Dawn of the whiskered Dayne
by mushy guillotine
Summary: A star once fell into their midsts out of the heavens. They crafted an unrivalled blade out of it. What will the Daynes do when a babe falls into their laps from the heavens? A whiskered blonde falls into the hands of Ashara Dayne an unwed mother during the flagging end of the Robert's rebellion. Watch as her heavenly son goes about the Game of Thrones. For good or otherwise.
1. Prologue:A star falls at Starfall

AN:

A new story a new beginning. This chapter can be what is classified as a prologue. It will basically cover how Naruto got into the Dayne household and who knows it. A surprise is waiting there. As for people from Naruverse, I think I won't add anyone other than the Kyuubi. Yugao and Mikoto can find themselves here if I fancy that later.

As for the pairings here are my views.

I don't support harems. I mildly tolerate the ones that do have it. I will read it if it is actually very good. Like Fishcake's affair by ihateheroes.

I like Kurenai and Mei from Naruto and Arianne and Dany from GOT. So if any pairings I make won't deviate much from these.

No changes here.

The next ones would be the setting. I will try to start at Dorne then eventually move to King's Landing. I can make Naruto a Royal knight, a tried and tested method. But I don't have anything else striking my minds. Readers, help me here.

Making Naruto a Dayne was a random thought believe me.

Also whoever you are please tell me what the hell is a dishonored theme? I couldn't make sense of your request in your review.

I am putting up The Lysean for adoption. Anyone interested pm me.

So let us start.

 **DAWN OF THE WHISKERED DAYNE**

 **PROLOGUE**

October 10 Konoha

Minato was rushing through final preparations to seal the beast outside, into his son. The delivery was a disaster. Someone had slipped in through the Anbu patrols. The infiltrator killed five Anbu, Kushina's personal guard and Biwako the wife of the Sandaime.

He had sent in a message to Sarutobi that someone had disrupted the sealing during Kushina's delivery and taking advantage of her labour pains set the Kyuubi free.

His beautiful wife was still running a fever and delirious from all that exertion. And little Naruto was fine. He had to admit the whisker marks on his cheeks were cute. Otherwise his son was a almost a clone of his.

The eyes were his,at the least in shape if not in color. The face in its early stages seemed like the only change in it would be its wider jaws. His son was gonna be a ladykiller just like his old man.

Hope Jiraiya sensei doesn't corrupt him too bad. Having a harem and all sounds good but it is too taxing to take care of. He couldn't even imagine having to handle one more Kushina . But in spite of these happy thoughts his eyes teared up.

It was just so frustrating that this would likely be the last day he would be seeing his cute son.

For his mind was made up. He was gonna summon the Death God. Request him to seal the beast in his son at the cost of his own life. His son would be the child of prophecy not him.

For a moment both sadness and joy erupted in his chest. Ironically both were felt because of his new status of fatherhood. The worried father felt sadness that his child would likely have a hard life as people who are often trapped in these prophecies tend to be. And the proud father was overjoyed that his son would likely be the best son he could ever hope for.

With tearful eyes he set foot outside the house. He sent a shadow clone to his genin teammate Mikoto Uchiha. His wife needed someone to take care of her in this state and he could only trust Mikoto now.

Thinking nothing of the ominous words of his wife that was given before he came, he strode forward and teleported away into the dead of the night.

***Dawn of The Whiskered Dayne***

Mikoto gave Itachi over to her mother and rushed out to her childhood friend's house. Fugaku had already started evacuation of the civilians.

She initially did not get along with the red-haired foreign princess. The foreign exotic girl managed to look stunning even in dirtied rags. While she on the other hand had to painstakingly make sure to put forward her best foot forward at all times to impress the boys. But when even her childhood friend Minato fell in love with the princess, she started loathing her.

Thinking back on those memories she laughed at how childish and a brat she was growing up. Eventually she got to know Kushina well and a deep friendship was forged.

From then the three of them were inseparable. It was this bond that made her give her, just a few days old son to his grandmother and seek Kushina out on what could turn out to be her deathbed.

Enough blame was gonna be placed on the Uchihas after this day. The Sharingan in the beast's eye was seen by all. It will be a long time before any other clan trusted them. And it will be even longer before the Uchihas got any more political power. The Hyugas would see to that.

She didn't want to add Kushina's death to that list.

She pricked her finger at the gates and applied it on the seal matrix. The godparents of her son had added her into the security seal of their home.

The seal let her in and she rushed into Kushina's cradle room. She was accosted by the teenaged Uzuki guard Yugao.

"Mikoto-san, Kushina-sama is not feeling well. I request you to give her rest. She is delirious and yelling things that make no sense." The young girl made an attempt to hold Mikoto back.

"Then make way child. This day has not been good for her. She will talk to me, I am an old friend of her. Did you forget I am her child's godmother."

Mikoto went into Kushina's room and she could smell death. Blinking away tears due to her close friend's apparent death she asked," Kushina are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Mikoto stop Minato he doesn't know what he is gonna do?" She hysterically demanded her friend.

"What did he do now? And you sit down you are in no position to move around. "

Kushina did as she was told," He is gonna summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi in our son. The payment is what irks me."

"Why? The Shiki fuuin takes your life for sealing anything isn't it?"

"No, I am not sure of that." she lingered on her breath a little what she uttered next could potentially doom the world.

"It takes the thing you value the most. Minato is prepared to die. At the moment it is not his life that the Shinigami will take."

"What!" Mikoto was rendered speechless. "What should we do?"

"I don't think I have much life left in me. Go stop Minato."

"Yes. Naruto is my godson too remember. I have to be his mother in your absence ain't I? Don't worry I will make him the biggest mama's boy." She cracked a smile hoping it will lighten her heart.

"You better. "Kushina drawled out.

"Yugao-chan, take care of her I think I will have to stop our Hokage.I will Inform the Sandaime." She ordered the young Uzuki who only nodded.

The Uzumaki agreed to do her family's traditional duty.

***Dawn of The Whiskered Dayne***

Sarutobi had worn his old battle armour after a long time. The situation certainly required it. People wanted a leader in the absence of the Yondaime. God knows what the kid was doing. It was very irresponsible of him as a Hokage. But he couldn't really blame him. The Kyuubi out in the world unbound meant he probably lost his wife in the process.

The Hokage position continued to bleed dry those who assumed it. He was almost inclined to believe his medic student's views. But he was of a stronger mettle. He immediately beckoned his only present student. Though he was not good in seals like the toad student of his, his snake will find out a way.

"Sensei, I am here. What do you want me to do?"

"Minato and his family is gone I believe. Investigate what happened. There is no trace of him, his wife or their newborn son."

"Minato is on the Hokage mountain. There is a bundle in his hands." The snake man let it be known. He was glad he didn't get the Hokage position now if this was the price.

Hiruzen kept quite and raced his brains. Minato on the mountain with a bundle could only mean one thing. The only available container for the Kyuubi at the moment was a newborn baby. It meant the Hakke Shiki Fuuin.

"Orochi, if I don't survive call back Tsunade. If Minato is gonna use the Shiki Fuuin. I will offer myself. "

"Sensei ..."

"What? You thought Hokage was all about power. You have always failed to get the bigger picture. It is all about sacrifice. Don't take all that Danzo says to your heart. Konoha doesn't have the divine right to rule over this continent as he would like us to believe."

"He asked me to implant a Sharingan in his empty eyehole." Orochimaru pointed a finger at Danzoasthe culprit for today's events.

"This is not his work. It doesn't serve his purpose. This is the work of a renegade who has had years to fester his jaded hatred. But also he has contacts here otherwise he wouldn't have chosen this time specifically."

"What should I do about his request? " the snake man begged for counsel.

"Give him what he needs but keep an eye on him. He brings more sorrow than glory." Hiruzen reluctantly agreed.

"Kuchiyose: Emma."

"Kuchiyose: Nagina."

The two summons materialized in front of the accomplished ninjas.

"Hiruzen...How grave?" The Monkey King asked the aged former Hokage.

"Very. The Kyuubi is out we will have to push it out of the village.

The snake summon kept her silence.

"Let us keep the fox busy. I can see Gamabunta yonder." The snake and her summon left to do their self-appointed mission.

"The Kyuubi can't harm me physically but it's chakra can certainly burn me." The bigger monkey accepted his shortcoming.

"I understand but first we will have to make an entrance." Saying that the duo leaped into the highest concentration of shinobi they could find.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

The baby on the raised altar cried. The man who was his father teared up. It was not the first time either of them cried today. It also will not be the last.

He was gonna burden the baby with a millstone that he will need all the help to even drag. Let alone lift on his shoulders through the sea of life.

It hurt.

It hurt to make the sacrifice.

It hurt to be a shinobi.

Minato shivered as he summoned the Death God. The shivering was due to the presence of the Shinigami it had nothing to do with the claw he was impaled upon. A ten foot demonic entity came snarling. His face was identical to the mask he had seen in the makeshift Uzumaki temple Kushina had taken him. They had spent a considerable fortune transporting it here.

The Shinigami grimaced as he saw the pitiful mortal before him. He was enraged.

 _How dare he misuse the favor he had given one clan._

The Shinigami decided to amuse himself with the mortal's request for now. "Say mortal what do wish me to fulfil?"

"You see this beast behind me. Seal it in my son over there. It has been out of the seal more than necessary." Minato quipped. All his preparations had borne fruit. Kushina was just rambling out of worry. The Shinigami had taken the first step and asked him directly. What more confirmation did he need?

"As you wish." The entity growled out and did as he was told. Within moments the beast was gone. "Now the matter of my payment."

"Well I am alive. " the yellow flash offered.

"Barely. Humor me for a moment. What about your son? Jinchurikis are seen as weapons, guardians, abominations, leaders everything of the above at some point of their life. Will you leave him alone to face these hurdles handicapped?"

"I have faith in my son. He will tame the beast. He will be the child of prophecy that sensei always talked about. I will be the proudest father then."

"So your son. Your not much different than my intended summoners but your not an Uzumaki are you?"

"No. Was gonna be one by marriage. Guess that marriage will never happen." Minato lightly offered clutching his stomach. Applying pressure there would keep him alive for a little longer. Until this ordeal blew over.

The Shinigami got a closer look at his summoner. No kekkai genkai decreed to be wiped out did he possess. No abundance of vitality, did his spirit possess. Too bad this was the only soul he was allowed to devour and that too stipulated by various rules.

"So you thought your life was payment enough. Foolish mortal. As if your dying embers is enough for me. No, what my payment is supposed to be is the thing that you value the most. I can't make you suffer for your audacity to summon me to seal off a demon of all things. But I can mete out this punishment. The person you value the most is mine."

"No! My son..."

"And there you said it. I was confused there a second between your wife and son. Thank you for clearing it. I will be grateful in the afterlife." The skeletal framed entity in the strange fabric chuckled and broke Minato's heart.

Minato hallucinated about the day he had eavesdropped on Kushina talking to their unborn son. He thought of that as cute and didn't pay much mind. _Now it all made sense._

 _The story of the wandering sage. The clan of wordsmiths. The fearsome beast of chaos._

"What are you gonna do?" He forced himself to say.

"You still have the courage to ask me. I am impressed. As for your question. I am taking him far away. To lands in the Earthrealm itself but chakra as you say it finds it hard to manifest there. The Kyuubi will fade and the world is saved without the need for a child of prophecy. And I get to one-up all the other celestials."

"I am satisfied. He will have a good life there."

"Your testing my patience mortal." The Shinigami didn't waste any more time and took the infant away.

"I still won Shinigami. Naruto Uzumaki was the child of prophecy. I was right after all."

 _Damn there goes my attempt to die smiling. I am so happy... that I want to sob into the ground._

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

"I was right." Was the words she heard Minato repeating pitifully. She hurried to his side. He had left the hole in his stomach open. The stomach acids had started eating up into his organs.

"Minato can you hear me? Answer me goddamnit you infuriating blonde."

Minato turned his head towards her and smiled. It was beautiful as if he was enlightened today. But the sorrow that brought him was also painfully evident.

"I had the best son I could ever wish for. He was the one Jiraiya-sensei was looking for." He said to her clasping her hands painfully.

"What the fuck are you saying Minato? Where is Naruto-chan?" She asked. He needed to get out of his funk. He barely had a few moments as it is.

"Tell Jiraiya sensei I was right in naming him Naruto. "And he breathed his last.

"Minato. Minato. Wake up goddamnit. I can't lose the both of you on the same day." She panicked.

"Let him go, Mikoto-san. He is dead. The Shiki Fuuin claims the life of its caster." The aged voice of the Sandaime informed her.

She swiftly turned her head. "What is the meaning of all this? Kushina told me to stop him. So I came running. What is going on Hokage-sama?" he didn't respond.

"Seems like the hat would leave me only with my death. I was late. That is all there is. Where is Naruto-Chan?"

"I don't know, it was only Minato here when I came. Nobody else. I swear Hokage-sama. I didn't harm my godson. Or kidnap him or anything along those lines." defended the raven Matriarch.

"Say I believe you, that doesn't change facts. The Yondaime's legacy is missing and I can only see here an Uchiha. A woman of the clan who is the prime suspect in all this to boot."

"Hokage-Sama. You can't be serious. Nobody in our clan has the wretched Mangekyou. It is forbidden under execution to possess it. One madman is enough for our tarnished names."

"Then where is the last Uzumaki?"

"I am deeply offended that you consider Kushina to be dead already. "

"She will be dead sooner than you think. No one can survive the extraction of a bijuu, even the Sage of the six paths."

"Sensei, leave the woman alone. She is as clueless to all this as us."

"Shut up Orochimaru. This is not the time for your newly discovered sense of mercy. Konoha has lost its Hokage, its jinchuriki, its future jinchuriki and half its forces all on the same day."

"Well that doesn't justify accusing a single naive clan. I don't think they have a hand here."

The Hokage and the snake summoner started arguing. Curses flew, death threats freely given, giving Mikoto ample time to recollect.

"I think Kushina knew about this. She warned me to stop Minato. And Minato was babbling something about Jiraiya-sensei here."

"What did he say about Jiraiya?"

 _A new suspect? Perhaps. The idiot could do it and say he was teaching life skills to his godson._

"That he was right on naming his son Naruto. Whatever that means. And Kushina indicated that Minato didn't know fully about the jutsu he was gonna use."

Hiruzen scratched his scraggly beard. Questions upon unknown questions and not a single answer to be found.

"Orochi investigate this until we can find Jiraiya. Mikoto-san remember more, we will need your testimony later."

Saying that they both disappeared. Leaving Mikoto to surmise what they just pulled on her.

"Bastards, they just pulled a good cop-bad cop move on me, the wife of the police chief."

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Hiruzen and Orochimaru were sitting in the Hokage' room. Hiruzen had immediately took on the office. Danzo was severely threatened if he dared to disrupt anything. His teammates were given free rein over the civilian matters for the time being. Tomorrow was gonna be the funeral of the Uzumaki family as he had insisted. And still there was no leads to where the infant jinchuriki had disappeared to.

Hiruzen was thinking about giving the portion of the Shiki Fuuin to Orochimaru to investigate where Minato had gone wrong. The only problem was his student's greed towards jutsus.

Jiraiya had given the message that he will be here within the week. Tsunade had also been called back.

"Orochi if I were to retire tomorrow who would you recommend?" A test it was but a much needed one.

"Jiraiya. Today's events have shown me that I am not exactly fit for being a Hokage. I wouldn't have offered my own son. I don't have that much faith in Konoha to look after the child in my absence. Sensei, can I take an apprentice?"

"Apprentice? Why the sudden change? If I recall you wanted nothing to do with children. I had hoped that you would be the second of my students to understand parenthood. Was really disappointed in your self appointed celibacy."

"That has nothing to do with this. And my unmarried status is due to the fact that people think I am a walking corpse. About our new situation of being bijuless I think I have a solution."

"What? I will listen but I can't guarantee about agreeing." a gain of this magnitude may desire much more than his conscience as payment for the pain.

"I have been thinking of infusing bloodlines into possible receptors. It worked on a few mice. The Mokuton being the worst. It's chances are only five percent. The mice only accepted after I fed them a decent supply of Senjutsu. Anything I should know there. Jiraiya is the expert in that field after all." Orochimaru made his case.

"Consult with Jiraiya. Find out why it worked before proceeding. I don't want Danzo to accuse you of being a heartless monster akin to his looks."

"Why do you even keep him around?" Orochimaru could never understand the logic behind that. If that man was such a nuisance why not kill him and end it.

"Well he is a known enemy. All my unknown ones are then collected by Danzo. I can then get rid of them enmasse whenever I have to. Also I do need someone to put the blame if things go worse."

"Speaking of that, Danzo is likely gonna blow this up isn't he?" The snake man wanted to know if his sensei wanted any help in that matter.

"Already being looked into. Without his teeth his bark would be slightly more amusing to watch."

Root was being cleared out. The last time it happened was just before Minato became Hokage. His sensei was of the opinion that he didn't want to burden the new one with his negligences.

"I accept to both your requests. File a request at the academy. Do you want to choose the unlucky kid or will you let me?"

"I have someone in mind. Do you remember Anko Mitarashi?"

"Yes. Jiraiya's favourite daughter. Your godchild. Of course I will remember the female Jiraiya." Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched as he thought about it.

"I am growing old sensei. I need a heir."

"And what does that make me?" He quipped but he understood what he meant. Orochimaru was always easily the most emotional of his students. The fight with Hanzo had poisoned him in ways that made him feel less of a man.

"Your a fucking miracle, sensei! More than fifty years of age and still ready to go out in the field. That is what I will ask Danzo if he puts his head up. Where the fuck was he when his beloved Konoha needed him? Yeah I know playing truth or dare in his secret club with his cronies."

The night went in and many of their worries was drowned in the playful banter. They talked for hours before Orochimaru bid his leave.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

The Stranger was just going about doing his job when the Elder gods beckoned him. It was too much to wish that they didn't get to know what he had done.

They were the Elder gods for a reason and he the mere ferrier of the dead. The Father lay in his wrathful self atop a golden throne beside him was the Mother in an equally ornate throne. Surrounding them were the other four all scheming to put him down but he was sure he could sway some of them to his side.

"What makes the Elder gods to request my presence? I still have a lot of pending work you know. Today was especially busy for me. The Kyuubi broke out and caused lots of death and destruction. Did you all feel that too?"

"Enough with the barbs. You have crossed us far enough for one day already. What the hell were you thinking when you pulled off your little stunt?" This was the Father or as some knew him the Izanagi or Odin.

"Hmmm. Let me think it might have to do with the fact that the bijuus are now separated, the One Beast can't be revived again? You should thank me but like always I will be scorned. Is it too much to ask for respect and love for me here." He retorted.

"Cut out the crap. I know how you think. That was the farthest thing on your mind. Now atleast say in what position did you put him and the part of Earthrealm you chose."

"All I will say is his new home is less magical for a lesser word. One of your pet peeves it was. The presence of the Kyuubi will surely change that. I put him in the hands of some noblewoman. I don't know who she was. Just heard her prayers to bring back her stillborn child. I told her some mumbo-jumbo of forgetting to put a soul in the babe's body and gave your precious prophetic child to her as replacement. The woman even tried to hug me, The Stranger after that.

I just told her I prefer blondes and went away. You should have seen the look on her face after that. Maybe she thought the little whipper snapper was my dirty laundry." He guffawed.

None of them were amused by Loki as he was called in some parts of the Earthrealm. It was good that they kept a tight leash on this buffoon. Otherwise Armageddon would be upon them because of the said buffoon's stupidity.

"That is fine. You didn't harm much the balance between the realms. You are dismissed. Please take a rest for some time. I don't think the realms can handle a little more of your sugar overdose." The Warrior chided.

"It is times like these that I wish I was a mortal just so I could call out on what a big prude you are." The Stranger said to the Warrior and he huffed away.

"The weakling is sulking. Let him brood for some more time Father. It was quite peaceful without him being here. Tell me that none of you thought the same thing that I am freely talking now. One of these days he is gonna be the death of us."

"Thor it is enough. We understand your point. Keep silent while we discuss the repercussions of these you can blow off steam somewhere else."

"You bet I will." And he promptly stormed off. He may talk to one of his friends. Fighting with them in Kombat always cooled him down. Or may be he could see the little snapper that had caused all this fuss. That sounded like a much better idea. Now knowing what his idiot of a co-worker said he could glean that he was in one of the magic-deficient worlds. Worlds on the edge of collapse show that particular trait.

He also let it known that he was called the Stranger in the place which narrowed down considerably to a small island-continent in a realm that just had its magic sucked out. Long story short one of the gods had thrown a hissy fit as his evil schemes were found out and in the ensuing fight accidently the magic core of that particular realm got sucked out.

Those were thoughts for another day. At the moment he wanted to see a possible champion of his. Loki was a trickster and disrupter of plans extraordinaire but a strategist he was not. The longer vision was always found by him more readily than the prankster.

He immediately teleported to the said place. Sniffing the last place to reek of his coworker's essence he found out the kid. A big healthy babe he was. Sleeping peacefully now no worries on his infantile porcelain face. He was resting against a raven haired woman. Must be the noble woman the buffoon was talking about.

He went closer and ordered in a falsetto voice, " Woman let me look at the child. "

The woman screamed and was about to bolt but he stopped her with his words," I am your Warrior. Why are you afraid of your protector? I am a thousand times better god than the buffoon you met a few moments ago."

"Almighty Father. First the Stranger now the Warrior. Who else are gonna see you, my little man?" The woman asked the mysterious child entrusted to her.

"I am still here, let me have a look at the child. Hey you little man." He softly said as she finally gave in sometime before he started on his second sentence.

"You got a nice grip there. A fine warrior you shall be. I think I have a gift for you." He said before slipping his hands into the air and summoning a straw hat like that of his friend and champion Raiden.

"Grow up strong Naruto." He said before putting the hat on him disapparating away. _Raiden was once a demon much like the spirit inside the babe but he changed. Now he is more chivalrous and fair than even some of the gods he knew. If anyone wanted to learn how to be decent and just they just had to look closely at Raiden. And for that He respected him._

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Ashara sat back with the child. She had lost her daughter moments after birth. Her heart was broken further after she learned the girl's father had married the Tully woman. She should have made him vow on her. He was a good man, too good.

She refused to think good thoughts about him further. She had lost and he was married to another. It was a fool's dream any way. No Lord Paramount would like to marry just a Dayne.

What did a house of barely two hundred bannermen have to offer to the old Kings of the North which commanded savages numbering close to thirty five thousands.

Nightmares were still told of Greatjon Umber the walking giant. A tad bit smaller than the Mountain but many a times skilled. Howland Reed, Roose Bolton, Richard Karstark, Jeor Mormont all had illustrious stories now labelled to them.

She looked at the child again. He had three birthmarks on either cheek like that of a cat or a fox. She wondered what it signified. She had tried to touch the hat that was entrusted to him but it gave her a jolt every time. But it didn't affect Naruto as the Warrior called him. It was a peculiar name. She was not sold out on naming him that.

She would consult her brother before taking a decision. Amongst all this it was unlikely that he would be called a Sand. Blessed by the Gods his case was strong and she had the proof with her.

She was really confused now. What to do? If Rhaegar had won she could just ask him and it would be done. Rhaegar never liked the infamy associated with bastards. According to him, the sins of the father shouldn't be borne by the son. Added to that he was a big prophecy and history nut. With all the omens and divine paraphernalia he would buckle down to the request. But now it was Robert on the throne. She didn't know how much sway Ned had on him.

Dayne was a small house after all. It was only her brother, Arthur which brought it to fame in Westeros. Where was her brother? She really needed him at the moment.

She left the child in the cradle and went to the rooftop verandah. She needed some air to clear her thoughts. And lo behold! She could see a party of raiders coming to her castle.

It was her brother alright, with his shield or on it. Coming closer she saw the Stark banner and her heart skipped a beat.

 _Why were the gods so merciless on her?_

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Arthur Dayne POV

 **The only Sword which saw the morning**

When everything becomes irrelevant. When continuing to dispose your duties means separating a brother from his dying sister. When continuing to trade blows means you are supporting the annulment of the future King's marriage with his Dornish princess. The princess whose family have for generations been your masters. What drives you ahead then?

Was Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning tarnishing his own name by continuing to defy the inevitable? Especially when the name going to confront him was the same man his dear brother had written to him about.

In the letters he had admired the man at the same time cursed him. But part of the blame lied with his sister too. She was the seducer after all. By the latest news he was to render his sister's upcoming child fatherless.

Gerold Hightower was already bargaining with him. Osney Whent had already decided to surrender. He didn't demand anything of them. He himself had trouble fighting in this war.

Now don't color him surprised. Yes Rhaegar was a good prince and could have made a good ruler. But what he did was a crime that didn't get forgiveness. Rhaegar was the one who insisted the marriage with Elia. He was the one who made his father make the final decision.

Now to throw all that in the name of another daughter of the Lord Paramount was nigh suspicious. Did Rhaegar want to unite the Kingdom with a wife from all corners of his Kingdom. Did he want to give the Starks a greater role in politics to offset the Lannisters unstoppable might under Tywin. Was it just lust?

No matter how he looked at it Rhaegar had lost all trust from him. He had become the very man Arthur despised with all his being.

A being looking for his own growth everywhere and at every moment. Not minding of common decency at all.

"Brothers we have bled continuously for the Targaryens. And each generation they have detiorarated. The last one burned a son in front of his father. The future one abducted the wife of another man. I am not asking to lay down your arms. Just a test to our future rulers. If they are worthy of being the same. Dominionship through mere birth always detiorarates."

"To a final ride. Three Kingsguard against twelve bannerman of the Starks." That was Whent.

"Aye." Giddying up their horses they sprang into the night. The gates of the Castle of Joy were thrown open all semblance of self-preservation vanished.

Three desperate Knights clashed with twelve victorious men.

Within moments Hightower was killed. Whent broke down and knelt. Arthur was all alone again. But he was happy.

"Arthur it is enough. This war has been against all our moral codes. Let us just take them up to the room. She is not well any ways." Whent begged his superior.

"A final fight. Ned Stark the father of my sister's child and me." Arthur bellowed.

Murmurs rose up. The young Lord he addressed rose a thick eyebrow. His cloak was travel worn. His gauntlets bloodied. Otherwise he was looking fresh. Perhaps they stopped to take a rest before.

Ned Stark was fairly tall but he was not built for power. His arms lacked the power of Whent or even his. A man's strength could be easily ascertained by the size of his wrists. His own was the size of two dragons put side by side. Ned Stark's was maybe worth one and a half.

But from the looks of his steed Ned Stark was built for speed. A fact that made him think of young Jaime. Such a clear heart Jaime had and it was so marred with such a clouded mind.

Arthur steadied his hand and let the younger man take the first step. The younger man circled him probing for any openings. Arthur hastily turned his horse and made the way for a weakness. Which was dutifully taken advantage of by the young lord.

Dawn met Ice. A flurry of movements ensued with both combatants trying to disarm the other.

Dawn met Ice. And the Stark was bloodied. First blood went to the Dayne. Arthur smirk quickly went out as he was backhanded with the hand he had pushed forward away from his chest.

The man continued with his steed kicking his horse toppling it. All of a sudden Arthur found himself on the ground.

"Seems like you won, Ned Stark. Before you kill me I have a request. I want to die at Starfall. I won't try to escape you have my word. Where would I run to anyway? Also I bet Ashara is confused without me to lead her on. She was such a shy girl when she was young. "

"I accept." was the young Wolf's curt reply.

"Arthur what was that all about? Why do you want to die? Goddamnit this is not the time to be such a chivalrous Knight."

"Think Osney. Who is that, that remains of the old regime? Who is the one that will remind the new King everyday of his failure? Who will be the ones known as monsters? Us. The ones who imprisoned his lawful wife and for what? The child that was just born upstairs. A child Rhaegar placed lot of false hope on.

We are all men at the end of the day. We all make mistakes. The decency is to admit those. If I live I will continue to make the Young Lord upstairs uneasy. I will forever be cursed by his sister. My name will go down in history as the one who escaped.

We reaped the fruits when it was good now it is our time to drink the sour wine. Don't try to change my mind I am made up in this. Come morning the Sword of the Morning will be laid to rest". Arthur had an intense urge to be poetic there.

"But if you live we can show them who was the real monster. It was not us. We just did our duty."

"And what purpose would it serve. Let me die a monster at least some of the name of the Targaryens would be salvaged. Though we may not be fond of the present ones they did shape our kingdoms." Arthur explained to his subordinate his reasons.

"I still don't like it. I maybe a Knight but I was never as stupidly brave as you. I was always the smartest here." Osney Whent grumbled.

"Never told you to make the same decision as me. " he stopped whatever he was about to say as he saw Ned Stark coming back. Rage was evident on his usually cold features. Did Lyanna die before she could talk to her brother? He was confused.

"How did she die?" Ned growled at Arthur .

"I don't know. I put Wylla to take care of her as we waited for you. And if you were wondering your dear sister eloped with Rhaegar. Not something I approved of mind you. I bet the first thoughts of the peasants when fighting for Rhaegar would have been something along the lines of, if a Lord's wife is not safe from our Liege is mine? So I am not surprised he lost. What I am surprised about is your anger? Did you expect something else? Perhaps reports of Rhaegar raping your sister and holding her against her desires. Sorry to burst your bubble. Now take me to Starfall, I am tired."

***Arthur Dayne POV***

Morning had come and we had reached Starfall. The party had taken the route along High Hermitage where the Daynes of the cadet branches stayed. They may try to harm Ashara. I was sure of that. May the Seven give her strength.

Ashara was never the scheming type. She may find herself out of leagues with them. I may have to smoothen out her path a little. And hearing what this Stark told me it makes me regret.

"Ned I would like it if you did talk to my sister. Will make me regret a little less that I ain't killing you?" I broke the silence.

"I will do. She needs an explanation. "

"You are a good man but you brood a lot. Cut down on the brooding will you?"

"I will try." Ned finally managed.

The gates of my home opened and we were let in. Starfall so named because of the comet that crashed here. My ancestors had decided that this land was ideal for a castle. Not sure of that but the scenic beauty from here was breathtaking.

The Daynes enjoyed one of the richest lands in Dorne. Rolling plains made fertile farms possible to grow coffee and sugarbeets. Some varieties of spices were also grown here. Most notably pepper. The river Delta just near by made all this possible.

My house were once Kings, The Torrentine Kings during the era of the First men. Though we were always smaller in numbers we made due with our superior training and equipments. Our Knights were always held in high regard by the Targaryens and Martells before them. But ever since we were divided into two- one in Starfall and the other in High Hermitage things have been looking downward for us.

Why we have been killing the Tarlys and Oakhearts, the premier knights of The Reach. We were the advisors of the Martells now that position was enjoyed by the Yronwoods. The premier soldier of Dorne was Arrow Hotah, a Yronwood man.

The majority of Daynes' income came from toll that we placed on river trade. Something which was steadily turning away from this part of the island to the Westerlands. Dorne was in by all accounts in recession.

Winter rains were shorter. Trade was at an all time low.

"Arthur can I make a request?" The voice of Ned shut me out of my musing.

"Yes if it is within reason."

"Don't die. Ashara needs all the support she can get. And your the only one dependable. I beg you to atleast consider it."

"I will." And that was what all their conversations were like. Ending in no more than two sentences.

"Wylla was an agent of Varys. My nephew must have already crossed the narrow sea."

"So how was I to know that? I am a Knight not a Lord. I had no interests in the political scheming that you Lord's loved and still don't. "

Ned was taken aback by what I said. So rumors of my monk-like temper had spread wide. Jaime was the one to blame there. The boy revered my every word.

"I then beg you to never repeat whatever really happened in that castle. Robert will himself cross the Narrow sea to kill my nephew. He is raving mad about getting rid of all dragon spawn."

"Brother, your alive. "

"How is your child?" I asked eager to know everything.

"He is fine more than fine. Has already started walking. And it is not even a month yet. Come on brother, I really want to talk to you about something." She whined.

Now what had she gotten into? I wondered.

***Arthur Dayne POV***

I strode in fitfully into the room that my sister took me. Along the way she had brought me up to speed. Not sure she was telling the entire thing but as for as she told me I got the following things in mind.

The Stranger came. The Warrior came and undid whatever The Stranger did and blessed the child. He even gave the babe a name. Naruto. A peculiar name. Maybe it was common in the language that the Gods used. Maybe even there it was a rare and honored name. Also The Warrior left a small token of his appearance in the form of a hat which only accepted the boy.

Quite a incredible story!

I came close to the cradle. The babe was not sleeping nor crying the default setting of a babe that was a month old.

"His eyes were open the moment he was born. Brother will he be blind?"

"No. Look at his eyes following my every word. I'll say his eyesight is better than any child I have seen. But all I have seen is Rhaenys. She opened her eyes after a few days. And even then she could not make out my actions like this babe can. " I dared my hand forward. The babe reached out and held it. What a strong grip!

"Nobody will dispute now that this child hasn't been blessed by the gods. Just look at his grip. He could have been a fine Dayne swordsman."

"But now he will be a Sand." she depressingly squeaked.

"I will be there with you. I was initially going to kill myself but since you need me. I will remain here. The new King probably doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Thank you. Thank you." She sobbingly repeated over and over hugging me to death.

"Naruto. A catchy name if anything though it would have bbeen good if we knew what it meant. My gut says it has some precedence to whatever drama we have found ourselves in. The Gods heard your plea and rewarded your request. So it is our duty to name him what they intended him to."

"Yes, brother. Don't be too judgemental of Ned but. I still love him, though he can't marry me as much as I wished he would."

"Hoster Tully placed him in a soup. The hand of his daughter for an army to command. Any desperate man would have taken it. So I don't blame him but still am not happy with his decision which had to hurt my little Babygoo."

"Brother I am not three now. I am a mother now."

"And again you will always be twelve years my junior. So you will always Babygoo." I teased her. Some semblance of normality was what she needed at the moment. Her nerves were frayed even more than me.

"I suddenly remember why I was so happy when you went away." She retorted.

I laughed. At her pout. At her situation. At my own reluctance in what I had decided to do. At the things we do for Love.

***The End***

Phew! Finished the prologue. Thanks for all the little votes you did for this story. The circumstances in which Naruto found himself here was partially uplifted from Signs written by some dude whose name I can't write. Marvellous story in the beginning but somewhere it loses its focus.

The decision to mesh the Norse gods, Shinto Pantheon and the Seven Gods of GOT was inspired after listening to My Wall by Sunn O))). So here is the guide to them.

Father - Odin - Izanagi

Mother- Dunno - Izanami

Warrior- yes that is Thor - Susanoo

Stranger- Loki - Shinigami (Shinnok)

Maiden- Idun/ Sunna both fit - Tsukiyomi - Artemis maybe.

Crone - Amaterasu - Athena I don't know her Norse counterpart.

Smith - this is none other than Hephaestus

Of all of them I can say The Warrior and Stranger fit in very well with what I have envisioned.

I know I might have made quite a few enemies with some of the things I wrote about Rhaegar. This story will never bash anyone. Not even Sansa when she acts like a bimbo. But what has always irked me is the fact that Rhaegar is seen as some holy cow even though he basically is a wife-stealer. Do you all honestly think the peasants fighting with him felt safe about their homes that day during the battle of rubies?

That of the so called honorable knights only Jaime acted out against blatant tyranny is another downer.

Everything is forgiven when you are a genius like GRRM. But I am not. So my decisions in writing so. Hope you all liked it.

Also guys how did you like the POV portion? Knowing that GOT was in majority written like that I tried an attempt in that. Let me know if I should continue writing like that.

Should I make Naruto a good old Knight serving first as a page for the Royces? Or will the path of a travelling mercenary eventually landing in Dany's heart and clutches work out for him? Is he gonna be called Sand initially? Am I gonna revel in killing off Arthur Dayne and follow in the footsteps of GRRM? Why the fuck did I write about Raiden?

Find out about these in the next chapter. The first chapter of Dawn of the whiskered Dayne.

Guys please review. Feed me moarrrrrr!


	2. A Rose can be cut with a thorn

**AN: I have put up a small vote on my profile please vote. Note that it is just information collection and it may or may not have any effect on the story. I just want to know your opinion.**

 **Review replies-**

 **S.O.L -** Now that I know what you are talking about I can tell you my verdict. Which is no! This story offers no scope for that plot. Maybe some other time some other story.

Guest- Thank goodness somebody agrees with me. And your comment about Barristan being a harping oji-san priceless.

LordGhostStriker - go back and check it now. I corrected as much as I could.

DanielHimura- After reading your review I was in splits. You actually think a thirteen year old to make the correct decision about love. Dude we never did at that age and suffice to say neither will she. At that age stupidity and hormones are what drives us. The same for Lyanna. So no matter what argument anyone makes, what Rhaegar did should always be remembered as a horrible wrong. He essentially did the same thing for which King David was punished, Angelina Jolie was hated by all women the globe over. I don't wanna walk into that cesspool so let's just leave it at that.

I have issues with characters like Rhaegar and the Sage of the Six paths which I wholeheartedly express in all my stories. Unnecessarily granting them godlike status for correcting their own wrongs and in the first case simply being better than his father. Then we should probably make Osama's children Saints too. They were better than their father.

 **Chapter Two**

 **A rose can be hurt with a thorn**

Starfall

Dorne is a strange country. Even if the people here follow the Faith of the Seven no one believes in them. To the Rhoynar that was some bullshit they were forced to swallow to enter a foreigner's land.

It rained here but in winter when the earth hardly needs it. The land is parched in summer but the heavens don't open up.

What followed the Robert's rebellion was a decade of Summer. A decade where instead of being thirsty we were happy. A decade where my young boy grew into a fine boy.

Ashara finished her musing and went to the banquet chamber.

 **Naruto age three**

"But I don't wanna."

"You have to. Good boys have to bathe everyday in order to grow strong and big like Uncle Arthur."

"Then I will be a bad boy. So I can be big and strong without bathing everyday." He childishly retorted.

Ashara suppressed a giggle. Naruto was just too cute when angry.

"But bad boys can not be Knights and go on grand adventures. Bad boys are also not liked by Uncle Arthur so who will teach you how to ride a horse?"

"Mommy will." He said with typical childish impatience. This deserved the giggle that escaped Ashara's lips.

"My little munchkin, mommy doesn't know about that. But mommy does know how to bake the best lemon tarts doesn't she?"

"Yeah. Mommy's lemon tarts are the best. " he stopped as his face took on a thinking pose. "Mommy what else do you know?" he asked eagerly.

"Well I do know to sing. I am a very good seamstress. I did make that pretty fur cloak for you didn't I?"

"Yeah, I looked like Aegon the Conqueror in that. I was gonna burn down Harrenhall and be the Overlord. Though why don't I have the purple thingy on my back like everybody here has."

"That is my fault, sweetling. I was not very smart when I was young so people told that my children won't have that purple thingy ever on their back." She reluctantly told him. Some twisting of the facts was necessary here. She was a little contemptuous about it. But they did have a solution for it.

She wished that the men in her life were right about it. She had lost too much due to idiot men. If not for Rhaegar's lust and Ned's softness she would be Lady Stark now. With a separate keep somewhere in the Neck. Most probably Moat Cailin. She would not be the head of that house but that house was big. It could easily sustain one more branch.

The Seven knew she cursed the Tully every night going to bed alone. But atleast they had considered to give her, her son. Many a sad night was overturned by his cheerfulness.

Everybody was sympathetic to her but she knew they cursed her behind her back. She knew that for a fact. They cursed her for being beautiful, for following her heart. For being a better woman than they ever will be.

"And we are finished. Was it so hard?" She said with a smirk. Naruto had forgotten that they were having a bath in the midst of all the conversation.

"Eh! " he was confused. What was his mother talking about?

"Let us go have something sweet to eat. You liked Ella's apple pie didn't you? It is very good too. Brought in here straight from the Vale."

"Vale? Where is that? Is it like home? Is it? Is it?" He impatiently slew a battery of questions.

"No. The Vale is in the North in the land of the Arryns. Being the watershed of the mountains, apples, coffee, tea and sugarcane are grown there. It is also the place of brave knights like the Royces, Dondarrions and Egens. It is said that the Knights of the Vale are the best in the Seven Kingdoms." Ashara informed her son.

"Really?" Naruto was stupefied. To him now the Vale was like a paradise. Where brave men like him went to have a cup of coffee before forsaking sleep to cut down on rebellious savages of the Rills.

"Why the patriarch of the Royces, Yohn Royce is still jousting at the age of sixty. He is the oldest other than Barristan Selmy of course. People say his armour is divine much like your hat. But no body knows what the runes on it means. The only effect the runes seems to have made is slowing down Yohn's aging. But that too is argued by the man himself. Everybody is waiting for someone to find out what it means. Someone who is smart. Someone who is brave and chivalrous. Someone who has blonde hair which shines like the Sun and eyes like mine."

"Me!" Naruto excitedly shouted out. "I promise mother I will find out what it means. Then I will make one for you and me. Maybe Allyria. Uncle Arthur too. Ella too." He began listing people.

Ashara looked at him and giggled. It was amusing to see how she could divert his attention every time with a few words here and there.

"Up to your usual tricks sister. Leave the poor boy alone. He has just learnt to swing a sword. Not wield it. The first time I picked up one I was ready to wield it."

"And how much older were you than him when you did?" Ashara asked her jealous brother. He gruffed and muttered in a very low soft whisper, " six years older. If this goes on broadswords would be like toothpicks to him. How am I supposed to be his role model if he does everything I did faster than me." Arthur groaned on his misfortune.

"Oh! You big baby I would tease you more but that would ruin the image you have created for him. Bye brother meet me in the evening. He is all yours for now." Saying that she kissed her son and bid him goodbye.

"Come on, little whippersnapper I want to show you something. Yes it is awesome." He informed his nephew before he could ask the inevitable question.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Arthur Dayne used to be a Kingsguard. There were still stories told about him of how he served his King. Sadly the problem here, was that the present one was not that particular King. He was the only one to have been dishonorably discharged from the Kingsguard. Osney Whent crossed the seas looking for the surviving Targaryens.

The Dayne grounds were abuzz with action today. Seven knights which served House Dayne were training. His brother Alaric was trying to beef up the Dayne retainer numbers. With the side branch house at High Hermitage overreaching their influence it was necessary. He was not against it rather he encouraged it after all it gave him a chance to give direction to his frustrations.

He and his brother though twins cut from the same cloth hardly talked to each other now. The estrangement was gradual but he knew very well the reason which starred it. Though Alaric his brother was the Lord of the house everyone listened and looked up to him, the younger brother by a measly minute. Alaric was just a minor Lord who had a small but well trained army while Arthur was Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning, the celebrated Kingsguard.

The situation was ameliorated a little when little Edric was born to Alaric and his Selmy wife. Son of both Dayne and Selmy, two families known for their skilled knights Alaric had betted on Cedric becoming the Sword of the Morning, a title he immensely coveted. But the arrival of the blonde munchkin beside him blew those plans to hell. Naruto was a better swordsman and fighter at three than Edric a seven year old.

He saw it as another victory for Arthur against Alaric. Alaric therefore had steadfastedly refused to legitimize Naruto. Even though King Robert had surprisingly agreed to his request. Arthur guessed to what his plan was. Debar Naruto from the ancestral sword by claiming he was no Dayne merely a Sand.

"Stop here Naruto. Let me go in and bring out what I want to show you."

And thereby was the fault in his plan. The sword chooses not the man. For the sword was...

"Eh Uncle! I can hear voices." The blonde innocently asked.

Sentient. The sword which for centuries was in Dayne hands was none other than Lightbringer. The mythical sword of Azor Ahai. Only if Nyssa the legendary ruler's wife accepts is the person slowed to become the Sword of the Morning. The decision to appoint rests solely in the hands of the previous office holder. And as for the age requirement, the only requirement was the said person should be able to hold and lift the sword.

Which was not as easy as it sounds as the spirit residing within won't buckle unless the wielder is acceptable to her.

And it seems like the spirit already had accepted his nephew if his declaring if hearing 'Nyssa' talk to him was any indication.

"Good , don't worry about it. She is gonna be your new friend and she stays in the sword just like you stay in a castle. So take care of this sword with your life. but don't show it to anyone unless I tell you otherwise. Is it understood?"

"Yes. Eh! What does adorable mean? Nyssa tells me I am adorable when I am acting all grown up."

By the Seven his nephew excelled in giving him a headache.

'Fuck you Alaric, you may despise me out of jealousy but I won't let others suffer your depravity because of that.'

Though he wished his nephew was a little conservative in disposition. He could already sense the heart attacks Naruto was gonna give him in his old age.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Naruto age five

Two years had rolled by since that day Naruto had been given his ancestral broadsword. In these years he had begun to notice the events happening around him. He had begun to draw his own conclusions from it. Many of which he didn't like.

He did not have a father unlike other children. His mother had not changed her name unlike the other women after having children. The institution of marriage was still not in his grasp fortunately. Otherwise he would have attacked Lord Stark.

His Uncle Alaric did not like him nor Uncle Arthur. The reason he initially brought it down to both of them being the Sword of the Morning. But he had to scrap as he came to know that Alaric didn't know about that fact.

And the most intriguing of all everyone called Edric Master Dayne while he was Master Naruto. And it was said in a contemptuous way. Even Nyssa refused to tell him. Usually the talkative spirit could hardly keep a secret but in this matter she was uncharacteristically tightlipped.

"Are you ready Naruto? Did you wear the hat?" His mother asked him. Another fact to be noted was he was forced to wear the straw hat apparently given to him at birth from The Warrior.

It was peculiar in that it was made from some plant which seemed too flimsy to be a tree but too thick to be shrub or any other herb. It was perfectly round and crafted with exquisite finish. It was seriously lightweight too though nothing seemed to be able to pierce it.

"Yes mommy." Today some student of his favourite uncle was coming, a Jaime Lannister. He opened and there was his mother looking as beautiful as ever.

He took her hand and walked to the guest room where they had already come. In the room he could see two men. One's demeanour screamed Knight. The stiff shoulders, the hand itching towards the left trying to pull out of an imaginary scabbard. The other was something he was seeing for the first time. Never before had he seen a grown man of his height.

"Look brother he is already taller than you. Your station as the pipsqueak in this room is still unchallenged."

"You still don't understand tact do you? Come on Naruto this is my colleague Jaime Lannister...

"The Kingslayer. " Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah. The Kingslayer."

"You didn't have to teach your child to call me that. Arthur your so mean. Kid, My name is Jaime Lannister and don't call me in public the Kingslayer."

"Why?" Naruto innocently asked. A little effort could now tell him why this man was called that.

"Well would you liked to be called bad names behond your back. Would you liked to be called a Sand by everyone?"

"Eh, what is a Sand? Is it sand like it is at the beach but why would I be called a sand."

"It is nothing, Naruto. And you brother, learn when to talk what to talk your not a child anymore. "

"Who are you?"

"It is good that you asked. I am Tyrion Lannister known all over the world as the golden Imp. Though I am a dwarf I have scored more than a man. My mind is my sword and I have sharpened it to perfection especially for young boys like you."

Naruto laughed at this. Tyrion was downright funny. Though there was this tingle in the back of his mind that he had forgotten something he wanted to ask.

"Naruto introduce yourself too to these men and yes you are allowed to show them that." Arthur told his favourite nephew. The one who was gonna succeed him.

"I am Naruto Dayne. Eh...people call me the whiskered Dayne. And I am the new Sword of the Morning. See." He boisterously introduced himself while displaying proudly the said sword.

"So this is why you called us here. So he is the Sword of the Morning what does that have to do with us?" Tyrion asked though his mind was already telling him the likely possibility.

"He is a true Dayne now. Alaric can't contest it now. The Sword of the Morning is supposed to be the epitome of what a Dayne should stand for. And before you say I gave him the sword due to partiality know this, the sword is sentient. A fact known to only the chosen ones. You want a proof, touch it and it will reject all of you." Arthur spilled the beans.

Tyrion gazed one more time at them. His mind doing hundred paces a second. Finally tje came upon a plan which would be acceptable to his Father as well as help the Daynes.

"You will have to send him to squire for my father. My father doesn't do fostering you see. Also can the Sword of the Morning become Lord Dayne? My father's acceptance hinges on that."

"It has happened many a times. Why my great-grandfather Cedric was one of those." Arthur supplied the information. Arthur honestly didn't think it would be so easy.

"And I am not sure about this but he may ask for a marriage. My father is greedy like that." Tyrion shrugged as he said that. Well it was not something which was a secret.

"Ashara is not ready to marry for the time being." Arthur offered as he saw his sister kiss her teeth.

"I am not insulting you, my fair lady but I don't think I can marry you. If I did the whores from all over the country would be in mourning." Tyrion quipped. Tyrion had crafted a thick skin for himself a long time ago. Words hardly wounded him now but expressions still did. Thankfully there was her child here so she didn't grimace quite openly.

So yes he didn't want to marry her. He may be a dwarf but he was a proud man. This is why he preferred whores. They atleast loved his money. There was nothing he could possibly offer to a Noble lady. The reason why at the age of twenty four he was still unmarried.

Between the wills of his and his father he could very much in confidence say his was the bigger one.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Naruto Age seven

And finally the day had arrived when he was gonna be a squire. It was to the father of Tyrion Lannister he hoped. But chances for that were nil. Naruto and Tyrion had bonded much over the two years. Naruto had also grown in the meantime, he was now 4'7". Quite tall for his age. And keeping with what was always the case he was as strong as a twelve year old.

He could still do double the pushups that his cousin Edric could do. And the reason was now known to him. It was Nyssa who actually informed about the big mass of sentient energy stored up within him. It was not evil in any way just overbearing. Nyasa described it as being so powerful that if it was not an ally you would have to classify it as a demon.

But for some reason the outside world did not welcome that energy. He had tried to summon it on to the real world but it spectacularly flopped. There was something in the world inhibiting it and until he could make contact with the consciousness of the energy he couldn't do anything.

 _"Now your being boring. Stop overthinking things. You are going to have a new adventure soon. Be excited about it."_ The melodic voice of Nyasa chimed in his mind.

"You know how it is Nyssa. That power is giving me the creeps. And you did say you have never encountered something like that ever. And you are more than.."

 _"I dare you to finish that sentence.I am not old. I am a seasoned beauty."_ The sentient sword challenged him.

"Again? I am offended that your not paying attention to me." The cute blonde girl with him pouted.

"I am sorry Tyene. " His might as well be sister Allyria had got a playmate in the Valyrian daughter of Oberyn Martell. Oberyn had come a few days ago and disappeared with his uncle.

"I am just bored. Do you really need me here if your only going to pick flowers. You could have brought the pussy Edric, if that was your intention. "

"Well, I'll have you know that some of these flowers are extremely poisonous. My father wanted these for coating on his weapons."

"I don't care about that. I am not even affected by any poison. So it doesn't interest me." When he said that Tyene had her eyes wide out.

"He's not boasting you know. I have seen it my own eyes. He used to catch rattlesnakes for shits and giggles when he was younger. And my adorable nephew always caught them by the tail. He was attracted by the rattle he used to say." Allyria guffawed at that. Her nephew was adorably stupid when he was younger. It was like watching a comedy play to be with him when he was younger.

"And he didn't even get a welt?" Tyene was now seriously interested. A child like that would be of much ise to her father. After all she had heard reports of them trying to squire off this boy to the Lannisters only to fail.

"Welt! The brat just goes and heals any wounds and cuts on his body in a matter of minutes. It gives hin the ridiculous idea that he can unnecassarily risk his life. Why I distinctly remember him falling from his horse and his scratches were vanished by the time we reached him." Allyria accused him.

"You know that I am right here don't you?" Naruto scowled. Allyria had lately been so overbearing and overprotective of him. She saw a threat to his existence in every nook and corner. So what if one assassination sent after him? He and Uncle had sent the bastard to his maker.

"So your saying he is practically immune to any poison? Is it some part of the bizarre circumstances of his birth?" Tyene ventured to ask.

"Don't know. Don't wanna know. It is enough for me to know my brother is the strongest." Allyria hugged her pseudo-brother at this. Naruto blushed at this. He was never accepting of praise out of the random.

"How would you like to accompany me to Sunspear? My father has been looking for a squire for some time now." The thirteen year old immediately made up. Her father though many years her senior often relied on her for court intrigue. Even her cousin Arianne.

"I will have to ask Mother and Uncle. " he shyly ground out.

"Am I not pretty enough for you Naruto? No. Naruto says I am ugly." Tyene began to mock cry to Garner his sympathy.

"It is not that. I just find red hair pretty."

"Hahaha. You mean Rias!" Allyria broke out in peals of laughter to which Tyene soon followed.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

"Where are you taking me? I don't wanna do this?" Naruto protested to the two woman who were hellbent on taking him to hell. How could they expect him to tell the love of his life that he loved her. It was ridiculous.

Immediately after he had said he liked the redhead he was forced to admit his crush on her. Then Turned had dragged him to the kitchen where Rias worked as a scullion. When did he say she worked here he wondered?

"Didn't you say you loved her? And you may not be here much longer. Think of what all could happen if you were to leave thia place behind to become a Knight. That pussy as you said might target her pussy. Will you be happy if that happens?" Tyene asked him egging him on.

"Eh! Rias doesn't have a pussy. She has a cute pet dog she took from the street. It is white with black spots."

"Oh my God! He really is innocent. Forget about that , didn't you tell me she is perfect. The absolutely best girl you have ever seen. The smartest and what not. So you have to tell her."

"Yeah . But it feels like a mistake and a voice in my head says it is. Dunno why though?" He placated her. He was not gonna blurt out about Nyssa to just about anyone.

"Probably because it is a mistake " a gruff voice sounded out to them. The three kids looked around to see the former Sword of the Morning in front of them.

"If you can't notice a single fault in her that means you really don't know her. And if you don't know her that means you don't love her. And it is also not the time for you to find love young nephew. Now scrambling Oberyn is waiting for you in the solar."

To which Naruto immediately complied and left in a sprint. Impatience and embarrassment clear on his face.

"And when you do go princess, I would like it if you took the mentioned girl. I presume she is one of your sister's friend in the kitchen. Good plan but please practice patience from now on." Arthur smirked and went away.

Tyene widened her eyes as she realized she had just been had. She knew she wasn't as good at this as Nymeria but still to fail so spectacularly. She will now have to detain the spy. Nymeria her older sister by seven years won't be pleased.

The last she had failed she had to go on a spar with Obara. She still felt the crack of her sister's spear butt on the right side of her back just behind the liver. She whimpered. She didn't want to have another spar with her sister.

Allyria narrowed her eyes at what her brother said. It translated in her mind as spy but why would brother not kill her. Probably because he already knew it? Probably because he expected it? Maybe yes. The second option seemed more likely to her.

So was this how every Lord in this world was. Backstabbing, conniving snakes looking to take advantage of everyone. She hoped she never had to witness this. A marriage to a a minor Lord but a celebrated Knight would ensure that she would be out of this politics. She really didn't want a part if it. History shows that the Daynes never were good with Politics. Just look at her sister.

Maybe she should advise Naruto to squire closer to home. She always had a bad feeling when confronted with Tywin. He will listen he was a sweet boy like that. Always too eager to please.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Age nine

Oberyn Martell was a name feared in the Seven Kingdoms. After all he was the left hand of his brother. His brother was severely limited after the bout of Gout he contracted. All disciplinary actions against the landed gentry was now taken up by him.

And so he scrutinized the boy staring right up at him. Now he was amused that a nine year old was staring right back at him and scrutinizing him.

"Come on boy, you look like you have something to say? What is it?" He ordered the boy to open up.

"It's nothing. You look like Tyene so I wondered if you were her father?"

"Well I am. But how do I look like her? I think I look nothing like my daughters. Particularly Tyene."

"Eh! No. You both have the same eyes. The same hazel ones. "

"And I didn't call you here to chitchat. Your Uncle told me you may the best Dayne swordsman to ever come up. Now I am interested in that. He tells me you can outfight lads double your age. I am interested in that. The Tyrells are coming here as a part of an effort to lay to rest our centuries worth of adversity. Willas and Garlan Tyrell are coming here. Randyll Tartly is coming here with his son. The Redwynes and Oakhearts are also probably coming.

And what I want you to do is defeat no utterly demolish their children of your age and bigger. I will be holding a swordsmanship tournament. If you put up a commendable performance then your my squire for the foreseeable future. Do you understand me?"

"I will win it and show you. Naruto never backs down. " Naruto proclaimed.

"Hmm. I like you. Don't change ever. Obara, come here." And a manly woman came up to them. The woman was as tall as Oberyn and if not for the lack of facial hair on her you couldn't tell them apart.

"Take him to the training grounds will you. Also where is Nym? Haven't seen her around. "

"She went to the market with Sarella. Our little Sarella is becoming quite the Littlefinger." Obstacle chuckled as she said that.

"Don't know how the hell she has talent in moneymaking. None here do. But who cares all of my daughters are talented in their own way. Come here give your father a hug."

"Daddy! I am now eighteen. I am too old for.."

"A daughter is never too old for her father's hugs. You are all my little princesses." To which Naruto giggled. This prompted both of them to glare at him.

"Hey! I can't help it if your being funny. "

"Oh, the little boy thinks we are funny. Come with me." The hot-headed woman frisked him eldest daughter had inherited the major share of his hot-bloodedness.

'I can see it from here. The boy is gonna get swimmingly fine with the people in Sunspear.' Oberyn mused. Gazing at the hilltops which grazed the landscape of Dayne lands he saw an eagle flying away with a snake in its talons.

He himself was not a Knight. Never did he like the ludicrious rules of that institution but he did have many Knights in his employ. Good ones - brought here from Essos. The Knights of Essos.

The matter here that Arthur wanted to address was his legitimacy. He didn't mind that. Alaric had steadily lost support in Dorne.

Now how should he dispose that good for nothing Lord. A situation in which Alaric is forced to insult him, prince of Dorne would be acceptable. He will think of that later. His plans always lacked he subtlety required. For that he will have to ask his cripple of a brother.

Times were changing he could see it. If this boy was everything that his Uncle boasted and Arthur was not a man to boast then he could avenge his sweet sister.

He was much closer to Elia than Doran, the age difference playing a huge factor. But it was disheartening to see his brother not take any action citing his own weakness. A very convenient excuse. He wanted to meet up with his Ellaria, he was losing his cool, again.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

The party from The Reach had arrived in Dorne. And as expected the travelling party was quite well-known and large. Naruto hadn't imagined so much people to be here.

Golden roses adorned each and every nook and corner letting everyone know who was growing stronger.

Mace Tyrell was at the forefront with his sons, Willas and Garlan. Both looking nothing like their father. Lithe and spare in build while their father was huge both, vertically and horizontally. The dissimilarities didn't just stop there. Their eyes though a perfect twin to their brother's was a stranger to the father. The only conclusion that Naruto could honestly make was they were probably like their mother.

The big fat man that called himself Mace Tyrell got down from his steed.

Naruto looked at Oberyn and saw him grimace. He was amused at that, though he had no reason to hate the Tyrell Oberyn still did, just because he was brought up to do just that.

The Martells and Tyrells have been at each others throats for centuries. Each time Dorne finds itself short of food, the Reach will bbe overflowing with it and vice versa. Maybe this was what produced the spark.

"What do you wish me to do?" Naruto asked the Martell.

"I want you to bludgeon his face in. But I can't have that right now. So just stand with me here and let me deal with this. Don't utter a single word and if you do make sure to insult that fat man." Oberyn said with a grimace.

"Why do you hate him so much? He seems a jolly man to me."

"Never could you sate your curiousity. That bastard voted to keep the Mountain alive."

Shh! And there lies the major reason for his anger and hatred.

"I wish I had someone that could do the same to his sister but I ain't lucky there. But if I had a chance to make him suffer the same way I did, I will sell my soul for that."

"What about his daughter?" Naruto innocently asked. Naruto didn't know where that came from. Though it was interesting. This hatred...was doing strange things to him. The energy inside him was responding to it.

Was the mass of energy made of...hatred? No maybe Love. That is why it was so intense. Only opposites attract don't they. Naruto pondered away while the gears were running cartwheels in Oberyn's brain.

Oberyn looked again at the boy beside him. Purple glazing eyes which exuded a sense of alluring mystery. Sunkissed blonde hair that looked as if it was spun from gold. Three innocent whisker marks stretching across his cheek all of which made him look like every young girl's dream. Could he?

Yes. Seems like he will have to teach the brat seduction if one of his dreams were to come true. In his mind he smirked. House Tyrell will have Shame heaped up on them through this boy amd today will just be the beginning.

Felling more confident than ever he strolled to the fat Lord who had in the meantime gathered all his retainers. His either son were at each of his side .

Bah, Obara would make pudding out of them even if they fought together. Tyrell- rose-loving shifty talkers. How he hated them?

"Having a good day, Tyrell? I thought the sun might be a little too balmy for you here. Come along Dorne welcomes you. " he nonchalantly said, hoping to get a rise out of them.

"Not at all, my lord. The sun there is brighter all the more pleasant for our crop fields." The elder brother Willas riposted back.

Oberyn was taken aback but he didn't show it. Seems like he had someone to match his wits. And his stock of one-liners was limited. Where the hell was Pewter Parkour when you need him? The sprightly young Maester of his House's employ did inspire quite a few of his brilliant sayings.

"Good to hear that, I thought you might be too sweaty to take part in the little tournament I am holding shortly. "

"Really, a tourney in this climate and soil surely you must be joking Lord Martell."

"Who said it was a jousting tourney? It is a swordsmanship exhibition. The best swordsman in my employ against yours. The best youngster in my group against yours. Two matches at least."

"Youngster?" Willas held his eyebrows up confused. He was now really confused. His grandmother had told him to be wary of this man. Though not very cunning he was unpredictable enough to cause smart people like him problems. Oberyn if anything was not a man to be trifled with.

"Why the young lad beside me of course! He is the next Sword of the Morning. Only nine but his Uncle says he can challenge grown men already." Oberyn bellowed while pointing to the now known lad.

The said lad just scratched the nape of his neck.

Willas just analysed the boy. Sure he was tall for a nine year old. But he looked even more feminine than his youngest brother. And that was saying something.

"Hey you, I bet I can defeat you and your brother too. And I will do it in such a way that I will crush you." The blonde boy boisterously exclaimed. Willas blinked, the boy had total conviction when he said that. A dangerous boy,no man indeed this boy was.

"As you wish. I am sure I can smack you up and down any arena you pick from Dorne to the North. I am thirteen and my brother a summer older. Do you think we were simply sucking our thumbs growing up?" Garlan the hotheaded Tyrell brother had been riled up.

"It's on. First I will fight with you. Make a garland out of your mail. Garlan really? I know you Tyrell are all flower boys who like a rear attack but did you have to be named after a flower arrangement. How more girly could you be? Wasn't being a Tyrell enough?" Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye.

Nobody could deny that Naruto Dayne didn't know how to trash-talk. He had made an art form out of it. And this pleased his Martell overlord more. Oberyn had got a far better replacement for Pewter Parkour.

"What did you say bastard?" It was not a surprise. The bastard of the honorable Ned Stark was known all over Westeros.

"And it is still me who is the squire at nine. Who will be known as the Sword of the Morning for eternity forgive a few years. But what will you known as Garlan Tyrell? Oh, I know just another Tyrell it even first born. Not even a squire at thirteen, a real shame on his family." Tyrion had explained to Naruto about the manner of his birth which was then confirmed by his mother.

He had never seen his mother so heartbroken as then. Wherever his pathetic 'father' was he wished to sock him good. But he never let it get to him. Tyrion had given him a good advice on that and he adopted it as his motto.

"You dare talk to me like that. Me a high class noble born child of House Tyrell won't tolerate that. "

"You won't tolerate yes, but you will grin and bear it. For your still a child ain't you?" Naruto threw the Tyrell's words right back at him. " Your words flower boy not mine. So you really want to fight me?" His eyes danced in mirth as he saw the Tyrell fall right into his lap.

What could you say, playing pranks and mindfucking people brains were in principle the same thing.

"Yes and when I finish I want to wipe that smirk pit of your face."

"Didn't you know wiping floors, tables were a maid's job? Though I guess being a Tyrell your opinion might be nay. Well if you guys put a rose on your breasts and say to others in public mind you ' I am a gentle rose growing strong.' I can't say what else girlish deviations you might have."

"Naruto that's enough let us go. We still have two days to torment them." Now even Oberyn was getting into the mood. And ignoring the fuming Tyrell and a snarling Tarly who looked like he had constipation the Dornish duo bid the guests a insulting adieu.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

The Dornish duo after putting a respectable distance between them and the party fell down to their base instincts. Oberyn began to laugh hysterically. Tears of joy were being summoned out of his eyes.

"That was pure gold. You should have seen the look on Mace and Randyll while you were smacking the Tyrell boys around with just your tongue. Boy I don't care if you win or not. Consider yourself hired." Oberyn said from the bottom of his vengeful heart. "Only Stark supported me in the vote. You know even, Jon Arryn the one who he is called the just ignored me and pandered to the Lannister devil. Never change my boy, never." He said with exposed emotions.

"How is Ned Stark really? Whenever I ask my mother she only tells me good things about him. No complains, no accusations nothing. Only he is a good man, has a noble heart amd is truthful to a fault."

"Well he is all of that. But let me tell you he is one big prude. No way can he satisfy a woman of Dorne."

"Eh!" Naruto wondered. This was getting increasingly frequent. The adults were starting to talk around him in a language he barely understood.

"Oh your still a naive boy! God's above, have mercy on me." Oberyn cried. With all that the blonde was spouting he was given to thinking the lad atleast know what all his pecker was used for.

'Wait he can trashtalk so much without being sexually crass. Just imagine him being that as well." Oberyn widened his eyes as he looked at the goldmine standing beside him. The gods were truly being kind to him today.

"Kid you have made so happy I will let you know about the adult word the next name day of yours."

"What are you talking? You don't make sense."

"Oh! I was just gonna explain to you how babies are made on your next birthday."

"Couldn't you just talk like that? Man you weren't making any sense." Naruto said as he put on his custom straw hat. It usually lay on his back like a shield for it acres like one many a times.

Naruto went away to train and think on his lonesome. He just had a major revelation thrust upon him. The implications of it he didn't wanna know at the moment. He will just dish out frustration on the poor Tyrell boys.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

It was a fine day in Dorne again. The Sun was burning bright and balmy. The red soil of Dorne which rendered itself well to citrus plants was not hardened by the lack of water as of yet. Though it was hard enough for the head being crushed on by a blonde purple armoured kid.

"What does a rose do when it is pierced by a thorn, Garland? It is made into a garland." Naruto chuckled at the nonsensical joke. He was enjoying himself way too much here.

The match between Garlan and Naruto had upset everyone. No one of the Tyrell party had expected a nine year old to bully a thirteen year old. Given that the said thirteen year old was not one of those gifted in the way of the sword but to utterly squash the boy!

The blonde had both a sharp blade tip and tongue. Both of which he used freely.

The match had started typical way of the hotheaded one rushing in. The said hothead being older andore experienced it was nit taken against him. Though that hardly stopped the blonde.

With a shove with his kite shield he had momentarily stumbled the Tyrell. This allowed the whiskered boy to rain slashes across his opponent's chests, each one failing to be stopped.

This had ended when the Dayne feeling upright was passe knocked down the Tyrell by kicking in the knee. The Tyrell rolled over in pain. His face an ugly contortion of pain and shame. Which thenn brings us to the current situation.

"Uggh." Garlan grunted. The blonde shit had utterly decimated him. No matter what he did the kid was quicker to reach there, stronger to push away and lastly witty enough to not allow him to think. The blonde had a very flowing style which allowed him to improvise midbattle very effectively. While his was the rigid regimented style thought to all aspiring Knights. He hadn't picked up nuances of the sword yet. So it was astonishing to know that a kid several years his junior had done it.

What made the achievement an insult though was his attitude. The kid seemed to be determined in making foes out of him and his family.

"I am bored." The kid said and kicked his iron boot into the lain boy's mouth. All of the crowd were now speechless. The kid just savagely broke all of his opponent's teeth. A savage, that was what he was. A goddamn savage sent by the gods to smite them.

"Hey Willas! Looks like it is you next. Let us dance." Naruto waggled his eyebrows as he said that quite comically. Mind you though, only Oberyn and Obara laughed. If the rest of the Sand snakes were here the number would have gone up. But only Obara was here.

Willas came in a glissandi to the arena facing the blonde monster. Willas analysed everything he saw the blonde do. The blonde had a tendency to overreach and overstep his right foot when attempting a overhead swing. Probably he was still young to do that flawlessly. What Garlan did wrong was grossly underestimating the Dayne.

What compounded the mistake was the Dayne expected it and heavily manipulated to get things his way. The blonde hardly fought like a Knight if anything he fought like...politics. Dissecting his opponents at the sign of weakness and destroying resistance at first sight. If anything he respected the kid but that isn't to say he couldn't defeat him.

There was a chance but later he might not get it. Willas unsheathed his broadsword and pulled his small shield farther away from his body. The blonde was too fast to fight him like a the blonde didn't seem to use a shield, choosing to doublewield swords. One a shining white broadsword, the other a stout short dagger. The reach might hinder him there Willas decided.

Willas chose to attack the left flank of the boy where he only had a short sword. Placing his small shield on his left between the blonde and himself he let loose.

Naruto looked at all of this with a hawk's eye. For some unforeseen reason he was in better physical condition than any human he had ever met. The only ones to give him competition would be the occasional Braavosi or if he ever met one-on-one The Faceless. So what seemed like breakneck speed to the young Lord was nothing but that to him. He trained with his Uncle who was faster amd stronger than this Lordling.

Naruto parried the first strike with his right. He smirked , Willas hadn't expected that. Sliding his broadsword along his opponent's longsword he pokes at the chest. It drew blood and this was soon followed by a slash across the chest which left the Lordling fumbling. With the momentum on his side he stabbed his dagger into the knee cap of Willas Tyrell.

Severing the fibula and making sure to mess up the tendon. He knew he had impressed his new master with this if the open mouth was anything to go by. Oberyn soon got up and started clapping mockingly. Willas looked on horrified while Mace Tyrell had a look of rage.

Nobody could blame him. From the time he had come here, nothing had gone his way. The truce was rejected outright. And now he was being openly mocked. He couldn't argue against it too it was a two willing participants.

Garlan on the other hand was humbled. Being considered a prodigy in handling weapons he was a little cocky. This defeat had taught him that there will always be men better than you. Like the maniacally laughing blonde.

"A promise is a promise. Isn't it Willas?" Naruto asked the Tyrell who was busy in stopping blood flow. Seeing no response he shrugged and walked away. He paid no mind to the Redwyne stomping over to him.

Oberyn waited to let the Redwyne to get closer a little more. He understood the blonde's vicious thought. A thick silence had descended. The Redwyne was slithering to his demise not that he knew it. Naruto's blade was still out of its scabbard.

Ching.

"Aaaah." The Redwyne screamed as his good arm was cleanly sliced through just below the wrists. The saying 'No pain without gain ' was being severely mocked here.

"I don't like people who only attack from the back. I tend to give them the same treatment they would to me. Hope you don't mind." Naruto said in a chipper tone before walking away this time unobstructed.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

"I am just asking you to clear Sensei's name. I have clear proof that Danzo was involved in The Uzumaki massacre. Ten squads went and only one returned. One which was suspected of having ties to Root. Which is true, Fuu Yamanaka is a Root goddamnit."

"I don't want to listen to your conspiracy theories. Sensei had too much of connection to Uzumaki. His sensei's wife was an Uzumaki. His elder son's wife was one. "

"Yes. But Danzo and he were hand in hand in everything then. I still remember Jiraiya the day when my father decided that from now on we won't have any last names. Senju or nothing. Shodaime-sama wanted clan ties to dissolve so he started it but Tobirama reversed it. Then how did suddenly the Senju name dissolve when the Sandaime came in? How did he in particular get an All-Senju team? Just help me out in this. I just wanna know."

"Fine. But what proof do you have against Danzo? It must be hard evidence as he is a slippery bastard."

"My first suspicion was when you remember I gave Minato and Kushina their wedding gift. She accidently let it loose while drunk that she saw the gates of Uzu were not open. It seems that she and Minato had gone there to salvage some artifacts. When we specifically gave Shikadai Nara the seal matrix. He didn't return nor did the matrix. It was said to be lost in usage and the riches we brought it back here."

"You think Root intervened? An operation of that scale must mean he has morr members than he let slip. What the fuck is Sensei doing?"

"I dunno. I will but get to the bottom of this. It is a promise."

"Anything else as proof."

"I saw a boy in Root who can animate his ink seals- an ability I have only heard the Uzumakis to possess. Remember Sai Uzumaki of the first War. What confirmed it was that this boy's codename is Sai. I also saw a Hozuki and Kaguya with Root. I think Danzo is experimenting something- kekkai genkai based. Just before the Kyuubi attack he asked me to implant a Sharingan in his eye. I have refused him till now."

"I get it. I was an orphan so I don't what all this fuss is. I heard rumors of a mercenary group helping Iwa out. It boasts of S-rank members. Stay wary of them, they think of accosting you. Don't join or i will kill you." Jiraiya said with malice.

"Why? So worked up about it ain't you? Is it promoting prudeness?"

"No. They are fucking collectors. They want to choke the life out of my godson."

"Hmmm. Speaking of him, I think I made a breakthrough. The Shinigami took him."

"What?"

"Yes. Took him away to another realm of the Earth most probably. Netherrealm is out, I made sure through the Edo Tensei."

"So did you tell Sensei?"

"No. I am thinking of it. You did just say he will be hinted if he comes here. And wherever he is I bet he doesn't even know of chakra. He will be weak. People of other realms haven't barges in here so I think they are incapable of doing so and hence have no chakra to manifest. Just enough to live like a bloody civilian."

"Can you contact him? If yes I will go."

"Dunno yet. I will have to pinpoint his location. If I could ask the Shinigami directly without bothering for the payment I would have done so. But even after that there is the obstacle of reaching there. Ask your summons about it. The snakes don't share my scientific interests."

"Thanks Orochimaru. I am grateful. Also your nature chakra seal I don't think it will work I placed one on me and it was addicting, too addicting like drugs or something. I placed a limiter still it didn't work. A remote control will be needed for that one which is not wholly based on the user's will. Your blessed seal of life is starting to look like a cursed seal to me, Orochi." Jiraiya chuckled at that.

" Well it was good you told me. I was gonna give one ro your daughter. Why don't you convey the good news to Mikoto-san? She is his godmother too. The lady seems to be draining of life day by day. After that come back here. The Mokuton project is still on."

"I will." And Jiraiya leapt away from the window.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Dreaming is a necessity of every human. But to Naruto it was an effort. He could tell you he never dreamed. Whenever he slept he slept well but dreams eluded him. He couldn't remember them when he gets up the succeeding day. Nyssa told him it was not so bad that you had to lose sleep about it.

But he pondered on it.

So it was with trepidation he walked when he dreamt of a field for the first time. A open field but still you couldn't see far. The field gave way to a dense forest where it was mysteriously boiling hot. Rivers of lava fed trees of lava.

"A deal, I propose a deal." A voice wafted in. Melodious and alluring. Like the minstrel's in Oberyn's employ.

"Tell me human what do you desire the most? Friendship you have that in abundance here. Is it respect? That too you are slowly clawing for yourself. Riches? Prowess?"

"A companion. I guess and maybe a body for Nyssa. No first a body for Nyssa. No matter what she says I feel she died too soon."

"Interesting? Find me a dragon and you shall have your wish. If you want to know who I am, I am Kurama. That is all I have to say for now. Find me a dragon and we will talk more. "

"Mighty selfish of you. You bring me here, tell me to find something that has not been around for centuries and then say goodbye. What kind of a girl are you? Wait are you even human? "

"No. Ignorant human. I ain't one like you. I am beyond the scope of your tiny imagination. I am no God nor demon but am as powerful as both. I know everything about your world for I have been there from its inception. And I know a lot about you Naruto Uzumaki. Now begone Uzumaki and if you really want to meet sooner look up into what is called sorcery by these people but is a way of life for yours."

The dream collapsed and Naruto woke up.

"Sorcery, Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. "He muttered groggily though his mind was already working at full tilt.

Where Starks sorcerors like the people claimed? But who were the Uzumakis? And how the fuck was he an Uzumaki? The voice didn't say that word mockingly but reverentially.

As if it grudgingly respected them.

Mysteries and he hated them.

"Nyssa are you there?"

The sword was not responding.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne***

Cliffhanger! I know I am a fucking sadist.

I really couldn't stop myself once I started to trash the Tyrells. It was so humorous. So I apologize to any Tyrell lovers out there but this was necessary. I wanted to explore therivalry between Tyrell amd Martell.

So if there is any among you doubting the asskicking that Naruto gave here are the proofs for it.

Naruto was considered to be one of the most fit amd physically strong NINJAS. If it was like that over there I think only the Mountain, Greatjon Umber, the Hound and maybe Robert can actually outmuscle him.

The katana, its ways, its styles are all popular culture now. The information about it is easily available. The same can't be said about medieval Europe's fighting style. It was not given structure I presume.

I will research about this and the next one I write will be of the same standard I write in The Delinquent.

So expect the next chapter to be late. Around late-April or so.

Also being OP is not boring in the GOT universe as things are not always handled using brute force. So yes Naruto's learning curve is still sloping upwards.

To all of you guys who waited for an Ashara PoV. Sorry I just couldn't make it good. PoV is not my cup of tea it seems or maybe I will have to refer the book. Ashara didn't have screen time here but the next one she will.

In the next chapter, Naruto will start his ascent to Knighthood and he will be sixteen by the end of it. So yes Canon starts by fourth chapter. Though deviations are very likely. How do you all think of a no strings attached relationship between Cersei and Naruto?

Thinking of that A Tsunade and Naruto lemon scene comes to my mind. Dunno why honestly.


	3. Fool's gold: part one

AN:

Thanks guys for all the numerous thoughtful reviews. It made me really want to update faster. But I was really busy this month. Projects, exams and my German speaking tests everything made my schedule a little too tight for my liking.

A poll is waiting for you all at my profile page.

Recently, GRRM hinted that Jon's parents are Robert and Lyanna. If that is what he said then FUCK! The whole R+L=J fandom is gonna collapse. Even so until I get concrete proofs to otherwise I will maintain the R+L=J equation. What do you all guys think?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Fool's Gold Part one**

Dorne

Five years had passed since the fateful day that Naruto had humiliated the Tyrells. His songs were sung as far as the North were the bards praised him as the North's natural son. An amusing wordplay on him being known as the legitimized bastard of Ned Stark.

There were till now no complaints from Eddard Stark about defamation but Naruto would bet his member on Lady Stark having some objections.

After all her son was the same age as him and was still not battle-tested. Not his fault really, Naruto thought.

 _The Stark house has been in a good position ever since the rebellion and especially since the Greyjoy rebellion. The Greyjoys had to pay an annual fealty of two million dragons to the North. And of course they were prohibited from reaving._

 _That would be a pain in the ass for daddy dearest later. Not like it bothers me much. I will just strive hard to make a fortune for me and my lived ones._

All these thoughts swirled in his mind as he faced the King of Westeros in all his obese glory. It was just yesterday that he was called here for a grand tournament of sorts. The Mighty Clash of the Kingdoms it was dubbed. The best archer, swordsman and the King's favourite hammer wielder were to be called to the King's Landing for a grand tournament between the Kingdoms so to speak.

The fight was an exercise for the kingdoms to come together. Or that was what the council in King's Landing said.

But it was a foregone conclusion in the capital who would win what. The swordfight would go either to the North, the Lannisters or the newest Royce to be sent here. The archery would be won by the Lannisters who had bought many a talented archer from the Summer islands with their gold. The Hammer event would be a tough fight between Greatjon Umber and The Mountain. The Kingsguard were not allowed to enter.

This made everyone curious whether it was a recruitment drive for the Kingsguard. Naruto knew what his response would be if it was.

A staunch no. You could say living with Oberyn Martell had taken its toll on Naruto. (A perverted godfather was exchanged for another.)

The queen was looking at him disdainfully ever since he came. He didn't know what her issue with him was. So he smiled back at her. Her face grew confused at that. Then she gave him a smile too.

Women were truly confusing.

The Queen didn't look bad for being older than his own mother. Golden yellow hair pulled up into a coiffant low side bun gave her an elegant charm. If his mother was like the cool moonlight in a starless sky she was like the sun's sveltering brightness in a Dornish summer.

Both beautiful but in different ways. And appealing to different men. He liked vibrant bright women. Women with red, orange, blonde hair all captivated him alike. He had a special niche for red though not that anyone knew.

"So ..." the voice of the King jolted him to his senses. The King still had the voice of a war commander even if he had lost the body.

"You say you are the best with a hammer in Dorne. You a mere sixteen year old. Your father never could even lift my warhammer. So forgive me if I am not convinced." The King clearly mocked him. Though that may be a case of him knowing his father too good that he thought he could address his children like they were his own.

Naruto controlled his anger and retorted," You say that now. Let us see if you say the same words after the tournament. I have come here to win. And win I will."

"Really. Do you have the spine to combat Greatjon Umber, The Mountain, Vardis Egen, Lord Tarly's eldest(1) and of course my personal favourite Thoros of Myr who is representing the Stormlands."

"Forgive me my Liege, but I think you are wrong in questioning my readiness you should question whether they are ready for me." He emphatically declared.

The King laughed heartily at that. A man sure of himself was what he was a few years back and he liked to be reminded of that every now and then.

"If your skill is as great as the size of the head on your shoulders boy then you shall win. My father always used to say the antlers of pride always goes after a fall. Hope that doesn't happen to you. Go around the town and introduce yourself to the people. I want this to be bigger than a jousting for the vain of hearts. Blood will flow like rivers, my boy." The King waxed on about the gory details of the event he had organized.

"Yes your Highness and your grace." Naruto bent his knees albeit reluctantly.

Naruto quietly went about his way paying no mind to Littlefinger or Varys both of whom were glaring daggers at each other and animatedly talking. Both of them scared Nyssa. She warned him about their silken webs which were laced with poison.

 _That maybe true but he was a soldier and he was paid to face his enemies not run to his friends._

He jumped on his trusty bay, Jester so named as his whine had a distinguished chuckling nature. Jester was a chestnut Summer Island horse which naturally made it leaner than the horses of say Riverlands or the Reach. They could not compete with the splendid horses of the Vale and Eyre but. So it could be considered to be in the middle of the Horse quality triangle. But what made them the common breed in Dorne was the fact that they were cheap.

Horses were rarely so extensively used outside Westeros. All the free cities were more focussed on their Navy. The Ghiscari cities were primarily infantry based. The Dothrakis were there but they were self-sufficient and their horses were the best.

The Summer islands were only interested in trade as they were far out of the sphere of influence of any military power.

Westeros was behind in many ways as compared to the outside world. The social structure was inhibiting the growth of trade or arts or even military power. The system of Knights held value only in the rolling plains of Westeros barring the North.

The reason why there were hardly any Knight in the North. A high-born mounted warrior with a personal squire barring entry to the lower classes was an old unit which will quickly come out of practice if what Prince Doran had in mind were to come to pass. A disciplined infantry forming an unbreakable shield for the shock troops of cavalry. The archer giving them the required cover from within the shielded infantry ranks. A composite army, flexible enough to combat anything with enough discipline.

Recruitment open to anyone strong enough to lift a seven-feet long spear along with a body-covering shield.

He didn't research further as he was just the muscle, the Toad Prince and Prince Doran were the brain after all.

He was good friends with the heir to Dorne, good enough to call him the Toad prince to his face and get away with it. Naruto was in exchange mocked as the Gift of the North. Men if good friends tend to fight over the most mundane things just to pass their time.

He rode through the King's road towards the Mud gate turning to make sure to pass through the Flea bottom. He had a mission to recruit five hundred from here for the army.

 _Good that he was going to train them here itself. And he was going to hire another three hundred to his keep._

Yes, Naruto Dayne had become a minor Lord with his own keep. And his tenant had made him more than that in a heart beat.

He was glad that he was taken out of his home world. He would have despised himself if he turned like his family. Enslaving nature spirits like her to obtain more power. His family had chained all of her siblings. Each and every one of them, then sold them to the highest bidder. But she was retained as she was the most beautiful and strongest.(3)

And so Naruto made a deal with the angelic spirit trapped in his conscious. The spirit was even kind enough to make his newly acquired lands extra fertile. He had bought arid land and turned it into lush forests.

He had invited the Alchemist's guild to set shop in his place. They had agreed, which paved the way for more commerce. He had ensured that the merchants were treated the best a compared to anywhere. Tax cuts, protection from greedy nobility, robust quality standards all made sure that his city would grow steadily.

He had got to know one way, to get the required body for the Fox. But it was so disgusting that he won't try it.

Naruto walked into the first inn that he saw on entering Flea bottom. The matron was shooed away with a gold dragon. He cleared his throat garnering attention towards himself.

"How are you all this fine morning?" He cheerfully asked to which only replies of 'Fuck you' were received. Some were even bothered to throw ale at him.

"Too bad and here I was thinking you will all love to work for me and my Liege. My Liege wants Five hundred men at the least and I want three hundred. Pays range from five to fifteen stags a day. Well if you are not interested I will just move on. I am not wasting my time on men who would rather be cowardly drinkers than real men. " he proceeded to walk away. A voice stopped him on the way.

"Wait over there lordling. What is your name?" A six foot ginger haired man probably from the Riverlands asked him.

"Why I am Naruto Dayne, the champion of Dorne, the right hand of Oberyn Martell the red viper. My Liege is conscripting into his newly made will have to come with me to Dorne but. Your family is invited, temporary residences have been put up. You will have to find a house within six months. So which bastard is interested."

 _Now there was a particular reason, why I was selected for this recruitment. The Shining Knight called Naruto had a face which made anyone believe he won't lie in any circumstances. That I have the purest heart of gold. Maybe true on some counts but not to the scale that my cherubic, flawless face led you to assume._

And it was this so innocent face that led the people to sign their death warrants.

Five stags a day for a humanshield was sure cheap.

The new recruits from Flea bottom were to be sent to Dany as a peace offering and wedding gift for her army. It will be led by Toady.

Naruto wished that Dany liked the army as there was no way she was going to like Toady.

***The Delinquent**

Ashara took a deep breath as the insane dream took root in her mind. A redhead woman appeared, chained in a sewer of blood. The woman looked to be in pain. She reckoned this was the nature spirit that her son tried to talk about, hinting that he knew about his origin.

She took short strides towards the fellow woman. She was not so trusting of the woman in front of her. Naruto told her that she had some connection to foxes and the whisker marks on him were identical to that of foxes.

 _Which could mean this was his real mother. A woman which was chained inside her own son's subconscious. What did she do that made it necessary to chain her?_

"I loved the wrong man." She said to her as if she could read her thoughts as clear as daylight.

"What? I didn't say that out loud." she was surprised, her face war not that expressive.

"But your face gave me the message quite legibly. I am a Nature spirit. In my animal form a swing of my tail could call forth Tsunamis and Earthquakes. But I can also sense emotions and I sensed wonder and curiosity among many things from you. " then her eyes glazed as if she were reminiscing on her past.

"My lover Madara had a fight with your son's grandfather Hashirama. The fight would have ended in our favor had not Hashirama's sorceress wife come and enslaved me through her magic which relies on spoken words. And I have been so for more than hundred long years. " She explained to her albeit with a lot of creative freedom.

"Then how did you end up in my son?" Ashara was blown away out of her mind by the ghastly story her guest for now was telling. Being a woman who had also loved the wrong man helped her to empathize with this spirit.

"Just enslaving wasn't enough for her. She wanted my powers to be her own. So she took my essence into her very veins in a bid to absorb me. She lived a long life of over hundred using my life force. " the redheaded woman started to sob.

"All my siblings were then enslaved by the woman and her husband. That still wasn't enough for them, they sold us to the highest bidder and kept me around. In the words of the witch herself, the world should not see your beauty. They should not see your Love, hatred , pride. All they should see you is as the Ninetailed Fox the mindless beast. And all the earth, the wind, the fire, the sea behold and learn to pity me. " the beautiful as love itself woman told her sad tale.

Ashara was moved to tears as she heard this and stood beside the woman. Trying to set her free but to no avail. Emotionally overcome Ashara embraced the poor woman.

"What is your name and what of the woman who did this to you?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that. Names have power and I did a mistake long ago in telling it to my lover from whom the name was stolen by the sorceress who enslaved me then along came her daughter. Her name was Mito, your son Naruto's grandmother. "

"Then how can you stand Naruto? He is the grandson and son of those who have harmed you the most. Ain't you wary of him?" She asked wanting to know her reason for trusting them.

 _She is either too trusting which I can believe to be one of the causes of her downfall or she is fond of my son. How many son? How many will you sway with your charisma?_

"My father was known far and wide as the Sage of the Six paths. He was the kindest and wisest man ever to grace this world." She said with a small smile on her face.

"You were his favourite?"

"No. But I was his eldest and he had lot of expectation from me. I could say I fulfilled most of them. The reason I am telling you this is that he told me, beating it into my brain again and again that the sins of the father shouldn't be borne by the son. Every child is not governed by what his parents were but by how he was brought up and his response to it. Your son is nothing like his family to me." The Kyubi continued audaciously bluffing the other woman.

The Kyuubi was a shapeshifter. Giving itself the appearance of Mito was not farfetched. She could have chosen Kushina's face but Kushina's face was not suited to play a victim. Kushina had too stronglined of a face.

Mito's dainty, aristocratic triangular face with her high cheekbones, swan like delicate neck and regal but soft eyes were the best for this purpose. Of impersonating a enslaved unlucky victim.

The Kyubi had made some additions too to make sure that the image of the tragically beautiful, innocent slave was maintained.

The beauty spot on her right chin gave her a distinct appearance.

The only downside to this was that the Kyuubi would have to stay confined to the human constraints of gender.

If she wanted her freedom here she would have to play the role of a hapless woman. Years in women's bodies made the demon spirit understand how that particular gender worked.

So it was chosen for convenience and utility. But she still hated having and wanting a physical body.

"Thanks but why did you call me? Here to your abode. I thought you liked being alone, that is what my son said." Ashara asked

"I need help. This world is not conducive to my kind. I am fading, tell your son to consider the offer I gave him. I thought he would find me a dragon but time is short. I may even die in a year if I can not meet Mother Natureagain on a safe manner. Your my only hope. Tell your son to reconsider. Don't sentence me to my death. "

"I am listening. Life has been too hard on you."

And another fell to the fox's web.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

Naruto met with Arianne and her retinue of the Sand Snakes were no where. Nymeria, Sarella and Tyene were here. And so was Oberyn but he was probably fucking some poor whore somewhere.

Take an hour or two his superior would be here famished and drunk. His master had a bond with his sister which was identical to his own with Allyria. So he knew if she was killed in the brutal fashion that Elia was he too would be affected.

Arianne looked at him with her characteristic predatory eyes which Nyssa had dubbed the cougar eyes. Not affectionately but sarcastically. He really had to get away from her she was now making him uncomfortable.

"Do you have anything you need to ask me?"

"Yes, when is Lord Oberyn coming here? We have much to discuss. The Tyrrell campaign and the Second Sons. "he blurted.

She sauntered towards him in a walk that made blood rush to his nether region. Hips swaying side by side eyelashes fluttering away at him. Mirth danced in her eyes as she could clearly see the effect on him.

" Naruto how many times should I have to tell you. This is King's Landing. You don't just say things like this aloud even in a room. Here even the pigeons fly with one wing and safeguard their innocence with the other. You don't get to be innocent here if you want to live. "

" Why do I get the feeling that this is you ridiculing my still virgin status?"

"Because it is. You are sixteen now. Other boys would have at the least have bedded a few whores by now is they are unattractive and a few chambermaids and scullions if they are as delicious looking as you. " she finished that by licking his earlobe. The action was in equal measures welcomed and shunned by the hot-blooded male.

"You are sixteen too. The same could be said of you. I have been your guard for the last three years I would know that. "

" So true, want to take care of it. We could be man and woman in a moment. " she tempted with her luscious hair falling oh so gently over one of her shoulders drawing attention to the sinful skin of the other shoulder.

Naruto very much wanted to accept but he had his morals." I can't. Sorry Arianne I just can't. It will make me feel like I am taking advantage of you. "

" You are wrong there, if anything it's me, who is the one who is taking advantage." she inched closer to him raising appeal with each step. Now he could practically feel her hot breath on his skin. Her warmth pervaded his being and he fell for it.

He bent down to her level and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead which did not sit well with her.

"Anything more and your uncle will kill me. I am attracted by you but love it is not. Give me some time to think about my predicament. I may be lacking in maturity to handle you."

"You have been saying that for the past two years. Admit it you are afraid of my uncle. Look at me."she ordered the last part. " I am Ari now, not Arianne Martell." she said making him remember their shared past.

"But I will always be Naruto Dayne the one who should be called a Sand. The Lords stay away from me and the small folk are jealous of me. You deserve someone better Princess."

"You are ridiculous. You know that, here I am offering myself to you and you are refusing! Are you so selfless? Are am I not good enough for you? Are you just a coward? "

"The issue is not cowardice or or respective inadequacy. The issue is I can't provide for a princess like you. I just bought a Manor. I have debts of twelve thousand gold dragons. All I can earn is two thousand a month. So I am pretty much penniless for the next year. If I win this I can get two from here and one from your family. So I am desperate. What will happen in this scenario if you become pregnant? I can't support you and my child. In fact I am barely providing for myself. Running without a squire, thrown out of the house. What else do you need? "

Two years ago his uncle Arthur had passed away. Naruto suspected foul play and so had immediately relocated along with his mother to his new house close to the cadet branch grounds of Gerold Dayne, the erstwhile Darkstar. The Darkstar and the Morningstar they were called.

A Manor was built and he was overnight wrestled into the world of nobility. The tricks, mind games and intrigue was all still too much for him. But he persevered like he always did not taking advantage of his natural advantage.

And he was sure that one day it would be as rich and big as Oldtown or White Harbor or Lannisport. He will make that happen. Believe it!

He hasn't asked the Martells for help till now and he hoped he didn't need to.

"If the issue is money my family can... "

" Not appreciated how will I earn your hand if your father pays off my dues? I will ask him for help with Uncle but not now or in this matter. "

" Two years I have tried to seduce you and each time I have failed. I feel incompetent you know. But that is why I love you. You have a heart of gold. And no bribing those merchants was just looking out for your family. "

Naruto smiled. He embraced the girl who had become a woman before his eyes. A woman he could happily fall in love with.

" I promise you Arianne, once I have the means to I would would happily do everything I can to make you smile. I have always been afraid of my love for you. It could never be returned. It could spoil our lives. But now I am afraid if I can stop loving you. You are smart, a real knockout beauty and you know what you want. A woman after my own heart. "

" Happy to know I am appreciated. " she then promptly slapped him.

" What? Why? "

" You left me alone in that hall. I had to dance with that old lecherous Lord, one Lord lung who thinks he is the next best thing the Seven have sent to the earth. I watched her highness Cersei mock my Uncle and my countrymen. I watched the King mock every woman with his approach in life. And you leave me alone in the presence of those vipers Littlefinger and Varys. " she accused.

" Will saying sorry save me the trouble? Because I have lot of work to do? " he gracefully tried to get away from her. And he was disheartened when he saw she was not having any of it.

"Oh no you are not getting away so easy. I want my cuddly bear. You are going to be mine tonight. " Arianne proclaimed and promptly pulled him to the bed. The double entered was lost on the blonde though.

They rolled over the bed in mock fight. Like they used to in the past and they had a nostalgic pillow fight.

And then they both laughed.

"We should do this more. I miss those days. Do you Arianne? "

"Of course I miss those days when you wore your emotions on your sleeve. You had a hissy fit when I said father had found a prince for me to marry."

"Why would I do that? If anything I should have been happy you would be married off to another? You are more trouble than good. "

" Naruto... "she screeched." get back here. "

And they fought like little kids.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

Jon Arryn. The word evoked only positive feelings no matter who you asked. Except if the person is Viserys Targaryen.

So it was with sceptism that Danaerys responded when Magisterial Illyrio told her to study up on him. The reason was that the man was responsible for half of the Lords to defect.

And she had to be as charismatic and charming if she had to dream to get her brother on the throne. But the niggle in her mind remained as to why she was told to do this and not her brother.

IIllyrio was gazing up at her looking for an answer. The man was their pillar of support in these hard times. Though he did it for his selfish reasons he was appreciated for his help by her.

"How far along are you on your studies? Did you study up on his maritime policies to see that he has ensured that while no one reaches us here the same could be said of us reaching there. Far away from sight, far away from mind. " The Magister teaching her broke her out of her thoughts.

" Yes, I also saw that he has ensured in the last ten years that the Martells and Tyrrells steadily lose their power. And that they keep fighting each other. The issue with the Daynes he has escalated by giving a wreath of goodwill to Alaric. The Martells and the rest of the Dornishmen support the other one. What was his name? Naruto yes it was Naruto. Strange name. "

" Yes indeed but his origins are stranger. You did hear about him seemingly being blessed by the seven. He has artifacts to prove it too it seems. Maybe a hoax story. But he has credible proof. I would like to congratulate the bastard.

But what I wanted to hear was from this who do you think are your allies and foes? And can you truly trust them? "

" Only the Martells can as the current establishment has wronged them considerably. The death of Elia was a major blunder by the otherwise astute Tywin "she dutifully replied what she was thought by him.

" And what if our candidate was someone they didn't like. Then what would be your response?"

"They don't hate us. Viserys has a marriage contract with their princess. If not him you said it would be me. "

" Really what about Lyanna and Rhaegar's son? "

" They didn't have any. But if they did I think they would be a little bit hesitant in supporting us. It's there any other reason? "

" No. And because of that they can't be trusted. You will have to marry Khal Drogo. He will give our cause the required firepower. Study up on Dothraki customs. "

" Does Viserys know? About the wedding? " the wheels of her mind were grinding and she was putting the pieces together.

" He was the one who offered you to him. "

" Is he gonna be at the place of my father?"

" No. And no it is not me either. The father receives the bride gifts after all. An army of thirty thousand screaming Dothrakis. " Illyrio gave his characteristic grin which told you he had earned a big profit there.

" Is he a relative of mine at the least?" she asked eager to know what will be her future.

"You are learning. Soon you will be able to match in intrigue with us. Learn to be cunning as the fox, brave as the lion and as faithful as the snake. "

" Do we really have to be the last part? I don't like cheating. I... "

" Everyone has their style Dany. You will get yours soon. You'll have to be patient till then. " the magister advised her.

The Magister ended their twice in a week class and rolled away seemingly undeterred by his obesity.

Dany peered at the weaver of plots for a few moments as he had trouble getting out of the door. So he had hidden the true Targaryen heir from them 'til now only to reveal it to her in a subtle manner.

If this was not his message that he didn't approve of Viserys then she didn't know what was. But for the life of her, her mind was not letting her spill this to Viserys, out of spite. Out of fear.

This would break her brother. He would be raving crazed at her and the others around. Her brother would throw even more tantrums and bully her even more.

She knew what she had to do. She won't let this happen.

She ran towards the Magister.

" Wait, can I get a knight for a personal guard?"

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

"Another Knight bites the dust in front of my man. And you Littlefinger bet that the priest won't win because he wasn't a knight just a priest. I am bleeding you dry now with this bet."

The tournament had started and Robert like an impatient child had ordered Thoros to fight first. The hammer event was then scheduled first to says his desires. Thoros was against predictions winning the flame sword wielding man was effortlessly wielding the Warhammer.

The next to match strength with him was the Mountain of Lannister. Again the man from Myr was not the favorite. Looking at the Mountain you would agree.

The fight started as the judge rang the gong. Both the Warriors tried to figure out each other's moves.

Thoros parried a heavy blow that almost took away his head. Making some space between them he utilized his findings and struck out at the giant's left leg.

Gregor was having trouble as the Myrish man had penetrated his weakness. His left leg had never healed after having the fight with Ser Gerold Hightower. Every two months it gave him spasms and unfortunately it was that day today. Thinking morning of our new decided to take our the way he does everything.

He bumrushed the Red priest fully intent on dealing damage to the the ribs. The Warhammer was meant to crack bones through heavy plate armor. The more protected the guy was, the more will he be pressed together by the combined force of the hammer blow and the self weight of the armor.

But these things are hardly of a grave matter if you were a seven feet tall, four hundred pound beast of a man. Gregor broke into a frenzy of a crazed blows. Trying harder than war necessary to inflict harm on the priest. Thoros was unperturbed as he battled on, neither of them had got in any blows but that war not alarming. As worth the skill and size of both, one blow was all you needed.

Thoros finally saw an opening and he grabbed it with both his hands. Locking their hammers entwined them, he sent a punch to the giant.

The giant looked dazed for a while never expecting that. Enraged he rushed in and overreach on the first strike itself. Thoros them promptly batted away the hammer to rain the blow that will stun the giant.

Gregor got the air knocked out of him as he was plunged in by the hammer. He lost and he got hit by a blow which could kill any other man. For him he would probably be in bed for a month.

"Thoros you have made me a very happy man. " the King cheered in his debauched way. Thoros was pleased.

" The money Baelish. And now the new kid. "

Naruto stood still with his nerves frayed. His opponent was again a Tyrell man. The eldest of Lord Tarly's sons. Like his father he was a big hairy ape of a man. A generous squarish face with a strong jawline, a roguish curve of the lip and his blue eyes all made his opponent a fine example of a handsome man. His strong build with broad shoulders and a thin waist giving him a streamlined body clearly stated, that the man was strong and older than him. The older in this context meant more skilled rather than a dip in physical levels. After all both had just started on their journey in life.

"Scared to fight me, after all I will be harder than the Tyrrell you crippled. I am grateful to the kind for making this a hammer fight. Now I can return the favor sevenfold. One for each good that you claim has blessed you. Liar! As if... "

Randall Tarly's spat the last words as he raised his hammer sky high and proceeded to knock Naruto down.

Naruto just looked on bored. _An amateur wielder. That is what he gets. And the previous fight was between two skilled gigantic maestros. Compared to that this will be a pale attempt of a match._

The hammer was a heavy blunt force which though slow could potentially kill you in one blow. Now this common knowledge but what it meant was practically unknown bar a few.

The hammer should be held in a backhand manner and then used to strike repeatedly at the chest level. This ensures that even though heavy the weapon will be not be too slow. If the wielder was careless and egoistic enough to hold it above the head and looking to end the match in a single sure blow, anyone could...

" a bastard like you will never be noticed by the gods. Honestly using that pathetic excuse for legitimacy? Did no one ever raise objections or was your mother too skillful with her mouth. You were born in sin and live in sin until the day you... "

" die? Dramatic much." Naruto casually said as he looked on at the writhing figure below.

The moment the enraged Tyrell man with a raised arm, had come forward at him, he simply roundhouse kicked the guy in the elbow, disarming him. And in the same motion when his arms came up he smashed in the Tarly's jaw with the hammer.

"Now you die for defaming my family. " before he could proceed the voice of his king stopped him.

" Stop it's enough. This is a tournament not a trial by combat. " Robert bellowed.

Naruto lowered his eyes to the man, he blinked. The man gave a sigh relieved.

"Will you beg for forgiveness? " Naruto casually asked.

Randall shook his head indicating no.

Naruto smiled," Brave man. At the least I can say you were better than the last Tyrrell man I had to fight. "

Naruto then helped the man to his knee. Randall still clutching his jaw patted himself down.

" In case you were wondering, I don't kill people who are lying down at my feet begging for mercy. "

Naruto in a shock movement then buried the hammer in his skull.

"I think I would like a trial of combat now. Don't you agree Lord Randyll ? "

" How could you, you viper? Treacherous spawn of a no good whore. " Randyll Tarly accused him frothing at the the mouth.

" Will you believe me if I said it slipped? " Naruto gave a highly embarrassed shrug at that. Which if not for the circumstances could grab endeared him to everyone.

The Queen now had all her eyes on him. The look in those eyes reminded him of the ones that his tenant spirit had on many occasions.

The King had a mixed expression of annoyance and genuine excitement.

Across the hall Greatjon Umber had begun bawling out his amusement.

" The wolf has got even more sharper teeth living with the snakes. You could have been a real Lord of men in the North, son. To he'll with these craven. " the Umber proclaimed about the blonde Dayne.

***The End***

1- I wanted a reason as to why Randyll Tarly forced Samwell to be a man of steel. That's all I am gonna say.

2- Coinage system of Westeros

A Gold dragon = 210 stags = 11760(56x210) copper pennies

A Silver Stag = 56 copper pennies

3- The Kyuubi is back to its old tricks. Scheming and lying its way to freedom. Hence the cover story and the victim card it played in front of Naruto. And guys who is there to tell otherwise. As far as Naruto is concerned, there is a nature spirit chained to his conscious forced to do his bidding if only he knew how to order. The reason why he was taken away as he could order it, by the gods before he turned cruel and evil- as told by Kyuubi.

Don't believe all that she says. Half of it will be half-truths and the rest pure lies. Remember the female lead character of Memento Natalie, Julia in Brick or like Kevin Spacey in Usual suspects. The last one is the closest in character sketch to the Kyuubi in here.

Guys I need a name for Naruto's Manor like Starfall, Winterfell, Harrenhall etc. What should it refer to? The God's gift he received or should I go the Karstark way showing that his origin lay in the Daynes?

really confused let me know through your reviews.

Should I go with the innocuous Southall? Or the sophisticated Dannishold. Or Hermithall after High Hermitage.

Or something of your make. Please let me know through your reviews.

 **Review Please! I need to know if u am doing right is not. Your views as for the future Chapters are also appreciated.**


	4. Fool's gold part two Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this story.**

 **Author notes:**

This is for the benefit of the reader who doesn't know the basic difference between debt and income.

Even if you have a debt of say two dollars doesn't mean you don't have an income above two dollars. What it actually implies is after spending, whatever you have in hand is less than two dollars.

In that context, even if the Throne had six million dragons as debt I think it earned much more than six million dragons.

But the debt remained as the throne couldn't afford to pay it whole in the times of war, end of summer etc.

Also there is the matter of it being summer and now the prices would be less and wages more. And hence income would be significantly higher than the winter/autumn time you talked about.

 **What I want you to realize Lady Silvanas, is that a two million annual compensation is an average matter in summer.**

 **Still not convinced? How much is the fiscal deficit of a stable economy in relation to its gdp? 2 to 3%**

 **And in countries like Zimbabwe, close to 50%. So either way the Iron throne earns much much more than the 8 million dragons that it owes to any one.**

 **Now let us start the story. Thanks everyone for the support, this story is getting. Fifteen reviews per chapter on an average. Keep being the best readers I could get.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Fool's Gold: metamorphosis**

"Wake up." he nudged her. She continued to sleep soundly on the feather soft cotton bed that he knew she liked sinfully. "Wake up sleeping Beauty." He nudged her again, this time more forcefully.

"Go away, it's been ages since I have slept so soundly, Minato." she groaned half asleep.

 _Wait Minato ..._

Screaming she got up from her slumber. For looking at her with his infuriating smile was her childhood friend Minato Namikaze. Sixteen years after she buried him. Sixteen years after his body lay deadly cold in the ground.

"I am just a clone. A Shadow clone my creator kept safe as a last resort of sorts." the now revealed clone tried to explain.

Knowing that he got her attention he continued,

"I need your help. Wherever my son is, the part of my soul and Kushina's inside him has been snuffed out. I fear that the Kyuubi is free." the clone came straight to the matter.

" So what should I do? Sixteen years, Minato. Years in which much has changed. I am not the same woman you remember. " In many ways that she was not inclined to tell him now.

" I know, you have grown older. I can see crow's feet here. " He stupidly pointed out. Death had not changed him much.

" What do you want? " she said not letting his comment get to her too much.

 _Sixteen years he doesn't see me and the first thing he notices is that I have grown old. Stupid blonde, if he was alive he would be looking twice the age of Kushina and I would have so teased him. Mercilessly, without remorse and regularly. Even I am not safe from the Curse of Hatred!_

" Save him from the Kyuubi. Here is the seal to his location. I had tagged his clothes and you are a sensor. You will be able to find him from there. " Typical Minato. Planning out plans A to Z in a blink of an eye. Each turning point and loophole not safe from his extremely feminine eyes that he shared with his mother.

" You should probably ask some of the Inuzuka. Why me? "

" They don't have his smell. But you know both of his parent's Chakra signature you can deduce him from there. It is a new world and there is a barrier blocking me, a mere clone. You and Fugaku can punch through it with strength I lack. Help my family Mikoto, I can only truly trust you. "

" Sure I will. But Fugaku is not here. He may not return for a long time. "

" Then tell the Hokage. He can accompany you. Even though Jiraiya was our sensei I won't recommend him. I doubt he slowed down after my death. "

"He got worse." she deadpanned.

Minato winced. _How did he convince Kushina that Jiraiya would be a good godfather. Yes only after ensuring that the woman opposite him became the godmother._

"For a father whose son got kidnapped, you are taking it far too good. What do you know about this Minato? How can I be sure it is really you?"

"I know where I put the Hiraishin on you, Naughty lady." the clone said with a smirk.

"Okay, I get it. "she relented.

The clone then dispelled seemingly out of Chakra.

Mikoto gave a sigh.

" Thank God I didn't tell him that I am in house arrest. "

That would never go down well in that limited time.

 _***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***_

The small council was instituted for the day to day running of the Crown. From minting the appropriately valued coins to handling tariff rates. From organizing tournaments to bestowing honors on faithful Lords.

And now settling the backyard brawl of the Tyrrell and the Martell families.

"Can I have your attention please? The council will now hear the trial of one Naruto Dayne, the sword of the Morning and present fief Lord of the Skyreach.

Charges for now are one abettment of murder on Randall Tarly and grievous harming with intent to kill on Willas Tyrrell.

Point to be noted, Randyll Tarly asks the accused to explain how he became the custodian of a vast area of a thousand hectares of lush greenland if not for illegal commercial practices and questionable blackmail of innocent smallfolk. " the bailiff announced to one and all.

Naruto grunted irritated to his core. The Tarly had certainly gone through every inch on him. His spending wasn't even public by now. Well, they never said that court would be fun.

" I hereby declare that I will tell the truth and only the truth. This I swear on the Seven gods, the true gods of my ancestors. I, Naruto Dayne will answer anything the council has to ask. "

" Do you plead guilty of the above crimes?"

" No. To all I am accused with, men should not be judged by other petty men. Only the Gods have that right. " he decided to go the religious way.

" I declare him innocent of the second charge. " Petyr Baelish's deceptively silky soft voice reiterated.

The assembled upperclassmen fell silent. Confounded a decison was not reached. Most of them never did understand the magic of Littlefinger and chose to mock him as Littlefinger any time they got a chance. An effort to wave their superior birth status in his face. A fact the self made man never paid much mind to.

" What? It is true. He is not guilty of money laundering. I will explain further in due time. " Petyr finished his statement and sat down beside Lord Arryn, the aged Hand of the Crown.

" Care to put where the money is, Lord Tarly your best man against me and I will win with my bare hands. I don't even need a sword or shield for this. I have the blessings of the Seven. Come do all you can after all man proposes but God disposes. " Naruto challenged, invigorated by the newly found support.

"Sure, the sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can mourn my dear departed son. " Randyll agreed.

" All I want is this hat, the one the Warrior gifted me at my birth. Let him protect me from the false allegations of men. "

" Sure he will. " Randyll quipped and called forth Bryan Locke, his champion a man of lower birth but his girth could compete with that of the Clegane brothers.

" Lands to the north of Horn hill, at the footsteps of the hill are yours. Just bring me his head. " was the simple statement of Randyll a bitter, hard man to his bannerman.

An equally grim and aggressive man. Six feet four body of pure muscle banded together over his initial years as a builder. It was only later that he was conscripted into his Lord's forces. From there there was no looking back for Bryan Locke.

" I am Naruto Dayne. Heard of me before? " Naruto innocently asked him setting the tone.

" Aye, not good things but. Sorry for that. " the older redheaded man replied. He just wanted to get this done. Though the blonde looked powerful his words now made him think he was one of those eccentric Lordlings. Certainly explained his brutal strength that was rumored to have crippled Lord Willas.

" No problem, you see this hat is special. " he theatrically proclaimed, the key to his next performance seen as a divine intervention and not sorcery as it really was, heavily hinged on the success of the next step.

" Why, does it kill people with merely a touch? I am too old for bedtime stories, child. "

" Got it close, but not entirely. The truth is it can kill those who are found guilty. I am meant to be the Warrior's right hand over here after all. "

 _Like they said in Dorne, a little spice never hurt the meal._

" No shit. Make up a little more credible story next time. Start the match executioner this lad is out of his mind. I really don't want to know what else sick ideas he has about himself." the older man was now convinced of his victory.

" You don't know half of it. "Naruto smirked and then continued his mumbo- jumbo.

" Bryan Locke you have been found guilty of greed. Of overeaching and coveting what is not yours by the laws of Gods and man. No innocent should be punished but the wicked shall fall by the righteous lightning of the Father you shall be given the verdict. The Warrior gives you the death penalty. The crone begged you to repent you didn't listen. The Maiden begged you to be merciful, but you mocked her when you raped the innkeeper's daughter at Ashford. The Mother tried to forgive you but she too became bitter when you murdered the pregnant mother whose name you don't even remember. The Smith never liked you neither did you him so he didn't expect you to listen.

Now the Stranger is calling you and you can't refuse. You can only answer his call."

Then out of the hat, black lightning fell down upon the Reach man sintering him to nice crisp.

" You people should have believed me before, now I had to show proof. If you only believe by seeing how blessed are those who believe without seeing. Bow to the Seven who have made their presence felt for us mortals. Let me one day understand what He wants. Let us all pray with me. "

And so he continued the prayer he had made up prior to this gimmick.

" What in the name of the Seven is that? " Jon Arryn voiced what everyone had in their mind when the possibly crazed man finished his solo prayer.

" That is what you call judgement delivered, my dear honored Lords. Now let us move on to the next accusation. " Naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes which showed his amusement.

"There is nothing you're free to go. "

The sole priest in the room then knelt down facing Naruto.

" Oh Great Prophet, forgive this humble priest for he has sinned. I am a little too attached to the matters of the flesh. "

" The Father is all-forgiving. Just give yourself a chance. Repent and you will be saved. "Naruto saintly said.

" I will inform this to the High Septon, he will visit you soon. Forgive us for ever doubting you. "

" As I said all is forgiven. I will talk to the High Septon. I am sure we can mutually help each other. "

***Dawn of the whiskered Dawn***

Naruto had thought he would be left alone now that the excitement war over. He nearly had to answer questions and give advice to a hundred people.

He even had to bless some. The drawbacks of projecting yourself as an emissary of god.

He would think the same too if he didn't know what he was using. Chakra.

 **Flashback**

It was one of his many conversations he had with the spirit trapped within him.

He had given her better accommodation than the last time he saw her. But she still refused to let him call her by her name. In fact he didn't know it yet.

 **"What can I do for my esteemed jailor? You seem to be anxious. Want to learn something new?"** she chided him. It was a routine now. She mocked him and he sweet talked her into giving him snippets of information on magic. He hardly thought much about it.

"Looks like I am not much different from my family. Knowledge. I thirst for it. Hunger for it. "

" **That is true for any curious child, Naruto. Don't be too hard on yourself. Now did you do all that I told you to?** "

"Geez. Yes. The hat is certainly a conduit. But quite weak for it. That too only for the lightning inclined those only. Seems like it belonged to some sort of lightning type as you informed me. "

" **I am a Nature spirit I don't indulge in violence. So I am sorry if I can't be much of a help here. I am inclined to fire as well but I have a brother who has that affinity. What he told me was lightning is swift, uncompromising justice. Harsh and to the point. No frills, no fancy seal work. All you have to do is manifest it and then it is clay in your hands. "**

" Thanks. I bought the desert. What should be the next step? "

" **Go there and I assume you have planned some seeds? It will be better if it grew into a tree naturally**. "

" Mustard seeds. Seemed fitting. The smallest of seeds growing into the biggest of them all. Just like our friendship."

" **You are sweet but words are not enough darling. Actions matter. Your will and your drive only that will keep us safe.** "

Naruto grew a little depressed as he heard that. From all the evidences and her own experiences he should have expected it. But it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

Telling him that his homeland will soon send assassins after him either to coax him there or simply kill him and get her still angered him.

 _Would he have been so cruel to this harmless angel if he had grown up with his people._ She had even made him try once to steal her power.

It was noxious. Like he was ripping out both of their hearts. When asked the why she simply said it was to make him understand how anyone can use her. And if he had to he would have to.

Lost in his tboughts he didn't know when he had reached the location. He had bought it from the Vaiths, a lowly house who owned the arid lands over here. They were glad to sell these to get some scraps from the Martells near Blackhaven.

"I reached the place. "

 **" Good, now place your hands closer to the seed and let me do my work. I warn you it will hurt much. You can still let go now. "**

" I won't. I will do all I can for you. To make up also because I have grown found of you. "

She giggled lightly **." Okay, Naruto-kun here it goes. "**

A Red miasma seeped through his fingertips and within seconds, the seed became a plant. Then the others followed. Even the sand changed, mushed out to a rich blackish color.

The mustard tree grew high. Ten feet, twenty, thirty only after taking forty did it stop. The branches were stout as an Summer island longbowman's arms.

It stretched before him to the misty east in the morning light.

Now his holdfast was much more than that. Protected on all sides by Mother Nature personified and eager to grow to the sky. From the smallest seed, the greatest tree was born.

 **"Now my power is just enough to be able to be held in a woman of your choice. Age and appearance doesn't matter. I will any way change it to how I look. "**

" Thank you for realizing my dream. "

" **No thank you for giving me this opportunity. I will remember it for as long as the mortal shell holds.** **And after that too, though you will be long gone before that Naruto. I estimate I may live up to half a thousand years. Even less if this world as it has 'til now absorbs my power. Little by little. "**

" So what now? " he asked tentatively not knowing how to proceed. He understood. A thousand years might be nothing to her. She may even forget him in time though that hurt his little heart a bit too much.

" **You can call me Tsurara from now on.** " she giggled out at the end when she saw the gobsmacked look on his face in his mindscape.

" Really? Another foreign sounding name that I have to remember. "

" **We can make one up for me, suited to your liking. "**

" It still won't be your real name. " Kyuubi smiled. The boy had so much to learn. She may as well teach him.

 **" But it will be a name you bestowed on me. I will cherish it as my own.** "

" Gwenhwyfar. You shall be Gwenhwyfar Muirgain. " (1)

" **The red enchantress born of the sea. Nice. You are really getting the Valyrian language down right. It will help you to learn your own mother tongue. As for the name I already like it. I shall only be Gwenhwyfar Muirgain from now on. Now find me a body, my brave Knight.** "

" As you wish my Lady. Your wish is my command. "

The real fox of Westeros was getting more closer to her freedom. Inch by creaking rottem inch she clawed her way through the unforgiving world.

 **Flashback End**

" Lord Baelish, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you would wait at the least a day before coming to me. " Naruto greeted the man who was giving him the second ingredient.

" She is ready. I want my receipts, the bond and the shares. A small step for you to take but a giant leap for me. So get on to it, my Lord Dayne. " the Littlefinger came straight to point in his dapper and polished charm.

Any other time he may have paused to admire the man who basically said 'fuck you, give my money first.' in the most gentle and polite manner. But he was really excited.

" Here is the bond stating that I as the representative of the Martells give you my vote if and whenever the issue of transferring the Harrenhall to you comes through. Now where would I find the maid?"

"Ros is waiting for you in my brothel. I always deliver but you knew that if I am not mistaken?"

"Intimately. "

" It was good doing business with a visionary like you. " Petyr smiled fake or not it was really sweet.

" Not for long though Lord Baelish. The society only accepts one visonary at any given time. "

" I won't be bothered by that. I have other issues to look after as well. Money to conjure and coins to be minted. Not to mention putting my hand in the lion's mouth to prise off the meat it is chewing. " Petyr quipped about the Lannister's credit to the Crown.

"I will take your leave. You know how the sharks are born? "

" No. " the slight Masyer of coin responded though he didn't know where this was going. He had long before written off the man opposite him as a racist God man. But today's spectacle...

" The number of sharks that are born are always less than the ones that were in the mother's womb. "

" Interesting. Cannibalism Perhaps? They are sharks after all. We have used many a shark to bait many a shark back in my fief when I was a young boy. "

" Yes. The greed of the shark blinds it to the ties of family and promptly losses itself. Living merely to satisfy its base desires. Not attaining its true potential. The reason why an octopus always defeats it.

We are these sharks and I pray that one day our greed doesn't make us want to cannibalize on each other. "

" Never even think of that. I am a man of immense self - control. " Littlefinger nonchalantly dismissed the notion.

" So am I getting a discount?"

"The answer is the same as always. No. Honestly I would have thought you would have learned by now. "

" And here I thought I had you by the ropes. A good story it was too. "

" Better luck next time. I beg your leave now. " Saying that the master of coin walked away.

" And Naruto, I sincerely think you are wrong. We are piranhas rather than sharks. Surely you must have heard of them. As piranhas never make dinner out of each other, rest easy. "

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

"I know that you know it but still, you look absolutely stunning. "

" I know moron. But thanks for the sentiment." the ravishing redhead opposite him said to him

"Remember the first time we met and you tried to scare me of with your animal form?" Looking at the culmination of handiwork of years he couldn't believe that they started off on the wrong foot. Or that anything other than Love was raised in his mind when thinking of her.

"How could I not? After all I was testing if you were worth the hassle. "

" I remember you mention my house name with grudging respect. You were afraid they might come here for you. What should we do? As I guess from your talk that they are strong."

"For now nothing, the same things affecting us will affect them too. So if they do come, they will have to play by our rules. That is why I am insisting on you to go up on the social ladder. We have to be powerful enough that we can field armies against them. As I don't think there are ways you can transport whole armies through the dimensions. "

" I will, if you will be with me. "

" I will. But you need to find another woman for a wife. I am sorry I can't marry you. But I can be your lover. "

" Why?"

"Are you immortal like me? Moreover you don't truly love me. Get to know me more and see if you do. "

" You are playing hard to get ain't ya? I will still woo you. Because I can't see any one else as perfect as you that I can spend my life with. After all I did spend a lot of my life 'til now with you. Not much change there. " the idiot was persistent if anything.

" You naive idiot, that was as a slave hoping her master would free her not like now. " she rebuffed him even though that small part of her mind that had just rose its ugly head disagreed.

" But think of all the advantages you marrying me would be?"

"Like what? I can only see drawbacks. You won't get to marry a cash cow. You will be enstranged further from the public after you marry a foreign sounding Valyrian wife. " the name was clearly Valyrian so she guessed she will have to dress up like that. She had made several plans in that direction in her head.

" But think, if I do marry you I don't have to worry about any father in law. " Naruto exclaimed.

" Naruto, stop fooling around and be serious for a second. Konoha is too powerful. "

" How is Konoha like? " he stopped, for all her talk she never told him in detail about that place.

The now named Gwenhwyfar took a long breath," Let's just say it is heaven on earth at the least to its inhabitants. It's sheer beauty is so outstanding that not a single place here can match."

Naruto brought his lips into a small 'O'. For her to say so that meant it was likely the best place on earth.

"It's founder, your grandfather was capable of harnessing the calming power of nature am I am of its oppressive powers.

The Senju, Uchiha with the money of the Uzumaki made Konoha possible. It is the strongest Kingdom there. But it is surrounded by enemies on all sides. "

" How big of an army can it field? " He was of Westeros where only numbers mattered. Gwenhyfar knew that she will have to drill it into his brain about just how powerful and resourceful a shinobi was.

" Not more than ten thousand but make no mistake, each Konoha soldier is worth five of here. "

" A grandfather of mine was its founder. So does that mean a relative of mine would be ruling it now?"

"Not likely, it doesn't function that way. Konoha rules through power. Might is right. Only the strongest can become the Hokage the ruler of the place. Family and birth has no value.

You released me, their little tool, their whipping boy. What does that make you but an enemy who doesn't follow their ideology? Loyalty is the next thing they value right after power. " she said frustrated.

" What of the Uzumakis?" he fished for more information.

"If you see those warlords flee, reverses in war notwithstanding they still have lot of power. The only reason they don't flex it, is only because they think they are above the other humans. If they catch hold of you, you would be imprisoned, us separated and I will be transferred to another who will listen to them more freely and use me more frequently. We have a lot of powerful enemies we need to grow strong faster. "

Naruto clasped the soft skin of her palms in his hands. As this was a body she just made the skin was as soft as a babe's.

"We will, I promise but we will do it together. Us against the whole world. "

For a moment the sentient being of hatred gasped. She had tricked him, manipulated him into releasing her and have a healthy hatred towards her enemies. She played him like a fiddle, sinking her claws deep in him.

 _But why do I want him to forgive me eventually?_

 _Is this what you meant father? That I would be the first one to know love. Father please help me. I don't know how to go about it._

"Gwen. Gwen" she jolted out of her thoughts and accepted her lot.

"Yes. We will do it. I will be your red enchantress. " she smiled tenderly her mind still in a flux.

Maybe the stupid woman hormones were affecting her. She didn't have any experience with them after all.

" Yes! "Naruto crowed and lifted her only to hug her back hard. He twirled her around. His face filled with heartbreaking happiness

Even though she was not worth it, she did want it.

As he continued hugging her she joined her hands behind his neck and rested her head on his shoulders. This body was so strange!

Her bags of fat were pressing against his chest and they were... tingling. Mito and now she had sensitive breasts. And nipples.

Naruto saw her discomfort and correctly guessed the cause. Seems like she was sensitive in the mammaries.

He filed that up for later. She had just stated living again. He didn't want to discomfort her. Not yet . Everything has its time.

"I can't wait to show you to mother. I bet she will be pleased. She was the one who was most vehemently behind it after all. "

" Already introducing me to the good-mother. "she caustically joked.

" My mother won't be harsh on you like the others. " But he ended on a light note." much. "

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

She was teleported to an unknown Land. A land where her godson was trapped. And his personal demon had probably gotten free.

She was needed. Again after nearly decades of uselessness and blissful retirement.

Intense weakness cradled through her body whenever she used the sharingan here. She was also feeling wholly her fourty years of age. Being a kunoichi that was a new experience.

She expanded her range and sensed. She got nothing.

She was lost. All alone far from her family and home.

She didn't know where she was. She was glad.

She sat down on the red laterite soil. A massive manor was near to where she was sitting and she had an inkling that going going there would be the first step.

But she was afraid to go.

Afraid that once she finished she will have to return to that hellhole. Where her son had killed the clan.

Her aged parents, her brother, her husband and even his girlfriend. Everyone dead due to her idiot of a husband. But both can't be blamed truly. Minato had promised them the moon and the Sandaime and his cronies took it away.

The Sandaime and his teammates along with Danzo all shared the Nidaime's less than savoury outlook on them.

It started with the Sandaime, by the time she and Minato were in a team the Uchihas were segregated away from Konoha. Its political power lacking teeth and its wealth drying up.

Minato as the Hokage had ameliorated the problem a little. But it was too late and too little as Minato was dead soon after.

And in all this she gave birth to a still born child.(2) And she was pretty much under house arrest after the massacre. The elders and the Hokage had decided she was too much of an asset in their quest to bring back the last Uzumaki.

The ugly head of Konoha poisoned them as Orochimaru devised a way to transplant a sharingan without defects to a non-Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake became a norm not an aberration.

The utility of the Uchihas came to an end and they only gave trouble so they were terminated. Like a rusty kunai they were thrown to the dustbin of history.

Mikoto looked up into the sky. Maybe she should get a new start. Maybe a new name. Maybe she can remarry. She was not averse to it.

 _Thank you Minato. For the chance to freedom but sorry I won't bring your child to Konoha. Doing so would not be good for both myself and Naruto._

Sixteen years, he didn't know of Konoha. He may be a soldier for someone else now. A child of Kushina and Minato can't be anything else. Loyal to anything but Konoha was not tolerated for a Jinchuriki.

She had to make up a plan to contact him. She will have to use her sharingan and just bear through the pain.

But that us for another day. For now she wanted to enjoy her life a little. Kami knows she hasn't for some time. So off to the general sound of haggling, chitchatting and drunken bawling she went.

A market, perfect place to start on information collecting. Maybe she also wanted to feel like a woman.

The smell of fresh produce and fruits she had never seen invited her to the local market.

An darkish green fruit was very common here. She didn't recognize it but the small was intoxicating. It was also true of the yellow small fruit. And of the orange fruit.

Then she saw the spices that was imported over the seas from Suna. Seeing something familiar calmed her down. She went to the lady who was selling them, an old badger with red hair that had long turned into grey with only the crown of her head having a smidgeon of red.

 **"Tsukiyomi"** she said the real reason of her survival of the massacre and her subsequent arrest. That horrible day she had seen Minato die and lost her godson and when she returned to look at Kushina, the redhead Uzumaki princess died in her arms. That was enough for the cursed eyes to awaken.

A curse which barred her from termination.

In the Tsukiyomi world, she was connected to the victim's brain allowing her to wreak untold horrors of illusions. But now she was going to use it to learn a language as quickly as possible.

Years flew by in the mindscape but only a second passed in the real world. Mikoto drew a deep breath as she came back into the world of the living.

Her victim was deep asleep, probably for a few more hours. She took a few of the exotic fruits and scampered away. She will try it on the road.

She hoped it was as good as eating a ripe red tomato juicy to the core, with the seeds telling her that life will have little roadblocks but in overall it is tasty.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

Gwenhwyfar lay on the bed inside her carriage as they moved towards Skyreach through the cobbled streets of the the Kingsroad. She couldn't sleep due to the jerks the wagon made each time it passed through a bump or pothole. This human body was still new for her.

So was the outside world. In these circumstances she wanted to stay as close as possible to her former jailor. It has been a hundred years since the sun caressed her face without asking for something in return.

All things considered she had done good. A new life was beginning for her and she hoped she was up for the challenge.

The former bijuu was now only as strong as a extremely powerful human. But she was free at the least. The only regret she had was maybe relying on her former container if anything drastic concerning Konoha happens.

As a rule she didn't like depending on others. But she wanted to portray the illusion of weakness 'til absolutely necessary.

Her container was sleeping soundly beside her without a care in the world. Like an adorable baby with his body all curled up beside her. She ran her fiercely sharp nails along his cheeks. Along the whiskermarks he got from her before his birth.

He stayed asleep still.

Asleep totally innocent of her dealings, it was fortunate that he was not averse to the same thing she did otherwise she would be wrecked by this new feeling - guilt.

 _Why did I become a human again?_

The new emotions were driving her crazy. What she got was Fool's Gold. She was surprised when the blonde beside her got up. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes with his hands before smiling when his gaze fell upon her. A truly beautiful body reaction she had to agree.

"Good morning, my beautiful enchantress. You're looking even more addictive than you were yesterday. "

" Flatterer. Come on introduce me to your friends. I think I can manage some walking. "

" It's just Drinkwater, Vardley and the Albrighton twins. You already know them. In fact you were the one who selected two of them. "

" But they don't know me. I need to know your household. " She said letting him figure the rest out as she was still unwilling to say it.

Naruto got up swiftly and took her in his arms in a bridal carry out of the blue. "I saw your discomfort." he simply explained.

She gratefully nodded and they exited the wagon to see his men cooking a stew.

Wesley Drinkwater was from the foothills of Starfall, in one of the farming villages. One of the few to have come with him from his ancestral grounds. A yeoman in his thirties, holding an acre of land near the Torrentine banks. Now he held two at the banks of the Scourge just where the new valley started. He was his top officer. His full head of dirty blonde head had the most discipline amongst them. He was entrusted with teaching his new legions the manoeuvres.

The next was Janus Vardley from Flea bottom, an oddity amongst the new recruits, all of fifteen summers the closest to his age. He had an elfin face that belied his impressive strength. Standing at five feet eight he was the shortest here but also the quickest.

Janus was a garroter, with a garrote he choked nobles and emptied their pockets in the night. During the day he ferried the upperclassmen around in his carriage. A man with an impressive tale indeed.

The last were the Albrighton twins. While the other two had remarkably similar jobs to their previous ones( Wesley was now a spearmen not much different than a pitchfork and Janus was now a Longbowman, very much suited to his dextrous fingers. ) the butcher's sons were now studying alchemy. They qere like peas in a pod. Both of them sported mousy brown hair with an acquiline nose which totally ruined their image of meek scholars.

Putting them up at the Alchemists' guild was her idea. She surmised that magic needed far more coaxing here so only the determined could give it even a try. And he rather liked their determination not that traveling all the way from High Hermitage just because they heard about his name didn't speak volumes about it.

All four were a fraction of the extreordinarily talented people he had hired. All of them were like the family he never had. And he did treat them as such. With them and his foxy guardian spirit his rise should be all but set in stone.

"What's for lunch men? She is quite hungry. " Naruto asked his men. He was so delighted that he failed to notice the subtle messages the both of them were sending out.

" And weak in the knees too. " Vardy impishly said.

" A job well done Sir. " Wesley slyly congratulated him. That does it. They taught they were fucking like rabbits, the reason why she was immobile.

" Yes indeed. Your master really made me sore all over. I don't think I can walk today. But he is sweet, he offered to carry me around. " she went along with it.

" And I am starting to regret it now, she's growing heavier by the second. "

Afraid of the silent stewing anger from the fiery haired woman, they muttered in unison," I think that was the wrong thing to say boss man. "

Gwen made a fist and gave a pat to his crown jewels with her skinny fists. A particularly harsh pat which made him familiar to the yielding toughness of Mother Earth.

" OW, woman why the hell did you do that? " He groaned even though that was not the answer to his present predicament.

" So that now you know what to speak and when. You are smart you will learn quickly. "

Naruto gulped. He was so going to be whipped.

" From when did you get so scary, Gwen? "

" Wouldn't you like to know? " she grinned at her inside joke. She broke out in peals of laughter after seeing the shock on his face.

Though he was a little terrified of her new image he decided that her playful nature rendered well to her tresses of red rubies that fell like a waterfall down her back, that just just made you want you to run your hands through them.

The lips were a delicate feature on her aristocratic face. And the less he said of her body, the less likely he was to lose track of time.

Her eyes were an another magnificent ruby(3). Darker at the center than at the center, it made him want to look at it for a lifetime.

Truly love was in the eyes of the beholder.

In a word, his red enchantress was perfect. And he would do all he can to keep her safe and all to himself.

Even if it meant fighting his own people. For her he will even bring the moon.

***The End ***

 **1= A little bit of Arthurian Legend. I will now regularly refer to the Kyuubi as Gwen, Gwenhwyfar or something of that sort. The name actualy means what I specified by the way but only in Celtic.**

 **2= I am not petty but I had to make sure there was no Sasuke and Naruto was the only valonqar of Itachi. Cersei is curious about one after all. And if anybody is thinking about clan repopulation the Nidaime's students don't want anything to do with the Uchiha. The sharingan is welcome but the people themselves are not.**

 **3= Kurenai's eyes in one single word.**

And another chapter finished.

This is in general for this story. Truths are inconvenient in the Game of Thrones. Expect each and everyone to take liberties with the truth. Some will even lie to themselves. Even I may, to you but eventually everything faces the light of the day. Each one will try to portray themselves as better than that really are.

In these circumstances, I need someone to act as the consciousness. Someone who will give us a measurable yardstick to base others on.

No, not Naruto. Ned maybe. Or Ashara. Either of them.

Read and review, guys that is the income that I look forward to most.

Hope I see you all in in the next chapter. Will Konoha just sit around or will they take action? Get to know in the next chapter.


	5. Open The Gates

AN:

Long time no see. Did you miss my story? I did. My other story 'To Dream of Uzu' has now got a foothold. Do read it after this. It is awesome if I do say so myself. So without delay let us start.

Also any of you guys would like to make a cover image for this story? I am commissioning one.

 _ **Mushy guillotine commissions a cover image for his story Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**_

I have incorporated the Forresters as seen in the new Game of thrones I played from Tellatale. It is good but sadly Ramsay killed me.

There is a story on this site called as the Vulpine Dayne. That author and me have nothing in common other than our similar stories. The similarities are merely co-incidental. And yes of course I would like it if you rather read my story than his. Who doesn't?

Also with this chapter, I learned advertisement. Lol later when the scene divider comes in.

 **Chapter start**

 **Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **Chapter five**

 **Open The Gates**

 **By Mushy guillotine**

"I have to say I am a little jealous of the life you led. Roaming free without any care in the world. I will most probably stuck in a castle for the rest of my life. " Naruto said laying on the bed. Gwen on top of him, he running his hands through her fingers marvelling at the perfectness of her hand.

" You will lead your troops in a war, so not totally true. Also you might have to go to your eventual wife's Manor once upon a time. You will also have to visit your barracks from time to time to boost their morale. What about the market, Sept and all other things. Your life will not be boring Naruto. I promise. "

" Really? " Naruto said with the underlying message clear on his face. He wanted her. And he was giving the feelers to her. You know what they say you have to break the egg to make an omelette.

" Pervert! I did not mean in that way. " Gwen started raining blows on him. All of which he slapped away, she pushing herself forward with each slap. Finally she came within range and he enveloped her in his arms. Laughing he rolled both of them on the bed.

Once he got her pinned, he embarked to tickle her to death. Her sides were very sensitive, the spot just below the ribs.

"Hahaha ha. Naruto... Stop. Please. " and he stopped. Naruto was if anything an extreme gentleman. Getting her bearings right she glared at the blonde bastard who continued to smirk up at her.

" One day Naruto, one day I will find out your tickle spot and I will kill you. "

" Come on Gwen, I was just teasing. Care to take a joke. And what will you do if I expect us to get down and dirty one day. I am not like the rest of my ilk who only look for a fucking. I am looking for love and there is no one better for it than you. "

" Naruto. I am not even human. Why don't you understand and try to find a good human girl for yourself. That Martell girl has the hots for you since childhood. Why just her? You are a handsome, brave, kind and not to mention enterprising man. There will be lots of worthy girls lining up to marry you. "

" And I will send them away at the same speed they got there. You and mother may make me marry someone else but my heart will always belong to you. "

" And so is mine."

"Even after Madara?"

"We never went that far. Love may have blossomed between us. But we were tragically separated. " Gwen as usual lied.

" That means... " Now Naruto leaned across the bed such that their noses were touching," I have a lot to make up for. " and he promptly pounced on her. He rolled them so as to have her under him. Then he started kissing her hard on the lips.

Curving, his tongue knocked on her teeth begging for entry. Her supple lips allowed it to enter. Their tongues writhed in ecstasy together, dripping saliva on each other. The transformed kitsune brought her right hand to his back and pressed their bodies together. The heat that ensued managed to drive their lust even higher.

She knew this was inevitable. It was inevitable from the day she had charmed him with her faux sweet nature and caring personality. His heart was in her hand and if she so wished she could crush it. The question was would she?

He suddenly clamped on her hands and proceeded to strip her. During sex, the human body liked to be restricted. Not bondage, but just restriction. It was a natural reaction of the body to squirm when on pleasure. If the body is restricted to one-tenth, the pleasure received is manifold. Gwenhyfar Muirgain was now a victim of it. Why the hell would she even crush it?

Drowning in pleasure she was enthused when her pale skin was exposed to the elements. Her gown was separated from her body so was her chemise and corsette. Only her brassiere and panty was left. But he seemed to have a plan for it.

"A vision of heaven indeed! I am the luckiest man alive to have seen heaven even before I am dead. " He was silenced with a kick to his stomach as a thank you.

" Don't be shy, sweetheart. You know you are a sight to behold. " he crawled to her." Don't hide. "

Letting go of her shyness, Gwen took her hands away from her breasts and with it took off her brassiere. She as a kitsune was full of surprises. The pink areolas of her beckoned him to her like a lighthouse does to a foreign ship. He jumped into the bounty enjoying the slight salty taste of her nipples due to sweat.

"What does it taste like? "

" Surprisingly of nothing. Nothing. "

" Then do some other productive work. "

" Gwen. Don't worry nobody is gonna know your breasts are extremely sensitive. That is nobody other than me. For I intend to keep your breasts" his fingers then slid into her cavern. " your vagina." he kissed her then next " your mouth, your eyes, your hair and most importantly your heart all to myself."

"That is good. I like possessive men. " she laughed. But she moaned when he again started to brutally stimulate her nipples. Her hands unknowingly held his head to her bosom not letting it go. At the same time his hands went to his buttons and unbuttoned himself.

Removing his breeches, both of them were in their birthday suits in front of each other.

"You are beautiful, Gwen. "

" You too. "

And they proceeded to have sex. Sweet, awkward first Love. Due to inexperience on both their side they went about it clumsily. He at first couldn't insert his member inside her kitty. She freaked out at the sight of blood. And Naruto ejaculated prematurely due to excitement. But in spite of all this, they made love.

It was a statement for both of them. A promise to each other that they would never stop loving each other. The blonde fell in love with his prisoner from the first day he gazed upon her. The redhead fell in love gradually. After all it did take her some time to become a 'her'.

A mere one round of frantic sex wasn't enough for them. They engaged in few more rounds in varied positions as they learned through experience. Naruto learned that she liked to have her left side body touched more. The right-handed redhead was true to fashion more sensitive in her vulnerable left side. A vestige of the times when sex and fear used to co-exist.

Gwenhyfar learned that he liked her nibbling his shoulder. There were some masochistic tendencies in him as he came suddenly in the second round when she out of the blue bit his shoulder. The spur of the moment reaction seemed to quicken his seed.

"You are a masochist after all. Say hello to your new mistress. " she made a whipping motion to tease him.

" Very funny. Come on get up. I want to have something to eat. "

" Oh! Did I hurt your ego? " she gave him a light peck." Don't worry I will make a delicacy of your homeland to brighten you. It is called Ramen. "

" Ramen? What kind of a name is that? Ramen. Sounds like what you would call some group of men like King's men. "

" No silly!" she giggled. " I assure you will love it. People used to say it's taste is heavenly."

"I think I am spoilt for any other taste than my sexy red enchantress. " he cheekily replied giving a peck back to her." I will be going to the hall. Do make it fast. I will come in half an hour. I have something to pick up. "

Gwen watched him go. She had a hunch that he was gonna bring back liquor. He was good! He was a good charmer. Even without their history, she could have fallen in love with him.

*** To Dream Of Uzu - my new story, read it. ***

" Hmmm. Just mouthwateringly delicious. Is it okay if I say I love you even more now? The way to a man's heart is from his stomach after all. " Naruto said through a mouth half filled with the noodles.

" That's okay silly. Now we need to think of a suitable cover story for me. Something that allows me to be always be near you. Otherwise people will spread rumors. Which will not be good for you. "

" You shall be my personal physician. You learned from the academy of Valyria. I saved you from being raped by bandits so you are indebted to me. "

" That is fine. The cover story is close enough to the truth that I can fake the emotions. "

" Yup. Now feed me. " The blonde then opened his mouth to force her to feed him. Gwen sweetly took the bowl and inched closer to him. But surprisingly she emptied the whole bowl on top of his head.

" Gwen! " and the two started fighting again. After a few minutes of a playful mock fight, she relented to wash his hair. Which ended up into bath sex.

At the moment, both were roaming the barracks. Naruto had managed to raise a standing army of five thousand bannermen. Though paltry in number true to Dayne fashion they were some of the most well equipped and trained personnel. He had managed to give each of the infantry shields of Ironwood. Sourced from the Forresters whose second born exiled son Asher was working for him.

He was thinking of making his infantry corps into something which mimicked the famous Legions of the Unsullied. Formations, battle tactics all needed to be hammered. Fortunately he was more than up to the task.

He had made a fishbone formation to combat the elite cavalry of his rivals. Gave the infantry large rectangular shields which would cover each other enmasse. Armed with Spears and a utility short sword, the disciplined infantry if the formation was held was more than worthy to be called an elite force.

If the Knights who were the nerve centers of the army were brought down, then the morale would be anything but low. For that pikes were employed. After making the infantry into the best on Westeros, Naruto wanted to find out some way to make the cavalry cheaper.

Due to being in a crowd the blonde and the redhead had a healthy distance between them.

"I want everything spic and span. The Martells are coming here. Doran, Oberyn, Quentyn and Arianne, all of them. Vardley I want you to clean the streets. Any criminal that you can find and has not paid his due put him in jail. What about the fireworks?" he asked the Albrighton twins.

"Last moment preparations? " the younger one said.

" But that do you mean everything is left? I didn't pay you for your company. Go and make me my fireworks. I can't see the same enthusiasm from you that you have when I give you your pay. " Naruto ordered." Why the hell are you still staring at my visage ? Does it offend you in anyway? No. Then get to work. " The meek twins quickly got to work.

"Where the fuck is Wesley. I want my troops doing flag marches like show horses tomorrow." Wesley Drinkwater was said to have been called home on some urgent business.

Naruto stormed into the barracks intent on teaching them some tricks. The footsoldiers seemed to have thought that in the absence of Wesley it was a break time. Suddenly seeing the Lord of the house in the barracks jolted them into surprise.

"Buckle up assholes. Wesley is not here but that doesn't mean you are free. This is the only day in the week you get to practise the manoeuvres. Friday is this batch's physical training day if I remember right. I want everybody ready in formation in five minutes. Those who don't can do the rest of the exercises barefoot. "

Not a single man did take more than five minutes. Pleased the whiskered blonde, waved his own spear cursing them to perform better. Men of violence are hardly affected by sweet words. Hence his rough demeanour at the moment. And sometimes you also had to show them that you are not afraid to put in your own effort into a dream you envisioned and you alone will reap.

And so even Naruto joined in with them. The first exercise was to shield the whole troops from a volley of arrows. To cut on costs, Naruto had given orphans stones to throw from slings. That way he didn't have to pay the expensive Summer island archers and even the cost of fletching arrows was saved. The orphans for early training to be archers. This would in the future cut down the costs of hiring a decent archer. There was only the minor problem that the stones actually tested more the shock resistance of the shields than its piercing resistance.

" Rise up the shields, block out the sun. Show those orphans that we are sons of a single father. " he lightly mocked the orphans. Mocking others always exhorted the not mocked ones to perform better. The 'not me' mentality takes over the brain and we try our hardest to not fall in the accused group.

At last Wesley came in, with a frown on his weather-beaten face. His eyes were drooping with a profound sad expression. "Good morning, my Lord. Had to go away for a while. My farm has been attacked." the bomb was dropped.

"Did any of your family die? " Naruto asked the inevitable. He didn't want Wesley to say anything before eye got the answer. Whoever the bastards had harmed this man's family. _His family. In his holdfast all were his family._

Gone to pieced was the skull of whoever did it." I am sorry man. " the blonde Lord embraced the soldier warmly." Who? "

" All. My wife was raped and then burned. My son was beheaded. My only son. My only child. He was so smart. He even learned to read and write. " Wesley broke out in tears.

" Is the Tyrrells? Or any of them? No matter who it is tell me. I will get our vengeance. "

" The villagers say it was the Mountain. The Mountain was going to the Sept of Danaerys as per his annual visit. He listed after my wife. When she refused he killed my son and raped her before killing her. "

" Witnesses said all those? If they could see it because he did it in the open then why didn't anyone stop it?"

"Because people are afraid of him. He is more a monster than a man. " Wesley said between sobs.

" Then I will have to slay a monster. No one. Not even God harms my people. Janus draft a meeting with the mob bosses. I will have the Mountain' s head before the Martells come here tomorrow. "

" My Lord he is the Mountain. Surely you don't expect to kill him in one day. " the elder Albrighton twin in charge of accounts asked him. Fear was written clear on his face.

" I am not even afraid of the Gods dear friend. And this is not just bravado. I already have a plan ready to slay him. I only want five men with me. Now who has the guts to come with me to kill the mountain?"

"My Lord let me be the one who takes his life. Let me hold the knife that drives into his throat. "

" If it goes South, the blame will first fall on you. Do you want that? "

" I dunno but I do want him dead. The bastard even ate my favourite Shephard's Pie which was being baked by my Sarah. "

" Done. "

***Do read To Dream of Uzu my new story***

Six men. Six men were all that was needed to kill the most ruthless and powerful man in the world and get away with it according to Naruto. He had set the stage very skillfully. He had met with a random mob boss of the area and dangled a piece of bone to them.

If he could trap and kidnap the Clegane he would give him authority over one sector of hus holdfast. That sector would be the boss' and he would have to take care of law and order in that place. He was to keep the streets clean of other criminals. Evil to cast out Evil. Evil to protect thee from evil.

Gregor Clegane had after saying his base instincts proceeded to roll through the mountains to jump over to the Tyrrell lands. Both out of safety and practical concerns. Usually Gregor cared about nothing in life, any misdeeds he did Tywin took care of it.

He was the show horse whose mere presence bolstered the ally troops. And Tywin knew his value only too well. But there was a limit to everything. Protection, Happiness, strife and even divine intervention. So why should Tywin's generosity be any different?

Never did Gregor Clegane know that death awaited him in the inn he was staying until it disturbed him mid-sleep. The almost eight feet man opened the door and bowed down as the door frame always hit his head. In front of him was standing a vision of a woman.

Blonde ponytails on a cute round face. Tall, slender body and modest teats. She had an angelic beauty to her that Gregor wanted for him to spoil. Wherever he saw a beauty he spoiled it. He made it as ugly as himself. For only a vengeful and ugly bitch would love him.

"My Lord I have to take care of the bedding clothes. " she explained the reason for her arrival.

" Come in. " he let her in. She swiftly and expertly took care of the bed. She put in a pail and proceeded to change the bed sheets.

Gregor inched towards her intent on taking advantage of the poor woman. First he will stuff that pretty little mouth of hers. He will use those blonde ponytails as handrests to fuck her throat. When he was just a few centimeters away from her she turned.

The angelic face had turned devilish. Or was she a devil who appeared angelic to his demonic nature. A prick was felt by him as a needle had been inserted into his wrist.

"You know I was skeptical when little brother said it. But now I am a believer. The milk of poppy works even if it is inserted right into your veins. You don't have to drink it. Sweet dreams as when you wake up nothing will be sweet. "

The Lannister's left hand fell asleep. And when he wok up staring right in his face was Oberyn Martell. The red Viper. The one whose...

" You killed my elder sister! " the red viper knelt down so that Oberyn was on eye level him tied to a pole.

" I am sorry Oberyn but I promised his head to Wesley. "

" Let him have the Mountain's head. I want something else. Something which defiled my sister. " Gregor knew what came next but history never wrote him as a smart man only a strong man.

" I raped your pretty little sister. You know she was begging me to let her go. Said her brothers would ransom her. I entered her butthole even as she pleaded that not even her husband did it. And you want to know the most amusing fact. I did it in front of her daughter all the time saying that if she didn't perform well her daughter would be Aaaa... " the Clegane screamed out his agony as what made him a man was severed. Though a being like him could never be held as a true man.

" I still did her daughter. Hahahah. " He was silenced by Wesley mid-laughter as he slit hus throat. Wesley had a grim expression. He too was outraged by what he heard.

" I should have slit his throat sooner. Sorry to have made you listen to that. " Wesley said to the Red Viper. Formalities not given was forgiven. As at this moment they were not a Lord and his subject. They were two men who had their most precious females in their respective life be taken away.

" It is fine. I had to hear that. If you remarry give me a holler. I will foot the bills. "

" I will, My Lord. " Denying was an insult to the Lord in question.

" I have done some cruel things in my life. I am a wanted man after all. But that man disgusts even me. He was a monster. " the mob boss that Naruto had contacted just stated.

" You just made a living, out of necessity. This man liked to watch the world burn. Are you sure no one would get to know? "

" Sure my men gave the man's family a thousand gold dragons as payment. He will announce himself as the murderer. The dirt won't reach me so it will never reach you up in Leafhaven *." the man on the edge of the law admitted while looking up at the dead man. Even in death he had a brave stupid smile.

"The Lannisters won't be happy. How will you go about it my Lord? " Wesley hopefully asked looking to repay his master for his magnanimity.

" Cersei. Will have to soothe her. She and her father are the only Lannisters not in my side. And having Tywin on your side counts for shit. Hopefully his daughter is different. "

***Do read 'To Dream Of Uzu' my new story***

" Uncle, Naruto you are back! I was getting so bored. Gwen is such a bookworm. " the dornish princess whined.

" How did it go? " Gwen lightly asked her beloved. Both were out of tune with the other two occupants of the room.

" Without any trouble. " And he went inside to clean himself. Oberyn chose to wear the blood on his clothes as a trophy. Both as his redemption and punishment. Mark of his achievement on killing the killer of his sister and of his failure in protecting her and letting him get away with it for seventeen long years.

"It is enough Uncle. Stop berating yourself. Can you do that at least? For me? "

" I want to meet my daughters. The dinner is in two hours right? " When Arianne nodded he went away. Engraving onto his mind to cut short his mushy moment an hour later so that he had one hour to prepare himself.

Now both the women were alone in the room again."Men! They are so emotional. If they didn't have us, the world would have been such a cry fest. "

" I have to agree with you, My Lady. "

" So... How was he? "

" Good. Extremely good for a virgin. Pray tell me how did you know? " Gwen was genuinely curious.

" It was the way he looked at you and both of you immediately knew what was up in each other's minds. It can happen only when I out are pretty close. So when did it begin? "

" Recently. Don't worry I have no intention of marrying him. I have harmed him enough. "

" So you ain't marrying him because you love him. What kind of a woman address you? If I was you I would rise him down to me. I can't complain though your loss is my gain. "

" Go after him. He deserves you. If he knew the truth about me he will hate me. " the kits use finally admitted to someone other than her own conscience.

" You are weird but a redhead. He likes red hair doesn't he? So like his father. " Arianne remarked referring to Ned Stark." I can't wait for the dinner. Papa has an important admission to make tonight he said. If he is planning on marrying of to the Targaryen I have to make my move on Naruto. "

" I won't have you using him like that miss. He is not your play toy. "

" No silly! I will have him knock me up so I won't have to go. I have my spies sending me reports of the Targaryen prince's madness. They say he is mad like his father. "

" Oh. Good luck in that. I have to go change. So please excuse me. " And Gwenhyfar Muirgain the kitsune went away seemingly to nowhere.

" Thank the Seven she is weird. " Arianne promptly went to the wardrobe she had bought with her. Her handmaidens in her room helped her to get ready. She had a small but we'll connected group. There was Tyene her cousin, then Lord Lemonwood's daughter and the Tarbeck heiress bitch.

The bitch was of the opinion that just because she was engaged to the unmarried Dayne in Starfall she had to poke fun at the Dayne here. But father had not allowed her to dismiss the bitch as she was a daughter of an important ally.

Arianne leisurely stepped into the bathtub lathering soap oil all around. Most of the high born ladies liked to have their baths taken care of by their hand maidens. But the Dornish princess liked to take care of it on her own as it gave her much needed time to think and ponder on her actions.

Soaking up in the hot water, she assessed her situation. She was probably in love with a guy who loved another woman. The said woman wanted nothing to do with him as she felt guilty about something. She was betrothed to a mad man beyond the seas. To kill whom she will need the man she loved. To convince him she will have to convince the other woman in the love triangle.

Her hands roamed across the smooth olive skin of hers. Naruto always complimented her skin, while running his fingers around her sides. They were very curious growing up and shared a lot of skin. Nothing else needed to be said.

Her fingers driven by memories went to her warm cavern and sunk in. She got herself off by thinking lewd thoughts of her and him doing it. In the bedroom, at the rooftops, in a backalley and she climaxed at the thought of them doing it in front of a sleeping Viserys.

Getting up, she dabbed olive oil on her skin. The summers in Dorne were a dry affair so intensive care needed to be taken. A few drops of the jasmine essence that she loved were spread on her body. Now the question was which one of her dresses should she wear.

The backless samite silk gown that gave the false notion that her teats were supported by the air around them. It was made with the most expensive and soft samite silk, in a shade of burnt orange. There was an eye catching blue trim on the cleavage drawing attention. The only drawback was it may come out as a little offensive considering the fact that her father would be here.

The other was a conservative shoulder less gown which accentuated her glorious bubble butt. It had the cutest yellow O here buttons at the back making it easier to put on. _And remove._ Again respecting her family it was done up in shades of orange, ochre and golden brown. As a guilty indulgence of hers she had made the inside of her gown skirt red, the brightest Crimson red. A color Naruto was quite fond of. There was also a bow tie at the back that teased you to open it.

Choosing the second gown, she called for the bitch to help her put on the dress. The dornish princess petulantly made it a point to have the Tarbeck girl have the most work on her hands.

Sauntering to the dining hall, she idly noted that Tyene had a better apparel on her. Tyene had grown up to be a real beauty. She tried to be as smart as Sarella but she was impatient. But the daughter of the Volantene had guile in spades. And she utilized it often.

They all sat down on the table. The servants brought in the hot piping food. Meat dishes of the Summer islands, fruits of the Reach, cured sheep meat from the North and there was even oyster from Torrentine banks.

"Oyster! Naruto my boy who told you I am partial to it?" was the only question that Lord Doran Martell had in his mind. After his illness very few foods appealed to him. And oyster was one of them. The Oyster he believed calmed the pain in his leg.

"Just observation my Lord. I did stay in your house for a decade. " Naruto explained away his knowledge.

" Good. Learn something from him Quentyn." Doran exhorted his son then turned again to the blonde, "I want you and my son to go and meet the Targaryen girl and her Tyroshi guardian. Tell her there has been a change in plans. The rest my son would explain to you later."

"Your going places Naruto. I got a letter from the Queen yesterday asking to employ you in her retinue. " Oberyn revealed.

" Why does she need that? I thought she hated me. " Naruto was flummoxed by her request.

" Dunno why. Don't wanna know. But take it. We have very few links to the capital. And the Queensguard as she wants to call it is welcome. "

" But I am a Lord now. I can't be expected to be in the capital year round. "

" She doesn't want that. She only wants you to accompany her when she has to travel. If I didn't know better I would say she is asking for your company." Oberyn slipped in a sliver so that the rest could be discerned.

"The King is going to the North? Why? And once I get her I will strangle her. " the whiskered Dayne retorted angrily. He wasn't liking this.

Doran put his own two cents, " Now don't be hasty. Getting into her employ is very beneficial. You can have an ear to the lady who controls the purse-strings of the realm. You also get to have a keener watch on Varys. I know he is on let side but I can't help but be wary of him."

"I will also like to have a word with you. "It was now Quentyn who opened his mouth.

" Fine. I seem to have become very popular nowadays. " The Dayne groused. He will have to think of someone to take care of his fief when the Lannister butch did call him. Trying her best to drive a stake between him and his 'father'.

After the dinner he came across a servant he had never seen here before. A raven haired slender woman with eyes as black as coal. Keeping in mind to check her details later he followed Quentyn when the swarthy price beckoned him.

"How is life treating you , my dear friend? Is lady Dayne well after Arthur's death?"

"She isn't as sad as she used to be. What do you want me to do Froggy in Tyr? Say honestly. You know our deal. "

" That you would help me with the throne and I with my sister. We were kids then but I think you held that promise as an adult. "

" Yes! Get on with it. Don't be shy. "

" It's not exactly what father had in mind. But I think this is the only way it would work. You know I am not much brave nor am I dashing. And if that made you think I am a scholar that is not the case. "

Now Quentyn had a sly smile," But you. You were everything I wanted to be. Buy you didn't want these. You were not interested in power, riches or great 4 knowledge. All you were interested when young was in the female gender. You still have Katryn with you, don't you? "

" Yeah but she is like a sister. You know how much we look alike. If she had amethyst eyes like mine you would mistake her for my female twin. " Naruto said of the blond assassin who had poisoned Gregor.

" So you don't have a fling with her? " Quentyn poked him.

" No. Hell no. It feels gross to me. You know like fucking your own sister. No Targaryens don't count. She was in a sword till a few months back, Quentyn. As a sword she was like a sister to me. Outside I don't want to treat her like my whore. "

" Good. I thought you will not be faithful to my sister. " Quentyn replied. As a response Naruto only smiled. A smile that indicated to Quentyn how wrong he was.

" You did it with my sister. Along with her! How depraved can you both be? Now I really want to know did you knock her up or anything? If yes I will knock your teeth out. "

" No she says. " And with that Qu3btyn attacked him.

" You! At least have the decency to make her pregnant after you are married. She doesn't have restraint so it is your responsibility. " he shouted at the end finally at the end of his tether.

" Yes my Lord. " Naruto cowed down at the incredible rage his friend showed.

" So what I was saying is this... I want Viserys killed. If you do that my sister is yours. "

" Of course. I will kill the father even for a chance with her but those again. You know your sister likes it up her back door. "

" Gross! I don't wanna hear that bastard. Or I will tell Arianne of that time you bedded the whore who looked similar to her. "

" You are too late for that. " the two high-born men fought each other on mundane things. That always brought in old sweet memories. Of the times when life was simple and the greatest problem they faced was a scraped knee.

After a few moments, the fight was finally stopped. The Martell party went back to Sunspear happy with all on their agenda fulfilled.

Naruto was now lounging beside the window with Gwen by his side. They were just discussing about the unknown kitchen help that he had spotted. Their decision was to question her outright if she was an agent of Varys.

The Unknown lady had no prior letter of recommendation or anyone who knew her. She just came out of nowhere. For some reason this terrified Gwen. Not even the steward remembered hiring her.

The woman in question opened the door and strolled in. Naruto got up and turned to her. Gwen got a shock as she saw the Sharingan again.

"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki. It is so nice to see again my godson. Look at you! All grown up. I think you are a little taller than my Itachi. "

Both the man and kitsune stiffened. This was not at all what they had expected. They had thought that they had time. To me to prepare for the inevitable clash with Konoha.

Nothing was ready. No army did they have. No techniques worthy of killing armies did they possess. Not even the magic of this land.

Gwen fearfully asked her," Who are you? " Her memory was not so clear but Gwen knew her.

" My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I am his godmother. And who are you? "

" I am... " and the wrecking ball fell. How was she even gonna get out of it. Mikoto was scrutinizing her even more. She didn't want to lie.

The gates from Konoha were now open. Were the dead going to outnumber the living? She wouldn't have it any other way.

***The End***

Phew! Finished at last. The Kyuubi's game is up. What will happen to her? Find out on the next chapter of the amazing story 'Dawn of the whiskered Dayne'.

And guys do read my new story 'To Dream of Uzu'. I think it is my best effort so far. And do leave your poor mushy some reviews.

See ya all next chapter!

Yes Katryn was Naruko. I will explain in the future their relationship.

Leafhaven is the name I chose for Naruto's city. Similar to Konoha I know. How did you like it?


	6. The Unwelcome North

I am back!

My friend Ziltoid has started putting thoughtful quotes just before his chapters. Even I want to do that!

So here it is, but there are three from my side.

 _To Do is to Be - Socrates_

 _To Be is to Do - Plato_

 _Do Be Do Be - Frank Sinatra_

 **Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **Chapter Six**

 **The Unwelcome North**

Chapter start...

"You are coming with me." He roared. He didn't understand why his mother refused such a golden opportunity. It was his life's ambition to get back at the man that had shamed his mother but his mother refused to harm the Stark.

Seeing that his mother would need more convincing, he mellowed down. Counting to ten he breathed hard, hard enough to get his anger out of his system. "Come on mom. It is my first official appointment."

"We both know that is not the real reason you want me to come along." His mother sniped back.

"Well, yeah I also wanted to humiliate that smug and self-righteous Stark. But who doesn't? I am sure even the Queen wants to." He reasoned.

"Her's is purely business. Your's is personal. Keep the dirty laundry within the family, son. What has he done to you?" Ashara's tone almost pleading broke him out of his drama for a while.

"But what about you? Because of him you have to stay a spinster for all your life!"

"So? It's not like I was alone forever. I had my time in the Sun. It was painfully cut short. But he never betrayed me. I am sure if his brother wasn't dead we both would have been in Moat Caitlin." Ashara explained her reasons to her blonde son. "Let bygones be bygones, son. Leave Ned alone." She said her final statement.

"Why should I let he and his family waste all that money and influence when it can be better used by us? That woman who just came she is but the first. More will come, the next ones would not be friendly."

"So you will rob your father? Naruto I taught you better than that. What happened to you? I think that woman is right. Gwen has changed you."

"Hey!"Naruto grumbled. "I just grew up. You can't expect me to be as naive as a child forever. I just grew up and saw that for me to take what should be mine, I will have to be that what they call me behind my back. An utter bastard."

"If you continue to act like this don't expect me to come." Ashara growled and stormed away into her rooms. Naruto sighed. Why couldn't she understand? He needed the money and influence that his so called 'Father' has. The fact that Robb Stark in his eyes was unworthy of it made his decision even firmer.

The blonde Dayne ambled to the mighty yew that adorned his courtyard. Gwen was sitting beside it painting something. Judging by the overdose of green in it, he guessed it was a landscape.

Standing behind her, he gave a thorough study of the painting. It was not of a place he had seen here. Of that he was certain as there were no pink-leaved or red-headed trees here in Westeros.

"Is it Konoha?" he gingerly asked. That was the only possibility. The painting fitted the mind's eye picture he had created of his home village.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it? Just like me."

"Humble much." he teased. He could sense her nose turning up into a sneer while the lips were pouting.

"But it hides much darkness and foul deeds." She stopped right there not wanting to venture ahead. Naruto saw her discomfort and softened his features.

"You know I won't hate you for whatever you did hundreds of years before, right? You apologized to me. You confessed to me. Nothing else matters at the least to me. Doesn't my opinion hold weight."

"I... I... I killed people, Naruto. I was nothing but a monster. My father had told me to be the judge of evil and its controller. I only did that and in hindsight I was harsh many a times."

Naruto silenced her with a finger to her lips. One of his favorite gratis grew tried on her. "No more. Don't beat yourself about it. We are connected at the hip ain't we? You die, I die. I die, you die. It was like we were married at birth. We handle everything together. That is what we agreed. Now if you have some blame I will share in it. If you are a monster, I am one too."

"Are you going to the North with the King?" She asked though Naruto correctly guessed the underlying question.

"Mom is not coming while the Godmother is coming. And you are too, no buts."

"Okay. You know that in this world I sensed the highest concentration of Chakra in the Stark's territory? I devised a way for me to absorb it at the least partly. For the whole thing I would need months. But a few hours can certainly help me live for the next decade." It was one of the reasons they had to go there. The world was sucking the life force out of her and only in special places could she restock it. It was vitally essential at this moment as she had spent quite a lot of her power to make his lands fertile and rich.

Out of the blue, came Mikoto Uchiha in riding breeches and and a closed form-fitting blouse. If his defacto-wife favored to be the elegant woman dressed in flattering gowns and flowing skirts, Mikoto Uchiha liked to pretend she was just a man with tits.

Never had he seen her in clothes that could be called feminine. Perhaps it was because she was akin to a soldier in her world. Whatever it was, he had to say it did not look good on her.

"Why do you continue to dress like a scullion, godmother? Did you not like the gown my mother gave you?"

"What is a scullion again?"

"The one in charge of the scullery of the house. You know dishes, plates, spoons, forks and the like." He explained, confused on whether there was no scullion in the other world.

"You people have so many servants for so many pointless jobs! In my house we just kept one maid and that too when I was pregnant with my second son. It was a difficult birth. He was a blue baby and he died."

"I am sorry for your loss. May your son find peace. Both of them."

"Unlikely. That boy is too loyal and naive. I am sure the Hokage would send him next. I just wanted to say the preparations are ready. You can move out now if you want to."

"For that you ran here and then jumped over a tree! Couldn't you have just sent a runner? I have hired one just for the same. Of what use is he then?"

"Again I reiterate my previous point that you people depute work in ridiculous quantities. How hard is it to wash your own dishes? Dry your own clothes, make your own dinner?"

"Well we are rich and nobility. We can afford to have so many hands."

"Foolishness. Kyuubi I will be watching you. Keep your filthy hands to yourself." Finishing her piece, Mikoto ran again to the castle. As a kunoichi it was against her nature to just walk when she could run.

"Hey Naruto!" Gwen called out to him.

"Yes."

"Can you afford to take me to bed?" She asked very slyly.

"Let me see." He came forward and took her in a bridal carry. "Yes, but barely. Taking you to bed is very expensive on my part."

"In what way? I am a very simple minded woman after all."

"But you never tire." Naruto grinned and then proceeded to lip lock with the live of his life. "Whatever happens, you and me against the world."

The retinue from the capital winded through the King's road. Now that the marshes of the Neck was over the speed had picked up. The wheelbarrow of the queen rolled through the frozen earth in a laggard fashion.

From even this Naruto learnt an important lesson. The battering ram needed modifications. His Uncle Arthur was the one who taught him most of the battle tactics. And Arthur was someone who had never seiged, always the Dayne Knight was in pitched battle in the middle of the park. His rudimentary seige tactical approach was station catapults outside the city, rush a battering ram to the gates and Voila! Pray to the gods that the gate collapses.

Naruto looking at how the wheelbarrow set the pace of the entire retinue decided there must be a better way. Perhaps a ram that could be assembled and disassembled so that marching of the army was faster. Or even better would be making it in parts.

The whiskered Dayne's mind again worked in overdrive to think of a way to exploit the weakness that all Westeros armies had. Each and every principality relied too heavily on their armored Knights. Effective but heavy.

Ranged cavalry and pikemen should be the answer to it. Two flanks of Ranged cavalry marching in a wedge formation.

Naruto realized a problem to that, the fringes would be unprotected if they were not given. A lance would be heavy and defeat the whole purpose. A spear would be effective. Leather and chain mail would be their armour. And the Dornish red bay their mode of transport.

Now what was left was a general to lead these forces. He had to be one of the Smallfolk who were undoubtedly gonna be the bulk of thus force. Janus Vardley had the wiry frame and dexterity required to pull it off. The issue herein was Vardley had never led troops in battle or otherwise..

He looked behind to see his right hand Janus galloping on his red mare. That mare and his own mare Bavieca came from the same stable. The recent foliage that had spring up in the Scourge had encouraged a merchant to set up a stable.

"Janus, we need to talk when we reach Winterfell." he informed vaguely.

"Yes my Lord. Are you sure coming here is a good idea? The Starks won't be happy."

"As if I care. They can pretend I don't exist for all I care. The facts won't change."

"Asher Forrester has a request for you."

"The exiled lordling can see his family or my father. I won't object." The Forrester family were a small land holding family of the Starks. The Wolf's wood was in their possession and from the lumber they made sturdy shields.

That was the most conversation that Naruto had for some time. The party had stopped for the night. The males had then set out for some hunting. Naruto chose to stay behind not because he hated hunting of innocent animals for sport but because he had something on his mind.

The night was a typical frigid one that the North suffered for millenia. And it was summer! Naruto shuddered to think what was the situation in winter here. Once he reached Gwen's tent he shuddered in annoyance. Not at the vixen but his guest.

Gwen and him had got a very annoying guest in Mikoto. She was forever on his trail on how Gwen was using him. Maybe. But who is to say he wasn't? But as he entered he was surprised to see the queen in there.

"Your Highness why are you here? " he blurted out in pure shock.

"My legs were experiencing cramps and your dear Gwen said she was a woman of medicine. Turns out she was right." Cersei got up from the wooden plank which she used as a seat. "She is talented. Where did a bastard like you get one?" Cersei was not Cersei without a few snide remarks Naruto decided. This was not the first time she had insulted him or given him a backhanded compliment.

"Under me." He answered. Fire shouldn't be fought with fire. But he did.

"Be more careful than my husband then." She then glowed at him, "Not everyone is as careless as Gregor."

"I did not kill him! How many times do I have to defend myself against these baseless defamations? He was killed in Tyrrell territory. And you know how much I am hated there?" Naruto tried to defend himself. To no avail. Cersei had in her mind set that the culprit was him and only him.

"It is due to that very fact that we are suspecting you. And in we, I mean myself and my father. Tywin suspects you filthy bastard. You're days are numbered."

"My Queen I think you had too much to drink for tonight. Gwen please escort her to her tent as she seems good of you." Naruto grunted out in frustration. Not helping matters was the knowing from on his godmother's face. It certainly helped that the Queen was really drunk.

The only redhead gestured to him to do the deed himself. An order to make up with the Queen was silently passed.

Naruto bent his fingers into a half arc to signal has question 'How?'

'She is depressed and unloved. Her husband is openly cheating on her. If it was me I would give him some of his own medicine before killing my husband... Figure it out yourself.' She told him via the mental connection that they shared.

'But wouldn't you do the same to me. So I won't cheat on you.' Naruto thought back amused.

'There is no way you are gonna choose her over me. I am very confident of it.' Naruto appreciated her smug confidence. It was very rare to see her so confident in herself. Half the time she was worried if she would survive any attack from his home.

Naruto decided to play along, 'I demand recompense but. I would hate her disgusting touch to linger on me. You would have to remove her scent from me with yours.'

Gwen just nodded saucily to drive the point across.

"Where are my manners? Please my Queen." He bowed low in subservience, "Allow this humble Lord to escort you to your tent."

"Agreed murderer." The queen still cross seemed to soften on his servility. Naruto deduced that this was a woman who loved to be on top. The kinky kind who bound their partners and liked to be bound in return.

 _What was that Gwen called it? Sub and Dom complex. Yes that was it._

The Queen took his arm and slowly walked along with him. Between his tent and hers, was probably a distance that took five minutes. But due to her drunkenness it would probably take them the double of that. Naruto readied himself why he saw that she was steadily loosing her senses.

Turning his head to look at her, he spoke to her in his baritone voice softly, "Cersei, you looked beautiful that day. I meant the day that I saw you for the first time. You had your hair done up in a low bun, slightly messy. The green dress that you wore that day, in it you looked an ethereal goddess. I am not saying you don't look beautiful today. You do. But that day... " He kept the next words unspoken choosing to let her finish it. Be also patted himself on the back as he had called her beautiful by her own virtue and not the dress. Women were every suspicious, you have to cut all corners when flattering them. Like just now, when he subtly emphasized that her allure was not at all due to her dress or hair or anything but only her presence. Naruto noted the way that her hand gripped his more tightly when he left those last words unsaid. _So she liked to be praised._

"Flatterer, but I know you are a murderer. Gregor was killed by you." She spoke it very tenderly but her suspicion seemed was still not to be sated. A more forward approach was necessary.

"Then I heard about the King and his... Antics." Naruto chose to portray the King in a negative light to her. Even though he himself sympathized the poor Baratheon. If he was married to a shrew like Cersei he too would act like Robert Baratheon. "Sorry for my words, but your husband is a real idiot. Here he has one of the world's most beautiful women as his wife and he choose to partake in cheap whores."

The Dayne rejoiced when he saw the Queen sadden with his each word. His plan was working spectacularly.

"Just because I am drunk, doesn't mean my lips are loose. Lord Dayne please don't speak ill of my Lord Husband your King." Cersei took the stiff upper lip approach. Not that it bothered him. You almost always first denied then confessed.

"So what if he is the King? Doesn't make him a God. And was this Kingship left behind by his parents to enjoy. No, before him it was the Targaryens, before them King Harran and his Ironborn cronies. And over Robert's corpse would rise a new ruler, believe me. He is that inept."

"Someone like you?" The queen accused him but there was no sting to her words.

The Dayne laughed heartily to convey that he found the very idea ridiculous. Still about to burst into leaks of laughter he spoke, "Not me. I am but a lowly bastard. You are now putting words into my mouth. Perhaps you harbor ambitions. Whoever said women can't rule?"

Cersei jerked her head towards so swiftly he was afraid it would break. The widening of her eyes were enough to let the Dayne know that he had hit home. Cersei really did have dreams of sitting on the Iron throne.

"Why was I born as a woman?" Her whispers were so soft he didn't almost listen. Sensing her vulnerability he pounced on her thoughts and turned it a little murderous ...

"Maybe to show the power of the woman. Who knows... After all, you are what you make of yourself. Look we are almost there. It was pleasant talking to you." Naruto took his leave when they reached the destination.

"Did you really kill Gregor?" She asked again.

"No." He flatly denied.

"Who would be the prime suspect if my husband died now?"

"Who do you want it to be?" Naruto grinned when he said that.

"Jon Arryn." The venom in her words were enough to let him know that the reason was Jon knew something he shouldn't have. A woman with secrets worthy to kill...

"We shall talk again in Winterfell. Sweet dreams for now, My Highness."

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

The gates of Winterfell opened to let the party from the capital inside. The King galloped ahead to free his old friend. Ned Stark stood with his family to greet his childhood friend. Once the King saw the Stark he barked to his long absent friend, "Ned! Cat! Where the hell were you?"

"Safeguarding the North for you, My Highness. The years have been kind to us." was the clipped answer of Ned.

"You have grown fat." The King in a rare moment of tongue-in-cheek remarked. The affronted expression on Ned was an appropriate response.

"And you have grown leaner." Mocked Ned in a rare moment of humor. Robert broke out in a guffaw.

"The summer has thawed you out a little. I missed you Ned. How much years has it been now? Ten, fifteen?"

"More closer to fifteen. It has been peaceful after the Greyjoys." Ned spoke out in clipped satisfaction.

"Forget about all those. Take me to Lyanna."

"Surely the dead can wait, My Lord." Cersei affronted couldn't help but mutter in annoyance. It was noticeable to Naruto that Ned's sister was a sore point to her.

When it looked like the King didn't pay her much attention she stormed away. To sate her anger, her brother the Kingsland followed her. Naruto thought the other brother would follow her too but he surprisingly came towards him.

"Not gonna meet your Lord father." Tyrion asked smiling impish lyrics just like his epithet. Naruto grinned at the jab, he had long ago developed a thick skin. Something he knew that the dwarf had too cultivated.

"It can wait. Dwarfs before bastards. Also standing behind I can hope that Lady Stark doesn't see me."

"Come on lad, I am not that tall!" Tyrion too didn't mind the subtle jab at his height.

"Do not forget what you are for the world will not." The Dayne waxed over the words. "Your words, not mine. And I didn't forget." The double entedre was not lost on the dwarf.

"Good, now I think the Mead Hall awaits us. I worked up quite an appetite listening to my sister complain on and on about little things like an old woman."

Naruto ambled ahead unnoticed, this seemed to get the notice of a long-lived girl who looked very much like Ned.

 _His daughter perhaps_ Naruto mused. He surmised that his 'Father' and his wife were very active. Four children in the span of eighteen years.

His followers came silently behind him, not paying much attention to the looks of bewilderment o the faces of the small folk. It was very curious to them why the Martell party had gone on uninvited. Did they still harbor resentment for Lyanna?

"It was wise to not use the Dayne flag wasn't it Lord Tyrion? " The whiskered blonde muttered absent-mindedly.

"Afraid not. Just obvious. Expect the steward to..." He stopped when the said Steward came in from tf them. "Make an appearance." He completed stating the obvious.

"I'm Jayne Poole. Steward of Winterfell. It didn't reflect well on me if I let anyone go uninvited. Please follow me good Sirs. I have beckoned the stable hands to take care of your horses. All your luggage would be kept in the western attic by my men under the Martell name. Enjoy your stay in Winterfell, Dornish men. "

"I am Tyrion Lannister by the way. Though I wouldn't mind being Dornish for the day. And this is the Sword of the Morning and the Martell's representative, Naruto Dayne." Noticing the shock on the steward's face, Tyrion sought to quell the situation, "Yes the very same and in the flesh too."

Messers Poole didn't appreciate the humor of the dwarf and Naruto chuckled at the scowl that sprang up on his face. The steward immediately made up on his mistake and again plastered a smile on his face. But Poole couldn't help but walk off leaving them without a valet.

"These Northerners have no manners nor pleasantries. Cold as ice they are. Isn't it Naruto?" Chuckling the dwarf asked the giant.

"How would I know for I have never stayed here?"

"Regrettable. Now I believe I heard a rumor regarding you and a giant dog of my father's."

"Gregor killed a family of my man." The answer swift and subtle left nothing to the imagination to the dwarf.

"Don't say it to anyone else. I know you and believe you. You only have a shred of honesty in you, Naruto. Guard it treasure it, but don't hide it from the world." The advice meant a lot to the Dayne. Not that he would show it. The setting was too formal, open to show emotions like regret.

"Being a Lord is harder than being a Knight. People would think that staying a honest and brave Knight is tougher. But each day as a Lord eats away my conscience. How do you manage it?" Naruto frankly asked.

"I am just a dwarf. My father is the Lord." Tyrion shrugged off the question. The Dayne just looked at with him an expression that conveyed his disbelief.

Tyrion sighed and let out, "One day at a time. Naruto, I manage one day at a time. Can't say that of my father. His heart is as hard as Casterly Rock and teeth as hungry as a freshly woken up Lion. Pray that you never meet him."

"Am in trouble?" Naruto asked while both of them climbed the stairs. The Dayne had to wait for the dwarf to take his steps as the stone paved stairs were not conducive to his height.

"The whores of Lannisport and my Father both have many things in common. Actively seeking what is due to them is just one of those." Tyrion took a turn as he prepared to meet up with the Lannister party. "Take care Naruto. I have a special place in my heart for bastards, cripples and broken things."

Naruto watched the dwarf walk away. Contentment see price through the little heart of the Dayne after his talk. Tyrion was a wizard with words. For a moment as the dwarf leaned in through the door frame to wave at him, Naruto could swore that the Dwarf cast a Kingly gigantic shadow.

"I owe you." He mouthed off to Tyrion. If he understand it or not was lost to the Dayne. But the fact that the Lannister smiled back was enough.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

Naruto had just vacated to his quarters and started planning for the coming months. He had dispatched the new orders to Vardley, called for Gwen and Mikoto inside. At the moment he was playing with a new item that the two ladies had made together.

The displaced son of the Uzumaki had suggested to the two warring ladies to settle their dispute over some productive work. The two ladies had then made something they called glares. Looked pretty and fit well on his face but he couldn't see what was the use for it.

"What is this hook for?" And it was a good question as there was a wire hook where the bridge of his nose should sit.

"So that the goggles sit nice and firm on your nose. Don't worry I am a professional. I know what I am doing." Mikoto assured him.

It had two tinted glasses, each supported by a golden wireframe. The frame gave it stability to sit on his face he supposed. It sat comfortably on his face.

According to Mikoto it was given to members of her large family just after they awakened their Sharingan. The eyes burned for a few days and sunlight on top of it only added to the discomfort.

The door was knocked twice in short bursts. He varied our the confirmation to come in. Turned out it was daddy dearest and his eldest son. In hindsight he should have guessed he would get a visit from the Stark very soon.

"I am kind of busy, Lord Stark so say what you want to and close the door behind you." The blonde said out in mock frustration.

"I just wanted to talk. First of all what are you doing here?" Ned asked quite firmly for being polite.

"Serving the interests of the Martells. You might have heard, the elder Martell siblings hold me in affection. Also I wanted to meet up with the Royces for some personal matters. Also I have a personal request to the Night's Watch to not waste my time."

"You seem to be a busy man." Ned said with all the emotion of a granite block. The Stark only wallowed in the awkwardness. Neither did he know the reason nor how to drive it away. Perhaps he hadn't thought that their relations would be so frosty.

"Have to earn my bread and butter. It happens." The blonde said with an uncaring shrug. The uncaring attitude wasn't all false though. The message to be delivered in full measure had warranted it but.

"How is your mother?" Ned finally ventured. It pained the Stark to see the affronted expression on his son's face. And the Dayne knew it.

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask in person. Want me to send a messenger pigeon for you?"

"Son, please don't be difficult. It is hard for me as it is." The playing tone didn't faze the Dayne for one second.

"After so many years, you dare!" Naruto got up in Anger snarling at the man. "Where were you when I needed a father? If you weren't entirely on your wife's pockets you would have noticed that you had a son unaccounted for."

"You bastard! Apologize to my father." Robb Stark who until now was silent growled. With the red hair of the Tullys and his mother's face, Robb Stark could as well have been a stranger to Eddard Stark. Physically, Naruto was sure that the younger Stark could not even hold a candle to him. So he took advantage of it.

Naruto strode ahead so fast that the Starks were dazzled for a moment. Planting his foot, firmly in the ground and using it as leverage he threw the y I need Stark away in a forward throw. The younger Stark flew and hit headfirst against the door.

"Tell your dog to keep his mouth shut when it should be." Naruto snarled to the Warden of the North still shell-shocked.

"Naruto calm down. There needn't be a fight."

"Oh! There is daddy dearest. There is! According to Dornish Law, the eldest child inherits the father legitimate or not doesn't matter. My mother is Dornish and I was borne in Dorne. The law can't be forgotten. I am your heir and if you won't give it to me willingly I would take it unwillingly."

"You are unwelcome in the North" The downed Stark muttered.

"Coming in uninvited is an old hobby of mine. Didn't Father tell you that?" Snarled the Dayne about his bastard status. Saying his piece he turned to the elder Stark who looked like was gonna say something.

"Save your excuses for later. You will need it. Say it to me when you gave the guts to say to the world that I am your son. Now please excuse us. We have urgent matters of the Martells to tend to."

The Stark duo made their way out, not at all pleased with the outcome. Perhaps they expected a happy family reunion where everybody stayed happily ever after. Naruto wasn't bothered the least bit about their disappointment.

"You are taking your cover far too seriously. " Mikoto finally broke the silence, "I approve."

Naruto chuckled, "Glad that you approve. Come on I have a few more possible formations and orders to go through."

"You would have been a good Hokage." Mikoto said her opinion about the day.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

Meanwhile...

Catelyn Stark was beside herself with worry for her youngest son. She knew she should have stopped the first time he climbed the walls of the centuries old Winterfell. She knew she should have paid more attention to her children when her husband's bastard was here. 'Unlawful was his birth, unlawful his deeds' she remembered her nanny saying to her about the Balckfyres. And she agreed to that thought.

Ned felt she didn't come to know but she did. She recognized right away the bastard spawn as he looked so much like the woman who was her scourge. Ashara Dayne. It always was a niggle in the back of her mind if Ned still loved the Dayne. No matter how much he said otherwise her womanly fears weren't driven out. The whispers of the maids was also not appreciated.

And with good reason, Ashara along with Lyanna were considered beauty incarnate a few years ago. Beauty like that wasn't forgotten just like that. Just look at the King! He hadn't forgotten Lyanna in decades. Nor was he ever going to.

She was jolted out of her revery when the door opened and the guard outside let someone in. Maybe some other, well-wisher. _What did they know how it was to be in her place?_

Did they have any of their children mortally injured? Then moments later survived an assassination attempt. The scarred fingers were a testimony to her sacrifice. The dagger of the assassin had cut through to the bone. Maester Aemon had already informed her that the skin over there would always be scarred. But those were thoughts for another day as she hot a good look on the person entering.

She almost snarled in fury when the whore of her husband's bastard came to her. No matter how much the filthy Sand boy told that she was his personal physician she won't be swayed.

The eldest daughter of Hoster composed herself as the Queen was too there with the whore. The other redhead in the room bowed to her but the Queen said the purpose of the visit.

"She is an excellent physician. She can treat your son's legs but the mind is another matter. I can personally vouch for her." The Queen informed her as emotionless as a granite slab. Catelyn wrote it off as jealousy of the Queen towards Lyanna. "She is better than any Maester of that I can again assure you."

"What is your name girl?" Catelyn purposely used the derogatory word 'girl' to the grown woman. That the queen herself recommended the woman was conveniently thrown to the wind.

"Gwenhyfar Muirgain. From Lys." The physician knelt on the ground and examined Brandon's legs. Turning it around, she started poking around with her fingers.

"It's a compound fracture. The bones have been broken in five places in the right one and four in the left. Even after treatment, he would need complete rest for the next six months." Gwenhwyfar diagnosed the situation in front of her.

"Thank the gods that he fell in his feet, if his back was broken even I couldn't have fixed him." pat came the morose statement of the other redhead in the room. Her tone clipped and serious, convinced Catelyn that perhaps she may really be a genuine physician.

"Why does your master need you? Is he suffering from some obscure ailment?" Catelyn decided to know all the dirt she could on Naruto Dayne.

"No you are mistaken. He is of good health. What he needs me is for the training of his soldiers. Lord Naruto wants to increase the the physical fortitude of his soldiers. Particularly, the foot soldiers. The Dayne tradition is well known for producing excellent swordsmen and Knights. He wanted to expand it. We are funded by the Martells in this venture."

"Are you saying that you, Dornishmen are mobilizing? What for? Should the Crown be alarmed?" Cersei cut in.

"We have not increased our army. In fact we have only reduced it. Only the fit shall serve. Even the Nobles. There are no fat belly-headers in the Dornish army nowadays."

"What do you do exactly for him?" Catelyn asked again amazed at the industriousness of the woman who had already it seemed set the bones of one leg. The foreign lady didn't seem to have noticed her question as she was still paying her full attention to her child.

"I would need some hands for the next part Lady Stark." The physician politely asked.

"Lady Stark, stop bothering the girl. She is engrossed. Let us her alone. We shall send in maids later." Cersei spoke up.

"No, I need the help now." Gwenhyfar made a face that belied no objection. The two movie ladies couldn't but help acquiesce to her order.

"One hold the knee, the other ankle. Hold firm. He may thrash around because of the pain but don't leave your hold. Otherwise it may fail."

Understanding the grave essential of the matter, the two ladies held on firmly to the boy's legs. Gwen worked her magic on one leg and then repeating the procedure did the same on the other. Like a dutiful bee, she worked. And like the bee she made a wonderful thing happen.

All done and treated, the Lysean looked at her and sighed. "You suspect Naruto don't you? He was talking with your husband at the time. Moreover we stay far away from the wing from which he fell. Don't be blinded by hate, Milady." Saying her piece the younger redhead left the Tully to stew with her son.

The Queen had long left the room. Citing the cries of the child was too much for her.

 _Was she wrong to hate... To wish death upon someone with her whole being?_

 _Maybe._

 _But who cares..._

 **The End**

Phew! Over and out. So how was it? Leave me reviews. The chapter was a little short as I am currently extremely busy. I am finding it very hard to make time for my writing.

The rush would subside in the coming days due to a long week of holidays. So I am hoping to dish out one more chapter this month.

Yours sincerely,

Mushy

An impatient writer

 **This happened to me**

Recently I lost a friend to organ failure and internal bleeding. I had just finished writing the Winterfell - Steward scene. To get on with my life, I opened Facebook to give my condolences to her. She had always nagged me to quit smoking.

After I was done writing, 'RIP, Ayushi. I promise to quit smoking for you.' the door of my bathroom creaked open. Scared and shocked, I shut down my laptop, went to bed put on the covers and slept.

The next day I told about this to quite a few of my friends. Sadly all of them had the same response ,

"Maybe it was her message to you that smoking is never gonna leave you, you sappy bastard."

 **I was offended!** But nevertheless took the cigarette that one of them offered to me.

You don't say no to things that are offered with love, you know!


	7. Eddard

AN: I decided to try out something new. POV chapters! I may need a few chapters before I get into the hang of writing this way. This also means a massive reduction in chapter size.

So give me support and feedback by reviewing. If it ain't good, I will revert to my old style.

 **Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **By mushy guillotine**

 **Eddard**

 _Saints, priests and common folk alike say that justice shall always , true to its teeth in the strictest, narrowest of interpretations and in even the comprehensive ones. Then why men do turn to evil?_

There before us lay the insular city of Leafhaven. Belted round by crenellated fortified walls on one side and coniferous forests on the other, as snow does my own Winterfell. Even miles away it could be discerned that commerce surrounded the city with her gorgeous shawl.

The rosy picture was but ruined by a precariously situated hill beside us, which if captured by hostioes would surely mean the fall of the city.

Though I, Ned Stark didn't worry too much about it. Naruto told me that was the location of his military barracks. And so I set foot into the city of my estranged first son for the first time.

 _How glad was Ned Stark, when his estranged son came and pleaded me to accompany him to Leafhaven?_

Naruto cited his mother's stubbornness as the reason. So oft I set out with my northern party to the much talked about grounds of Leafhaven. A city whose tales of opulence had even reached the frigid bogs of the North.

Sailors from White Harbor now ply tinted glass from here as the next best thing. Merchants sell the gold ornaments made in my son's fief was the latest fashion. The desperate lads of the countryside hope to work in the mines near the city.

 _I was a happy father when I realised that my son had made his father's influence superfluous._

As I rode on, towards my destination my mind wandered to the distant possibility of Naruto ruling the whole of the North. If this is what he turned a previously arid land into - imagine what he could do with more land?

Not all things in life can be made true but. I fear my eldest has little love for his Fatherland. Nor for his father. I buried the pangs of pain beneath my ice demeanor but its stings were still scalding to my soul.

"Is that marble, Son?" He didn't notice or didn't ming me calling him 'son'. That I gathered from his lack of bristly annoyance to my words, only manly pride exploded from his being. Anyone would be.

The gate-arch was entirely made out of snow-white marble. Not of the pauper's stone nor of squalid wood, but of luxurious marble. Everything seemed to be made in that same mould when I made my first gaze of the city.

All roads, paved with cobbled stone lead us castlewards, the Dayne Manor. Traveling on these roads were made all the more enjoyable by the statues of bronze and marble, littering most squares. Posted like silent sentinels, these statues of great men lay witness to a dream being made true.

Starry-eyed honest lads from the countryside, in their flared trousers and starch-crisp shirts sought for a job here. For the city was sure to swallow you up, you only had to make sure she didn't spit you out. The city even boasted of an amphitheater the likes of which were sure to be found in Oldtown, Lannisport or in the Free cities.

This certainly was not a frugal Northman's city.

If not for its meager size this could be the heart of the world. But the sheer splendor of the city provoked another question from my side- Where did the money come from? For the Daynes certainly didn't have that much to throw about.

Perhaps my question was obvious on my face. Or maybe it was because he had to answer it many a times before. Naruto answered my unsaid question with his characteristic disdain towards me,

"The Sept, the Martells, the Whents and some other of Uncle Arthur's old Kings guard buddies. All of them partly funded this fair city whenever I needed it. The First two I haven't paid back fully. Hence the need for this visit." He looked over my face so that we were face to face when he uttered the next words, "I didn't want to have your company willingly you see. It was necessary."

His answer certainly punctured a hole in my heart.

"Any problems you have with the Martells?" Maybe a helping hand would pave my way into his good books.

For eighteen years he grew away from my watch. Unknowing of my love for him. And Ashara. Maybe a small helpful gesture from my side would help in thawing out the leagues of the frigid Sea between father and son. Not wholly, but at the least the surface would be scratched.

"Maybe. I have some people you may want to meet. It is of utmost importance to your new job."

"Who?" His face was grave and his tone was too. Whatever he wanted to show me was then grave too.

"A consortium of representatives of the people. Builders, farmers, bankers, smiths, shipbuilders and the lot. They, not me will reveal the danger to the throne."

I kept silent, my interest peaked. He showed some papers at the gate and only then we're we allowed in. That notion of his that not even the lawful rules should be above the law. The passion with which he explained that logic to me, over the journey was commendable.

I agreed with him. The law exuded honor like a sailor's wife does of expensive perfume when her man is in the sea's bosom. Her terrified mind consoling her that her man would at the least follow the scent of her perfume to reach home.

A sailor wife's superstition. She has a trove of it too just like her husband. The only drawback to that, is unpopularity.

By the time, my mind had finished with this train of thought we had reached our destination. A three storied mansion built in the style of Free cities. That Liberation style characterized by fluted columns, raised stepped plints and neat manicured gardens on the outside. A brass plaque on the outside declared for all intents and purposes the nature of the meeting which has was about to commence.

'Forum' was what was written on it. It was a premeditated meeting.

 _How many times did he deliberate before he decided that he ought to help his father?_ I pondered..

Silently and efficiently, I was led into a room of ten men. This small council type meeting intrigued me. In my North, all decisions were made by me or Poole, the rest merely followed through. Grumbling and ranting yes, but they obeyed.

Here, in the capital I had to make demands of people who may refuse even my heartfelt requests. Men like Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly who were my equals or betters. They were to be made compliant to me and my liege's will. Both I had come to believe held little currency that mattered between them.

Introducing one by one the men inside the room, Naruto kickstarted the council.

"Lord Stark, that is Riley Morewood one of the peasants who came with me from Starfall. A two acre farm of wheat, turnips and barley is his. He will be the first to speak."

Now there needed to be said something of the farming practices here. Dorne for centuries had little arable land. The soil was unforgiving not the climate unlike my country's case of woe. Whatever tilled land they had was owned by the local ruler and he leased it to his subjects on an yearly basis.

As Dorne was the only land which peculiarly had winter rains, this system could be followed even in the winter. But in here, this city enjoyed a surplus of arable land. This problem too was easily solved by the people.

They had brought in something called as crop rotation.

"Tis my first year here, my liege and I have to say I've been never happier. I have already harvested twice tis year. Tis crop rotation thingy that Lady Gwenhyfar brought from across the seas is really a godsend. I managed to have cart loads of produce each time." spoke the sun tanned, now revealed farmer. The gloating of the man was pronounced. Maybe his good fortune had still not sunk in his psyche.

Winter was coming. And whatever he harvested won't be for long. My mind wanted to say those words and puncture his pride.

But I didn't as hope too would get deflated in the process. As a Northerner, I knew that many a times it was hope for a lark's cry of coming spring that ensured the small-folk saw the next day.

"Can this be sustained with winter rains?" My son continued to question him.

"Sure why not, it may suffer a little bit. But I am sure it would be enough to make a Reachman boil with jealousy."

"I am afraid, milord will have to face the ire of the Tarly and Tyrell for the foreseeable future." A hefty man with a face that screamed moneylender joked.

"As they say, things which don't kill you only make you stronger." a good natured quip from my son's side was relieved with boisterous laughter. I was instantly reminded of my own meetings.

Drab, rigid affairs overseen by Poole. I never remember an occasion where anyone laughed or even joked other than Umber.

"Well they have to be, we can now harvest in abundance in winter just like the Reach, but outside." the farmer proclaimed.

And my head started spinning. The sheer possibilities and grievances that this may cause gave me a virtual migraine. No wonder the Reachman didn't get along with my son.

"Say Riley can the city sustain a bigger population without decreasing of the food supply?"

"We are mostly stocking the good now. I am sure we can, if you lease some more land. The forest can be cut on one side, can't it be? "

"Thank you Riley. Your part is done. I think you will be pleased to know that your wish is being fulfilled. Starting next week leading will start. Spread the message. Hawthorne you're next."

This Hawthorne guy I guessed was the crafty banker. His genial smile, soft fingers that looked like they had never seen manual labor and rich clothes otherwise seen draped only on nobility screamed so.

"I am a humble banker, Lord Stark." He started. My suspicion was right. Only a crafty banker calls himself a humble banker.

"It was with a sense of alarm that I watched the throne pile on debts. I dunno if it was the old age senility or general incapability but the throne has dug itself into a monetary quagmire."

Not minding the slight insult to my good-brother, I balked at the mention of the humongous debt. Where was the austere and miserly Jon Arryn that I knew? I still remember those days in my childhood as a squire under him, when Jon used to burn the midnight lamp and count all his expenses. He had lost his wife a few years prior to that and he foolishly believed that doing those jobs which she used to, his memory of her would be all the more stronger.

Memories faded but the habit persisted. It was from here that Robert got his dislike for 'counting coppers' as he terms it.

Whatever happened to that good old Jon?

"Please, explain your views Hawthorne. Don't hesitate to explain why you would rather lend to a beggar of King's Landing than the Iron throne of King's Landing." The Dayne Lord of the meeting pressed on. Eager to show to me, whatever he wanted to show to me.

What came next from the mouth of the small man made me realize the grave nature of the job that I had taken.

"Aye. Forgive me Lord Stark if I offended your mind with my words. But the throne has debts bigger than the whole banking business of this city. To quote your family's words Winter is coming. If the throne goes into winter with debts it will sink through the debts during the winter."

The cold wind from the north was unforgiving to the Northerner and Southron alike.

"So whom are you bankers, lending nowadays? "

" The Martels and the shipping companies down south."

"Thank you Hawthorne, while departing please visit the registrar. There are a set of new rules and guidelines for you bankers. I have relaxed on some criteria." Turning about, Naruto seemed like he was looking for someone. "Talbot, where are you? You would think aan of your size would be seen from a mile yonder."

"Here." A brunette hulk bellowed. "I am running out if time. I still have a lot to deliver. To Sunspear, Highgate and the Lemonwoods. Is this the time to upgrade your armaments?" the frustration on his face told me a very interesting story.

The Martels were not restocking. They were equipping new ones. They were mustering forces for a war. This was what Naruto called me here for.

"Talbot, good Sir. What are all the orders you have received?" I asked enthusiasm clear to me as well to him. The blacksmith waxed on the prospect of Noble support.

"Armored Saddles, girdles, shinplates and chest pieces. Though surprising I didn't get orders for shields. I guess they asked your Forresters for it. Lord Doran has got rich lately."

Highly unlikely, but I decided to play along.

"I will send a man to give my orders. Make them of the finest quality." I mumbled.

"Sure. There is no one better in the whole of Westeros. Jim Talbot makes the best cuirass and mail armor. Ask anyone with half a brain and you will know."

"Shut up Talbot. Unlike you I have real matters to discuss with Lord Dayne." This was an unpleasant my brain supplied. Thin lips curved into an unpleasant grimace.

"My issue is with Lord Dayne. New houses you have ordered us to build, but to whom shall we sell. The people on the street. We builders are not running a charity, mind you. We need our honest wages."

The curses and complaints of the presumed builder didn't seem to affect Naruto. The Dayne coolly gazed at thean and asked if his work was finished, "When will they be ready? The cheap housing for the mine workers."

"Two months. I want to be paid. I dunno if you are bringing people from the North. I don't care my Lord. I just don't want to be broke. I sold my wife's jewelry to start this business."

"Rest assured, it won't be the couch for you."

Though the face of my son was joking, only hard facts were gleaned by me. I gleamed in an hour in a small room, gossip enough to fill an old wives' meeting. Nothing was trifling news but. It is often said that help came from unexpected quarters when you least expect it. And it had rung true here.

After parleying with the dignitaries for one more hour, we retired for the day. The aroma of freshly baked bread from the dining hall was warmly welcomed by me. With me, faithful as ever was Poole my steward, Rikard Karstark and my Castellan Roddrick Cassel. Neither had been acknowledged by my son till now.

Accompanying my son, like the three dragons of the Targaryens were his three chief officers.

Janus Vardley with whom, I had the pleasure to chat for awhile. He struck me as an enterprising lad. A good head above capable shoulders. He was said to be one of the Generals of the Dayne Army of Leaf Haven. But surprisingly, not of respectable birth or background.

Broad shouldered but not of distinguished height. An elfin nose made all the more ridiculous by a large set of ears. His soft golden curls didn't help his image at all. But I would not disregard this man of his achievements even on my deathbed with Tywin Lannister holding a sword to my temple.

This man was a survivor. It was written in his eyes. You don't survive into your thirties as a former miner without learning the crooked streets of life.

The next one was the man who I found unpleasant earlier. His physical features though bordering on the larger side, was only riddled with lard and blubber. Narrowed, ice pits of coal black eyes he possessed. Crowned with a graying serpentine trail of brows with a little more emphasis from his pronounced hooked nose. This was a macabre man. A slimy man who wouldn't balk away from making a profit of his own death.

A kind of man I had previously only attributed to Paetyr Baelish.

The last, it was not necessary for the chain of locks to screw his profession. The intelligence on his face shone it to one and all. This was a Master much like my own Luwin.

No name was offered nor did I ask for one as unlike the other two, this one didn't actively try to seek my favour. Nor was he appreciative of personal glory.

A dinner of bread, pork, bacon and eggs was brought from the kitchens. For the vegetable side of things, this place had only a cream salad of beans and a dish of brinjal to show off.

Naruto just like the host that he was, had a cursory glance through all the seated ones. Only after he was sure that we had all dug into the food and liked it, did he start,

"Now that we are settled for the day, we can face the ground realities. Father any comments?"

"Thank you, I guess." I sheepishly offered after I was out of the blue put on the stage. Never did I like the spotlight. The shadows of the cold North always seemed dearer to me than the backstabbing politics of the South.

"I do understand why you brought me here. The Martels are rebelling. But you can't stop them as you owe them a lot of money." The evidences shown were so obvious that my ten year old Brandon could decode it. Running along the walls of Winterfell, his mother shouting the evidences to him from down below. That's how obvious they were.

I sighed as I remembered an old saying of Jon. "Fruits of other's labor are never wholly sweet, my lad." Just like old Arryn used to say to me, I said to my son. Alluding to the fact that debts have a tendency to kick in the arse when you least expect it to, just like a stubborn mule.

"Yes, you are right, father." The way he said father was slow and measured as if he was testing waters.

"Go on son." I gave him the required impetus.

"But I don't want it to happen. The war I mean. This land can't take any more wars. Not in summer and especially not in the winter." Naruto sighed and tan a hand through his hair which shared the peculiar gloss that all Stark hair did. "They asked for an army and I will have to provide it. My debts to them can't be repaid to them at the moment."

I agreed with my son that another war was not welcome. Even the last one, courtesy of the Greyjoys Rebellion was not welcome to me.

"I will try to stop them. For my eldest son, I could at the least do that I suppose." Another shake of his head, let me know that this wasn't the entire problem. Something else he had found out. Troubling his very conscience.

"I dunno how to say this to you father. But Jon Arryn was murdered. I am sure of it."

"What makes you so sure?" Truth be said even I had suspected it all along. Jon Arryn even in his old age was strong as a bull. Only last year, I heard he participated in the jousting event.

"Before we go there, I want to ask a personal favor from you."

"I can't give you the whole of North. Sorry." I quipped remembering his earlier statement he made in Winterfell.

"That was before I saw the North for what it was. And before mother talked to me." Ashara!

Ashara disciplined him!?

The only memories I have of her is of her smile. A secret one holding a plan of intense daring. Much like the ones Lyanna and Brandon used to have. A wave of nostalgia passed over me. And it hurt.

For there was nothing of me in him, I regretfully came to see. Not in his features nor in his demeanor. Apart from the nose which was slightly like mine and the texture of the hair, there was nothing in his exterior that screamed of my contribution.

For all intents and purposes, you would believe Arthur Dayne was his father. Which made it all the more bitter because that was what Naruto believed in the back of his mind.

"I have been constructing cheap houses on the outskirts. I need people to fill them and work for me in the mines."

"And." I didn't know where he was going. Though it looked like it had to do something with the Rills. That house was almost destitute in the face of winter. Their only source of income during the harsh winter being trade of bearskin. Their men could be desperate enough to work in mines.

"The Rills, Mormonts and Flints. I want their allegiance transfered to me. Them and their people most importantly. I can't afford to let Martell men emigrate here. That only adds on to my debts."

Though it looked like a big request, it was actually a trifling matter. The three mentioned ones were the smallest houses of the North. The Mormonts so few in number that their total subject counts would only be in the thousands.

"What would I get in return?" I wanted to see what he offered.

"Among other things, Safety." The words were purposefully cryptic to boggle my apolitical mind. I exhaled a deep breath and thought calmly.

The three mentioned ones were all neighbors of the Umbers. Who anyone would agree were the most loyal to me after the Manderlys. Maybe the Dayne wished to increase the land in the Umbers' possession.

"Clever." I complimented his plan. A smile broke out on his face. Appreciation of one's success and intelligence was dear to everyone no matter from whom it was showered.

"Send the destitute Lords to me. Three villages lie outside my city acting as a feeder to the city. It will be theirs to govern to their liking. I reckon even a village here would be much more than what they have or are going to have. Their men can work in the marble and granite mines here."

Each long winter produced some ground-breaking change like this. One winter the Manderlys crossed the south and came to us. One winter Aegon Targaryen decided that the pastures of Westeros were greener than what he had. One winter Rhaegar decided that Lyanna was more beautiful than Elia Martell.

"You could also perhaps give your Castellan, Roddick Cassel here a castle down south of Dreadfort on the Kings' road. With that the trade could be diverted away from Dreadfort and Roose Bolton would find his coffers empty in a couple of years. But don't think of me as a cheapskate. I would drain the marshes of the Neck for you. My builders are sure that with the right aqueducts it could be turned into the grain bowl of the North."

Eddard Stark, called Ned by his friends the Lord Paramount of the North never got any saner advice on the issue of Roose Bolton. Tears of joy threatened to shame me by barging through my eyes uninvited. Rice already was growing in the wild in the neck. The marshy land being its next best friend after sagged fields.

"Any more advices you can give this old man?"

"Beware of Cersei and Paetyr Baelish. Something fishy is going on in the capital. Maester please explain. "

"Maester Pycelle confessed that Jon was delirious and in pain after he was given the Milk of Poppy, softly mumbling that the seed was string. Which can only be caused if he was poisoned by a specific poison. We maesters call it the Tears of Lys, it is also commonly known as the choker." The Maester measured each of his words before he said it. As they were incriminating in their very nature. But to whom. Pycelle? Lysa? Pycelle's original masters, the Lannisters? Who was the question that my mind wanted to answer.

And the Maester readily answered my mind.

"Look up these names in this tome. They are a bunch of names of lordlings who had both Lannisters and Baratheons as their sires. You can see that none have blonde hair or green eyes of the Lannisters. The seed of the Baratheons is strong and can't be undiluted. Orys Baratheon, their founder had the same description as our King today." The Maester's voice now attained a lecturing tone. But my mercury only rose. Even though I was a model student in my youth.

"Father please calm down."

"Cersei poisoned my friend Jon!" I shouted in rage.

"No. I don't think so. That is not her style. If she wanted to harm him, Jon would be dead through a horrible hunting accident or killed on the street by a mugger." His eyes twittered to and from until they settled on Garrick, the merchant. A silent message passed between them.

"This looks like a frame. By the Littlefinger I suspect."

"You don't have any proof do you?"

"Nope. Other than this tome, nothing to prove Cersei's adultery and none whatsoever to prove Baelish's corruption. The latter I and Garrick can find out of given time. The first one you will have to."

"Yes I will and I will reveal it to Robert right away." My enthusiasm wasn't well received but.

"And what? Create another war? I don't want one. Nobody wants one other than King Robert Baratheon, First of his name." My son roared. I kept quiet letting him explain himself. "Mother was right. You are a hopelessly true man."

I really hated that accusation. Justice should always prevail. Nothing should change that.

"Do you think that Tywin would just sit by while his daughter is executed by you two. Don't you think that the Tyrells will support Tywin? That is more profitable for them, aye. What about the Greyjoys? They will again find raving convenient when you eventually have to descend southward s to deal with the Westermen."

A Virtual chess board was set in my mind and had started playing. The White King Robert and the Black Tywin. Robert opened the game by killing the White Queen. His own. And in her place came a Knight-myself.

Tywin converted his pawns into Tyrell Knights. The Black King in a swift manoevour eliminated one of the castles with a Bishop, Balon Greyjoy.

"You didn't mention the Arryns." I began. But was immediately stopped by that Janus guy. Unaccustomed to a man of common birth interrupting me, I was taken aback.

"Forgive me for the interruption but wasn't Jon Arryn her husband. Do you think you can trust a woman who runs away from her husband's murder scene without even planning some kind of revenge. Any two bit Master could tell you right away that Lord Arryn was poisoned. She had the means and reason to find out the perpetrators without harm befalling her. But did she?"

"Well said Janus. You forgot the Martels though, father. They would be landing Dothraki screamers here in the meanwhile. If they do land, I fear nothing can stop them. Prince Doran would have more than what he bargained for."

A new side came up on the board, a yellow side. The yellow army turned the whole board red. With crimson blood.

Was it a premonition of things to come or just a non-sensical play by an idle mind? I refused to take chances. My family should survive this winter.

"Naruto. I know you definitely don't like me." A solemn declaration from my side started my request. "But please come with me to King's Landing. To that pit of vipers. I fear it. Name your price I will pay it."

"I don't want a price. I want a prize. A castle to be more exact. Harranhall. " He named his fee.

"Whatever you want, we will have to discuss with Robert first. We shall take the journey tomorrow. I think I should meet your mother before I go. I missed her."

"She missed you too." Naruto said with a grimace. And in that moment I realized I had been the cause of many a fight between mother and son.

"Some things can't be avoided. I wanted a lot of things from life. It was not ready to provide it but."

"I don't wanna talk about it." was his frosty response. One step ahead, two steps backward was my case with him.

Maybe I will have to work out some time to mend my bridges with him. He was gaining strength too quickly. Without a solid ground at ion such growth can only wilt under pressure.

But still I think he knows the second part of the thought I was thinking when I was entering this city. Because no way was everything here, achieved only due to the straight and narrow.

 _Justice shall always prevail. But Evil never loses._

 **The End**

So how was my first attempt at writing in the first person? Decent?

I am still undecided.

So you guys have the moral responsibility to let me know your thoughts through reviews. Hmmm... The things I have to say to get a review.

Please review guys. Make a neat guy's life happier.

The chapter was a little cerebral. Simmering but not boiling over. I promise action in the next chapter. Very much unlike the previous chapters and not everyone's cup of tea.

Be patient Mushy shall aways deliver.

With Love,

Mushy

An impatient writer.


	8. Naruto I

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **By mushy guillotine**

 **Naruto**

 **AN:** The next chapter delivered earlier than expected. This one is from the protagonist's POV.

Also this chapter is being dedicated to the Great Indian Bustard, whose numbers are now around 200 or something. Now you might be thinking WtF?

But it is important. Because the story of the Bustard is of betrayal and false promises and misunderstandings. Just like in Game of thrones.

In 1950, my country had two options for its national bird. The peacock and the Bustard. The latter was removed as the politicians thought that it's name could be misinterpreted to be of an abusive word.

Couldn't they just say, the peacock has more capacity to sell stamps and looks better. No!

The Bustard has a voracious appetite, no table manners and is polygamous, often changing their Sexual partners. How much more of an Indian can a bird be?

One Bustard to a peacock, "You dance the rain dance very well. But the rain, you know comes from my body as well." Cue evil grin of a B-grade Bollywood villain. (Hint:Masturbation).

It could have been in the leagues of mango, tigers and dolphins. I hope Jennifer Aniston is hearing me. Because this is a case of again the more beautiful other woman running away with the man. I have full hopes that she will sympathasized with my cause.

Even those guys who lost out on a girlfriend or boyfriend just because the other interested party was more beautiful, would support me. (I have not experienced this as I am very handsome. So handsome that I was thinking of putting up a photo of mine here, so that at the least lovesick teenage girls would read my flop story - To Dream of Uzu. In fact I can still do it. So don't forget to leave reviews.)

Seriously don't tempt me.

Okay I think talked too much, so let's start.

 **Naruto I**

 **Chapter start**

A long winter was before us. I knew it in my bones. And no amount of training could help you win wars in the winter. Experience counted.

All the veterans of the Dayne household bar one had chosen to stay with my uncle Alaric. The one exception was Arthur Dayne. This shortcoming of my army had enthused me to introduce a military tradition in my fief. If the good Generals of Noble birth were unavailable, the reliable ones bogged down by society were to be raised.

Hence the rise of Janus, Garrick, Drinkwater and Morgan and all the others. For that people called me a revolutionary. Whereas I was nothing but am opportunistic.

Speaking of opportunities, one big one came knocking to my door. I had long ago realized fighting and warring are as different as chalk and cheese. A better equipped and better trained army may still lose, even if numerically superior if they are in the midst of inadequate supplies.

That man is a superior general who wins simple battles over the one who makes illustrious campaigns. For the first one, incurs minimal losses and takes the most out of a situation. The latter only succeeds in making a mountain out of a molehill. Janus is of the former class of Generals.

He attacks when you least expect him to. He is near when you saw him from afar. He is not in your sights when you thought you saw him nearby. He curses his opponents to know not what to defend or where to attack.

Secrecy and subtlety. His mistresses they were, after making their acquaintance in the toil of the mines.

And his skills were of utmost importance in the coming months. I had after all an evil Uncle to deal with.

"The gates of Starfall are just a league away. Naruto if we fail now, all we will be accomplishing would be the Daynes at Highgate's victory."

"I have faith in you, Janus. I even died my hair brown. My golden mane. Can you think how many months I will need to grow it back?" I joked.

He was taken aback by my total disregard of circumstances. Uncle Alaric had captured my mother. Then he went right to demanding me to give over Leaf Haven to him.

I in all my righteous anger decided that if he tried to take Leafhaven I will take his Starfall too. Foolishness and braggartness. That may be what that statement may have painted a picture of me.

But that was wrong. Rightfully so.

I believe that military tactics are like water flowing in the river; naturally avoiding the peaks and rushing into the ravines and cracks. That was how it should be.

"This may sow dissension." Janus balked a little at the end. This was the one major drawback of using him. He had no ambition so morals were like a cacti briar on him. They stuck through all weather.

"History is written by the victors. And the one who wins wars before it even started can continue to do so."

"Listen, I am an uneducated fool. I dunno what books you refer before making these statements. But I know the heart of a common man. Such underhanded tactics will only shift focus to your questionable claims to these lands."

"One step at a time. Let's worry about what the people think after they are my people. What your enemy thinks of you is of no consequence in the broader scope of matters."

Those facts only come into play when you don't have the strength to suppress it. Did Robert think of his legitimate or baseless claims when he rebelled?

The gates of the city were right in front of us. It was time to infiltrate it.

Mixing in with the throngs of displaced masses, we went in as a quarry worker. The Mountain's recent rampage was enough reason to identify us as a weary daily wage worker.

Inside everything was, as I remembered. Alaric had likely imprisoned mother in the old tower. But my first stop wouldn't be that old dilapidated tower.

Now let it be known that I dislike war.

Especially when winter was so near that you can practically smell her chilling aura. If the battle is long both the blades and the ardor of men dulls. A protracted campaign places a strain on the exchequer. The treasury depletes to maintain forces away from the state. If foraging is what to be done by the attacker, then empoverishment of the people is sure to follow.

Only a man who is well versed in the evil science of war can seek to profit from it. Was I one of those men of questionable morality?

Sadly no. This was as new to me as sex is to a maiden bride.

But I knew this about the art of war.

All wars are dictated by five factors, each if neglected will lead to ruin. For war is a poetry written in destruction and greed and desperation. Once you tread upon the path of war, not knowing these five factors will only cause your utter decimation.

One, Moral law that is the legitimacy of the reason for war. If the subjects don't support the war, the ruler will find it hard to even advance ahead.

Second, the heavens. By which I mean the weather. Naive is the man who tries to cross a river in heavy rain. This one often works in tandem with the next.

The Earth. The terrain, the distance of the terrain from the base and so on.

Fourth the commanders who are leading it.

Fifth is what I call method. How trained and well equipped are your forces in comparison to your Foes? Does it not dictate battle? The strategies you use, the tactics you employ all these false in this jurisdiction.

The one who has the knowledge of these and knows how to apply it may always dictate battle. And the one who dictates battle dictates life. War is death. In death is life. So does war has life in it.

Now if I am matched against my Uncle the only area of these five factors where I lag behind significantly behind him is in the fourth. Circumstances had dictated that I was not to enjoy the services of tried and tested Generals.

I headed to where I knew these Generals of my jealous Uncle where sure to rest for the night. It was wartime and it was necessary for the Generals to cultivate that rapport with his officers and soldiers again. These were a real gem of a man. Their history and long service spoke for itself.

Ser Raymond Vernon. The illustrious cavalry trainer, who people fear is a Dothraki in disguise. For none other than a Dorhraki can shoot from horseback with swift precision.

Ser Cedric Dayne. Master of siege craft. Ser Yohn Royce's former squire, he who alone was of Dorne who had actually taken a part in Robert's Rebellion. A far off relation to the present reigning family and even the cadet one.

Lastly Guy Lussaigne of Tyrosh. A man who had sailed across the seas hearing tales of Uncle Arthur. The Tyroshi wanted to directly under the greatest swordsman in the world. And he succeeded in part. This was the man who suspected Alaric of killing my Uncle the most. Also the one who was likely to support me the most. Pikemen and heavy armored swordsmen were his Forte. And due to that he was the one who was the most important to my plan.

All had the experience that me and Janus neither had. We were just summer Knights. In my case I was even afraid of the winter slightly.

Speaking of the man, here he was in front of me. I had made my way into the Dayne barracks at Starfall. Unobstructed and without raising any suspicion. But not without a major sleight of hand. All for the sole purpose of spoiling the advantages that Alaric had over me.

On seeing me appear, Guy looked surprised. "Lord Dayne, why are you here so late?" he asked totally out of the loop. I raised my hand and motioned for him to follow me.

"Guy where is Raymond and Cedric? I think that bastard and my whore of a sister are onto me." I ordered in a voice that I knew was a perfect imitation of Alaric The Jealous.

"Lord Dayne, what happened? I can't make any sense of it. " Confusion was evident on the Tyroshi. Understandable as he didn't know what I knew.

The Tyroshi quickly led me into a tent. The inside were furnished with the finest wood and even had flooring beneath to mimic a house. Raymond was drinking heavily from a tankard. Blood Red wine seeped through his lips which he promptly smacked, making a loud noise.

"Alaric, it is nighttime now. Go fuck your wife." the drunkard said to me.

Now the techniques of my homeland were not totally an alien concept to me. I knew them but was unable to reproduce them unless I plan in advance. Even the 'Henge' needed me to save for a few days. Unless I had a dragon in my hands, practicing magic on a more regular basis was out of the question.

It was unfortunate as I and Gwen lost a lot of power. She almost lost her life. Fortunate it was too, in small measures as none of the mire learned ones could use it against me. I was more of a melee fighter to be bothered with reading dusty tomes.

So here I was utilizing the Transformation jutsu to the utmost potential. If nobody touched, this ruse will help me in winning my war without me actually fighting it. All I had to do was actively store Chakra in my veins for a week and then apply the Henge once I was alone and near the barracks.

"Throw that ale away, Raymond. Now is not the time to invoke our old friendship. Naruto is on the outskirts of the city trying to lay siege here. The spy I captured tells me has had archers stationed in the forests ready to fire at us with Greek fire."

"The Seven! How did he get his hands into that?" Cedric's siege craft addled mind started to turn around in circles, like a clockwork gear which when wound, under tension performs better. He was sure to come up with the answer soon. I knew it.

And he didn't disappoint.

"King's Landing. He ratted out the Martels to the Baratheons in exchange for the Greek fire." Cedric almost shouted.

"I came to that conclusion as well. Cedric I will need your help in the near future very much. Please come with me to the Palace." I requested my apparent loyal soldier. I then turned to the other two.

"Raymond, the bastard won't expect us to attack him now. Ride hard and fast. Take all the mounted men. I don't want to see a single soldier of Leaf Haven in my premises. Chase him and give him hell. "

" Can I ask for some time to get my bearings in order. I am not as young as I used to be? " Raymond requested me in turn. I acquiesced.

"Done. March in an hour." I took out a map of the area surrounding Starfall from my robes. "Here, the spy says the archers are stationed here, here and here." I pointed out three spots where I had the laid the traps.

Palisades to encumber cavalry movement, land recently wetted out to make sure the heavy warhorses tripped. Fences to make sure the cavalry was never at full tilt. This was a piece of land which was totally surrounded by forests. Any cavalry approaching it would get slaughtered.

"I don't like this, Lord Dayne. It is thick forests. The archers would be in their domain. What are my men to do if they attack from treetops?"

"That is why, Cedric here would be coming along with me. We will burn down the forests from here. That way the archers would be afoot. Chase him down. I want that filthy whiskered bastard's head on my plate for breakfast."

"I will ride with the men. They shall be lightly armored. That way we can chase the archers. How many does the spy expect? " Raymond readied himself for the onslaught. His question was a little difficult to answer but.

"He says 8000. So I say 5000." I lied through my teeth.

"Then it is in the ten thousands. These spies are one of the most loyal creatures you can find." Cedric declared through gritted teeth.

"It is a little big for my forces alone. Cedric, Guy." The Knight addressed his colleagues, "Lend me a few chasers, will you?"

"Sure. All I need are the Fire archers anyways." Cedric complied.

"Take mine too. But take care of my flank captain, Ser Archibald Florent. His heritage has given him a big head."

"Fancy little lordling, isn't he? Aye, I will make sure his shoulders are bigger than his head. I have one fox to hunt."

I smiled inwardly at the nickname. Fox was a good animal for me. Always had been. It would be a honor for me if I ever became one. I suppose for that Raymond deserved a special gift.

"Naruto loves to tip his arrows with poison. He marks them an orange color to strike fear."

"He wants to strike fear in me? I will drive a stake through his arsehole and remove it from his mouth. That way, he can really talk shit." Raymond insulted me to my face. Not that he knew it, nor did I care.

What did two boxers do before fighting? Or two stags over a mate? They puff up their chests, preen their feathers and start insulting the other. Verbal in the case of the man and symbolic in the case of the animals. But the crux in both was the same.

You are more likely to fight a person who you consider as weaker or more evil than you. And if you say it enough times, even your conscience would convince itself that the guy opposite to you is worse than the White Walkers. Such is the rule of the beast called man.

And if instigated by the apparent exhortations by the person who has a three letter word for monster... Man is nothing but a beast himself. It's artificially divine, universal sacred lies an Opiate for the yearning masses. The profit of this industry, rapt in avarice and aptly buried in the lies tries to medicate the blind with useless placebos.

Surely there is no one more monstrous and vengeful than this person with a three letter word for monster.

If it wasn't, surely the Septon of this city wouldn't have been the first one to turn sides.

"Guy, the Septon of here wants to have a talk with you."

Guy shook his head, "I am not changing my gods. It is the only thing I have with me, that reminds me of my sweet home."

"No harm done in having a talk with him." True in the purest sense of the word. Guy was to live the next day. I had to make sure of it. Hence the trip to the Sept. "Give that old man a sense of achievement. God knows how much of a appetite these Septons have."

All four of us, went on about our prescribed duty. Raymond went to the stables to inspect the horses. Guy went to the Sept as I had ordered. Cedric followed behind me. Together the both of us, made our way to the Manor. Stepping inside, I could see the look of surprise on the guard's face.

 _So Uncle was nearby?_

"Cedric do you still feel queasy when torture is in the cards?"

"No, not any longer." Though the man said it firmly, I knew it to be a lie. Nobody couldn't be but a little queasy in the face of torture. Anybody who says otherwise, lies.

"Good. I wanted to have a word with the spy." Alaric was a man of few words and for the moment so was I.

Just like that, I opened a door and let myself in. Make haste but slowly. And now decisiveness was needed as I knew that Alaric was inside the castle, not outside.

Stepping in, Cedric wrinkled his face. "Where is he?" He asked me regarding the spy that I had apparently caught.

Two words came from my mouth. To see its effect I even turned back to gaze at his befuddled visage. I wanted to see if it was right that a man shows who he truly is, only in the last moments of his natural life.

"Behind you."

Janus took note of my command and fired from his crossbow. The bolt came true and straight, though in my mind it had the noise of a victory cannon it was most likely very silent. My earlier action was unsuccessful as the bolt had pierced his neck and tore out his throat. Killing Cedric instantly.

No emotions could be discerned from a dead man after all.

"And I wanted to see if he was a squealer or a screamer! Talk of lost opportunities." I joked.

"Joke all you want. I almost died over with tension. I was almost caught two times here."

"Janus. I thought you were a grown man. Stop griping like a child."

"A little fear is healthy. My nan always used to say." Janus was still shocked.

"This is new for me too." I advised him. The next part would be even harder. "Now cheer up, it is going to be a long overdue family visit now."

"Kinslaying is frowned upon. I hope you know what you are doing?"

I took my next steps, passing through the door. "By the end of today nothing of that sort would matter. Alaric would be a shameful memory. Everybody would want to get rid of. Throw his body into the Moat for the crocodiles when I fire an arrow into the banner yonder."

All I had to do was besmirch his name. Janus went down to deal with any of the guards. The hallway through the Manor seemed like a tunnel to me. At the end of which, was my destination, my honor and illuminating light. Or was it the other way round?

Was I damning myself?

Most likely...

But I have always been a stubborn fool. I entered the solar on the top floor where I knew Uncle used to pray before he slept. This was night time and only a few servants, the ones who stayed overnight at the Manor remained. The corridors were quite desolate.

The door was slightly ajar. Alaric didn't like to be behind closed doors, a sign of his untrusting nature. Knocking on the door I awaited his assent to come in.

"Come in, Cedric. At this point of time it could only be you."

I dismissed the henge, stepped in and proceeded to give my dear Uncle a fright of his life, "Hello Uncle! Ain't you glad to see me here now?" I said and closed the door behind me. Fright loomed Gloom all over him. It's menacing maws threatening to rip him shred to shred.

"What the hell?" He shouted. In panic, he pounced on me. Corner a mouse enough and it would fight back as a lion.

Our arms met and we wrestled, one for dominance other for survival. A kick to the groin issued from my side felling the elder man to the ground.

"A finishing blow from the Sword of the Morning, seems fitting after who you killed." I took out Dawn. It's edge shining with sharpness like ever. The sheen on it let you know with the subtlety of a sledgehammer, why it was called Dawn.

It seemed fitting to me, that the former sword of the man Alaric had killed should kill him. Revenge and Justice both shall prevail then. Not that I was going to enjoy the revenge. It was a convenient excuse for me to hide what I was really doing...

Kinslaying. The highest sin of this society.

Unlike Konoha where treachery was the highest sin and everyone expected unquestionable courage and obedience from you, here people valued their family above everything. Only because you couldn't trust anyone else. Such is the world that I had been sent to.

The immaculately pale white sword struck swiftly and true to the stomach of the Dayne Patriarch. And it passed harmlessly through him.

It passed harmlessly through him.

The Sword of the Morning passed harmlessly through the belly of the Dayne Patriarch when I tried to kill him.

It seemed even the spirit of the sword, a relic of a bygone era placed Kinslaying over treachery. In her eyes, I was as much of a vile man as this man who likely poisoned my uncle and imprisoned my mother. I had just killed Cedric Dayne, kinslaying was unforgivable.

This would be the last time a Dayne wielded Dawn.

I peered at the blade that had been with me till now faithfully. A weight seemed to be tied around my waist, pulling me down. Or was I not as strong as before?...

A cornered animal and man alike, is said to possess incomparable strengths. But not enough to offset a man who is four inches taller than you and about sixty pounds more than you. For that is what Alaric did just now. Magic had left me.

Pushing me away, freeing himself he fled to the windows. He was intent on jumping into the Moat below. Time was of the essence and the spirit in the sword was not allowing me to possess a fine blade. A blade said to shine like a star in a cloudless night. Sharper than Valyrian steel and tougher than Meereen Plate armor.

So I had to cast the spirit out.

I broke Dawn on the stone floors. The blade broke out in splinters. Taking the handle and a remnant of a three inch blade still attached to it, I ran to my target. In swift steps, I caught up to him and pushed the other Dayne to the ground.

Balling up my Fists, I rained blows on him. I poured all my years worth of repressed anger into my punches. Poor Uncle Alaric almost had his chest cave in. Blood and phlegm escaped copiously from his mouth but still, there was enough space for a few words to be let through.

"The gods have left you, nephew. The sword refused you, didn't it? Soon you will fall too. Nobody will support a kinslayer. "

The truth hit home hard. Grinning through it, I put on a false bravado."Even men get bored of men, so why not Gods? If you are so confident of slaying me, then hit me. Kill me?"

"I won't. But my son will. My son will avenge me." the elder Dayne's eyes glazed over in satisfaction.

"When will you grow a backbone and realize that jealousy has no cure?" I said before piercing his throat. He flopped around like a dead fish before dying like one.

Now that the battle rush was leaving me, I could discern the changes in my body. I was not as strong as I used to be. The heavy cuirass that I used to wear, actually felt heavy. No more could I just waltz through my life counting on my extraordinary strength.

I took one last look at the blade that had forsaken me. To be more precise, the one which I let down. Cradling the bit of a sword left, I ambled ahead near the window.

 _Beautiful_. The sword even broken was beautiful. It pained me.

"I am sorry, Nyssa."

And with a heavier than my armor heart, I threw the sword out.

It was time to bank on ordinary things to do extraordinary things. Not the other way round as I had until now. The ordinary never expected the extraordinary and impossible out of you.

I dragged the corpse and threw it out into the Moat for the crocodiles therein to eat. Some footsteps were coming near, soft and emanating from silken slippers. A woman. Probably it was my aunt's.

"Ricky? You there?"

"Come in.", The turnkey opened and came in the lady of the castle. I placed a hand over my sheath to hide the fact that it was empty.

She on entering saw me and froze, "Is he..." she refused to say more.

"He is. If you scream, you would be too."

Her eyes looked terrified. _What kind of scare stories had circulated about me?_ I wondered.

"I only asked for my rights. He refuse and I killed him. Cedric and Raymond are probably dead too by now."

"You sent them to an ambush?" Her tone showed that she suspected it from the beginning and was going to relay so to her husband.

"I sent them to a massacre. The ground is uneven and riddled with stakes and fences. The land is slick with oil as well. They will burn to death." I took a certain satisfaction in the plan I laid bare.

Her face wrinkled, "Who betrayed us? Tell me that at the least before you kill me."

I took many a forward steps, until I was eye to eye with her." It doesn't have to be that way. Acknowledge me as your new Lord and I promise you wouldn't be harmed."

"He was my husband for thirty years. How am I supposed to forget that?"

"It's... " It was a fix. I knew not how to convince her. Normally I would have worked my silver tongue. But the problem was by the time you are in your middle ages, a certain inertia comes to your disposition. And the Lady Dayne in front of me had marked me out as the greatest villain of mankind.

Ironic because I had always thought myself as the most valiant hero, protector of the realm and beloved of people and gods alike.

"Janus!" Looks like my luck hadn't run out yet, "thank God you are here. Kill this bitch."

And my lieutenant complied. The accomplished archer that he was, let loose an arrow which pierced her through the throat. Instantly killing her and all claims to the Dayne seat from that side of the family. All it left was dear Ned Dayne. My father's namesake.

"Where the hell had you gone to?"

"Had to take a piss. It's not everyday you can piss on a lord."

A total naive fool of a lordling. A blight on the name of the Daynes. That was what Eddard Dayne was.

 _Big brother can be assured of the Dayne support for the iron throne._

I began to write my movements on a parchment to be delivered by pigeon carrier later.

 _ **"The star has fallen from the sky. Our Deception has borne fruit. - ND"**_

Once that was done, I sat back and relaxed by the window sill. "Janus, how goes the takeover?" I voiced my question to him. And being the entirely dependable man that he was, he relayed back the news to me.

"Our troops that you hid in the Sept have sprung out. Guy refused to join us, so we killed him. " That was sad. I banked on him joining me. "The city is ours for now. Let us hope the ambush succeeds. If not we would be under seige with not even enough troops to quell a rebellion if it does break out."

"It would succeed, have a little faith. Come on, I think it's time I met my cousin. It's been some time since I bullied him into giving his toys to me."

Janus chuckled, "Now you are bullying him into giving up his castle to you."

"Yeah, my life has now come full circle." I joked all the while thinking about that day. The day we declared ourselves brothers. The day I revealed my secret to my big brother.

Flashback

It was a cool summer evening, one of the few we get in Dorne. Sitting under a cherry tree, I was thinking about life. So far it had been good, eventful. There was not a single moment.

"What you thinking about? My sister?" came the voice of Quentin Martell

"No!" I denied truthfully. "Just thinking about random things."

"Does it have anything to do with the new woman that my sister is always complaining about?" And before I knew it, I was put on the spot.

"No."

Quentyn smiled a jovial one, showing me that our friendship was on the line but he would give me the benefit of doubt. He continued after a gap, "Look, I don't blame you or anything but I think k you should explain the circumstances to her."

"It is nothing like that." I vehemently denied. With a sigh, I decided to come clean, "You remember the stories of where my mother cried to the gods to make me breath again and I miraculously did so?"

"Wait, that was a lie?"

"Ashara Dayne is not my biological mother." A silence spread around us, something which I knew the revelation would ensue. "The gods transported me away from my family so that they don't have a heir."

He sat down beside me," Tell me everything." A simple sentence but not lacking complexity by any degree.

"My birth family were horrible warlords who enslaved nature spirits that the gods had entrusted the land to. One of the spirits broke free one day but she was made to be enslaved to their little baby boy who had just been born. Their magic enforced the spirits to give up their life force to the humans, whereby the humans lived for moř than hundred years." As I shed my tale, I glanced sidewards at him to see the reaction.

 _Was he as disgusted by my birth family as I was?_

 _Where we still friends?_

"And the baby was you?" I nodded. "So that redhead is not a human but a nature spirit." I nodded again.

"What's her name?" he asked and I cringed.

"She was enslaved for so long by them because they knew her birth name. So she hasn't told me." I breathed a long breath, trying to calm down the fury that had built up inside my chest.

All to no avail.

"Just think about it Quentyn. My birth family was so bad that the gods themselves had to intervene. And the scars it left on victim was so profound that she refuses to tell me her name just because I am related to them! 'Words have power.' That's what she tells me."

"So you feel responsible for her sorrow? Then you are already better than that family. They are of no relation to you, Naruto. As far as I am concerned your family is here Naruto, in Dorne."

"That's what I believe too. Ashara is my mother and Arthur Dayne is my uncle. I have no father. To hell with a nameless one which is nothing but a monkey on my back."

"And now you have a brother." He softly said and my eyes were riveted to his own immediately.

 _You don't make proclamations like that so easily. The gods knew how difficult it was for me to even say this to him. That too, only because it bothered me a lot and I wanted it off my chest._

"We are family now. Honestly, do you think you could just go confess to everything and not face the consequences? You opened your heart to me. We are family now. We will shoulder the difficulties together."

"You are older than me by a few years, ain't you big brother?"

He laughed. And my face lightened. It was not everyday that a shameful secret was revealed and you only received good out of it.

"I didn't think of that."

"You should, big brothers have to take care of their little brothers and sisters."

"Naruto." He grew alarmed, maybe I revealed too much? Quentyn was ugly unlike Arianne and not strong unlike Oberyn. But he was smart.

"Don't tell me that your family can come here?"

"They are actively searching for me. And Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"That's the name I gave her. She refuses to give me her name so I gave her one. She is relieved to use that one for now."

"Can we defeat them?"

"They are very strong. You would have to be the King of Westeros to repel them." I made my calculations and told him so.

"Then what's stopping you from doing so."

"You." I replied, "The iron throne is yours. You deserve it. I will try to atone for the sins of my forebears. Younger siblings don't inherit before their elder ones do they?"

"Really?"

"Yes." And under the cherry tree we made an oath. An oath which would be remembered forever. Binding our fates together.

"You shall be the King Of Westeros and me your ever dependable general. Big brother, what is your first command?"

"That's a tricky question." He joked and I knew he already had an answer ready. "Call Ned Stark here, dine with him, befriend him and let him believe for a moment that he at the least has a chance in your heart. Then say exactly these things to him about us, the Martells."

Information was power. But misinformation was a Fool's paradise. The Iron throne is a summit for everyone, incredibly valuable to some. But friendship was priceless.

Some people found their empires on money or military might. Some think their cunning will found theirs. But there will be someone who will have these virtues much more in abundance than you. Always. Somewhere.

Honor and tradition are also a veil to hide ineptitude behind. Sooner or later they have to be discarded.

Friendship is evergreen but, just like the tree we made the oath under.

And with these thoughts fuelling me, I spread a baseless rumor among the maids that in the sorrow of losing a battle with his nephew, Lord Alaric Dayne was terrorizing the scullion maids. He was assaulting his wife, in the confines of their marital bed and his son was hiding from his father in fear. In spite of the fact that he was old enough to marry himself.

Eddard Dayne wasn't found that day, or in the next or anywhere near Stargate from that day. The reason for that was only made known to me as later, I stared down the spear point of Beric Danderrion.

Many years later. But that is a story for later.

 **The End**

Threw you all out for a loop, didn't I? That is the whole point of using biased narrators as it in POV. Like in my favourite movie Memento.

So guys, how did you all like the twist in the tale?

Reviews people! Reviews!


	9. The Art Of Ruin

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **By mushy guillotine**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **The Art Of Ruin**

AN: This chapter didn't lend itself well to the POV treatment. Hence the reverting back to my old style. To people, who liked my first style better, congrats you got your wish. And to those who were pleasantly surprised by the last two chapters, all I can say is I have more aces up my sleeve.

From the annals of Zhuge Liang's war strategies -

 **Strategy 26 "** **指桑骂槐** **" - Point at the mulberry and curse the locust.**

To discipline, control, reward or warn others whose status or position excludes them from direct confrontation; use analogy and innuendo. Without directly naming names, those accused cannot retaliate without revealing their complicity.

 **Example** : After WWII, Douglas MacArthur wanted to have better PR with the Japanese people. He started sending in food supplies to the Japanese. Then he barged into the Japanese Emperor's Palace and clicked a photo with him, which was promptly disseminated. It was the first time the Emperor had his photograph taken. And to many it was their first glimpse of the Emperor.

To the Japanese citizens, who previously thought their emperor to be God incarnate this was a revelation. The septagenarian emperor was crooked, gnarled and cut an all-together unflattering image beside the ruddy and fit General MacArthur.

The wave of nationalism which was spreading was quickly doused. The General indirectly blew up America's power and subtly put blame on the old emperor for Japan's defeat.

 **Explanation as to why I wrote it:** Joffrey was an idiot to kill Ned Stark. He just added oil to the raging wildfire.

 **Chapter start**

The onset of a cavalry charge is like a torrent of water, breaking through a crack in the ford. The rushing waters, without heeding advice dash against rocks. If it listens to natural inclination and flows from heights to shallows, it picks up momentum otherwise it stalls.

Likewise a charge if not producing results against its natural nemesis, that is the foot men will only be counterproductive when the opposing cavalry does take part eventually. To offset this, offensive tactics have to be thoroughly embedded in the soldier's mind.

Feint twice to attack the third time. Repair the highway, to take the beaten mountain path. Always take away the firewood from under the cooking pot.

In other words, even if there are only two types of attack- direct and indirect. In actuality, a complex mixture of the two is always to be used. And just like five basic tastes give rise to all the tastes that you can find in the world or eight sounds of the octave give rise to all music so do the two methods give rise to a myriad possibilities of attack.

A charge, hence can be likened to a bolt released from a crossbow. Energy coiling in its spring and when let loose it has to be prompt and terrible. Like a falcon swooping in for the kill, the general who leads the charge has to be like the swift wind.

But where does this energy for the bolt come from? The reason for the charge? The energy for the charge if not enough then it's a Fool's sojourn. Men can be roused to battle only if a sufficient cause is given to them.

And if you are fool enough to give your enemy such a reason... You ought not to sit on the throne. Sadly, in her pursuits for the iron throne Cersei only taught her son how to get the seat but not how to sit on the seat.

At the end of the day, even if you shit gold the shit will still be shit without intellect, foresight and wisdom. Even if you have the grain bowl of the world at your feet, if you're inept all that you will be the owner of would be pillaged farms. And displaced people.

Displaced people meant uprising. Uprising meant war. And war in winter meant suicide...especially if led by an inept man.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne*****

"My majesty ain't you afraid of Lord Mace and the vastness of his troops? His armies is like a sea extending for over a hundred miles. My spies say he has a host of 400,000 troops."

Renly sighed. For he was tired of replying the same thing to all those who asked him the same question. Renly believed Mace wouldn't give him any trouble after he ascended, as fairweather allies like Lord Tyrrell were wont to do.

It was not that he trusted in Mace's loyalty but rather he trusted in his ineptness and fatuousness.

When Lord Tyrrell besieged his brother, the seige which should have been over in months raged on for the entirety of Robert's Rebellion. It was only due to the prolonged seige that Robert found it so easy to cave Rhaegar's chest in.

Renly decided to put these doubts to rest once and for all.

"Dear minister, you have been a big asset to me. In fact you will, even if Tyrrell brings his entire host to me be a far bigger asset to me than that Lord Tyrrell. Tell me minister, what is the popular opinion about Olenna, his mother?"

"It is rumored that she is the brains in the Tyrrell family. That Mace doesn't do anything without her consent."

"Thar means Lord Tyrrell was like me when I was a child. Should I be afraid of a child betraying me?"

"Your Highness, please don't underestimate the strength of numbers?" The minister in his desperation to put across his point raised his voice a little. Renly forgave him.

Smart and resourceful the minister may be. But he too was afflicted by the disease that all intellectuals have.

They think, no believe that all people, even illiterate ones are intrinsically as smart as them. Lies!

Renly had spent quite some time with Lord Tyrrell to know that these rumors were in fact hiding the truth. Lord Tyrrell didn't ask Olenna for her approval of his every decision.

Rather Olenna informed him only after the deed was done. The natural order in the Tyrrell house was obstructed. A lord should order his family members not the other way round. If this happens disaster is sure to follow.

"Lord Tyrrell is advancing towards us, but first he says he will engage the Dornish troops. Didn't he say that?" Renly asked, his voice resounding in the tent. After seeing the nod, the newly crowned royal continued, "I guarantee you then, when Lord Tyrrell comes here that is if he comes, he will have a lesser troops than me."

"But we have only 200,000."

"Wait and see Minister. In civil matters I have not even the amount of skill that lies between your fingertips. But in these matters, I learnt from the very best. My brother." And on that emphatic note he showed away the Minister.

The minister still disbelieving went away from the military tent. The tent was bare except for the young man now. A cloud of anticipation built up inside it. The youngest Baratheon brother pondered.

' _Win Naruto. Please win. The pivot of my ambitions can be set only if you humble the idiot called Lord Tyrrell.'_

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

Sunspear, Dornish Court

"My men, Lord Tyrrell has provoked us into battle. He has sent a large host of 400,000 towards us. He has ordered a missive that I surrender and accept the suzerainty of the new King, Renly Baratheon. We all know that to be a farce." The young olive skinned Lord informed his courtiers and Generals. Though the news was grave, none of them seemed to be perturbed by it.

"But I am not afraid. Do you know?"

"Because you have advantages over him, my lord." a voice called out.

"Lord Lemonwood, explain yourself."

The now revealed to all Lord Lemonwood, strutted forward. With a broad smile he began, " Lord Tyrrell still follows the old rules. Of combat as well as administration. You have appointed talented and well educated officers for civilian matters. And talented courageous officers in the army. Both times their family and birth wasn't a problem for them. They feel indebted to you for giving them a chance. While in Tyrrell's case, a sense of inertia might have invaded all.

Not only that, you are decisive. Mace Tyrrell is indecisive.

He hides behind the skirt of his mother still. You support the shoulders of your father.

You, Lord Martell is just and trusting. Whereas Lord Mace trusts no one other than Lord Tarly.

On top of everything, most importantly his succession is not definitely set. His eldest is a cripple thanks to a certain someone here and the other two, no three all fight for his seat.

Tell me Lord, is there a way you won't win in battle against him?"

Quentyn the Lord of Sunspear, looked pleased. "Tell me, my Lord Lemonwood who do you think should the task of defeating Mace Tyrrell be given to? For we all know I have to be elsewhere in a couple of months."

The Lord in question bowed low and let hus opinion be known to all, "Though I don't like that brat I think it should be him. Give the responsibility to Lord Naruto Dayne. He will lead the Centre formation. And let him choose his flank captains."

"I think I would like to know why you don't like me, Lord Lemonwood." In the court itself, one could understand why there was a certain alienation between Dorne and the rest of Westeros. The above two statements never would have been uttered in a proper Westerosi court of meticulous etiquette. Nor would the following replies to it.

"Because you are not humble. A lord the higher he is, the more humble he should be."

"I will put it down in my today's to-do list. At the moment it is right below 'Defeat the golden roses' at the second place. Thank you for opening my eyes."

"Now that they are open, I suppose you will return to me, my money."

"Didn't you get it? I thought that now that I had dispatched it, the money should have reached you by now." Truth is more precious than a lie. It had to be used sparingly.

"I didn't get the money you dispatched earlier too, Lord Dayne. Perhaps some mountain bandit is stealing the money that you send me so diligently." The Lord mocked quite openly. Then the elder Lord bowed again to his liege, "I take my leave."

Quentyn gave a dissatisfied frown. Massaging his temples, he called forward his sister's lover. He loved the man like a brother but he was won't to his bad habits and decisions. The Dayne's excessive construction in his new capital had dried up his wealth. His sister's extravagant lifestyle didn't help matters.

Profits were overflowing from the new city of Leafhaven. But to be free of the debts, the Dayne would have to wait for at the least three summer years. In winter it translated into six years.

"Lord Lemonwood is a magnanimous person. How couldn't I repay his generosity?" The Dayne opened his speech to clear his name. "Forget that. I am bought here to drive away the invaders and I will do exactly that."

Then he turned around, looking at the left side of the Dornish seat wherein the Generals of the army were standing."Merryweather for my left flank. Lord Oberyn Martell for my right. Argo Hoath will handle the reserves. And me the main task force. If that's all there is, I would like to go right away. The first on the field dictates the field."

"Court dismissed." Hearing their dismissals, the Lords of Dorne bid adieu. But not the present commander.

"Naruto you are not going. Not yet. Not until you answer me satisfactorily."

"You won't let me. So I would as well hear your admonishment." The blonde said in defeat. He had nothing to say. He had made a slight error in calculation. He didn't expect the summer to get over so soon.

"If you wanted money, you could have just asked. Why do you hide your problems and setbacks but not the successes from me?"

"It's nothing, I will eventually pay them off." Naruto blew the concerns away.

"I am paying off your debts as payment for acting as the commander. Don't stop me."

"I was thinking of filching the armor of the dead Reachmen and paying off the debts."

"Naruto." Quentyn spoke alarmed at the confession. "Don't you have no fear of failure. Courage is good and all. But he has more than double your forces."

"You know I was with Lord Lannister for a few years, right?"

"Did he have anything to say about Tyrrell?"

"Well, grand old Lannister is the while reason for my open disdain of the Tyrrells. He said that even if Lord Mace had 700,000 soldiers and me a mere 200,000 I, Tywin Lannister will never lose to him. All because even if Four Mace Tyrrells are tied end to end they will still not have my cunning and resourcefulness. They will still not measure up to Tywin Lannister."

"But neither of us are half the man, Tywin is. It's the truth." Quentyn reluctantly agreed.

"I know. So I asked him how he, Tywin would defeat Mace."

"Did he reveal anything?"

"Don't worry brother. He revealed more than he meant to. Don't pay out my debts just yet. I intend to fight on."

"Take care brother. Without you I will feel all alone in this world."

"Aye aye. This world is too cruel for us."

The Prince of Dorne gazed at his sworn brother intensely, "I am concerned. Can I count on you to defeat them and keep all of us safe?"

"Absolutely. You know why?" The blonde replied with steel in his words. "Because I hate to war in winter."

Quentyn laughed, which turned into guffaws and finally into maniacal crows of laughter. It was like a dam burst and the water burst through.

" If you have such confidence I should have too. I will make the preparations for the journey. I will keep Sansa safe here."

"Oh no! She is coming with me. She will be the whole reason that Lord Mace goes back to his wheat fields."

"How are you going to do that?"

Naruto now had his turn to crack up in snickers, "All part of the game, my Lord. All part of the game."

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

It was three days of hard riding for the Dornish troops. Then rest for two. By the fifth day, the humongous host of the Reach had materialized spanning leagues of warm flesh.

The Reachmen expected to see a trembling enemy, shook to its core due to the numbers of the opposition. But all they could see was a man who claimed to be their commander sitting in the no-man's land with a glass of wine. A messenger said the commander wanted to have a chat with Lords Tyrrell, both father and sons before the battle.

"My Lord it is that villainous brute. We should just rush and kill him here." was the suggestion of Randyll Tarly to his liege. The Dayne had after all almost a decades worth of bad blood with him.

The leader but was not willing to listen to sound advice. Overconfidence the old friend of fatuousness reared it's ugly head up. All the chubby Tyrrell said was, "He has been a pain to me too, my friend. But I want to see what all he has to say to me, when defeat glooms over him. When he knows I will crush him."

"Father we will come too. He has never followed the basic rules of civil behavior. That Naruto is full of tricks and vileness is his innate nature." Garlan begged. One encounter with the Dayne and he was wary of him forever.

"Take me too, Father. I have to pay him back for Willas' leg." Loras pledged. The youngest had never met the Dayne, only heard of him as the perpetrator of his brother's crippleness.

Loras deeply idolized his eldest brother. Not because he was strong or keen of hand but because he was keen of mind. The years after his injury, Willas had devoted all his drive and effort into making himself as smart as he would like. Which was like saying, he transformed into a stationary thinking God.

Mace shook his head at his dear son, "Only Garlan will come with me. He may be dishonorable like all bastards but I don't think he is stupid."

" He is full of trickery. He will try to fool you. Take care Mace."

"Watch me make a fool of him. Randyll we will avenge both our son's today."Another common thread which held the two Lords tight and thick as thieves.

Lord Mace Tyrrell galloped away on his horse towards the Dayne. A simple mat was laid at the ends of which was a lavish seat for the both of them. A ten foot tall and equally wide canopy was laid to avert the blazing heat of the sun.

"Lord Tyrrell, I hope you are well?"

"I am. Each day treats me better and better. We grow stronger by each day."

"Of course. Have a seat." Naruto humbled himself, rather supplicated himself. An intelligent man would have found out his ruse. But who took Mace Tyrrell as an intelligent one?

"You are the host. Shouldn't you sit first?"

"No. What host am I when I am going to lose? Please as my elder and the more prestigious, you should sit first, then Garlan."

When that was done and wine served, only then was the proceedings started. The Dayne even served them himself like a lowly servant. The Tyrrells were pleased by this turn of events. They thought that defeat had taught the Dayne the long awaited lesson of humility.

"I still remember the day I first met you both." Naruto began, "Alas I was young and foolish back then. Used to listen without thinking to what my elders used to say. I am sorry for the harm I done."

"If you think mere words would suffice, you are mistaken." The portly lord of the Reach roared.

Naruto shook his head and his hands in a clear gesture of mercy, "No. I want to make amends. Please listen to me, Lord Tyrrell."

Now that got their attentions. Getting his nod for approval, Naruto carefully started laying out the traps.

"You came with a large army counting 400,000. It's a good plan. No, a brilliant one. If you had waited for a few years, I would have a chance. Now not so much. Well done. Now I have no chance at all to win."

The invader was perplexed. _Was the Dayne surrendering?_

"Are you surrendering without a fight?" Williams jumped the horse and asked. It was what or looked like to be.

"No."

The Lord of the Reach grew impatient, "Then what are we sitting here for? I am going!" He stood up and almost rushed back to his army.

"My Lord wait! I am suing for peace?" Naruto explained with a referential tone in his voice.

"Sue?"

"Beg. Plead. I am pleading for peace. Call it what you like. I don't care."

"How are we to know that you are sincere-" Mace Tyrrell gave his opinion to the knave rascal.

"Look." Naruto pointed to a carriage, "Sansa Stark. The heiress of the North. Robb Stark would totally support you. He will even support Renly's bid for the throne. Just marry her off to Garlan here and when he becomes Lord of the Reach, their children lay claim to the North as well."

"Me? Lord of the Reach?" Garlan was flabbergasted. The blonde's claim had him reeling in confusion.

"Well, I crippled Willas. I don't think a cripple would be a Lord." Naruto made a face to show his enacted shock. "You are saying Lord Tyrrell that you are overlooking a strong and smart son like Garlan here just because he was a few years younger. Wasn't Aeron and Baelor one among the younger sons? Weren't they good kings to boot?"

"Willas is older."

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelid, "Ser Garlan. Is your brother Ser Willas?"

"No. He can't ride a horse, let alone be a Knight."

"Can he lead troops like you?"

"No."

"Should he be Lord over you?"

Before Garlan could answer in the affirmative, Mace shouted yes. He upheld his elder son. Or to be more accurate, he saw the ruse of Naruto. But he was too late. The discord was already laid. All it needed was a spark to let it ignite. Naruto left that to another occasion. At the moment he needed the father and son here for some more time. He needed to tarry for some time. Only in two hours would he be ready to fight.

Garlan turned his head to look at his father as if he was for the first time on his life offended so truly.

Naruto then waved his hands to his side and a few dozens of women came through the ranks of the army, "Fine. Don't listen to me." Pointing at the women he said, "Those are the palace maids from Sunspear with gifts and wine for your soldiers and.. You." Naruto grabbed hold of a maid and snatched the gifts from her. His directness with the maid gave the Reach soldiers ideas. Disruptful ones. But then he again began wearing the silken web amongst his enemies.

"Prince Doran admires you a lot. He says surely a man who has the biggest army of Westeros should be given more respect. But is he? He feels your pain, Lord Tyrrell. So he has ordered me to return all the lands that I and my fellow Lords have steadily carved away from you." The words certainly had a profound effect.

For hearing that, it could be seen that Lord Tyrrell's mouth salivated. The lands seized by the Dornishmen were of the Florent's, who were not in good terms with them in the first place. The only reason why no action was taken. A part of Reach was forcibly taken away and Lord Mace Tyrrell just looked on. Now too, he was being made steadily a fool and he just looked on.

The smoke and water tactics were not necessary however. Mace Tyrrell was too stupid to realize what was really happening.

The soldiers were thousands of miles away from their homes. Away from the warmth of a bed, a roof above their heads and that of warm food in their stomachs. Even away from the warmth of a woman.

At such an opportune moment Naruto set the cat among the canary. He enticed the soldiers with the female flesh. He believed that it would cause a commotion in the ranks. Confusion and discord would be sown. He was wrong.

He was wrong in that it created a huge commotion and confusion. But he was right in that Randyll by virtue of his past interaction would suspect Naruto Dayne.

The ruddy commander of the reach admonished the soldiers, "Bastards have you come here to fight or flirt? Shoo them away. Shoo them away."

His suspicion of this meeting rang like a Sept's gongbell in his mind. He just couldn't shake it out of his mind that this was some nefarious trick laid out, ever so elaborately.

He called out to the remaining Tyrrell brother. Loras Tyrrell who was said to be the next wonderknight. But the same was said of the person who was their enemy today.

"Loras, ride fast to the back of our troops and see if there is a raiding party behind. This meeting stinks in my opinion of his villainous plots."

Heeding the advice, Loras quickly rode away to the back to inspect.

Back to the scene where the Dayne and Tyrrels were having their discussion. A misunderstanding had turned bitter. Only to be soothed in time by the only blonde therein.

"Fine. As you wish Lord Tyrrell, Sansa will marry Willas."

"That's not all. You will have to be give up Leafhaven to me. It borders the Reach and is near the route which we will take to join up with Renly."

"Oh my Gods! Not Leafhaven. Not my capital! Where will you have me call home if you take away that?"

"I don't care I am the one with the army here, not you. Besides every time you raided our lands you fielded your army from Leafhaven. Even after you acquired Starfall, the pattern didn't change. How am I to know you're sincere if you don't give up Leafhaven?"

"Lord Mace Tyrrell, please give me some breathing space. If I go back so humiliated, I would be killed. If I die who would uphold the peace?"

"Okay. I suppose some breathing space should be reserved for you. After all when Renly is made King and my daughter the Queen, I can just ask them to get rid of you."

"So you are agreeing?" Seeing the nod he smiled but Naruto unexpectedly looked back. His smile grew wider. "Let's have a toast then. To the good-naturedness of Lord Mace Tyrrell and the gallantry of Ser Garlan."

All rose their cups to drink from it. Though the Tyrrell side had some difficulty.

"The sun bothering you?" Naruto casually asked. Suddenly it dawned on the father and son duo. The Blonde Dayne broke out into peals of laughter.

"My Stupid indecisive fatuous Lord. If I were you, I would tell Naruto Dayne to shove his peace proposal up his arse. And build a tomb of granite for him, so that he is not free even after death. For as long as Naruto Dayne has a breath in his lungs, he will continue to oppose you." The laughter didn't stop even after he ran back to his side of the army.

A total of two hours were spent by the trio in their discussions. Enough time for the Sun to directly face the Tyrrell army. If it was getting bothersome to lift a mere wine jug, lifting a sword or shield is a foregone matter.

"Naruto Dayne!" shouted the duped Lord. "You are the vilest of the vile snake. You are a snake among the grass. After I crush your skull, I will feed your corpse to the crocodiles in my Moat."

"Father. Father. It's a disaster. There are Martell Heavy cavalry stationed at the river behind us. There is no route for us to escape." If Loras was a little smarter he would have had the common decency to not have said it aloud.

A vital difference between how a cavalry unit and infantry unit fights is that, the former looks below the other up. The first one isn't bothered by the sun, while the latter is.

The Tyrrells were eventually brought back. They had to be as the war drums had already started rolling on the other side.

Each drum roll struck as hard as a hammer blow to the morale of the Reach men. They had quickly woken up to the fact that with the Sun directly facing them, fighting shields down and eyes down was the only option. In other words defenseless and with out space to maneuver.

They would be sitting ducks if-

"Archers fire." Archers of the Daynes fired a volley. And a massacre would take place if-

"Fire arrows. Burn them down." fire arrows were in the possession of the enemy army. Even those who braved looking directly at the sun and raising their shields were caught in the volley. Anything done as a half measure will surely give you an empty result.

Disorder was beginning to creep up, looming her all-encompassing surf over the Reach forces. To offset the archers' volley and the disorder, Mace ordered his cavalry to charge ahead. The rapidly detiorating situation was salvaged for awhile as a charging cavalry is less won't to bear the brunt of a volley of arrows.

Naruto knew that the outcome of the battle would be decided in a few minutes. There was just one battle here- the initial charge. If it was successful on the Tyrrell side, they won. Otherwise the invading force would as well flee. The conditions that the Reachmen would have to fight in for the next few hours was inhuman

"Janus is the surprise ready?"

"Yes. The Horses would get a real spicy Dornish welcome soon. Only the first line would advance. Wait and see."

Now the first line of riders were almost upon their shields. All of the Dornish infantrymen had boxed themselves in a classic testudo formation. It left no space for even air to come in. The men couldn't move but...

They won't have to. In fact it was advisable in present circumstances to stay put and let the dust settle. Literally.

"Hahaha." Naruto was uncontrollable. For the fruits of his labor were working. As soon as the first line of riders crossed the juncture of land which was strewn with dried Chilli flakes, the horses behind revolted. The horses had their nostrils burning and so refused to charge ahead.

Just like the other men of Westeros, even the horses of lands other than Dorne couldn't digest their spicy food.

You could teach men to be disciplined and let not the elements affect him. You could teach the animals to be disciplined but braving the elements? Never.

Elephants will always be afraid of loud noises. Horses of pungent odors. Reptiles of the cold and so on.

"Foot men, finish those bastards." Shouting so Janus sounded the drums to signal the same. The formation was broken and ranks changed rapidly. The footmen advanced in a tightly knit group three ranks deep.

The long spears of the Dornishmen glistened with blood. It was a successful round one for Naruto. Now victory was absolute.

"Are the chariots ready?"Naruto asked his right hand man, the ever dependable Janus Vardley.

"Should I sound the drums?" Janus quipped back. Chariots were a unique feature of the Dornish-men. Nowhere else in Westeros were chariots employed. Most of the Lords were of the opinion that chariots were a waste of resources. Rightfully so.

A chariot needed at the least two horses and one driver to transport what would be two fighters. A chariot also required much sophistication to safeguard its driver and wheels and carriage. In the firm of shade for the driver, metal spikes in the wheel, spokes to reduce weight of the wheel and so on.

The Chariot was hence written off as an useless and incompetent personnel of the army. Today, that old pre-conceived notion was going to be changed.

A thousand chariots set off from the side of the Martells. The numbers weren't enough to strike fear but the paraphernalia tied at the ends of each chariots was sure to do so. Each chariot had something of a cylinder shaped rolling pin of spikes tied to it. There was no other way to describe it. It really looked like a massive rolling pin with porcupine quills throughout.

If anyone tried to approach the chariots from the sides, they were sure to be crushed. Which only left the front and one rear side open to attack. And there indeed was a wall of shields ahead of every chariot.

Any chance of rejoicing for the Reach men were again snuffed out when the chariots took a sharp turn just before they crashed with the opposing front line. The rolling death pin rolled on, over the corpses of foot men who had vainly out up their shields. Once more the Reachmen weren't allowed to fight the war on their terms, with their own rules.

The battle was increasingly being dictated by the blonde upstart. And things were collapsing and not so rosy on the side with golden roses as their livery. The echariots now deployed the other rolling death pin which was until now sitting idle in their carriage. Now there was no chance of any infantry even approaching the chariots.

The Reach's central formation soon collapsed.

"Mace. I think we should retreat. We still outnumber him, sure. But there is confusion in the ranks. And in present conditions I don't think we can carry on."Tarly was gracious enough to forget his anger for awhile and accept defeat.

"No. Never! I would not suffer to share the same skies as him. He will die by my hands."

"What can we do? The Seven favour him, Father." Garlan conceded.

"That vile brute! He even didn't spare his own sister from his tricks." Mace groaned.

"And that's why we fell for it. Let's us go. If we tarry, I fear we won't be able to break through the forces stationed behind to raid us." Tarly finished with a weary sigh.

Tarly was saddened. It was not the first time he had lost to the blonde upstart. Each time he didn't fight fair and square to boot. Each time, he Randyll lost due to underestimating him.

"He is both a murderous scoundrel and a brilliant statesman. I don't know if I should consider myself fortunate or unfortunate to live in the same time as him." Tarly declared on seeing the Martell force break through their center formation. Huge gaps had crept up in their ranks.

Disorder was now steadily becoming their second nature. A little more and the Tyrrell would lose the war.

The war drums on the Martell side again began playing a different tune. This time it was the one for a cavalry charge. Now that the Reach's primary shieldsmen were routed, charging was the only logical step forward for the Dornishmen.

The flanks which were until then, withdrawn to the back swiftly seized the initiative. Joining up in a wedge formation they charged ahead. The talisman at the head of the wedge had a long lance, most of whom were career Knights. While he, the talisman was surrounded by mounted archers, who also carried spears on their back. And at the edge of the wedge, at the back occupied the Sabre rattling veterans poised to hold the formation together.

There was no inch of space for the Tyrrells to fight now. If situations could be distinguished into separate instances; each one unique from the other. Then there could said to be nine situations.

One among them was the hemmed-in situation, when a small force after occupying strategic positions, was enough to defeat a much larger host. This was the current scenario.

And another among them was the desperate situation. When men on seeing they had no other option, fight with all they can. But that hadn't reached till now. It was still largely unknown to the troops that they had enemy at their backs as well.

Naruto had given them a rope for them to cling to. A route to retreat. Back to the wheat fields of Reach it was for the larger host of defeated souls.

Randyll Tarly heaved a weary sigh, "Retreat is the only option now. Come on Mace." They were thoroughly beat. The already sinking morale would sink further on seeing the troops across the river.

"No. No. No." The words piteously spewed forth from the Warden of the West's mouth. It was the second time he had lost an almost sure victory now. First it was Stannis, now Naruto.

"Men, help our Lord to his horse." Tarly ordered. No one dared to oppose him. Morale was first shaken hard by the chariots and then it dissolved completely when the cavalry charged unhindered. No one had the guts to even argue back.

The 400,000 large host was routed and was fleeing.

Poor Men!

For they didn't know death was waiting for them, either way.

For there was an enemy at the front waiting, fresh and thirsty for blood. And there was an enemy at the back, who had defeated them and was hungry for more.

Whatever semblance of order there was collapsed. The Reach men even abandoned their heavy weapons to flee away in all directions. They ran away for their lives. Away from the dornish men who had opened their vicious maws. No Reachman wanted to be a pile of lonely bones, lain unforgotten in the Sands of Dorne.

Relief prevailed among them when, they were not given further chase. Only for the hopes to collapse, when the high officials realized the target was not the troops all along.

It was the supply train.

The Reach had now a large host 300,000 or something stranded and routed, somewhere in the Dornish scourge drylands without grain. They were like displaced people driven away from their homes.

Displaced people meant uprising. Uprising meant war. And war in winter meant suicide...especially if led by an inept man. Mace Tyrrell just signed his own death warrant.

No wonder it was said that war should be fought with caution. And intelligence.

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

THE END

PHEW! I finished it. And yes I skipped Ned's beheading. But Sansa is with Naruto. It will be important later on.

This chapter was a little taxing on me. Coming back to the third person style, accounting for the tactics and researching them took some time. POV style wouldn't work in a war account as there are numerous leads and events to be followed at the same time. That is impossible to capture in that style.

But I also got a feeling the chapter was a little impersonal at times. Whatever... Just let me know how you all liked it through the review page. This story has officially picked up speed.

As for the tactics they were actually mentioned in the Art of War by Sun Tzu. I had my eyes opened reading the book.

You might wonder what was the aftermath of the war? Well, the Tyrrell men fled back to the Reach. Defeated and Disheartened, they will now have to contend with Stannis who will land at the Florent's lands. Let us not forget the macho Vikings of the story- The Greyjoys and their Ironborn raiders. They are going to give hell to the Tyrrell ports.

In the next chapter, the action will shift to the battleground between the Lannisters and Starks.


	10. After Effect

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **By mushy guillotine**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **After-Effect**

AN: Notice!

I made a massive typo. 400k became 700k. OOPS! Stupid Numpad! Stupid Numpad!

I only got to know a day later. I totally forgot about it while thinking of strategies. Even possession of the Art of War book can only help you so much.

Thanks to all those who brought it to my attention.

The Reach is a mainly agrarian nation. The farmhands sow in spring, farm in summer and real in autumn. In the winter?

They war.

That's the only reason the Reach has a large army. Also that, in those days much of the army was battle fodder.

Now everything is specialized and advanced that nations can operate with one-tenth the men. During WWII, the UK had an army of one million. Now not even the USA has so much. Why go there?

The Greek city-states had as much army as many of the nations at present.

When turmoil arises, the army swells.

According to Canon, (the book that is) The Tyrrells themselves have a **standing** army of 100K. The next two are the Hightowers with 40k and Redwynes with 20k and some thousands of ships. The Florents due to being the Boltons of the Reach are not added. But by cross referencing with Stannis' army it too comes to around 30k or so.

Tarly, Dondarrion and Merryweather we don't know. The rest are not even mentioned. Adding all them and considering a call to arms would eventually be issued and men mustered, it will not be hard for the Tyrrell army to number 400K.

Turmoil arises and the army swells. Proof- Pakistan has about one-fifth the population of India. But it's army numbers are the same as India.

I rest my case.

 **Chapter start :**

 **Dornish Camp, Mountain pass**

The general mood in the military camp was of great rejoicement. For a profound victory was won. Against an age old enemy.

The Dornishman and the Reachman and their vendetta, goes back hundreds of years. Right up to the time of the surrender of Dorne to the Targaryens. The Dornishmen had been enjoying success in fighting a battle of attrition with the invading Targaryens.

All said and done the dragons had only one main noticeable weakness. Their eyes. They were extremely sensitive and the dusty, dirt filled wind of Dorne was not welcome to them.

Moreover, Dorne was blessed with a great strategic position filed with ravines and mountains near their borders. The Vaith river flowing through the Scourge was also a natural moat for them.

It was only after the Tyrrels betrayed them to the Targaryens that they accepted the suzerainty of the Dragon Lords. The Reach was gifted to the Tyrrels after the Gardners were deposed. Like a faithful dog, the passes through the mountains were leaked to the Dragon King and his men, by the Tyrrells.

From that day the Reachman and Dornishman could never look eye to eye. And each victory gained by one party over the other was lauded and praised for years to come.

"So you come at last. I have been waiting for you for quite some time." The speaker wondered aloud from his vantage point from the parapet of the ramparts. The new entry was an oddity in this merry making. For he was afraid to celebrate.

"Forgive me Grand commander for I have bad news."

"Where is Gerold?"

But No reply came.

The speaker sighed as he took in the sight before his eyes more. Say what you will, but the Reach sure looked beautiful from here. The land of his enemies was beautiful. Too beautiful to be in Tyrrell hands.

"Then don't say it. I can guess. Gerold is like a brother to me. He is of my blood. We Daynes don't surrender if we believe in the cause." Naruto said remembering the dilemma of his Uncle, many years ago.

Nevertheless, the messenger didn't keep quiet. With tears he announced,

"General Dayne chased the fleeing Tyrrell army until the Shepherd's pass. Seeing Oberyn Martell blocking the escape route of theirs, the enemy lost all hope of survival."

"A cornered animal is the most strongest. I know. That's why I had given orders to Oberyn to withdraw. He didn't listen."

"Will Lord Oberyn be punished?"

"Do you think I can punish any Lord Martell let alone Oberyn, Gerris?" the blonde asked the Merryweather cavalry captain. He was an oddity among his troops. His family was originally from the Reach. His grandfather was at one time the Lord hand of Mad King Aerys.

"No." Gerris said with a proper Dornish twang.

After the Hand's execution, the family disseminated. And one particular son was stupid enough to settle in Dorne. It was the second son of that man, that was now standing here. As a cavalry captain.

"Your family have been here for only two generations. But you already probably know that we Dornishmen are quite different. We and the others can't mingle. We are hot-tempered and care naught for formalities. The rest of Westeros live for it. We love the spices in the meat. They love the meat. They shun their bastards while we tolerate them."

This earned quiet chuckles from the other man. Knowing the jest was made by Naruto on his own person, endeared the Merryweather to his humility, "Surely you jest Grand Commander. I don't think we just tolerate them. Accept is more like the word."

"That's true. But we ain't here to talk about that." Naruto turned around to face Gerris. "We received two ultimatums yesterday. One from the Lannister seeking aid to attack Renly. The other from Renly asking us to attack with him, the Lannisters. The reason for the both of them is the same. To uphold justice and propriety and the righteous Ruler and King of Westeros."

Gerris squinted his eyes to think a little. He was not a political person. Give him a sword any day over the pen. "I don't know how I can help you here."

"I accepted the proposals." The Dayne said cryptically. Adding unnecessary drama and suspense. Gerris mentally sighed. His commander had a very annoying quirk of doing that.

"Am I to lead the van against Renly? I accept." So that was why he was called. After attacking the Tyrrells, it was natural that Dorne won't ally itself with the Tyrrell's ally. Feeling proud of himself for foreseeing it, Gerris gave an unseen thanks to the Seven.

"You didn't hear wholly. I accepted both the proposals. I accepted the Lannister's offer and asked them for food to raise an army. I accepted Renly's offer and asked him for food as well. The supply from the capital reached yesterday. The other is on the way."

"How can we fight for both?" Now Gerris was alarmed.

"We won't. We will do just as I said. We will just raise an army. I called you here as I wanted you to use these supplies to train a new cavalry force. We have the weakest cavalry. It won't do."

The Merryweather didn't like what he heard one bit. For it reminded him too much of his disrespecting cousin Orton who forsook all that his grandfather stood for and accepted Robert's Pardon.

How could his cousin just bend down and accept that Usurper's Pardon? Last he heard Orton Merryweather and his wife Taena was even staying with the Queen.

"We will join the side which will be losing." Naruto declared staring right into the eyes of Gerris. "I am not narrow minded nor am I greedy. Neither am I boasting nor prideful. But I know surely that we are the tipping weight in the delicate northern balance. As it stands, the side which we choose will win. After winning where do you think they will go?"

"Dorne." Gerris Mayweather exclaimed. Finally it was making some sense. This whole thing was too complicated to grasp for an uneducated man like him.

"Remember, this will be our future policy when we look North. When Renly Baratheon is weak, ally with him to repel the Lannisters. But when Lannister is weak, ally with him to stop Renly's ambitions. For a sparsely populated Kingdom as ours, there is no other option."

"What if both attack us? We will be annihilated then."

"The mountains are a sturdy shield. The river a natural meat. The passes into here are virtually unknown except to us and the Reach men. So don't worry. Also the Lannisters and Baratheons will first look to consolidate their rule before coming here. But for us to venture outside in the plains of the Reach we need horsemen. For now, Gerris concentrate on amending that weakness of ours."

Let the desire of being a King lead the Lannisters and Renly to fight to their deaths. Why would they attack someone who doesn't desire the throne before safeguarding from someone who really wants it.

"Yes Grand Commander."

"From tomorrow report to Janus Vardley who would be my stand-in. I and Oberyn have to go to a wedding."

"But we just won. We should press ahead to take advantage."

"We won because the terrain was advantageous to us. I can't advance nor can I call off the mustered army. So I am postponing. Until a time comes when I know for sure we will win if we invade. Take care Gerris the future of Dorne lies in your hands."

"Whose wedding is it? Is it Prince Quentyn's?"

"No. That is for later. Now it's mine." and the shoe on the other foot finally fell.

"No, I must be over-thinking it." Gerris wondered as he saw the General walking away. The Grand commander surely wouldn't have expected that Oberon wouldn't obey orders to retreat. The Grand Commander had a far-seeing mind. The current victory proved that.

But surely he wasn't that far-seeing that he could predict other's moves so accurately.

Was he?

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

The Vale

Land of honor was the Vale of the Arryns. Land of righteous Knights and just Lords was the Vale of Arryns. Also the only place Stannis could hope to get a place to stand.

From Dragonstone he had sailed away, a head of a host of a meager forty thousand. What others made do with numbers, might Stannis would manage with right.

After all, only he had received the letter from Jon Arryn declaring the illegitimacy of Cersei's children. The Hand of the King had requested him to assume the throne and not let the disgusting spawn of incest ascend the Iron throne.

And Stannis was going to do exactly that. This land and its people would be the springboard for his ambitions.

In rickety leaky caravels, he landed with his meager army. Armed with nothing but the right. The right of the world.

"You called us with information about our liege? All of us Lords of the Vale have come." Lord Yohn Royce, as old as he was just questioned out of impatience. The epitome of what a Knightly Lord should be.

"I have information regarding who murdered the Lord Hand Jon Arryn." Stannis declared aloud to all the Lords who had come to his call.

"Is this not the handwriting of your Lord?" Stannis asked Yohn who was the nearest to him, showing a letter. Lord Royce only nodded in the affirmative. "Lord Eddard Stark is your nephew from your sister's side. Some say you used to have regular correspondence with him. Is this his writing as well?"

Royce had to squint through, ignoring his advancing years to discern the letter. The same small rounded alphabets. This was Ned's alright. He nodded again in the affirmative.

"Read what Lord Arryn has to say to me, while I will pass Stark's letter amongst you? For what they were murdered then you will understand."

A eerie suspicion creeped on Yohn Royce. Saying that whatever was written, he wouldn't like it. Something that caused the death of a man never was. Nevertheless he read aloud the letter which was given to him.

 _Dear Lord Stannis or should I say King Stannis,_

 _Yes you read it right. King. That's what you should be. And we have my own suggestions to your brother, our King to blame for it. After the victory over the Targaryens, I was much bothered by Lord Lannister and the arrogance of his son._

 _If his son, a Kingsguard at that could defy royal orders then imagine what the father, the most powerful Lord could do? It was due to these fears of mine that I convinced Robert to marry the she-devil Cersei. To cover our bases and strengthen our positions I and Ned married the Tully sisters. For I considered those two as my own sons and they reciprocated the same feelings. Does a father betray his child?_

 _Except for Ned, none of these decisions actually were good. For me and Robert both married adulterers. Before we move on to my wife, let's talk about Cersei. The woman who stands as a testimony to the evilness of her father._

 _Ever since the houses of Lannister and Baratheon have married, the offspring were ravenheads and with blue eyes. None were blonde with green eyes. The Maester who wrote the tome 'Houses of Westeros' states that it is because the Lannisters possess a weaker strain of the First men seed._

 _House Baratheon's seed is strong. Even when they married other houses with blonde progeny, the offsprings themselves were black haired. Why wasn't your mother a Targaryen? A blonde. But still you and your brothers all have Baratheon features and none of the Targaryen ones._

 _I don't know who is the Queen's Lover but I know who is my wife's? It is that blasted back-stabbing Petyr Baelish. I made him the man that he is now and he repays me so. Alas I can't do anything to both. As I write this, I have been poisoned._

 _Stannis assume the throne, don't let the realm and our work go asunder? Punish both the women I mentioned here with stoning. And declare this to my vassals. My heir if something happens to me is Stannis Baratheon._

 _As high as honor. Of the people on earth I only know you who has honor high as the sky. High as an eagle._

 _I hope Robert chooses Ned as the next Hand so that he can continue my work and find out what I failed to. If not I afraid that my spirit would roam Westeroi forever without Peace._

 _Jon Arryn,_

 _Protector of the East_

 _Lord Hand_

 _A dying desperate man..._

As he finished reading and folded the letter, Yohn Royce could see that the world had changed. Or perhaps it was just his eye sight.

"My Lord and My King. I bow to you." Lord Yohn Royce bowed down to King Stannis Baratheon.

Now that the confirmation had been obtained, the main culprit discerned through the companion letter of Eddard Stark all the Lords followed suit. For the many Royces here it was a double loss.

"I will follow you to the ends of the world need it be to punish the killers of my Lord and my sister's son." Yohn Royce spoke with macabre chillness. His sister had married the late Lord Stark, the one murdered by the Mad Targaryen King. Not the Mad Lannister King.

Now it looked like a pattern. A Stark calling out on a mad King's folly and dying for it. It needed to stop. No more innocent blood. No more blood of the innocent would be shed.

"Why bow down to Kings of incestuous relations when all they produce is unholy creations and give unjust treatments? Stannis is our King and Lord. No one else." cried an elderly Lord from the crowd. Stannis noted it was the father in law of Jon's nephew who was his first hair during the war. Another man killed by the Dragon Kings.

Looks like Davos Seaworth has more brains than any of his other advisors. With his advice he had more than doubled the army in his possession. Not with peasants nay, but with the legendary Knights of the Vale.

"I have bought nothing with me but the toils, tears and blood of an imminent war. Do you Lords really want to trust my leadership?"

"Do not mock us, your grace! How can we disobey the orders of our liege? How can we sit idle when injustice rules the rest of Weateros? We the Knights of the Vale are upholds of justice. We won't tarnish our name and fame by showing cowardice just this once. As Lord Royce said, to the ends of the world if need be we shall follow you."

"To the ends of the world is unnecessary. We only have to march on to King's Landing. I would have asked the North's help but they have already started the fight without me."

"To King's Landing. Down with the Lannisters." cried literally all the men. And one lady.

On the chess board of Westerosi politics a new colored piece had been fashioned. Red.

"The men of Valyria consider me the return of Azor Ahai or the King who was promised. They say it was their God who made me so. I don't presume to think that I know about Gods and their wills. But the religion of the Lord of the Light shall be the state religion. I shall force no one to give up their beliefs. In fact, my Lord Hand Davos Seaworth is a believer of the Seven. Let it known that King Stannis Baratheon, first of his name, doesn't judge a man by his name or religion only by his worth." Saying that he threw salt which was in his hand into a fiery cauldron which was put up there before.

White smoke emerged. And all the Lords were immediately reminded of one saying which had been processed long back and told to them by their nannies in their childhood.

' _Azor Ahai shall be reborn in smoke and salt.'_

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

 **Lannister Camp, Riverlands**

The Riverlands were an easy land to conquer but a difficult one to defend. The reason behind it is as the name of the land suggests- rivers. Any ramparts or fortifications made can be easily flooded and made useless. The situation gets a little better in winter when the river freezes over.

Another impediment was the lack of forest cover, which by default meant less timber to be used for construction. Stone is sturdier but takes more than twice the required time as wood.

If it were anyone but Tywin Lannister leading this side into the River lands they would have been dead already.

"Report. Report!" came the frantic voice of a guard as he came running into the tent. His eyes were stretched into an impressive look of fear. Lips away from the mouth drooping downwards, eyebrows pinched into a deep cavern and eyes squinted. He had the classic look of a scared beyond his wits man.

At the moment, Tywin was with his brother and other Generals.

"Lord, the Tully forces have finally mobilized. They are marching here right now with Edmund Tully at the head. They number around 50,000."

"Who told you that?"

"Lord Swyft's scout from the eastern gate." The messenger took a moment to recollect as he said that source.

"Old Leatheart? That no-good rascal can't tell the size of an army because of his short-sightedness. I say the army is much more than that." Tywin announced the most likely case.

Commotion rose up as the Generals understood they were now likely outnumbered and in a perilous situation.

"That's good." To win offhandedly commented on the development. "Now I don't have to go to their homes, find them to defeat them. I can defeat them all here itself."

This brought elation in the general mood of all.

" Kevan." He called out his brother and second in command. "Burn the forests on the other side of the river before they reach here. Then tell the soldiers to draw water from the river and store them for the night."

"Why?" Some hapless newcomer asked. The old veterans had long since accepted the fact that even if they all combined they wouldn't be wily and resourceful enough as their Lord. So they just listened to his commands without question. The new ones eager in their curiosity wanted to know why. Why they were told to do something they didn't understand.

"Because I said so!" Tywin roared our to the man who stumbled out of the tent in fear and set about to do the job in gusto. In hindsight it shouldn't be so hard to figure out.

The earth of the river lands was waterlogged due to the sheer number of rivers. It was not good for construction. Moreover it was of the alluvial silt type which set very slowly.

But the cold north wind had been blowing for some time now. It freeze up the river in the night, only yo be thawed in the morning. By burning the trees and farms on the other side, Tywin was making sure that the Stark army crossed the river in the night or the next day.

If they strode ahead in the night, using enforcement tactics to March double time then they would be prey to the perils of night time. But if they moved tomorrow, they would lose an advantage.

The North wind would have freezed the mud here. But it wouldn't have thawed. A mixture of salt and ice remains frozen even in summer. By the same reason and secret of nature, the mixture of alluvial mud and ice would have settled into thick albeit icy unscalable walls. This secret of nature would later be called Colligative properties of mixtures.

The Lannister troops would be in a nice defensive position. But the Stark forces though outnumbering them, would be defenseless. As the tress which provided Lumber were either cut down or in Tywin's hands.

Much later the next day, when that hapless general would understand his Lord's commands he would as usual ask the Warrior to bestow upon himself, the same gifts. And as apology he would part with something precious to give to his Lord.

The next day

The enemy was here in front of the gates, albeit deterred by the steep high walls that seemed to have been erected overnight. Arrows were let loose but failed to notch anything but stone.

The North had frigid, unforgiving climate. And because of this it's horses were hardy and it's men tough.

Unfortunately it's seige weapons were worse as trees by its very nature are supplicant creatures. Be it an oak or a wierwood, each and every tree lives by submitting to the focus of nature. Lacking ambition, it does not shape itself to face the elements but rather the elements shape it.

"Little Stark boy!" The Lannister patriarch shouted out to his adversary. He continued when he got no response, "Did you think that if you just led your army here, I will tremble?"

"Did you think that just because I am in the River lands I wouldn't be able to make a defensive structure? I am Tywin Lannister. Remember this day so that you learn from your defeat. Little Stark Boy, go back to your mother in the north and cry on her lap. And remember to leave the fighting to men."

"Filthy Kingslayer!" A voice roared back. This caught the attention of ť once which it was addressed to.

"Jaime. Don't raise to their taunts." But it fell on deaf ears.

"What, pup?" Jaime asked back.

"You have something which belongs to me. Ice, my father's sword. Seems like robbing dead men has become a hooby of yours lately, Kingslayer."

"Finders Keepers."

"That's why you wanted to keep the throne with you. Isn't it Lannister?"

"This sword is a magnificent piece of Valyrian steel. It belongs in the hands of a true swordsman and Knight. Not a lordling playing at war." The Lannister challenged back.

"Then can I expect you to accept my challenge for it like a man? Or will your father take your decisions again?" And the damage was done. Every person has that special truth of his life that will make him very prickly.

And for Jaime, it was the fact that every body thought most of his success was because of his father. Many thought he was not his father's real successor. That his father thought Jaime was stupid so he took designs in Jamie's name.

"Be prepared pup. I am coming there." Jaime challenged back in Anger. Not hearing a word of his father's admonishments he stormed towards the gate.

Before Robb Stark embarked on his perilous duel, a voice of reason stooped him, "Your horse is your father's. Alas it has grown weak and frail in old age. Take my horse." It was Rickard Karstark.

"What?" Robb was blown out of his mind.

"Your horse is old. My one is young. If you win this duel, avenging your father would be half done. Don't take any risks, My lord."

"I am touched by your generosity. Rickard, tell your son to lead the van."

And the two riders, one in hard boiled leather and chain mail while the other in gilded plate armor faced each other.

Jaime as was his brash nature made the first move. A solid dash to the left of the Stark. What he didn't take into account was that the Stark had brought a cavalry double ended Lance. The kind that had a much longer reach than a Sabre or sword.

Ice by its very nature was an infantry sword. It was heavy but it's point was undeniably sharp. Meant more for piercing and stabbing than slashing. If you didn't have the skill and power it was a liability when astride.

When both parties used the same multipurpose sword, it didn't matter. But here Robb Stark had a distinct advantage of using the right weapon at the right time.

Ching...

The blades sang true to its temerid heart. The dynamics of the duel had changed. With one stroke, the Kingsguard correctly guessed that the blade was not Valyrian steel like his. His chance would come only after he broke the blade.

Robb took a chance. He charged ahead. Twirling the Lance in his deft fingers, he struck with one end then the other. Though bogged down with the heavy shield in his left, it looked to the others as if he was using both hands.

Jaime labored on, making sure each blow struck his shield. Seeking a chance, he baited with a lunge. It struck resoundingly on the blade of the opposite Lance. Milking the polearm advantage to its maximum, Robb struck the helmet of the Lannister.

The blow brought him to his senses. The fatal flow of Jaime, much like the rest of his family was pride. Manageable as pride goes after a fall. The other faults not so easily. He quit attacking and then concentrated on getting inside the reach of the Stark.

Robb after countless steps of taking it back, ditched his shield to fully utilize his double ended Lance. In this way, Jaime would never be able to get inside his reach. If he did for one end of the Lance, he would still be within range of the other end.

The manouevre of the Kingsguard was for naught. Suddenly Robb wheeled his horse and rode inwards. Taking hold of a wooden Palisade kept there for hindering a charge, he threw it towards the Lannister. The older man in time ducked with his horse.

Then the older man leapt with his horse to throw his own palisade. The duel was progressively getting dirtier.

"Who is winning?" Tywin asked his brother.

"Neither. Both are equally strong and skilled." Kevan replied his eyes still glued on to the fight.

"How much time has it been?"

"Two hours now."

"My eyes have strained and watered watching them but they haven't tired out yet. Quick send out a cask of Red Arbor wine to the Stark."

"What?" Kevan enquired. That was quite unexpected. Never had he seen his brother appreciate another.

"I always suspected it but it has been now proven right in front of my own eyes. If you want children, they should be like what Eddard Stark had. All are brave and smart. Alas that idiot of a grandson I have made an enemy of them. It's a pity."

Down under, the situation was getting progressively dire. The redhead Stark would press on his offensive advantage while the Lannister would soak it all up. It was vitality vs experience.

"This won't do." Tywin proclaimed. "It won't do."

Kevan bided his time. He knew sooner than later his brother would say what was troubling his mind.

"If He loses, I lose a son. If Jaime wins, he gets ridiculed for fighting a summer child and be stretched to the limit by the said child. His chivalry will make sure that Robb can't be killed. But my son can be."

"What do you suggest?"

"Roose invites suspicion from all his colleagues. We will use that. Bring me a parchment to write a letter to him. Then stop the duel saying it is dusk."

In a jiffy, the said things were done. The two combatants who were fighting from after noon were called back. Harrys Swyft brought with him the ink, quill and parchment to write. The Lannister Patriarch retreated to his quarters to write the letter.

Now this man was someone who was not well liked by the Lannister Patriarch. Brother-in-law to his own brother Kevan, though was no better than a leper in Tywin's eyes.

 _"I tell you that man is to be kept far away. That man will not be content to die a simple servant."_ Tywin had long ago warned about Swyft to Kevan with these words.

The former Hand of the Mad King took the quill and dipped in the ink. "The ink is too thick, Swyft."

"I will go now itself to fetch some water." Swyft tried to reason for what he perceived as a negligence.

"Don't. Sometimes thick ink is also useful." Tywin just canceled out line by line in the parchment. Now it looked like somebody had canceled out everything that was written on it. When rather nothing was beneath the crossed out spaces. Thick ink was indeed useful.

"Send this to Roose Bolton. Insist on him to read it in private and then meet me tomorrow for a parley."Eager to please Swyft stormed away to do his bidding.

The stage was set. Tomorrow about this same time, he could see at the least the Stark forces splintered.

Maybe Robb Stark would be a dear and finish off Bolton for hiding things. Maybe his retainers would kill off the Bolton on suspicious behavior.

Whatever he didn't care. He just wanted to go back to King's Landing. Be the Hand again, to another Mad King. But this time unlike earlier, he could discipline the King if needed.

The world was truly his oyster. "Bring Jaime here."

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

 **THE END**

That's it! Sorry for the false alarm, had to make out some last minute changes.

Now from past experience I think I will have to explain a little more about the foreign policy our protagonist propounded. As a writer it is my need as well as duty to ensure you my readers understand what I write.

An explanation and justification is required.

On the surface the strategy looks bound to fail. For how long would you change sides between the Lannisters and Baratheons? Of course the two would realize eventually that Dorne is playing them right?

No. You thought it wrong. They would be too busy arm-wrestling each other for the Iron throne. They would consider Dorne to be an irreplaceable ally as long as the Reach is inefficient and North uncapable. Do I have proof? Yes I do. Oh boy you would be surprised that this tactic has a very lively presence in real life.

The most successful example of this would be the foreign policy adopted by the Kingdom of Prussia during the Napoleonic wars until the World War I. Roughly from the years 1798 to 1905.

At that time Mainland Europe had two Colossal forces- France and The Holy Roman Empire which later became the Austro-Hungarian State. The British were too busy with their colonies and moreover weren't really interested in Mainland Europe holdings. Russia was too far east and beset with social and economic problems.

When France was a monarchy under the Bourbons, it was inefficient and it's officials corrupt. Prussia was its go to friend then. Then Napoleon came, changed the world on its head and France became the dominator of European politics.

Now Prussia allied with Austria to check France. This was the time of Blucher and Radetsky vs Napoleon Duels. Only when Britain joined the fray did they vanquish France. Then it became Blucher, Wellington and Radetsky Vs Napoleon.

The phrase 'Three Tanners together shall overcome a great man' became true.

After Napoleon's second exile, France declined. But Austria got new holdings in the Balkans. Now Prussia under Bismarck the iron chancellor allied with France and Russia to attack Austria. The seven weeks war happened and Prussia became Germany.

The Holy Roman Empire collapsed and it became the Austro-Hungarian dual state. It weakened and its grip on the Balkans was deteriorating day by day. But on the other hand, France had successfully modernized itself under Napoleon III.

Now Prussia changed sides and became hostile with France and chummy with Austria again.

Ensue WWI.

Rome too successfully used this tactic in their waning days. Many a barbaric tribe were pitted against each other. Visigoths vs Huns. Visigoths vs Franks. Stillicho the Vandal general was made to fight Alaric the Goth. The various Thracian wars fought during the reign of the Thracian King Rhoematelces.

There are other examples. There are some countries practicing this foreign policy, right now as well. But I won't reveal them. That I leave it out to curious minds to look into.


	11. Rebirth by fire

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The Gravity of Lies Part One-**

 **The Rebirth by fire**

 **By mushy guillotine**

 **AN:**

I had many who bitched and moaned about Stannis. My dear readers, the previous chapter can be divided into three parts. If the narrators of two parts lied utterly to save their own skin...Then don't you think even the third can?

The succeeding chapters would be based on the consequences of these lies. After which the first part of the story would end.

Hope it rests your doubts...

Note that this chapter happens before the first part of the previous chapter.

 **Chapter start**

Sunspear, Dorne

The Prince of Dorne met his father, the dying Prince of Dorne. The gout that had afflicted Doran's foot for almost a decade had progressively grown worse. To avoid gangrene, the foot was cut.

But the accumulated poisonous phlegm in the foot didn't forgive this slight on its existence. It had settled over many years in the leg. It had been the Prince's sole and ever present companion. There were differences between the two but who hasn't?

Jilted and heart broken, the gout struck back. And now Prince Doran Martell was on his deathbed. He was sixty five at the moment. A long and full life did he have. His only regret was that he wouldn't be there for his family in the treacherous times ahead. Winter was coming but power was all in the hands of summerlings.

"Father why have you summoned me here?" His faithful son enquired from beyond the doors. He was a good son and a man. His virtue attracted a lot of men to his service. Though he looked craven he was actually brave. Though he looked dim, he was actually fairly bright. Lastly, only He was capable of handling the job.

"Quentyn, my son come sit beside me. I have things to say to you."

"Father what is it? You are making me tensed."

Doran gave a rasping cough and wiped the blood off his mouth, "This illness has broken my body. I won't live for much long. You as my eldest son will inherit everything. Let me ask you how will you rule your subjects?"

Quentyn took a moment to digest it in. It looked like his father had lost all will to live. Maybe the pain was too much. He killed his pangs and decided to let his father die on his own terms.

"With Virtue and benevolence. For a ruler who starts his reign in Winter, nothing else should be attempted. Otherwise the people will be oppressed and all the Ruler can do in Summer would be to suppress the rebellions."

"Spoken well. You shall be a champion of the cause of small folk. Let me ask you how will you handle the nobles and the courtiers?"

"Be strict with them when the time is good and be benevolent when they are on the down. The Nobility of Dorne isn't like the Boltons or the Florents. They are here to assist not to resist. The hard conditions have brought us all closer."

"Good. If you do that, they won't resent you much. Let me ask you what will you do about the biggest problem facing us. What will you do when we have to war? Tyrrell, Lannister, Targaryen and Baratheon all want us to be either at the receiving end of their spear or at the handle. Choosing a side to fight is even more important now than fighting."

"I would implore the Targaryens to consider our common ancestry. I would wed the Dragon mother and together we shall attempt for the Throne. In the meanwhile, we shall ally with Lannister when he is weak to repel Baratheon ambitions. And when Baratheon is weak, ally with him to attack Lannister. This will give us sufficient time to build up a power base."

"Good plan. But it's not your plan, is it?" Lord Martell asked his son.

Quentyn stiffened for it was undeniably true. He was loathe to admit that he had to ask others on how to rule and govern. To do his own job.

"Yes Father. It's not my own plan. It was suggested to by Naruto Dayne of LeafHaven and seconded by Uncle Oberyn and Lord Yronwood, my foster father."

"Hasn't he become the Lord of Starfall yet?" Due to the relapse of his illness, Doran had been confined to the bed. Quentyn hadn't even told of him of the Reach's recent attack. So it was a miracle that he had been able to predict the future.

"How Father? How did you know?" The heir was positively boggled. That his father had been having an eye out on his friend was totally unknown to him.

"There is a reason why I am dying without regrets, my son. Only with you as the Prince of Dorne and that particular Dayne as your right hand man can you hope to match the other powers on this continent. Of that I am quite sure. But Quentyn, always keep an eye over your shoulders on that Dayne. Always keep him close and upfront. For Naruto Dayne would never be content, to die a simple servant."

"Father he is a friend. Never has he spoken ill of us. Never has he spoken ill of sister's advances or when he was nearly bankrupted recently because of sister, he refused to let me pay for his debt. And then when the Reach attacked he was on the front lines to thwart them back."

"The Reach attacked? When did this happen?"

"This month itself. Naruto routed an army that was almost twice our numbers."

"Then you have even more cause for concern. And in future inform your father. He is not so weak that he can't handle alarming news." Doran clutched his leg painfully. The stress had gotten to him and his leg. "The reason why I asked my first question was because it was me, who had asked Alaric to exile Naruto from Starfall. As I wanted to test his character. If he was just a brutish military man like your Uncle and how he portrayed himself, he would come running here. If rather he bought out some lands and asked us to proclaim it his fiefdom, I would know he is just a courtier, a governor, a master of civil matters who hides behind a false veneer of strength. I would have nothing to be scared of him in either cases."

"And he did do the second father. But his strength is real."

"That's because he didn't just do the second option. He befriended my offsprings before he bought his fief. His vision is longer than I can fathom. His deviousness too developed to be seen any longer on the surface. Then I knew Alaric's days were numbered. Naruto is a snake who will strike, when you are at the weakest point."

"What do you want me to do, Father? He is my only friend. I daresay we consider each other brothers. He even calls me his elder brother."

"That would be your only shield. For all things considered, Naruto is still driven by his passions. He will never betray someone he considers family. On the day he was born, I had a nightmare. A golden star rose in the sky, outshining even the Sun. It grew in size till it rivaled the sun. Three times the Sun rose and fell. After the third time, the Sun never rose again. Only the Golden star was left."

"Father it's just a dream." Quentyn dismissed it off.

"No. My father was a Summer Islander seer. He used to get the same type of dreams. Dreams that come true overnight. That dream was warning me that Dayne would usurp power after the third Martell ends his reign. Now you get it? Why I want him to wed Arianne?"

"I don't understand. You told me to be wary of him and keep him at a safe distance." Whatever was his father insinuating he didn't know. "And if what you say is true, he should be kept away from our family."

"I think I made my point. Hasn't he always desired your sister? And she him? Marry them both to each other before I die. I would have one last test for him. If he fails, execute him. If he passes... " Doran trailed off to address the phlegm that had built up in his throat. This was a delicate mission he had to entrust to his daughter. He will tell his son later, much later about it.

Quentyn looked on with a sad countenance. He knew what cane next was probably worse.

"Exile him for kinslaying." Doran finally finished.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

An army on the march is a sight to behold. Like forming colonimbus clouds they swarm around in a black smoke. It could be said that victory could be ascertained in how it marches. If it's laggard all it can achieve is a quicker death. If it's too quick, it may be like an arrow at the end of its journey.

It should be disciplined and in full morale. Anything to the contrary should be avoided. For instance, crazy tales of men of magic, healing the sick should have ideally been disregarded.

"I heard there is a man here. A learned man capable of working wonders. Where is he?" General Flint asked a peasant.

"Old man Water mirror took up residence in the Sept. If you sleep on its stairs you will be cured overnight. My daughter even got healed of the cowpox."

Generals Flint and Reed. Two Lords who were passed over to Naruto Dayne by his father as payment for the draining of the Neck. The payment was received wholeheartedly but the work was never done. And neither were the Lords eager to go back. For personal reasons.

Flint wheeled his horse backwards to meet in person the Grand Commander at the back of the van. The Grand commander as a person was suspicious by nature. That is to say even now the two of them hadn't won the entirety of his trust.

Every small thing was to be done to gain his support. Both Reed and Flint had a totality of zero family members who wanted to go back to the North. There they were minor Lords at the anus of the Seven Kingdoms. Here they were minor Lords of Nature's bounty.

 _Which man wants to live in a shit hole?_

Flint passed by the scores of 'newcomers'. So named due to the nature of the Lords that led them. Lords of Dondarrion, Estermont and Tarth had switched sides. The Grand commander had made a rousing speech, praising the bravery of the Reach Lords and admonishing the Ruler of the Reach in equal measures.

"The Reach didn't lose because the men lacked courage. Not because they were sheep led to a slaughter. But because they were tigers led by sheep." was what the Dayne had coaxed them to believe. "How can sheep lead tigers? Come lead sheep with me."

The Lord of the Reach had only failures in his military career to speak of. So the above accusation was lapped up delectably by all the captured ones.

"What is it Flint? Why do you trouble your old feeble horse so?" Reed asked his former rival. Living in the North only enmity existed between their houses. Now in the South, old habits did die hard. But a fast friendship bloomed out between the two heads.

"I found the miracle worker. He is at the Sept nearby."

"Grand Commander Dayne would be happy at this. Gaining a man like him is like gaining a thousand men. Godspeed ahead!" Reed encouraged his fellow Northerner.

The man Water Mirror for that was the only name he offered, was said to be an old man of sixty. Matured to a ripe age, but still strong as an ox was he. His hair was hoary but long. Magnificent but fully white with age. An old man but as healthy as a youth. A container of paradoxes was this man called Water Mirror.

Flint much like a possessed man, stormed towards his present Lord. Sitting upon his Dornish bay, Bavieca and clad in the Golden-purple armour of his house the Dayne did look resplendent in his glory. That he was surrounded by the Lords Oberyn Martell, Gerris Merryweather, Yronwood and Tarth made you forget that this was once upon a time just a Snow.

"Grand Commander I found the man called Water Mirror. Please try to recruit him. Winter is coming, this will only increase the diseases in the camps."

The motley group of Lords looked down upon him. If not for the Dayne, the number of people actually welcoming his and Reed's arrival would be zero.

"I placed you here in charge of the reserves. Is there an epidemic among them?" The Dayne asked him. Flint answered in the negative.

"But I think it will happen. We are Dornishmen. This is the Reach. The new climate sooner or later will take a toll on our health."

"We are Dornishmen?" Naruto asked again. And this time Flint spent a moment to consider his answer.

"I have ever since I entered your service considered myself Dornish."

"Good. That's good. From today I too consider you Dornish. Take me to this medicine man."

Along the way, Flint continued to regale the Dayne with the many second person stories he had heard about this medicine man. With the power of suggestion he sought to establish a firm hold on the good books of the Dayne.

Meanwhile Naruto was pondering in this strange man. Acquiring a healer would be very beneficial to the war effort. But it would also mean more people would be injured. The men may become careless or worse indisciplined. It would be better if this man joins him in secret.

They rode on through the wheat fields. Through the potato and pumpkin patches held up for autumn as well through the carrots and onion ones.

All ripe for the taking.

"Flint, when we get back send some men to harvest these lands. I want the Tyrrells to burn the lands ahead of us in fear." That way retaliation would be all the more difficult in winter.

The scorched earth policy. A desperate measure of a defeated defending enemy in retreat. Highly effective but also highly unpopular.

The Dornishmen had no intention of ruling these lands. The only objective for now was loot and raid. Stock up and pile up for winter. For a sack of your enemy's grain in your possession was worth a hundred sacks of your own make. Simultaneously, weakening the enemy and improving your own position was what it did.

The Sept before the duo's eyes was a usual affair. Plain white marble exterior. Fluted columns numbering a whole number of twelve. One each for the First Men's deities.

"I will go and bring him out. Please wait here." The Northman suggested to his superior.

"Don't. I am the one who is demanding. I want something from him. It's my prerogative to be courteous." So explaining his intentions, the Dayne rode on through the gates.

The gates men seeing who it was ahorse, let him through. No need to invoke the anger of their new conquerors.

Naruto sneered at the guards as he galloped full stride inside the Sept compounds. Now it was a straight stretch of beaten path to the medicine man's hut. As Flint was dutifully following him, the blonde charged towards his destination. The sooner he gets it over, the sooner he could return. He didn't know why but the whole story stunk like rotten eggs in his opinion.

The inside of the hut was drab. An ascetic was most likely the resident of this since it's inception. One after the other, it was inhabited by spiritual people least concerned with the material world. It surely did take a toll on its appearance.

"Who's there?" A seasoned old man voice enquired. By the heavily nasal tone of it, you could guess the owner was past hus sixties.

The Grand commander cleared his throat and announced his arrival, "Naruto Dayne. Lord of Starfall and Leafhaven. Grand commander of Dorne. I humbly kneel in your presence and request an audience." The aforementioned Commander waxed slightly when he heard all his titles. Success was such a potent aphrodisiac.

A man did spring out from beyond a hidden room. As he matched the general description of the healer, Naruto cut down his surprise. Besides, people who performed miracles were usually eccentric. And if not eccentric ambitious. Of the two, the blonde preferred the former. Call it selfish if you will, but he didn't like any one else to have ambitions as lofty as his.

On seeing the man Naruto immediately requested to have the healer under his own service.

"Naruto Dayne ain't you? Are you sure about that?" The question jolted the Dayne from his thoughts.

"I was legitimized." Naruto ground out.

The Healer only shook his head side to side. That was not what he meant. It was something far more sinister, "Not that. I was told that you are no star or a dragon slaying Knight. You are a dragon. A water dragon to be exact." The healer softly muttered.

Naruto grew angry by the second. What right did this man have to accuse him of harboring vile intentions like a dragon? When a man is said to be a dragon, does it not also say he is just one step above a slithering snake?

"Nonsense. I came to call a healer, not a lunatic. Sorry for wasting your time." And Naruto wanted to storm out of the hovel. Or he would contemplate murder.

"But I am not finished ,my son. As regards to hiring me you have two options. You can hire me now and be reborn in fire in three days. Or you can hire me later, then you will never face a problem or obstacles in your life again. Decisions! Which one will you take?"

"To be reborn in fire, I would have to die right?" Naruto fired back a question.

"Yes and afterwards you will live again. Common sense dictates that it is likely. But these are what I was whispered to by the spirits. You are blessed by the Gods. Why do you suspect them so?" the ascetic enquired.

"Never have I been comfortable in placing my life in others' hands. To have one person have complete control over you is suicide."

"All I have is but two options. Which one will you choose?"

"The first. Obstacles stop knocking on your doorstep only after death. Such is life. Your second choice seems like a death sentence to me." Naruto decided and stuck firm to his decision.

A silent qualm fell over the both of them. A decision was taken. It's consequences whether good or bad would now have to be borne.

"You shall be reborn in fire indeed Naruto Uzumaki. You shall indeed. And after this no one shall call you anything other than Naruto Dayne."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed in fear. He was now just one step away from killing this man. He knew simply too much!

"That's what the spirits call you. They say that's what you are called by our Maker. Though I am a man of few virtues and fewer talents, they consider me worthy."

"Do not ever repeat that name to anyone. Got it!" Naruto simply demanded. And all of a sudden the healer was the venom as well as the priest. That Grim understanding was Grim as death itself.

"I never intended to. I have grown limbs are weak and my teeth rotten. Even my member is weak and rotten. " Water mirror laughed at that slight on himself. "Curiousity is the only thing enjoyable to me nowadays."

"Fine. I will be seeing you again, good sir." Naruto fled from that man's presence. The doctor didn't feel like a 'shinobi' to him but you can't ever be sure. The farther he was away from here the better it was.

Linking up with Flint he galloped away. He fled from this doctor. He fled away from the man who knew his name without knowing his history. He fled away from the thing he created and was ashamed of the most.

He fled from his past.

"I am following you right after, General!"

The doctor called Water mirror gazed over his retreating worldly master. He shook his head as a sigh of a groan escaped from his lips. "There are far vicious things to be scared of, Young Dragon. It's not easy for a star to shine as bright as the Sun . I am just a water mirror. I am here to reflect and make you ponder. To boil beans, the stalks are burned. Lying in the Kettle, the two undoubtedly yearned. We two from the same root did grow. Why the rush to me fry me so? Why the rush to fry me Naruto? When all I want to see is the day when the whole world is in your hands?"

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

"Report!" Came the joyous cries of the messenger-soldier. It had been weeks now, that the Dornish company had rolled into the Reach. Till now their stride ahead was like that of a river in summer. Full of energy and unstoppable in its flow. The Reach Lords seeing no other alternative surrendered to the Grand commander's clemency. There was a mad rush among the commoners for food, jobs and grooms for their daughters.

The Reach was at its breaking point. It was cornered from all sides.

And as the saying goes never confront a cornered animal.

"What is it?" General Merryweather, in charge of all agile units- spies, scouts, cavalry and otherwise gruffly asked.

"Three granaries of the enemy has been found. They are lightly guarded."

"Sure of this?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. One is in the Horse ravine pass, the other in the Hardwick valley and the last is at the ramparts just outside Glevum village. All have flags of Tyrrell flying on them. The entire countryside is moving south Ser, abandoning everything in its way."

"Good. Make way to the quarters and have your rations. If this proves correct, expect a promotion to lieutenant."

The General turned his back to the still prostrate scout as he quickly found his steps to the Grand Commander. And he relayed what he had found.

The Dayne stood up from his desk inside the officer's tent. Turning back he poured his attention on the map on the wall. All except the last was an ideal place to stage an ambush. Horse ravine and Hardwick Valley was surrounded by tall rocky hills on both sides. A contingent of archers could easily assault an assailant with rocks and arrows from above.

The last one was confusing. It was a place he would never expect anyone to place military rations. Flat hard ground, easy to conquer hard to defend.

The blonde racked his brains to understand the meaning of this. The tactics of the Tyrrell army had changed recently. Now they only retreated back.

As if a snake recoiling its whole body to strike at an opportune moment.

"I suspected it but now I am sure of it. Whoever is leading their army has changed. It's not Mace or any of his sons. It's someone else entirely." The Dayne remarked to his remaining officers. All had gathered to receive their orders.

Of what had they to fear? The Tyrrell had not even lifted a single finger against them until now. And didn't look like they were ever going to. So they rejoiced and thirsted for glory.

Which made Naruto suspicious at the same time. The enemy was retreating sure. But there were no deserters. None of his spies could seem to infiltrate the enemy. Everything seemed suspicious.

"It is maybe Tarly then. But he had always fought openly on the field. Grand commander should have nothing to fear." Oberyn as was his usual blood-thirsty nature egged everybody on.

"I am suspicious by nature. I suspect when I win. I suspect when I lose." Naruto explained, "Hear are my orders. General Gerris scout again. This time try to gleam who is guarding the supplies. I don't trust any of the Tyrrell to lay on such an elaborate trap for me."

"Yes Ser." And Gerris stormed away to fulfill his task.

"Colonel Flint shall scout Horse ravine pass and Colonel Reed, you shall scout Hardwick Valley. Promise the rank of a sergeant to anyone who scouts this time."

Shouting their acceptance, the two Northerners too left the tent.

"Rest of you hold the camp. I myself shall scout Glevum granary. I know it's an ambush. But I want to know where they have staged it." the Blond Dayne explained his intentions.

"Then I will storm the backsides of theirs. My spear up their fat arses will teach them how to do a good fucking." Oberyn sniped and all present laughed at the jest.

"Of that you are free to do so." It had been more than a month since they had come here. That they had not even suffered one assault was suspicious to the Dayne. "Now all you return to your camps and prepare for an assault. Sergeant Vardley shall stay."

Naruto gazed at his confidant of many years. Who had been with him through all thick and thin. Only to this man could he reveal his inner most fears.

"What rank are you now Vardley?" He asked almost as if reminiscing.

"Sergeant under Colonel Flint. Bowmen division of the Central army. What do you want to say to me but? I know it's not to ask my rank."

"To tell you the truth I am scared Janus. Till now I haven't faced defeat. I think today is the day I do. That man Water mirror is of the opinion that I would be reborn in fire today. Isn't that an old expression for losing?"

"I thought you only feared the winter." Janus quipped.

Naruto too laughed at that. "Thank you Janus. I didn't even realize how weak and indecisive that sounded. You shall accompany me to Glevum granary."

"It would be an honor."

***Dawn of the whiskered Dayne ***

"Naruto Dayne. O Naruto Dayne! How much pain have you taken to steal me of my supplies and army? Only to fall into your grave. Bastard Sand, you won't go back alive today." Embittered was the voice. Grim were the words. The intent was both bitter and grim. Doom and Gloom in each a Splendid pair, required no effort to paint this voice's premise.

"Father, he hasn't entered yet. Though he did take care of the ambush by Lord Redwyne. Lady Redwyne has been made a window today." A voice of caution reminded the angered gruff voice from before.

Father and son were gazing from higher ground at the army below. With painstaking effort they had laid an elaborate trap for the Dornish Grand commander. In their opinion if the Dayne was killed the Martells would submit. To make matters worst, Renly had withdrawn support.

The Father advanced in years but stronger than his offspring. The offspring though young of age, wise beyond his years, peers and sire. Together they too made a splendid pair.

Willas ever since being crippled had spent day and night into honing his mind. What if he waited till now to strike his blow of vengeance on the Dayne? He had been honing his blade for over ten years now.

"He's hesitating. He is a wily wolf indeed. Even now he suspects an ambush. Even now he calculates every step. After all the lures and baits we laid out for him, he still refuses to fall into the trap."

"Silence Willas! I know he will fall today. The Gods are with us. Even the Targaryens. Isn't it Aramis?" Mace asked of the third member of their queer clique.

Aramis was their newest ally's Advisor. A scholar from the island of Lys, he had spent his entire youth in understanding and digesting military strategy. Varys had left no stone unturned in his bid to install a Targaryen back on the throne.

A slight man with a goatee was Aramis. Overall there was only a look of frailty over the entirety of his body. But from his eyes you could claim that he was shrewd.

"Give the signal and my Lord will be here atop Drogon. Setting ablaze with one sureshot flame from the beast he would circle high above for intimidating. After that he will fly away to give the fright of distance. Then you have to seal all the exits. The granary would be in flames and the Dayne in ashes."

The plan laid bare in simple words for all to hear.

"The young commander Dayne is suspicious by nature. So it is hard to trap him. Therefore we dangled tasty baits for him. He has not failed to take even one of them. I too am sure he will fall to his grave today." Aramis gave his opinion to the nobles seeking his advice.

"No retreat for the Targaryens. No respite for the traitors." Aramis repeated the motto of his cause.

"No retreat for the Targaryens. No respite for the traitors." Repeated Father and son. Bolstered by mere words the trio peered once more into the graveyard below. Eagerly waiting for their harasser to finally meet his doom.

A Sally from the left and right of theirs was beaten back by the Dorne army. Even the surprise attack from the rear was repelled. Striking victory after victory the invading army crept closer to the granary.

At long last when each of the distractions were removed, they stormed into the granary.

"Look that Dayne has finally entered. Call out for your Lord. Call out for Jon Targaryen." Mace almost begged.

"Let it be done then." And a flare was sent into the skies. Blood red smoke mushroomed into the sky. And a black cloud came closer.

Closer and closer did the cloud come until it sprouted wings on either sides. Features became clearer and the cloud transformed into a dragon. Black as Black dread. Colossal as Balor the Black Dread was. Staring the reptilian eyes of the mythical beast, the hearts of mere Dornish men trembled.

For the grains in the granary was soaked with oil. Explosives hidden beneath gunny sacks. The head ground wouldn't hold any resistance to fire.

And more importantly, Lord Tarly had now entered and sealed the exits.

They had nowhere to go.

They were trapped.

They were done for.

Then the dragon opened his maw and let loose unending flames. Scorching man and grain alike.

 ****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne*****

"The life here is silent. The enemy is nearby." Brienne of Emerald isles muttered out to her new leader. The Dayne had offered asylum to her family after the rout at the plains of the Scourge. Ever since she dutifully served her new master. As he was a tenfold better than her previous one.

"Scout ahead Brienne. Let us see us if they are desperate enough to hurt a lone woman."

"Respectfully Ser. I am a Knight too. I am not a weak woman." Brienne retorted.

"That's why I said lone not weak. As for that Knight thingy we still have to have that bout to change my mind." Dayne said with a smile.

The face of the 'Beauty' lit up with cheerfulness. This man didn't dismiss her off like the others. He at the least entertained the thought that maybe she can hold her own in a battle. It was all that she needed.

"The real reason why I said it was because you are the only rider from the Reach here. Godspeed my Nymeria. Godspeed!"Commander Dayne nudged her ahead.

All was done in a few minutes.

"There is a company under Lord Redwyne ahead, hiding under green cover." The report was given.

"The there will be a support party at their flanks to envelop us. Brienne can I trust you to outflank the right. Reed you take the left."

"Yes sir." The orders were given and duly followed.

"The rest follow me ahead. Let's teach this Redwyne what happens when he dares to ambush a Dornishman."

All said and done an ambush was a gamble. When you ambush you are likely to get ambushed as well. But credit was due to Lord Redwyne. Not one Reach man under him did flee. All fought on till their last breaths.

After overwhelming their foes, all three parties coalesced in the granary. Before their eyes was their final prize.

The first one to enter was Vardley who promptly reconned the area for any stragglers. Seeing none he called everyone inside. The small force of three thousand rolled inside the enclosure.

Great was the Reach's fields. It's bounty fed most of the Westeros mouths. It was a pity that their hands were not strong enough to rule hearts.

"Grand commander please inspect the supplies." Vardley said before piercing a sack with his sword. Grains fell like diamonds from the opening. Naruto extended his hand to catch some of it in his palms.

His heart soared to the skies. Now he could retreat to the Dornish swamps with his head held high.

"Mace Tyrrell. My fat foolish Lord. What pains have you taken to reap such a bounty! Only to fall into my hands. Without food, I don't think you can even venture outside your plains. Or can you?" Naruto Dayne muttered to himself.

"Quick steal everything." Naruto ordered. Then he combed his long mane of golden yellow spikes. It was slick. Too slick.

He quickly ingested some grains. And promptly spat it out. It was soaked in oil.

"Oh Gods of mine! He exclaimed.

"Sire there is nitre beneath the sacks."

"What is that? A bird?" Someone pointed out to the clouds where a black mass was fast approaching. The black mass approached and sprouted wings on its sides. Two much thin appendages that looked like the tail of the prehensile monkey on such a big mass flapped in the air.

And then like the Thunder that tries to warn you of lightning but ultimately loses out in iis bid, came the dragon's roar. Before the outstretched maw of the dragon even the bravest of men couldn't be bbased for being craven.

But being craven is also another word for being cautious.

"Run for your lives. That's a dragon!" Naruto shouted out in alarm to his comrades. His shouts were in vain as the exits was now blocked by Tarly of all people. Even the dragon spat fire at them.

Morale plummeted down to the gully. All men lost their will to fight when they saw the dragon. The Targaryens were back. The rightful rulers of Westeros was back. For who else could ride a dragon as if it was their stable horse?

Flames of despair were they as they consumed lives for its sustenance. Fear was what the man felt in an all-numbing fashion.

Amidst the carnage, Naruto sat down on the hard ground and pondered. This was the end of his life's journey. Death by fire indeed it was. Maybe that old rascal Water Mirror had some truth in him? He had done all he could till now yet the two things he craved the most was still away from him.

So much away from him.

Fame.

Achievement.

The two he thirsted for every day and dreamed of in the night. Never did he place anything above them in his life. What for? All was a waste of time now!

He was going to die.

Never had a single sentence pierced his heart more. Never ever was he more unready to give up his life.

"Naruto give us our orders. What are you thinking?" Janus asked him concerned. At death's throes both of them forgot the veneer of formality.

"You as well as myself know that we won't get out alive. Forces are rushing in at the exits. The dragon is still circling above. As long as the both of them are there none will even pick up their spears. Order all the men to surrender and give up their arms."

"No! No. No. No! I won't. Not after all that we have achieved and done." Janus sobbed and kowtowed in front of his Grand commander. Naruto Dayne with a broken heart got up again.

"Men, hear my orders. You have done the best you could. This is my fault. I hereby give everyone the option of surrendering. You can forfeit your arms and surrender to Tarly at the pass.

"But what about you?" This was asked by Brienne.

"I am the First Grand Commander of Dorne. If I am captured, I would bring shame upon the whole Kingdom. The only option for me is death." Saying that he unsheathed his sword to cut his own neck.

Arrows kept on raining on them. Even as Naruto spoke, his men were dying. The footmen lacking the plate armor of the nobility were easy prey to the projectiles. He was thoroughly beaten today.

"I will fight with you till my last breath." Brienne declared kneeling on the ground. This broke everyone out of their reverie. The Lords now refused to be seen as more craven than a maid.

"Me too." One announced. Then the other and then even officers followed suit. Seeing this Naruto teared up. If it was even possible in such a smoldering cauldron.

"You men are the best soldiers. Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." He said in tears. For even then there was no hope for him.

"But I won't change my mind." Naruto quickly raised his blade to his neck. The now hot blade slightly singing his mane. But he was surprised to hear the sound of Iron being quenched.

How could hot iron be quenched without water? How could it happen without rain?

The blonde Dayne fell to his knees and raised his head skywars. Tears now freely rolled along his cheeks.

Glorious rain. Glorious rain.

Glorious life-saving rain fell down from the heavens.

His life was saved.

His ambition was given wings once more.

"Reborn in fire in three days huh...! Water Mirror you are a man of your word. There is more to you than it meets the eye." Naruto muttered to himself. There was no other explanation for the events that just happened.

Rain rarely fell so late into summer. When winter was so near and had already grasped the North and the River lands.

 _Was this a sign sent from Above?_

"The Gods are with Dayne not Tyrell or Targaryen." Janus shouted and galvanized the troops. "Storm that Tarly bastard!"

 **The End**

Gonna end in this cliffhanger because I feel like it. The dragons of GOT have always been a mystery to me. What the fuck can they do if it rains? Living in the west coast of India where it rains torrentially this reality had never escaped my notice.

A dragon is a magnificent beast true, but it's not a force of nature say like a bijuu. So it can't overpower the natural course of nature. Nor can it continue to act as a flamethrower. There must be a limit. In my story it is three shots. In line with the Targaryen fixation of three I am fixing that as the limit.

As for Naruto's character itself... I have not changed much. Even in canon, he placed fame and achievement over love, friendship or even family.

Proof No.1 : His dream of Hokage. His initial explanation for that was that he wanted people to remember him. As it was a kiddy Manga, the writer didn't much delve into the intricacies of that statement. But here I have the liberty to do so.

Proof No2: His Training trip. If Konoha wanted they could have just hid him somewhere and as the dominant force on the planet faced Akatsuki. But Naruto wanted to fight the Akatsuki. He wanted to achieve success and fame through their deaths.

Time and again, Naruto Uzumaki demonstrated that his humble Origins notwithstanding he would never be content to die a simple servant.

Picture this,

"I won't die until I am Hokage."

It's a concept alien to most. But to me it strikes a sonorous chord deep within.

I rest my case.

Next chapter will be out in 21 days.

Mushy signing ou


	12. The Exile

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **By mushy guillotine**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Gravity of Lies Part II**

 **The Exile**

AN:

This chapter is dedicated to Özgur Ersöz, Ann Schwartz and Lilith. You all gave me enough juice to write this chapter as well as the one on my own original story. You are a man of your word.

Thank you for the immense support last chapter. Last chapter had the highest hits I have ever seen. Moreover there were were many who favorited or followed the story at the latest chapter's release.

That means i am doing a good job. After the slump in form in the seventh and eight chapters I am currently on a roll now. Ideas knocking me at every doorstep, new angles and situations being made like CO2 in my lungs.

With this chapter one part of the story is done. I dunno if I'll release the next chapter here or as a separate sequel. Who cares? The story is more important

Read on my readers. Borrowing a dialogues from this story itself. "Thank you. You are the best readers I have ever had."

Chapter start

The streets was abuzz with much pomp and fanfare. Today one of its sons was returning with full military honors. He had achieved what Harran the black couldn't achieve. What the Gardners or Starks had failed to do. What their own ancestors long back couldn't achieve when faced against a serpentine fire-spewing reptile.

Survive and subdue.

Naruto Dayne aged all of twenty two summers was miraculously saved from the dragons from the will of the Heavens. Stories of divine visits to his family at his birth roamed the alleyways. His victories were celebrated with relish and savored like fine wine in inns.

Survivors of the fire at Glevum granary were given free drinks with a pat on the back accompanied. On their backs, they had grain and fruits from the Reach. In their hearts hope and joy for the winter. And on their tongues praises for their Grand Commander.

And so heavily laden was the party that rolled back into Sunspear.

At the head of it, decked in all military splendor was Grand Commander Naruto Dayne. The white and purple color scheme of his house only added to his grandeur at the moment. The purple plume of the Commander adorned his head. While his bronze muscles cuirass made him look regal. Even more so than the two he was about to meet. With a million dragon smile he ambled on towards his Lord and future Lord, his forsworn brother. What he could not have known was the blight that was about to befall him.

Reaching up to them, he bowed low and did the proper gestures. "Greetings, my Lords. It is my utmost pleasure to meet you here and present you my fruits of Labour. Thank you for the faith you bestowed on me. Your Lordship shines like the waxing moon. Always growing. Always growing. Showering blessings down on us poor people below indiscriminately."

"You seem to have acquired a poetic tongue there Commander Dayne. Caught the fancy of a minstrel did you?" Doran quipped. He was limping on a walking stick now. His foot infected leg had long ago been cut to avoid gangrene.

"The Gods blessed me much so it is only natural that I strive to praise them. Well, a silver tongue isn't the only gift I brought back. Brienne!" The Dayne called out to his new guard. He was impressed by her declaration of Loyalty back in Glevum. From then, he had made her his guard.

The 'Beauty' with her ratty hair and scrappy teeth stumbled ahead. Her battle injuries not yet fully recovered, she had a slight limp. In her hands was a small wooden box. Locked with steel clasp.

Doran Martell took the box and opened it. He mentally cursed the Dayne when he saw the contents but refused to show it on his face. With a fake smile plastered on his face he passed on the box on to his son. Striding ahead he embraced the Dayne in an affrctionate bear hug.

The Box had the head of Mace Tyrrell. The Tyrrells would now never forgive the Dayne till the end of time. And by relation, the Martells as well.

Naruto had ensured that fighting won't cease between the Reach and Dorne.

He had ensured that even in winter tensions will flare and the Dayne couldn't be dismissed without worries. For who in Dorne had the same temerity and skills as the Dayne?

"Oh Naruto Dayne! Oh Naruto Dayne! The gods surely were generous on Dorne when you were born." Doran praised the young man but inwardly wanted to beat down that smug smile of his.

The young man was then embraced by his peer. A genuine laugh was shared and Naruto turned again to face his present Lord. "Hope the acquisition of a head makes you forget the loss of your leg. When I heard of it, I decided that I will try my level best to make you feel better. And only the death of our mortal enemy according to me could tide it over. Wasn't it?"

Doran smiled ravenously, "Such a fine thoughtful man you are Naruto. I almost wish you were my own son!" Doran exclaimed looking thoughtful all of a sudden. "Wait! You can be my son! Marry my daughter Arianne, Naruto and fulfill this old man's dying wish."

Naruto just looked on stunned. Sure he did think of asking for her hand on returning. But for Doran to actually hand her over was something he didn't foresee.

"Thank you, my Lord. I had thought of asking you for her hand. But couldn't bring myself to do it." Naruto revealed. "I am just a legitimized bastard. For me to ask for the hand of the Princess of Dorne is ridiculous. Thank you good-father."

Doran waved the concerns away with hand gestures. With a big smile, fake or otherwise he explained his reasons, "You both loved each other since you were wee little children. If anything it would be cruel of me to not let my esteemed commander get the thing that he fought for."

Naruto uncharacteristically blushed. Doran laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"My dear people." Doran called out to his subjects. "My court announcer has something to say to you all." Saying that he started hobbling back to his palace. Quentyn gestured Naruto to stay and the both of them did stay.

"Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne decrees so." The people gathered including the Lords knelt to hear the decree. "The Tyrrells of Reach again showed their true colors. Grand Commander of Dorne, Naruto Dayne successfully repelled them. He invaded the Reach at my command as well. With great success he has now returned. Let it be known that this has made me very pleased. As a show of my satisfaction, I hereby give my daughter Arianne in marriage to Naruto Dayne Grand Commander of Dorne and Lord of Starfall and Leafhaven. Such is my wish."

After hearing the decree Quentyn and Naruto sat on their horses and rode in using the Princely road. Reserved only for the princely kith and kin, in special occasions it was allowed to be used by others. This was one such occasion.

Along the way the two friends chatted up each in their own experiences.

"So Daenarys is at the Reach? " Quentyn asked. He could now understand why he was imprisoned on his trip to Meereen.

" And the other Targaryen too. He rides a black Dragon as well. Scared my men senseless. I almost thought I was dead, I was gonna take my own life. I had even offered them the choice of surrender. And then the rain comes." Naruto wistfully murmured. That day had changed him a lot. Not a Rebirth per say as that old rascal Water Mirror proclaimed. But a metamorphosis nevertheless.

"Funny I had met a medicine man prophesy that fire three days prior to it. Rebirth by fire he called it." The blonde continued recounting his tale to his brunette friend.

"I went on that trip to Meereen by the way. They imprisoned me but I escaped. Trystane helped me there." Quentyn told his own tale. "I guess they didn't want us to know about the other Targaryen." The Martells and their bannermen had started to call Jon that now. For out of the blue did that man surprise them.

"Saving Princes out of prisons. That young whippersnapper has grown hasn't he?" Naruto joked. "Now he might want to go in a war."

"Well you were like that when younger. Nostalgia hmm?" Quentyn teased.

"Bleh... He might just get his wish. I have more to report to Prince Doran. The outcome in the North is favorable to us."

"We heard. Father was just waiting for you to return so that we could mount am attack ourselves. Revenge of a sister was what he said." Quentyn recounted. The Mercury had dipped now. The world was now slipping faster into winter.

But the Mercury of men saw no dip in levels. They increased. Forever waxed. Peace was but an illusion. Only subjugation was the truth. Unless the reins maintaining the peace are in your own hands you will never be really content.

Such was the nature of the beast called man.

Chatting, talking and brainstorming the two entered the throne room. Doran was already there resting his one remaining leg. In the dark confines of the manor, the old ruler looked dying. Maybe he was really dying Naruto surmised. And that's why he was giving away his daughter no questions asked.

On seeing them enter the room, the Prince looked up and enquired, "I take it you heard of Tywin's eventual loss, Naruto?"

"Yes. Robb was tricked by Tywin to attack Roose Bolton. After his defeat Lord Stark fled to Stannis. He is King Stannis now isn't it?"

"Yes go on. I do want your opinion on it." Doran requested him to continue.

"Stannis and Robb now attacked Tywin together. Again it was a failure. But Renly smelled a goldmine here I guess. As he attacked Tywin in the Riverlands and Tywin had to retreat. This doesn't necessarily mean Renly is more skilled and has a more powerful army. Just that Tywin has exhausted his strength. He has retreated back to Casterly Rock. And I guess my Lord must have got an offer from him as well. Perhaps to marry one of your offspring to one of the royal family."

Doran sighed. This man was almost Tywin's equal in politics. Such a sharp mind he rarely ever saw. The dwarf had one and his father. But now he could clearly say the Dayne had one too.

"Myrcella to Trystane is what they offer. But that is only after what I adamantly insisted that Arianne is marrying you."

Naruto worked out the possibilities. Jeffrey was his rival for a scant moment of time. He chuckled inwardly and filed that information away in the recesses of his mind.

"I advise my Lord to take it. The Bride has to be escorted back to her new home by the groom's men. Such is the tradition of Westeros. For that we will have to send a welcoming party. But breaking tradition here we will send five welcoming parties."

Doran laughed. This man was brilliant. Using the rituals and beliefs of the people against themselves. "And I suppose to safeguard against bandits we will have an army escort the welcoming party?" Doran gave an impetus to the little charade. This charade he would have liked to play himself had he been sound of body.

 _Who cares? What were sons and son-in-laws for?_

"Yes. Your Lord is wise and a step ahead of me." Naruto praised. It needed not be said that the words weren't said from the heart.

"A welcoming party must at the least have a nobleman to greet the Princess. Who do you think they should be?"

"I had said five as I recall Tyrion still being there in King's Landing. Though a dwarf his mind is not something to be underestimated. But Varys is with Jon in the Reach. He's lacking in a intelligence reports now. He can be surprised."

Doran then asked the inevitable. The plan was taking form. In some months time, another victory could be added in his metaphorical feather cap. "So you have already spied for us?"

"To do battle you must first know how your rival will seek to carry out his tactics. The forces in the capital can be placed under these heads." Naruto moved over to stand near the map placed behind the throne. The other two present turned their heads to look at him.

"Wait." Doran urged. "I have some more people who have to come here." The three waited for the proposed new entrants.

Oberyn Martell. That wasn't even a surprise to Naruto anymore. If there is a fight Oberyn would give his life to be in it.

Trystane Martell. The younger brother of his friend had grown up to be quite an arrogant little man. But his reputation of a tough man was not warranted. According to Naruto Trystane was undeserving of the praise being showered upon him.

Then came along Vargo Hoat. The captain of the Dornish guards. He was the highest military authority in Sunspear. And in peacetime above his rank, a superior.

Behind him came Archibald Yronwood. A good Lord. Capable and just. He was a friend of Doran and Quentin's foster father. It was a surprise to Naruto when this man didn't accompany him to Reach. Speaking of it, a good sizable number of Lords chose to abstain from looting the Reach.

 _Did they think it would lower their name among masses of the Reach or elsewhere?_

Most likely. Realized Naruto. The Dayne laughed inwardly. The Reach and Dorne could never reconcile with each other. That would be like asking the Starks to convert to the Faith.

The only exception to this would be when either have no other option but to reconcile. Like what happened when he invaded the Reach.

"Are all here?" Naruto asked.

"One more is to come but he is not that important. We can discuss war matters without him." Doran answered.

"Lords and gentlemen. As I was explaining to our Lord, the Crownlands are unguarded. Or at the least as scantily defended as it can get." Naruto introduced the subject to them.

"To conquer the Crownlands we would need an attack with five prongs. Why? The answer lies with their present defense structure. Gold cloaks, white cloaks, some bandits under Tyrion, some Lannister banner men and lastly the Alchemists are what they are armed with."

That revelation was lapped up by all without question. As all knew about it already.

"The white cloaks don't have their leader in King's Landing. They will be headed by someone who is bullheaded enough to not cover up his efforts to undermine his superior. Such a person can be tricked easily. A wily general who can out-think them is needed." Naruto explained with his gaze at Trystane.

The young man's trickery had saved his brother's life at Meereen. Moreover Naruto was sure that the young man wanted to prove himself.

"The Gold Cloaks are led by a depraved craven man who should have long ago been sent to the Wall. Oberyn can frighten him with just words." No other explanation was given or tactic offered. As that was the only outcome that was possible when Janos Slynt led an army.

The basic idea here was that Oberyn's reputation would frighten the man who hasn't seen an honest battle ever. Just bar fights and back alley brawls. Oberyn's would challenge the man to a one on one fight. Nobody of the Gold cloaks would dare to fight him and morale would drop. An army low in morale was as good as no army at your disposal at all.

"The bandits who have joined Tyrion are nothing but Opportunistic mercenaries. They would be suspicious of any lure or trap. Vargo Hoat can circle around them, looking to lure them into tricky places. I assure you they won't give battle." Mercenaries by nature were more inclined towards the fruit than the Labour. Any Labour that doesn't give golden fruit will be shunned.

"Tyrion of course feeling more confident of his white cloaks than his gold ones would put his own men under them. The alchemists would likely play a support role as they had once offered me. Now that the capital is free, it would be ripe for the taking. This is where the fourth prong would come in. This has to be Quentyn Martell who leads it. So that people will look upon my Lord and say this is a man we would like to ruled by."

Doran then asked what was on all the minds present there. "What bout the fifth one? What's that for?"

"Tywin is a suspicious man by nature. And Tyrion by virtue of being his son is too. I suspect he has hidden one more force of men who would defend with him and refuse to do battle on open ground. The fifth force is to seige and if the opportunity presents itself free up the fourth prong. Quentyn can then ride gloriously through the the streets without much bloodshed."

All men present waxed at that. Doran stood up joltily from his throne. With his hands firmly around the walking stick he strode ahead to the Dayne.

"I am glad we are family now Naruto."

Naruto knelt and requested, "My Lord, your servant is thankful that you think so. I would like to repay this gratitude by leading the fifth force myself. Though I am of little talent and far less virtue I have always " He tried the humble path as the father was present. His theatrics and bravado was best left to be brought out in the presence of his son. He was a close friend and brother to Quentyn not Doran Martell. Friends are more forgiving, Lords weren't.

Doran placed his hands on his haunches and rose himself to the ground. A look of extreme satisfaction rose and fell on his visage. It looked like the Prince of Dorne was pleased with what the Dayne said.

"Why are not all my Lords like you, Lord Dayne? I am sure if this fifth prong is led by you we will win without doubt. With minimal losses at that moment. But I am afraid I have to think of things much ahead as well, young man." Doran revealed.

"How can I bear to see me daughter widowed if the worst happens? My daughter is marrying late as it is. If you die within a year I am afraid no one would dare to remarry her. Also this plan was made by you and in times ahead I would need you to plan more. I can't afford to risk your life, Lord Dayne."

"You needn't worry my Lord. I would not lose. I have planned and thought of all outcomes."

"Your death at Glevum granary was all planned and accounted for as well. No stone was unturned. But you still escaped with your life. Heaven's whims are fickle and I can't see my daughter widowed as well. I have built a magnificent mansion for you and my daughter and your bannermen here in Sunspear itself. So that I can call upon my most esteemed, brave and loyal officer anytime."

The command was framed as a request and as a fear of a concerned father. In such a way that no way that any Lord could deny the concerns. All knew what the Dayne escaped was an impossible situation made possible by a freak of nature. And unlike popular belief, lightning does hit the same spot twice.

"Allow me to retire to my lands then." Naruto requested. This time he knew he was tricked. If he didn't show any hesitation to accept a gift from his Lord he shouldn't ideally show any hesitation to accept things not to his liking. Moreover he knew that offer of a mansion was actually a prison in disguise. Doran wanted to house arrest him here in Sunspear.

"That I can't allow now, Naruto Dayne." The Prince of Dorne then beckoned his scribe to bring something. The scribe came with a tray full of parchment official letters. All official as all had the seal of Lords and Ladies in Dorne.

"We had a council of all Lords when you were out in the Reach. Everyone other than the ones present here, gave me those letters. All are accussing you of Alaric's death. Read them if you want."

Naruto quickly read through the one sent by Lord Selmy, Alaric's father in law. With trembling hands he kept the letter back on the tray. Eyes slightly tearing, he refuted all the claims, "My Lord, you shouldn't listen to these jealous and envious words. They are just envious of the victory that I won for you. Why else would they submit it then of all times? When I am not there to speak up for myself. My liege must be prudent and not listen to idle talk and ravings of a bereaved father."

Naruto looked straight into the eyes of the older man. No presence of anger or ill will could be seen in the old man's eyes.

 _How could he miss it?_

 _How could he, Naruto Dayne miss this limping snake in the grass?_

So what if Doran was striking him down only now? All this time he was after all honing his blade. Building evidence, winning people against him. Making him fall in the trap of wedding with his daughter Arianne. Praising him. All made Naruto feel comfortable enough to dismiss the ruler as an ineffective and emotional ruler. Only to realize the truth quite painfully.

"Why else do you think you are marrying my Arianne, Naruto? I know they are lying. But I can not just ignore them. Ignoring them now is asking for a revolt. So for the sake of your Lord, won't my loyal general and son in law remove himself gracefully? I will take care of your and my daughter's needs. The gods know she just has too many of 'em."

Naruto knew he was ruined here. No way out could he see out of this political embroglio. The only thing he could do was do what Doran did against him.

Bide his time.

Winter had already arrived. Whatever they won in the Crown lands would most likely be ungovernable them. Due to the many number of Foes who would all hungrily look at those lands and more importantly, the Iron throne.

He may be going now. But Naruto Dayne would return one day. One day.

"I will. Thank you. Can you but satisfy one last wish of mine. Who was the last one who was to come here?"

"Eddard Dayne. I wanted the both of you to defend each other's claims here. In front of witnesses." Doran revealed with nary a change in expression.

"What was the penalty for losing the ruling? To the wall?"

"No the lands of the lower would be overturned to the Victor." Doran let it be known.

"Let Eddard have his father's lands. I just took it temporarily till the son was found as it is." Naruto reneged. He smelled the trap a mile away. "As penance for upsetting his peace I give him my Leafhaven as well. I place myself under your care in Sunspear."

"Are you sure Dayne? That would make you a common citizen of mine. My Grand commander but still just a common subject not a Lord." Doran was now baffled by this. He couldn't think of what was going on this Dayne's mind.

"I am sure and I insist. I would like to retire as it is. The continuous warfare took a toll on my mind. Bye good sires I beg your leave. I would ask someone where my new residence is on the way out." Bowing to each of the Lords and even his venomous liege he strolled away from the Throne room. He strolled away from the throne room without a care in his steps.

Whistling a tune, he exited the manor and walked on the pavement. He was not a lord now. Why would he require an escort now?

With a free mind he progressed for a short while. He was almost at the first gate of the city when he heard a voice calling out to him. With concern it was calling out to him to stop.

"Lord Dayne wait!" He heard the voice of his trusted Janus. Huffing and puffing, he stopped near the Dayne. He tried to speak but words failed him.

"Either breathe or talk but don't do both at the same time." the blonde advised the raven soldier.

The soldier huffed for a few moments. Breathing in a large gust of air he exhaled it in the form 9f an accusation.

"I heard they exiled you. Is it true?"

"No. They have given me a paid leave, Janus. Don't listen to rumors." the blonde admonished his former banner man.

"Then why ain't you commanding the invading force. That idiot of a nobleman Trystane is barking out orders to the main army. Says he is the new Grand Commander."

"Trystane? Looks like my exile will be short. That's good. I don't like to stay idle." Naruto joked.

"It's nothing to joke about my Lord. All of your men are under that imbecile Ned Dayne now. Your lands, your wealth, your trade. All that you worked for has been taken by others."

"Thats fine. Happiness breeds misfortune. Misfortune breeds happiness. It was inevitable that misfortune too would smile upon me one day."

"But..." Janus tried to reason.

"You are older than me Janus. I am still quite young. There are lessons which I have still got to learn. I was taught one important one today by our Lord Doran Martell. Before today, I didn't know why the soles of a man were paler than his body."

"What?" Janus asked baffled. What the hell was he talking about was the question running in the archer's mind.

"Think about it. The soles of the feet tread over all the dirt. It is rarely washed by man as well. It's hard to wash as it is. But still it is paler than the rest of his body. Have you ever wondered why?"

Vardley shook his head to denote he didn't know the answer to that. Why should he? He was just a boorish military man as it was.

"It's because he keeps them hidden." Then Naruto punched the wall beside him and dented it.

"Fuck I can't act anymore."

He will remember this. Naruto Dayne will remember this.

"Janus order me a wagon. I don't think I am in the mood to ride a horse."

"Yes Milord."

Naruto just blinked and let it go. No use saying to him he wasn't a lord anymore let alone his own.

But he was depressed. Of that there was no explanation as to why required. It was like in an unlikely scenario that God created the world in six days. And on the seventh day when He rested the world destroyed itself.

Asking no questions nor receiving any, the Dayne got into the wagon brought to him. There was an unexpected guest inside.

Arianne Martell.

"Hello wifey." Naruto quipped. Though his heart was in turmoil he didn't let anything show it.

"You can cry in front if your wife you know." Arianne came straight to the point.

"Not now. Now here." That was the only response Naruto bothered to give. With the little composure he had left, he managed yo utter that.

The rickety wagon moved ahead on a beaten path to the outskirts of the city. They were now in the suburbs now. The paved roads had detiorated into dusty narrow roads. The wagon slowed down once the exited the proper urban atmosphere. Greenery rushed ahead to embrace the exile in her comforting embrace.

The Dayne left his intended in the carry and went ahead to the driver's cart. There he rested to gaze at the beautiful scenery around him.

Sensing his Lord's calmness Janus remarked, "You should have at the least paid the other Generals a visit. They were asking for you?"

"Trystane has arrived, hasn't he? The other new Generals must have also assumed positions. Of anything if any General tries to cozy up to me now they will only lose their positions. Moreover I suspect someone is spreading poison against me. I am saving all of them from that man."

"Who are you talking about?" Janus asked befuddled. The politics of the high men confused him now. He had been of the opinion that Al of them were united in milking the life blood out of the poor.

"Doran Martell. Who else?"

The archer ignored that. No way could his Lord of Dorne be against his Lord of Leafhaven. Maybe it was just the frustration talking.

"Naruto you should sleep. You are addled."

"Yes. I shouldn't have uttered it loud." Then the blonde seemed to stir in the wagon. "Janus stop." He ordered the driver. Janus who was driving the horses stopped. And the archer too could hear now approaching hoofbeats.

"Who do you think it is?" Janus enquired. His arm sneaked to the sword he kept on his person. The archer feared the worst now. The depth of meaning of the previous words hitting him now.

 _What if the Martells sent assassins?_

"It's not needed Janus. These are friends of ours."

A brown dusty cloud had materialized behind them. A hundred riders they looked to be at the most. But likely they were just around twenty or so. The dust had picked up and created a smokescreen to beef up numbers.

Legends are made by seizing a man's heart. Empires are made by diligently seizing every man's heart. Empires are lost by just forsaking one man's heart.

In the future when this story would be sung by minstrels in inns and festivals this one momentous event would be never missed.

Because riding towards him forsaking the comfort of the capital where the brave men who embarked on the invasion with the Dayne. The King may forget the contribution of his soldiers. But each soldier shall always remember his fellow soldier. Be it a dead one or an exiled one.

"Grand Commander!" were the cries that hit his eardrums. Hoofbeats instead of heartbeats were driving his heart now. "Don't go."

Naruto crept to the back of the wagon and stood on the steps. He turned his neck from one side to the other to see who all were there.

None of the Martells were here. He didn't know what exactly caused the rift. But there was a rift somewhere.

"Why are you all here? Go back to your commander. Insubordination entails death. You Generals should know that. Of discipline is compromised, the soldiers' will to fight is compromised. Go back."

"We will petition the prince for your sake. Exiling you is cruel and unjust." This was Merryweather.

"Go back all of you. I am not exiled"

"That Trystane is just a privileged nobleman. What does he know of battle? We don't want to die in vain."

"Generals listen to me." The whiskered Dayne beckoned his Generals while Kneeling on the ground. Seeing their commander doing so all kneeled. In military tradition that was a signal that whatever uttered next is of utmost importance and shouldn't be revealed outside. "Forget about me. There are people suspicious of me in the capital. Standing up for me now will only befell tragedy upon you. Winter has already come to the north of us. The nights will be long and chilly. Take care of yourself. That you came here gives me hope. That's all I need. Thank you. You have showed me why you are the best soldiers in the world. It was a honor leading you all."

Saying that he got in his wagon and rolled away. Now was not the time to press on, the general's who came here were not of the type necessary for him to rebel.

"We have something to say to you as well, Grand commander. You are the one who saved our lives at Glevum. Without you, we would be cold in the hard ground. We shall never forget that. We shall never forget our Grand Commander." By the timbre of it, that was Reed. "You shall always be my Grand commander. And I shall always obey your command."

"And mine as well." Brianne seconded his opinion. With renewed fire she completed the former Northman's thoughts. "Even if you are thousand miles. Ten thousand. No matter where ever you are, we shall obey you."

With his back turned to them Naruto was glad he was sitting in a wagon. With drapes behind him and solid partitions between him and his men. No way could an eye peer into what was going on in the wagon.

For it was not in good spirits if the commander wept in front of his soldiers. The Dayne embraced his beloved and wept into her bosom.

 **The End**

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

I know it's the shortest chapter ever. But writing more would just kill the fun of it. Writing anything ahead will only lower the anticipation. I can't have that.

Looking back on the journey, I think I have made a lot of mistakes before the 8 chapter mark... Only after that did my fish of a story find its water. Only after that did my story start to swim.

Now I am confident of myself and my skills. So I can ensure the story ahead would be much better and with more focus. (As it should be, I have left behind all my other stories)

Hey don't judge me. I am just a typical Gemini! Flitting from one flower to other like a butterfly.

Mushy signing out


	13. Of Trees and Forests

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Of Trees and forests**

 **By mushy guillotine**

An;

Not done this in a long time

My dear Djma46... I have to say I am not at all bothered by what you say. It's because you clearly haven't read the story well or if you have read, you read blindly. Not following the drift of the sentences, not reading between the lines.

That said this story isn't a fantasy true but it's a fictional tale of a mythical place. Tell me which fictional story doesn't imbibe within itself nuances of fantasy? Doesn't the original of this story itself, have yarns of fantasy woven right into it? Dragons, Ice demons, the walking dead are all here and you refuse to believe this is fantasy. If you want another example take Macbeth which inspired to write that story. The witches said something and events happened in a way you interpreted them to be right.

As Aristotle said, "It's not the Heavens that make prophecies true but men."

Reading about Stannis and his rigid beliefs is fun but practising the same in real life is dangerous.

Take care

Rihanon : Glad to see you eventually saw what I was intending to. Thank you

Muhammad: Sorry dude but the Martells won't fuck up this battle.

That's all... Let's get in with the story.

 **Chapter start**

 **Highgarden**

"How is he now?" The Lord asked his most able advisor. Like him, he too was of Valerian stock. Pale, lanky and feminine features. The Lord had a more of a pronounced and square jawed face. Also he was a raven. But bodily features didn't set them apart truly.

One looked at the good side of human nature and rejoiced in it. The other only looked to benefit from it. The former a lord the latter his vassal. One a champion of men the other just a voice of reason.

"Still inconsolable. Didn't foresee the Dayne beheading Mace I have to admit. Doesn't he know he has invoked the wrath of the Tyrrells by that act?" Jon asked his advisor Aramis.

"He knows. He knows it too well. I think that's what he wants in the first place. He wants the fighting to not cease." Aramis guessed. And as the voice of reason, tricks of men were clear to him.

Jon Targaryen sat facing his advisor. It was five years ago that the Eunuch took him to meet this man. He had to say at the first meeting itself he was impressed. The sheer depth of intellect in this Lysean man would be yet another arrow in his arsenal.

Good men should flock to good rulers. For fatuous rulers are begotten to only sycophant servants.

"Please explain dear sir. I am not blessed with your intellect. Speak truly for I will never be jealous of you. Being jealous of you is like me being jealous of myself. Ludicrous." Jon encouraged his numero uno advisor.

"By what reports we have received this Dayne seems to be a man of unabated ambition. He must be eyeing the throne."

Jon stretched back in his chair and thought on that tidbit. Most likely true. But now it was true that in Westeros the advantage lay in the Dornish hands. The Crownlands just above were sparsely defended. The Martells could potentially mount an attack there.

"Are you telling me that this Dayne senses that someone in Dorne itself has seen through his ambition? Like you did? And that he is maneuvering to ensure that he isn't dismissed from duty?"

Jon pondered on this Dayne. From what he saw of him in battle, the Dayne looked a exceptionally able general. To lead through slaughter with not a single surrender was proof of it. The blonde's Valor was peerless and his mind right up there with the intellectuals.

This Dayne seemed to be a man who would be his arch-nemesis, one day.

Aramis continued, "In the world there are only two who can even dream of sitting on the Iron throne comfortably. One is my Lord Jon of the Targaryens and the other Naruto of the Daynes. That both of you have Stark blood in you is mere freakish coincidence."

Jon stood up and strode to the door to exit. "That man is a snake. Hell would freeze over before the people accept him as their ruler. But he is a fine sword."

"Ruling through proxies is also another method your grace." Aramis answered. "Like what now the Martells would attempt through the Baratheons."

"They see the trees but not the forest. Besides me there are two more Kings on this land. Holding one in your hands begets mere maintenance costs now. Not wielding power."

Stannis and Renly too had declared themselves Kings. Now Westeros had a total of Four Kings.

Joffrey Baratheon

Stannis Baratheon

Renly Baratheon

Jon Targaryen.

Each eyeing the throne, the Game of thrones had turned into a dogfight between these four. And as the old adage goes this was not about who strikes first but strikes last.

"For now all my King has to do is build a Kingdom based on the Reach. Its bounty and numerosity should be enough for us to survive this dogfight."

"Would Willas Tyrrell agree to be my subordinate in his own land?" Jon asked the hard question that both didn't have the real answers to.

"Maybe he will. After all he has lost face with Mace's death. Naruto Dayne did us a service in that way. My fear is he knows that he favored us. If the opponent is Jon Targaryen and his dragons, the Martells would have no option but to keep him around. They will have to suffer his burning ambitions."

Jon shook his head and signalled to change the topic. The talk was getting more and more morbid. He dreamed of taking back the throne which belonged to his father, ever since he could form sentences. But to think that for that to happen he would have to play dirty politics was something he couldn't fathom.

Give him a bastard sword to raze enemies any day. Killing opponents with words was best left to people like Aramis. That reminded him of an urgent matter to be discussed.

"Aramis have you compiled the edict for the Kingdom? A kingdom should have rules and codes of conduct as much as it should have a ruler."

"Yes. I did. I have compiled it. I have made it the most lenient one I could make. You have to war continuously when the time presents itself. So for the time being we have to be lenient on the peasants. Your ancestor is still remembered because he was lenient on the people who used be the subjects of the merciless Harran the Black. Further my Lord is known for his mercy and righteous nature in Meereen. The Dothraki still praise you for it when you bent the knee of their Khals. This kindness is in accordance with that."

Jon have a sigh. Why couldn't Aramis see what was staring him right back? Why couldn't he see the faults in that thinking?

"Aramis you too are just looking at the trees but not the forest. Harran was a tyrant so people liked the merciful Aerys. The Tyrrells even though they have been ruling these lands for centuries couldn't exert firm leadership. Look at Mace. His father was the same. And Willas is the same. All weak rulers. Even the usurper couldn't exert his authority." He almost shouted. Still Aramis looked unconvinced so Jon now really shouted, "You think I am wrong? If I am wrong then I am a bitch's son. If not, then your mother's illegitimate lover. Hehehe."

The laugh was for some reason more scary than funny.

He hated his father's killer with all his heart. Robert was lucky he was already dead. But what he said just now, didn't have even a shred of untruth in it. Nothing exaggerated put of hate. Robert was an ineffective ruler. Choosing to whore and drink himself to an early grave, he had neglected the Kingdom.

Aramis panicked. Raising your voice against your host was never a good idea. Nor was it a good sign when his Lord began to joke. As his jokes were always not funny and always offensive.

In a crazed panic, he tried to convince, "Sorry I was wrong. You're right."

Jon smiled. He was such an accomplished joker he thought to himself. Aramis was even now trying his hardest to not laugh. Jon had heard his father was an emotional sod so he refused to be that stoic. Morals yes but he wouldn't inherit his father's stoic boreness. And to make matters worse for Jon even the Starks were known to be stoic.

It was as if the whole world was conspiring against him!

"Don't panic. Willas admitted the same to me. The Tyrrells have been surviving only due to the many underhanded deals that they have made." Like the one they made with them went unsaid. "So what we need to do is show firm leadership. Be tough and firm with the subjects. Let them know they can't take us for granted." For admitting his weakness Jon admired the Tyrrell. For making the Tyrrell admit the same, Aramis admired the Targaryen.

"But people may revolt if your Grace is seen as a tyrant. We can't afford to be not be benevolent." Aramis reasoned with his Lord. He didn't know what came over the Targaryen. Was this one too, not entirely free from madness? Or Was he too confident now, that his Dothraki hordes have arrived in Westeros?

"Aramis that is petty benevolence. I can give a beggar a silver stag today but what about tomorrow? That is petty benevolence. What you suggested through the laws was the same. But there is great benevolence besides the petty one. I can make the beggar to work in my silver mines. He may curse me initially for making him work. But later he will praise for the livelihood. This is the great benevolence that I will espouse.

The problem with our society now is that morals have lost their weight. The Lords are immoral and don't respect the rules. This has created chaos and uncertainty. Once the rules are strictly followed, the people will be shown the light. Even the Dothraki barbarians will be shown the hearth."

Aramis was stunned. He took another look at his Lord as he saw him in a new light. The world was in chaos because a King didn't abide his word. Because a Prince forsook his vows. Because a maiden taught nothing of her promise. When rules of men and God alike are broken, creation is doomed.

Was it any wonder that a shadow was cast on a five hundred year old Dynasty?

And to drive out this chaos it was not gold, strength or kindness that was required.

It was something else.

And with his piece said, Jon closed the door and strolled away. Aramis just stared at the door for minutes.

"You are a true King." The scholar murmured. He had toiled night and day to hone his mind. Reading military textbooks, law codexes and scriptures. There wasn't a book regarding administration that he hadn't bored through like a bookworm. But still he didn't see the fact before his eyes. For only a King could understand the points that Jon just said. "I am grateful that you are my Lord. Men can dream to be Kings. But only the rightful shall hold on to the sceptre."

Let the others have the wealth... Jon will have the heart of the Kingdom in his sleeve. His Lord will eventually establish his hegemony here. The hegemony of the Targaryens will be established again.

Jon shall hold the King's sceptre in his hand. The land will be saved under him. Even though Jon can't make a decent jest to save his life.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

 **After five years**

Angels go. We merely stray. Images of a wandering deity seat hung for work is what year name alludes to. Scaling rungs of air ascending then descending. We are a little lower the grass covers us.

But they are in fact opposite of perception. Their strength is to stand still, afterglow of an old religion. In fact they see nothing at all. Eyeless to indicate our calamity. Breathless and graceful like the things they inspire.

They are angels of memory. They point to the death of time. Being sentient their time is the glassy sea. Ours is the river.

Five years passed of a man's life. To others it may not be much of a deal after all seasons come and go. But this time five years was all winter was about. As to why the winter was so short not even the Maesters or Septons had the answer.

As you don't look the gift horse's mouth, that folly was let go. But these five years seemed like the longest in the life of Jon Targaryen.

"The Martells have destroyed our provisions for winter. If we don't get some from somewhere, then surviving winter looks bleak. Our provisions will last one more year by the most lenient calculations." Aramis advised his Lord Jon Targaryen in the monthly meeting if all court officials. The plan was to take out the leader of the enemy in that fire but the Dayne miraculously survived.

"We have survived harsher conditions in the Dothraki Sea." Rhaego grunted in his coarse accent of the common tongue. The Dothraki tongue was harsh and rough much like their life. And it transferred over to their dialect as well.

"Let me accompany you to the Westerlands your grace." Barristan Selmy requested of his King. "Three Kings I have served before. But only you are deserving. I am a decrepit old man now, with nothing to look forward to. Allow me to die in battle for you."

At these words the entire court was silenced. Rhaego and the other two Horse Lords had their mouths wide open as they stared at the old Knight. Each running the thought in their mind that they have to be at the least the equal of Selmy in their old age.

For even though the hair had long been beaten into silver from gold, it still had a particular sheen. A sheen that only the true Lionhearts have for their manes.

"Strong Belwas says the old man is strong. Stronger than all you fuckers." The retarded muscle let his opinion be known. The Meereen had a child like innocence to him despite his unparalleled strength.

The eyes of the King prowled on all the bodies in the room as if a Lion searching for trouble. After he finished looking for what he wanted, the Targaryen addressed his Knight, "You are mistaken if you think you are a decrepit old man Ser Barristan. You are much like fine wine. The longer you stay, the better you get. Of course you are coming with me."

"Then I gave just one request to ask of you, your grace. Please let me be the one to punish Jaime for breaking his vows. That I couldn't, bears heavily on my soul even now." The Selmy talked with pain visibly marring his features. "I wouldn't be deserving to be called Barristan the Bold otherwise."

"Let the distinguished Ser lead the vanguard. We have none who are more qualified as it is." Aramis gave away his opinion. Suffice to say he had more plans underlying that plan.

Jon sighed. He didn't like the particular gleam that shone in the Lysean's eyes. "All except Aramis and Ser Selmy leave us alone."

All did so, bowing to their King as was custom.

"Aramis what do you have in mind?"

"Tywin has suffered some setbacks recently. He will take up a highly defensive posture. It will not be easy to bring him out to the battlefield, choosing to sit in his Casterly Rock. Only the prospect of killing the Kingsguard that defied him can bring him out."

"I agree to that." Barristan agreed. "This campaign has to end swiftly. Time is of the essence."

On the one hand, Jon knew that Aramis was right on the other he resented him for so easily sacrificing a good soldier.

There is only a thin thread between an upright man and a fucking idiot. One side of the thread is held by the upright man, proud and sure of his thoughts. The other by the fucking idiot, he too sure of his actions. And when the thread is yanked away, who is the fucking idiot and who the upright man becomes a million dragon question.

"I need time to think on it. Both of you leave me." Jon waited until the both of them were out before he shouted put to his conscience. Was it right to kill a man to further your own needs?

He ran to the one person he knew would give him the answers he needed. His precious. His Dany. Right now, she might be at the rooftops tending to the dragons as a mother would to her children.

He ran out to the place he designated as the destination. No sooner did the air start to dwindle in his lungs than he reached the rooftops.

"I need to talk with you Dany."

"Drogon has something to say to you as well. That Dayne is a dragon he says."

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

 **An extra scene**

A man sat all alone with his beloved at the edge of his terrace. He continued to apply his lips to her neck and ingest the sweet nectar she gave out.

The man continued to drink his beloved whisky. And in his drunkenness recited philosophy which can be seen only by an enlightened drunkard.

"There is only a thin thread between an fool and a fucking idiot. One side of the thread is held by the fool, proud and sure of his thoughts. The other by the fucking idiot, he too sure of his actions. And when the thread is yanked away, who is the fucking idiot and who the fool, becomes a million dragon question. Now let me see who I have here?"

Saying that Naruto Dayne tilted his head behind only to see Janus. "Just a fool! You are a fool ain't you?"

"Yes."

"Good because a man becomes the latter only after marriage." Naruto finished his monologue and his bottle of whisky. "Take care to never marry in your life."

"That bitch did make sure of that. She ran away with that new commander." Janus growled.

"Well I had given you a chance coz you were my friend. Hiccup." Naruto hiccupped out of drunkenness. "If you had guts on your side you would have reached in time and begged the Prince."

"Give some here." The housecarl of the Dayne demanded. "I did and I found out she ran off with that Rygga. And it's not a question of guts. It's a question of survival. If I did a mess wouldn't you be the one punished?"

Naruto looked back at his faithful servant. Five years now, the both of them had traveled the adventure together. Never did he see Janus thinking so far ahead.

"Surprised me there. But still, you don't have guts."

"Where was yours by the way?" Angered, Janus fired back, "When that good for nothing Prince exiled you for saving his home. Inside your wife's ass? Ten years my Lord. Ten years! You slaved for them to repay a favour they did for you. And what do you get?"

After his chastising was done, Janus took a big swigg of the bottle. There was a lot of anger that had built up inside him. Now that they had been vented out he felt empty.

"You are right. Looks like both of our lives were written with a donkey's tail for a brush. Cheers!" Naruto uncharacteristically said, holding out a half filled cup from his right hand with a straight face. Laden with sarcasm, the two drank their heavy cup and bottle.

"So what's the plan ahead?" Janus asked put of curiosity. His master had been looking like he was in a flux lately. But now the blonde looked, dare he say revitalized.

"I think I will teach you to fly." the blonde said with a straight face. "Spying would be so much easier then."

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *f***

 **Sunspear**

"His excellency Quentyn Martell on the orders of the King, Tommen Baratheon summons the court."

The Court creeped into the palace at Sunspear. Which was a miracle in itself as the King's palace was at King's Landing. After a short warring, the Martells had effectively deposed the Baratheons. With their prime benefactor beaten back to his home, the Baratheons of King's Landing were stranded.

The series of well planned battled went along as planned by the Dayne strategist. Trystane tricked Osmund Kettleblack to fall into a trap. Trystane feigned a loss and retreated hastily. See Kettleblack followed him upto the river and even followed across the river. Little did the up jumped Knight know that the river was bunded upstream.

When the Vanguard of Osmund crossed the river, the band was broken and the army flooded. A thousand heavily armed men, both on foot and ahorse were swept away by the merciless River.

After this deed was done, the Martell party rested outside the city walls. The theater of war converged on Quentyn Martell. For three days, he cursed Janos Slynt who liked the city walls more than the battlefield. On the fourth day fearing mutiny, Janos had to attack.

And he was broken like a twig in a storm. Two enemy commanders were removed from the battlefield with minimal losses on the Dornish side. The next to fall in battle was Bronn the sellsword.

Suspicion was his downfall. Seeing shadows everywhere, he failed to take initiative. Of all commanders only he survived. Bronn the sellsword was then later sent to the Lord of Casterly Rock. With a placard on his chest saying, "Behold the man who refused to do battle for you out of suspicion."

Bronn was beheaded by an angry Tywin Lannister.

All said and done, Naruto Dayne was right in thinking that there was a fourth force. For there was. Mountain bandits swayed over by the Imp's words constituted a fourth force along with sellswords provided by the Sept. Cersei had been lenient with the Sept and the Sept had delivered its gratitude.

Too bad it was in vain.

Too bad Doran couldn't enjoy the fruits of his victory either. The next month itself he had died due to illness. Smiling and talking of vengeance satisfied.

Another thing that huge ramifications was the appointment of Naruto Dayne as the undersecretary of the King. Quentyn knew any post higher than that will invite the wrath of all other ministers in court. This was the highest he could do and get away with it. Moreover this way, Naruto would be in his sights always.

Each day, the words of his father seeped into his ears like a poison. Each time he heard another request from a commander for the return of Grand Commander Dayne, that poison turned more bitter. And each time the Dayne gave sound advice he did grow resentful.

Not of the blonde. But on himself. For ever doubting a friend. A brother like him. For instance, it was the blonde who suggested the idea of using the King as a puppet rather than deposits him outright.

"The Court convenes." Quentyn announced for all present in the court. All Lords except for one Dayne.

"The Targaryen has crossed the plains of Reach to attack Tywin in Casterly Rock. I beseech your excellency to attack Jon to teach him a lesson. Nobody attacks the Royal Grandfather and gets away with it." Lord Yronwood suggested.

The Martells were playing a dangerous game. Keeping one dragon chained outside in the form of Jon Targaryen and one Lion chained inside in the form of Tywin Lannister. A tightrope walk of politics.

"Ministers I would like your opinions."

Lord Eddard Dayne of Starfall came forward, "Lord Yronwood is eager for war. He looks outside his house without knowing the situation inside. Pay no attention to his short-sighted views. I beseech the Hand of the King to let the two men fight it out. Stopping a river in full flow is foolishness. It would be better to wait for the Targaryen men to lose their ardor."

Yronwood put the slight far away and proceeded to carry forward his earlier statement. "Lord Dayne tells me of short-sightedness forgetting he isn't looking at the bigger picture. We can't allow Jon to grow stronger. We simply can't afford it."

Quentyn grimaced. His court was a mess with each vying for favor. And now he was confused as to which advice was sound. Both had valuable points.

"Naruto what's your opinion? Surely my past Grand commander has something to say about war."

"My cousin is right." Naruto said unexpectedly, "Though he meant something else I presume. My Lord has to strengthen his position first. No, I meant my grace has to strengthen his position."

Quentyn stood up from his throne."Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes." Was the only answer.

"But I am not yet as successful as my father. My father fought against bigger foes and commanded much more respect."

"It is precisely because of those reasons that you have to ascend the Iron throne. Your father, the late excellency could afford to keep the King in his hand. You can't match up to him. It is only by founding a new Dynasty that you can match up to him."

Quentyn smiled as he liked that advise. Count on his dearest friend to give the most sound advice everyone. "And how do you want to go about it?"

"I will write a memoranda to the King with a petition to abdicate the throne in favourite of you. Like Baelor the blessed gave his throne to his learned nephew. He too should give it to the foremost Lord of the realm."

"Excellent! We love it." The usage of the plural 'we' did not go unnoticed by all. "Surely the King can't ignore it when it's petitioned by the always glorious commander."

"Sorry your grace. But I would like my cousin to have that honor. I am just a undersecretary."

The Martell took that onto consideration. Then he too gave his apology, "Forgive me too, for I will reject the petition. Not once. Not twice but thrice."

Once is mercy, twice is stubbornness but thrice is excessive. Even if the Martell does acceded to the throne after the third time no one could accuse him of greed. It was what the Dayne intended to say and it was exactly what the hopeful new King understood.

"And what about the Jon issue? Naruto you didn't say anything about it?"

"Attack him but only to weaken him not to conquer. The latter attempt would be unsuccessful. Five prongs, same as last time." Naruto gave his esteemed opinion.

"Excellent. We shall place Oberyn Martell and Trystane Martell in charge of it. With Lord Yronwood looking after the supplies. Reserves would be handled by Vargo Hoat."

Naruto blinked away his anger. Again he was refused. Ten years he served them like a donkey, even now he was. Yet all he got was peanuts.

Looks like his life was written with a donkey's tail for a brush.

Later

Naruto was deep in his study, drafting the memoranda for tomorrow. extreme care had to be taken in that the words had to be kind as well as forceful. It should force Tommen to surrender while at the same time it should be not seen as arrogant.

On top of it, no one should know that it was written by him.

"Naruto come on dinner is ready." His wife called him. His wife. It was a little unbelievable to him that he had married her. His wife of five years. Olive skinned with dark hair so thick you could get lost in it. But above her physical features what made her irreplaceable was her understanding. There were no secrets between them.

Well there was one he knew about her, who h he hadn't revealed.

And why should he? When that secret kept his head on his shoulders?

Arianne loved him. But not more than she did her own family.

Not that it matters a least bit. As he loved her. Without fear he could day he loved her.

"Wait. I have something to sell to your brother." Naruto refused her previous request. Looking engrossed to the world in his work, he failed to notice the flirtatious smile erupting on his wife's face.

"My devious husband, what do you have to sell to your Lord?" She teased.

"The House of Baratheon." He said without any inflection in his tone. All the flirts in her were sacked out by those words. She had known that her brother would ascend the throne eventually. But so soon. So soon she didn't fathom.

"What? Quentyn wants to become King!"

"I gave him an opinion saying so. He has been thinking of it for some now. I only out into words."

"That's good. Surely he will reward you handsomely if you make Tommen abdicate."

The Dayne's visage fell, "How can you be so shallow Arianne? Do you want to be remembered as the wife of the Dayne who made a King abdicate?"

"Oh! Then if not you then who?"

"Your other brother Trystane. He's always eager for glory. I will give this opportunity to him. This opportunity won't make much difference to my stature. I was refused to lead an expedition into the Reach."

"So what? You can't hope to lead the army all the time Naruto. My brother rules over many Lords."

"Bur he gave the authority to Oberyn Martell, Trystane Martell and Vargo Hoat and Yronwood. What does that tell you Arianne?" He yelled. Realizing his slip, he called himself down. There was no use getting angry at her. What did she have to do with everything?

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. But your brother is concentrating power in the family. Leaving all non-relatives bereft."

Arianne softened her gaze as she moved forward to caress his face. More accurately his whiskers. She had long ago noticed that doing so calmed him down. Like a cat.

"What do you intend to do Naruto? My brother is your brother as well. An elder brother sometimes punishes his siblings right?"

Naruto looked up from his seat at her. Trust her to calm him down without fail. What would he do without her?

"I was thinking of making an academy for young minds to hone their talents. This winter was a lacklustre one. But the wars ahead would be long. Each one of them would get a chance to shine. The will shine under me."

"Oooh! You want to be a teacher! I remember me teaching you." Her flirt nature bubbled back to the fore. "About life."

"Life." Naruto smiled a true smile when she said that. "We made a life together didn't we? Thank you."

Arianne kissed him. He responded in kind. Getting up from his desk, the Dayne lifted her by the waist. The Princess of Dorne clasped her legs on his back as she leaned into him, embracing by the neck.

The blonde was getting into the mood. It didn't help that she was rubbing her snatched onto his crotch. His hands ventured into her brassiere. With a snap, she would be topless and th n she would be insatiable.

But before he could accomplish his mission.

"Uh. Uh. Little Richard is still in the dining table. Will have to make sure he is asleep first."

Naruto frowned. Today was just not his day. Every mission he seemed to fail. Just one more try. If he fails three missions in a row, then he would forsake eve his name after his lands.

"Hey baby. Let's make a baby tonight." A cheesy one-liner was uttered by him. Only after the deed was done did he realize how awful that line really was. Now he was ashamed. He should probably wear a skirt until he grows his manhood back.

"Sure. But not now. For Dinner I have made Lamb breasts, peas and cream and goat. For dessert." She bit his ear before muttering the next words into his ears. "There is me."

"Lucky me!"

Naruto looked like a dumb idiot at the moment. Not that he minded in the least.

Life with Arianne Martell was interesting all the time. Even if she was a dangerous woman.

 _Dangerous women lead you into the river but leave you thirsty_.

He remembered those words from Water Mirror. True. She left him thirsty for more power. Which should have been rightly his.

Of all the animals in the forest, there was only one beast. Naruto Dayne. He was limping sure. But he was biding for time. And when th e opportunity arises he would squeeze the life out of his enemies.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain. "Darling keep that for the bedroom." She pointed out to the hand on her neck, lightly squeezing it. She was a kinky one.

***The end ***

Yippee! Naruto is a father now! My previous beta became a father once again. If you are reading this Congrats! Yeah and good luck with the diapers.

Jon to consolidate his rule is marching towards Casterly rock. Quentyn to remove all rival claimants from the throne wants to March into the Reach again.

Stay tuned to see what happens when every day is not a Sunday.

Also I see some tension between the married couple. Suspicious!

As to why the winter was skipped... Winter at the moment is cumbersome. I want it to happen a few years later. Moreover nothing happens in winter. No wars. No intrigue. As for White walkers. You won't see them here for a long time. That's another reason why I postponed the winter showdown.

The next chapters would see the advent of court politics in this story. I showed a glimpse of what is in store. More of it will come up later.


	14. A Coronation for an abdication

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **By mushy guillotine**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A Coronation for an abdication**

 **Author's note :**

This is an urgent request. Please guys. Please! Somebody agree to be my beta. The latter chapter had a lot of typos. Out was put in a lot of places. Only later did I realize. Much later when the damage was already done.

Out and put

If and of

His and hus

The above three pairs are the ones frequently interchanged so do be careful when they pop up here and there. It's because I am a lefty and typing on my android phone gets erroneous on the right side.

One other thing that I have to comment on is the amount of people with suspicions of little Richard's parentage. Naughty readers, Richard is Naruto's son with his ridiculous sunflower blonde hair, azure blue eyes and all. The tension I talked about is because of some other reason.

Other than that well, enjoy the chapter

 **Chapter start :**

"His Majesty Tommen Baratheon enters." cried out the senechal, moanfully. It was a forewarning for the events that were to occur in the court of King's Landing that day. Abdication was after all a mournful event no matter to whom it happened.

In walked the titular King of Westeros. Sharing his burdens with three others but unlike each one of them without power. If it was anyone else, a teenager at that point would have broken down in sorrow. But Tommen was made of a far sterner mould.

Cheerful disposition was hard to maintain when the bearer knew the whole room wished for his demise.

"Long Live, your majesty." The court did the customary greetings to a king. Paltry as it was, it was all Tommen had to remind himself that he was a King after all.

A court official, dubious in his appointment stepped forward. "I have a petition to make your grace."

"Please do tell, Trystane Martell." The King urged him on. He had no other option but to appoint this man. Torment would be dead if he refused. He was after all inky a puppet king throughout his life.

"My father, the late Prince of Dorne was a illustrious and respected individual. His son, my dear elder brother is one too. He saved you from the dogs above and to the west. The land is thriving and even the winter is short due to his magnanimity. I hereby place thus petition to you to abdicate the throne in favor of Quentyn Martell." And there he said it, the entire to-do list for today's council.

Tommen was shocked. A little bit not much but. "Do all of you share the same opinion as him?" He asked hoping without hope that someone would come to his rescue.

Not a squeak of sound was uttered as the council dare not speak what they thought from the bottom of their hearts. None of them had even a shred of respect for the teen who occupied the throne.

Beardless and spineless was what they called him behind his back. For Tommen had let the Martells run all over him. He had shown that he wasn't a fit Lord for the realm.

"All of you have benefitted from my father's rebellion. Do you want to repay his kindness with this?" Tommen pleaded. He was really clutching at straws. He had admitted defeat the moment he had invoked his father's name. For only if you aren't strong enough would you hide behind your father, won't you?

Some minister gave impetus to the discussion. Tommen failed to recognize him as he wasn't important. "There isn't a single Dynasty that hasn't fallen. Every one has its allotted time. And the Baratheon dynasty has spent its allotted time on Earth. I implore your majesty to abdicate as soon as possible lest things take a turn for the worst."

Tommen silently snarled, his teeth grinding into his guns. How dare that minor official threaten him? What gave him the right?

"I know I am no fit King for this realm. But I am just fourteen. Give me a chance! I won't disappoint you my officials. Do not listen to the words of these regicides."

"This is not the first time we have been thinking it." Announced Trystane Martell, the oppurtunistic snake as he was, was milking this situation all he could. "We ministers had decided to petition my father before this. Sadly he died, before our wishes could be fulfilled. But now we won't rest. We will ensure that Quentyn Martell is on the Iron throne even if we have to lose our heads for it!"

"How can you say that? My father defeated the tyrant and the wife-snatcher to found this Dynasty. How can I face my father in the afterlife if I do that?"

One official came forward and threw a book onto the King's person. "It's a book of prophecy and history. You can go to the afterlife with that. Your father and ancestors would understand."

Tommen somehow managed to keep himself standing. It was as of all strength of his was leaving from his legs. What a truly pitiful life did he lead!

"It's a book of fabrication and mere superstitions."

"It was written by Balor the blessed." The officials refuted the claim of the Baratheon.

He was enthroned because he was far more manageable than his brother and now deposed when his expiry date was over. Or rather it was the expiry date for mercy.

"Can..." The words seemed to slip away from his tongue. "I have some time to think? Abdication is a serious matter."

"It has to be today. Unlike you the Prince of Dorne is busy fighting for the cause of the people. Tomorrow he has to set out to punish the Targaryen."

Tommen bit down that obvious slight on his person as he hurried forward towards his father's and brother's tomb. He was always jealous of their strong character, wanting to be like them. Alas the time for that was long gone. It would be a miracle if he got out with his life intact now.

His father's tomb was just outside the Red keep. Beside the ancestors of the very two people he had deposed. Robert Baratheon was a man least bothered by decorum. At the least when there was a Pussy involved. He probably didn't mind being buried beside Aerys, the mad King.

If the coffin was opened, Robert would probably facing Aerys side and with a wide smirking smile.

Not even that fact did bring a smile upon little Tommen's visage. Rather it only brought more disappointment.

"Forgive me father. I am weak." Tommen knew he had no one to blame. All of it was his own damn fault. What added salt to the injury was that this Trystane Martell was now his good brother.

"But can't you hear what that Trystane is demanding father? Please come down here from up above and save me."

"Nobody is coming to help you. Not now." Naruto Dayne said from behind Tommen, engaging the King. "I didn't come to say that to you anyway."

"Then get the hell out of here, you snake!" Tommen yelled.

"I just came to tell that the petition was written by me. I refuse to accept that Trystane take away all of my credit." The Dayne giggled at the end, because even to him it sounded ridiculous. But it was true that of all the people in this world he resented that Martell the most.

Tommen just looked on shocked at this man's chutzpah. If his Uncle Tyrion were to be believed this was the man who had planned out all the battles for the Martells. Seeing him the first time now, had convinced him that his uncle wasn't exaggerating.

Only a man who could say things so audacious could plan out such audacious battle strategies.

"Now you know I consider us companions in this life. For both of us have led a donkey's Life." Naruto started rambling and Tommen realized that this man hadn't really come to gloat on him.

"You have been a King for six years now and in each of these years someone else was your master." Naruto pointed out an accusatory finger at him. "Did you ever think of getting out of this situation?"

"Yes. But it couldn't be helped. Grandfather is trapped in the Westerlands by my Uncles."

"Nonsense!" Naruto shouted disagreeing very vehemently. "You just had to invite Renly here to fight Quentyn. Offer the throne if he could get rid of my Lord. And in the confusion your grandfather could have matched right up here. It would take some time for the both of them to get rid of the Martells. And then as it wasn't really Renly who got rid of them, you can refuse to give up the throne."

Tommen had his eyes go wide like dinner plates. This Dayne was right. His solution was staring right in the face. Renly wouldn't refuse when he dangled such a tasty treat in front of him.

"My grandfather should have held on to you after that incident with Tarly. It was a pity you were whisked away to your stronghold." Tommen said with all his heart. "You don't deserve what has been done to you."

Narutp shook his head to disagree," It was a pity that your father didn't recognize my talents. I left because it was your grandfather who realized my talents and not the King." Naruto revealed.

One should never work for someone who doesn't value your worth. And Naruto as someone with a big ego wanted a boss who not only valued but treasured him.

"It was Quentyn who realized my talents. So I worked for him. A king should appreciate his subject's talents over his own."

"Then why do you still work for them? I heard they have put you in house arrest. You can leave Dorne only if they allow you to."

Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid. Then he just slammed his head with his palm. For he realized this child was hopeless. Scrunching his face to resemble disappointment he uttered the next words.

"Dont you get it child? Quentyn and his father before him placed me before their every servant. They fear me as their equal."

Tommen was confused. _Why was this man happy at being caged?_

"Well they sent me to give you this. Here." The Dayne gave him a parchment. "It's the formal one of the request I bet Trystane made inside. They want you to hurry back."

"What do you want me to do?" For Tommen would really like to know what this man would do in his opinion.

"Here take this as well. It's a wood drill. You will know what to do when the time comes."

Tommen was confused not for the first time by this man.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

"The land has been beset with tragedy. And overrun with chaos. We were bereaved when we couldn't find a remedy. But Prince Quentyn has been diligent with ridding the land of sorrow. To reward this we, Tommen Baratheon, First of his name and King of all Andals and the First men abdicate the throne in his favour." Trystane read the contents to his brother.

"Do you think he is sincere?"

"It sounds passably sincere." Trystane grumbled in annoyance.

"Nonsense. Reading this, the people will think the Prince of Dorne put a knife to his throat and demanded the abdication. I reject it."

Trystane with glee took back the parchment to its sender. Waiting with eyes threatening to tear up.

"My Lord has rejected it."

Tommen gave a sigh of relief. Not reflecting well on him considering present circumstances but could you blame him?

The courtiers just looked on demanding something. The present King noticed it and trembled.

"What do you want me to do now?"

 _(Background song: Suck on my chocolate salted balls from South Park)_

"It was his decency that made him refuse. You have to write one again."

"You have to write one again. Other things may turn for the worst."

"You all have killed me once. Don't have you the decency to not make me do it again?"

"This court is a farce. If not for my brother, you would be thrown to the same dogs that ate your brother." The Martell in the court made an excruciatingly correct opinion. "Frankly saying, your Dynasty has lost legitimacy."

"And where is this Prince you all want the King to abdicate to? Twice you have coaxed me. Twice he has not seen me. It's as if the only one wanting me to abdicate is you." Tommen countered.

"The Prince is waiting outside as you haven't given him the permission to enter yet." Which was obviously an exaggeration as before permission wasn't needed. "He is an adhered to the proper rites a subject should possess with regards to his ruler."

"Call him then." Tommen forfeited.

The senechal again announced. This time for the Prince of Dorne to enter.

The Prince of Dorne came in wearing purple. Purple roses rimmed with gold of the Martell colors. Purple to show his royal ambitions. Yellow for his house.

"My dear Lord Hand, court officials have been urging me to abdicate the throne in your favor. I think it is a reasonable request considering your records. So, I Tommen Baratheon abdicate the throne in favor of you and your family."

Quentyn bought his hands forward in a supplication gesture. He bowed and kissed the ground three times. After this gesture was done he got up and bowed again this time to the Royal Septon.

Then after the pointless courtly duties were done, he finally gave his opinion.

"It's an honor for me that you consider me so, your grace. But I am not virtuous enough to become your successor. Nor am I particularly talented or intelligent. I lack in everything to be the King of Westeros. I refuse your offer, your grace." And he took the exit the same way he came. Weapons disrespectfully bought inside and with the audacity to wear the purple.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne **f**

Tommen was eying the golden sword made out of Ice, the greatsword. It belonged to a good man. Ned Stark. If his brother or his mother hadn't done what they did. The Stark would probably be alive and all this wouldn't be happening.

Was he really his father's son? Tommen did think about it.

As long as the Martells were concerned he was. So they could legitimately take power from him. According to Stannis he was not Robert's. It was so Stannis could be the direct heir to the throne.

Truth was what side you bowed to. It was all a choice.

And now he had a choice.

Tommen stood up in his golden cage. The Palace of King's Landing, his golden cage. He didn't want to live any more like he was now.

Tommen took the sword and placed it against his neck. Right beside his carotid vein to ensure a swift death. Ten measly seconds and the blood to his brain would run out, along with his life.

"You are not allowed to die today." The voice of that infuriating Dayne came again to his ears.

"Why the hell are you here now?" Tommen shouted and threw the sword at him. The Dayne coolly caught it and examined it with his own eyes.

"My father's blade given new life. Something which I need at the moment. A new life." He commented. "You don't mind if I take it right?" Naruto didn't wait for his opinion as he firmly caught the sword in his grip.

"It doesn't matter any way. Who cares what you think?" He egged on the Royal sire.

"Are you set on antagonizing me?" Tommen hotly retorted. "Your situation is not much different from mine own. Why do you hate me?"

Naruto just looked at the child in a lecturing manner, "Because your attempts are so pathetically readable. Put some effort into getting out a shit hole at the least."

Naruto saw that his words fell in deaf ears but still he ventured another explanation. "Power should be undefined, swift and unreadable. A man craves for power in every little way. Some are obvious about it, while some are not."

Naruto sat down on a low sofa he found and lay down. His hands automatically went under his head to give him a faux pillow. Quite a sight it was to see two men in desperate situations chatting together. Both accepting their circumstances. One in a defeated manner, the other vengeful.

"The latter can be easily controlled. I was the same before. All knew what I craved the most. Fame and achievement. But that changed when I forfeited my lands." An unholy fire lit up in his eyes. "Now they don't know what I want."

The Baratheon didn't understand half of it. It looked to him like the man was doing a mistake. But better to not say it out loud.

"And what do you intend to do ahead?" Tommen probed.

"Serve my liege in the most loyal manner I can. Fighting for him till my breath is hollow and my heart still as a stone."

Tommen for one second didn't believe him. Then it occurred to him, why hus companion said so. "There are spies here isn't it?" He whispered.

"I don't know. But I suspect it." Naruto whispered back. He considered his guess as right too. He would plant a soy if he was Quentyn.

"Do you hate your Lord for reprimanding you?

"No. I don't. But I hate myself for getting caught. There was no need to kill my uncle then. I could have waited patiently. Patience. That's what I urgently need to learn."

"Doesn't that defeat the entire purpose of learning patience if you want it urgent?"

"My grace, you made a joke. Congrats." Sarcasm dripped each word.

"If you won't say to me what you will do next, then say what will Quentyn do next?"

"Tomorrow Quentyn will come to the Golden gate Bridge outside the Holy Sept as requested by your grace. Beyond that I feel is quite dangerous to reveal."

"I didn't make any such request!" Tommen wondered aloud then noticed the condescending look he was getting from the Dayne. The pieces fell in place like a jigsaw.

"So he's forcing me to give up the throne a third time?"

"Yes. And this time he will accept. Because he doesn't have patience too." The Dayne knelt down so that the both of them were closer now.

"I can't refute you. All of this was probably planned by you anyway." Tommen sighed.

Naruto made a gesture with his hands for Tommen to come forward. Getting a hold of Tommen's ears, Naruto whispered,

"After that Quentyn will invade Renly as he feels wary of Jon. And attacking Jon would also complicate the picture much more. He will lose and will call me back. But Trystane would get jealous of me again and exile me this time to the lands held by House Dreyfus. And after that I don't know what will happen."

"Why?" Tommen was eager to know. So he whispered back an eager question.

"Because after then if I have to have a future then Jon should attack Dorne. Call me a monster for wishing war I don't care. I have never placed anything above fame and achievement."

 ***f*Dawn of the whiskered Dayne **f**

Westerlands

Four soldiers were busy inspecting a door. Their forces had won the initial charge. Now the lands of West erlang were open to their mercy.

"Ralph, you go inside and kick the door out of its hinges. We will try to remove the door frame. I don't want to sleep without a fire today." One solid kick and the hinges were out. Another slipped the door out and they inspected the door for making firewood out of it.

Little did they know their leader was just behind them. Disappointed at what they even suggested. And enraged when he saw his subjects displaced because of his army. It didn't reflect well on him.

Jon had given the defending forces a sound defeat. He hoped that it was enough of a loss for Tywin to venture out of his manor. Probably he was wrong in thinking that, but he didn't want to stay here for long. His own home, the Reach was left undefended when he was here.

"My men, leave that door there. Put it back to where it belongs." Jon ordered his men. The soldiers panicked on seeing their king give them a direct command. They didn't know whether to kneel first or do his command.

"Does anybody break the door of their house to make firewood?" Jon asked them, still too shocked to do anything. On seeing them finally nod to a no he continued, "These lands are no longer the Westerlands under Tywin Lannister. But these are lands under Jon Targaryen now. And these people are my subjects. I will not make them homeless."

"Yes, your grace!" the four soldiers replied before immediately putting the door back.

Jon smiled. This was what he strived to do ever since he came here. Besides of course showing the world that even Targaryens could joke.

"Jon preparations are done for the night. You should sleep now." The gentle voice of Aramis floated from behind him. He turned behind to look at his chief advisor.

"No can do. My men need to see that I am with them. Tywin is a far more terrible nightmare to them than my dragons. I should stand the vigil with them." Aramis nodded to his words. And just to add humor to it Jon said his now favourite punchline to his advisor, "If I am wrong I am a..."

But Aramis didn't allow him to complete the sentence. He didn't want the men to see his Lord as a terrible jester. It was a matter of lost respect. "You are my mother's lover. I forfeit Jon. I am humbled.

"You are always so serious, Aramis. Lighten up!" Jon remarked. "I heard you don't even touch wine. Seriously you have to lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when we are at a better position. After defeating Tywin we would be at an advantage. Then I will rejoice. I will conduct a party for all of us."

"But no girls I am a married man now." Jon said totally serious. To which Aramis nodded. It was inevitable that a man would calm himself down for the sake of his family. And a man as righteous as Jon was bound to do that no questions asked.

Jon laughed loudly now, which was not expected of a king. Pointing a finger at his advisor, Jon continued his light hearted admonishment, "See you really need to lighten up! What is a party without serving girls. I mean wenches! My soldiers would laugh at me if they were no girls around in a party."

"Yes your grace. I'll not disappoint you. I heard Barristan wants to have a word with you." Aramis quickly sent Jon to somewhere else before he stink bombed the place with his jokes.

"I really want to find someone who has the stupidity to tell him he makes really awful jokes." Aramis muttered to himself.

But he wrote it off as a miracle happening. And in this age and time he figured God wouldn't waste time on a miracle. His fears were really unfounded but.

"He does realize that he isn't exactly a court jester right?" A voice pointed to his relief. Aramis turned to where the voice originated. He needed to see who was the godsend that had listened to his pleas.

"Yes Ser Roland Selmy. But not that I could tell him."

Roland Selmy was a nephew of Barristan. The Selmy had left Dorne to follow Jon and Barristan. Some day it was because they were disappointed with their Martell Lords. Some say the Dayne was at fault. Whatever may be the reason, they were accepted with both hands by the Targaryen.

Roland looked afar where Jon was talking with his Uncle Barristan. They looked lost in their own conversation. Roland ambled to them intent in taking part in whatever harebrained scheme they were cooking up.

"Scouts report that Tywin is holed up. It is a day's ride to where Kevan is garrisoning his troops. Give me the order to be a bait. Let me be useful." The older Selmy pleaded.

Jon shook his head in the negative. He was not desperate enough to make his commander to give up his life. "I can't have that Ser. You are worth much more than merely on the battlefield."

Roland had heard enough to give hus own opinion," I will ensure that my uncle doesn't give up his life. Your grace I'll ensure that he comes back with us to Highgarden."

Jon turned his head around much like a wolf. He had a top to bottom look of the new entree. "And who are you?"

The face of Roland fell. He had thought he was important enough for his King to remember.

"Roland Selmy." He mumbled. Roland was embarrassed now.

Jon laughed, "Of course I know who you are. The brave nephew of my foremost Knight Barristan. They say it is only fame that can distinguish the both of you. I would like to see the veracity of these claims. You shall accompany the good Ser here on the battlefield."

Later

Hardwick Fort was just on the road to Casterly Rock. A small hillfort whose size belied its tenacity. It was built in a circular pattern at the middle of the hill. Streams came from above and fed the thirsting throats of the soldiers hired up here. The slope allowed the same troops to charge and finish off their assaulted in one fell swoop.

Kevan Lannister was the one who overlooked the running of this fort at the moment. And he was surprised at the news he had just received.

"Barristan attacking the East gate?" He replied to the guard, struck with wonder. "And he is losing? Nonsense!"

"You can look yourself Commander. Barristan is retreating."

Kevan immediately got on a horse outside his tent and rode out on to the gate. And true to the guard's words Barristan was indeed retreating.

Kevan salivated at the prospect of killing the former Kingsguard captain. The Selmy had defied his brother to join the enemy.

"Barristan has nicked up an arrow in his chest and right bicep." Someone filled him in the details.

"Charge I say. Charge!"

Kevan swiftly assembled all riders into a wedge formation with him at the front. Resounding war cries filled the air as they flowed out the gate like water out of a broken bund.

Barristan was only a few gallops away, his horse being wounded as well he had slowed down. The old Knight turned around. Rage filled his eyes. And even with his visor down, Kevan could see it.

"Lord Kevan." The Selmy insulted him by saying Lord instead of Ser. "Thank you for falling in the trap."

No sooner did the old Knight say that than forces rushed in from all sides. The hill to the left was swarming now with archers thrusting for a salvo and foot men ready to throw boulders. And they did.

The forces of Kevan was crushed.

Kevan saw the rival claimant to the throne coming from the right, the most vulnerable position. He could charge but he chose not to.

It was better if he lost out to Barristan than the Targaryen. For it was a honor to lose to Barristan Selmy.

"We shall not die in vain!" Kevan shouted at the top of his lungs. And charged single handedly at the old Knight. The old Knight though surprised for a second didn't feel fazed by it.

Kevan looked back, no one was following him. He was alone. And for a moment he felt pity for his brother and his loneliness.

Barristan brought his injured a forward and slashed the arrows embedded in it. And in the very next movement slashed the Lannister as well.

Blood sprung out like a fresh spring of water as his sword arm was cut.

One more swing.

The shield was pushed away from the secure spot. Kevan was now exposed.

The old Selmy thrusted his sword forward and plunged it inside the armpit of the Lannister. Typically it was an unarmoured area. The chain mail ended below it as it was fond of the chest. And the plated Armour chose to stick to her beloved arms. The poor armpit was left unguarded.

Which was a pity too as Barristan twisted his sword and brought it to pierce Kevan's heart.

A spout of blood quickly exited Kevan's mouth with built-up pressure. The spray was so much that one would confuse him with lung ailments.

Though being untrue Kevan did share the same destiny as all victims of a lung disease.

Kevan was dead.

"No retreat for the Targaryens. No respite to the traitors." were the last words he heard before he became dear to the gods.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

King's Landing

A throng of masses had assembled at the Golden gate as they were requested by their King. Though the name Golden gate was misleading. The gate was just bronzed and given a coating of gold leaf.

The gold leaves had withered away almost everywhere too. Just like the present Royal family. What was more important was that the palace was just a five minute's walk from here.

Naruto from his seat right up at the front watched the proceedings. Trystane had been prudent in deploying some troops to police the crowds. A riot was almost sure to break out. He stalled his thoughts as he saw Tommy get ready for the abdication ceremony.

"Prince Quentyn has been the foremost upholder of Justice in our Lands. He has achieved what we couldn't. Hence, following the example of the good King Baelor the blessed who gave up the throne to his able nephew I abdicate the throne to him. Behold the new King of Westeros, Quentyn Martell."

Shouts of joy emerged from the masses as Quentyn walked up the stairs of the palace. At the top, he took the outstretched Royal seal from Tommen and raised it to the skies.

"Today I Quentyn Martell declare a new Dynasty. May the gods smile down upon me and the new Dynasty. I wish for a peaceful and united rule. Get back to your homes and spread the good news."

Naruto noted the word 'united' in his speech. "Lord Archibald Yronwood is the New Lord Hand. Vargo Hoat the Grand commander and Tysha Martell will be the Master of coin. May the new ones serve our Kingdom with the utmost diligence and to the best of their ability."

Naruto perfectly masked his disappointment. He without an inflection in any of his movement went and congratulated the new officers. He noted that the rest of the nobility were eyeing him like a hawk.

For what purpose he didn't pay much mind. As their opinion hardly mattered in the long run. In the world he was envisioning, nobility had little worth.

Later

Naruto made his way to the port. Tommen was making his way to the islands of Dragonstone, to where he was being housed. Exiled was more like the word but Naruto and the other advisors had toned the wording down so as to not besmirch Quentyn or Tommen.

A small riverboat was all the former royal was allowed. And that too guarded by the new royal's guards.

Quentyn in a show of magnanamity made the former Lord of Dragonstone. Stannis' forces had long ago abandoned it. Isolated enough to not pose him a trouble, Quentyn further granted Tommen three boons.

One Tommen didn't have to call him King.

Two, he need not bow to him.

Three, as long as he stayed out of King's Landing he would be free to roam the land.

The first two Quentyn intended to dish without any hidden agenda. But the third Naruto guessed was subject to stipulations. Much like the banker who agrees to give you an interest to your deposit subject to market risks.

When Naruto arrived at the port with Janus, he show the former King drunk as a skunk. Even though his punishment was watered down, the Baratheon was hardly watering down his whisky.

"Good evening, Honorable ser! Come have some drinks with me." Tommen called out to the both of them.

"I would rather not. The King is expecting me to return quick." Not the truth, but Naruto had the distinct premonition that Tommen was likely going to interrogate him.

"As if you worry about what he thinks. You may act like you're his most loyal subject. But the snake is poisonous even if it's fangs are removed. Why else would I be Exiled?"

"Sorry my Lord. My master has had simply too much to drink."

Naruto sighed. It looked like he will have to stay a little longer, "It's fine, he isn't saying any thing of untrue nature."

Tommen laughed as he fumbled around below the drinking table. Soon he uttered an exclamation of utter joy. "Here, your tools were of much use to me." He offered a bag of heavy substance to him. "If not for it, my journey to my next destination would not have been smooth."

Naruto bowed to him as he exited the boat. "So I guess it's goodbye right?"

"Where's the good in good bye?" Tommen jested.

Naruto chuckled as he got off the boat and sat on the ledge. It was once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

"Hey Lord Naruto Dayne! " The King again called out to him. From a sinking boat this time. The Dayne gathered that the Royal was likely sitting in the hole when he went inside. That way he hid the fact from the servants that the boat was going to sink into a watery grave.

Naruto replied to someone who couldn't repeat whatever he was gonna say next, " Yes speak your mind. At least now you don't have to worry about any other."

"Tell your King. That I made a poem especially for him. It goes something like this.

One shall sow

The other shall reap.

But don't rejoice noisily like a crow

For beware of the reapers that behind you creep."

Naruto chuckled. If anything the young man did gave a sense of Humour. "I think I would rather not. That poem is awfully made."

"So is this Dynasty. I curse it to be an unpopular one!" Tommen roared.

"Have a happy afterlife." Naruto countered and waved his farewell. He should probably be saddened at a fellow man's sorrow but he wasn't. Guess he was just a stone-hearted person like that.

"Why are you waiting there Naruto? Come, it's your son's birthday." Janus tried to ward him to a quieter place. It wasn't exactly safe standing in such a crowded area and doing what looked like obeisance to a deposed royal.

"This is more important." He shrugged it off. "It's not everyday that you get to watch the King of a dying Kingdom?"

He opened the bag and took out the wood drill. Taking it gingerly into his hand, Naruto muttered, "The drill was of much use to the former King. Janus, do you think Tommen was brave?"

Janus put two and two together. Naruto had likely coaxed the former King to drill a hole into the boat. "I think if nothing he had self worth."

"Though others may not notice it. I too have self worth." Naruto muttered softly. Though not soft enough to escape the ears of Vardley. Janus immediately realized what his master was alluding to.

To any other it would be treason.

But to Janus it was inevitable. His master never accepted any other authority than his own. Even if there wasn't any friction between the Martell government and him, Naruto would have rebelled.

But now Naruto had a good reason, a sympathetic reason to rally others to his call. Only a fool would let go of such an opportunity. And Naruto may be a murderer, a trickster, an ambitious opportunist and a bastard to boot.

But a fool he was not.

"Come on, my students must be waiting for me. No need to set a bad example for them." And the steps were already taken. The strong pillars of the Martell being replaced with rotten timbers.

"Not bothered by the King visiting? It's not everyday that a king visits a child's nameday" Janus tried to remind him the real reason for them to return to his house.

"It will be if the said child is his nephew." Naruto smiled. "I think Arianne misses her family as well. Let her talk to her brother a little more."

Naruto chuckled inside. Let the Martells think that their plan to contain him was working.

As the war manuals say," On the cusp of being defeated, inflict injury on oneself to win the enemy's trust. The enemy would be killed into a false sense of security or more likely accept you as a friend if the injury is claimed to be caused by a mutual enemy."

As for why Naruto still followed war manuals in a time of peace, the answer is a little convoluted. Say what you will the war may have ended between the Reach and Dorne. But Naruto, a singular Dornishman was still in war.

 **THE END**

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

Another chapter down. So how did you all like the court politics? Quentyn has finally ascended the throne. You might wonder where the hell is Cersei?

The thing is woman didn't have much of a role in those times. Sad but true. So I believe GRRM has given undue importance to some of the ladies.

People like Olenna may be more worthy than her son but no matter how much they clamor their voices will most likely go unheard. It was not a fool who said it was a man's world.

Before I forget Quentyn is married as well and has a child too. Same age as Naruto's. He will be an interesting character in the future.

Another character to watch out would be Roland who would be the Paladin. Who are they would be explained in the next chapter, "Paladins"

Mushy signing out


	15. The Two Revelations

**Dawn of the whiskered Dayne**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Two Revelations**

 **By mushy guillotine**

AN:

Sorry for the delay but I had some formalities to fill out for my new job. Moreover I had some project work of the final year of my degree to get through. Then came the dreaded exams.

All in all, from the to the west and from the north to the south I was loaded with work. So this took a backseat. Not a slight to you all but you know... I have to earn my bread and butter!

So without delay let's start the next chapter.

 **Chapter start:**

"The court can commerce." Quentyn himself announced to his courtiers. A rabid bunch of ambitious people who had no qualms mud-slinging each other.

"Alarming news from the West. The Selmy has joined the Targaryen. A few weeks ago."And juts like that the bomb was dropped. It had taken a few precious weeks for the news to heard, listened, checked for falsity and then presented here to the court. Quentyn noted that fact.

"Then why am I hearing it now? A news like this should reach me even before it happens." Quentyn asked all. Rather questioned their very ability.

Quentyn let out a deep breath to calm himself. No use yelling at them. The Selmy were always an odd group. More Andal than Rhoynar. Much like the Daynes. It was why they intermarried a lot.

"I informed the court a week ago. But the Court wanted proof. Now finding that was quite tedious." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Naruto Dayne raised his voice in the court. As a secretary and Master of writing he was in charge of all news that was to be made privy to the court.

"Tedious?"Quentyn questioned the blonde Dayne. The Dayne's whiskers seemed to thicken on his questioning, his eyes taking the form of a predator. Probably just an old man's paranoia making itself manifest. Quentyn noted it but didn't afford it much thought.

"No matter where I went I found soldiers more loyal to their immediate Lord than the throne. I find this alarming."

A great commotion sparked in the court for the news was nothing new nor unfounded in claims. It was true. Ask a Reed who he is loyal to. He will undoubtedly say Stark. For a Clegane it was Lannister. For a Tarly Tyrrell. For a Royce Arryn and so on. It was true then and it will be forever.

"Court this news has been alarming to our ears. What would you have us do?" Quentyn asked for opinions.

"Your Grace." Yronwood asked for permission which was granted. "Though Lord Dayne's words have credibility I say to ignore them. It has never been a major issue to a previous Dynasty nor will it be to ours." The Lord Hand put forth his thoughts.

"I say bull!" Trystane shouted rather unceremoniously. "It was the ambitions of lesser men like Lord Frey and Balon that created the biggest problems for the previous Dynasty. My grace shouldn't forget that the Greyjoys are even now raiding and pillaging as they wish. I implore your grace to put an end to it."

"Preposterous!" Roared out Yronwood. "We nobles of Dorne have been ever faithful to the Martells. To take our lands from us is a poor repayment for our efforts and sacrifices."

"Sacrifice? Lands?" Naruto tuned in with his own quip. "I don't believe the Grand Commander is talking about taking away your lands. Your lands are yours. As for the troops they could be put to better use serving the Throne directly."

"I concur." For once Trystane agreed with the Dayne. And the court was alarmed for the two of them together seemed like an unstoppable force. Like a water braking through the bunds of a broken dam. "Ever since our Dynasty has been founded there has been one family who has never sent a representarive here. The Selmy. Moreover there have been just 7 who have attended every council meeting. I don't think if they had a private army they would be so arrogant."

Quentyn put on his figurative thinking Cap. What the two parties suggested, for it was true that for once his two brothers were agreeing on an issue was of legitimate concern. But how to go about it without slighting any of the concerned parties?

It was at such moments he wished he was smarter.

"I would also like to inform your grace that the Selmy managed to kill off Ned Dayne in their escape. I had dispatched am order for my cousin to take some of the Royal troops and pursue the fleeing traitors. But Roland Selmy impaled him and hung his head with the caption... I dare not say what he wrote."

"What did he say to Us?" Quentyn demanded.

"That sending a cur to slay a tiger was typical of a cur." Naruto revealed. My servants are outside with the head and the placard."

Quentin's remaining good sense was prevailed by anger. In his rage he demanded again, "Is this true?"

"If I am wrong may the earth swallow me whole."

Quemtyn was stunned. The answer was right before him.

"I plead with Your Grace, to take a decision with a cool head. One Selmy is a drop in the pond. The Nobility is the only buffer to the Royalty in the face of an army rebellion."

"Lord Yronwood." This time it was Trystane who addressed him, "Take back your words please. The Royal army are being clothed, shelted and given a living by your King. How dare you suggest that they are as ungrateful as that Selmy whelp? Or are you suggesting my brother doesn't know how to lead an army?"

Lord Hand Archibald Yronwood quickly realized his mistake. He bowed, cried his breath out to put forward his case. "Forgive me for I don't think ahead. But I stand true to what I said earlier. The Nobility is a buffer..."

"Are you saying I hold Royal Ambitions! That I would betray my only brother in the world? Your grace, if not for our kindred spirits at the least execute him for tarnishing the name of the Grand Commander."

"Enough!" Quentyn silenced all of them. "I'll have no more fights in this court. That Selmy insults us and you all are more concerned with your personal reputation. A subject's reputation is only as great as his King's."

Trystane too was humbled now and he too bowed for forgiveness. Surprisingly, Naruto stood erect.

"Naruto Dayne. From now on you are the Lord of Starfall and Leafhaven. Again. Thus we decree." Quentyn announced for all to hear. Naruto rejoiced in the fact that his plot had worked. He bowed and stood up to accept his good fortune.

"I am honored. I pray that I can continue to serve as I always did in all respects you have always asked of me."

Quentyn smiled. His family particularly his father was a fool to discredit such a fine friend. He should apologize to Naruto sooner rather than later.

"But now that thus decision affects to you as well, We would like to hear your opinion." Quentyn enquired of his good friend.

"Convert the bannermen to Royal troops under the Grand Commander. The Grand Commander will have three subordinates who will check his power. The Agile Commander of the Cavalry, the Steadfast Commander of the Footmen and the Adventurous Commander of the Ships. The lands of the Lords shall be unaltered and each Lord can ask for troops to government his land. But for that service he will have to pay the crown a monthly fealty. The execution of all these I leave to the hands of men more experienced and able than me. Lord Hand Yronwood and the Grand Commander."

The men began to murmur. About the Dayne's piety and virtuousness. At no point had he tried to amass power. At no point did he try to attack any of the opposing party.

 _Where they being wrong in being suspicious of this man? Or where they simply being jealous?_

"Then it shall be done as my new Master of Coin wishes." Quentyn announced. "All you ministers should learn from Lord Dayne. Not long ago, he was subject to your baseless allegations. Never did he seek vengeance. Instead he fought hard to clear his name. And today I am convinced that whoever whispered in my ear those malicious words should be put to death." Unnecessary as that person was already dead.

"I live to serve you, Your majesty. This land has thrived under your watchful eyes. And so shall I."

Naruto then craned his head to Yronwood who was looking at him with hateful eyes. 'Well played' those words were mouthed to him by the elder statesman.

Naruto just shrugged and smiled it off.

"I have further news that I want to report to your majesty. But for that I need a private space. It's foreign matters." Naruto hinted to a possible war.

"Meet me later at my leisure home. I am not feeling well all of a sudden." Quentyn cryptically replied as he swiftly left the Palace. His attendants following him like a midwife does to her charge. The action was noticed by everyone. The blonde Dayne also noticed that no one, not even the Martell nobility showed any reaction.

Naruto was perturbed.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

"Grandma!" The child shouted as he ran into the waiting arms of their beloved grandmother.

"My little morsel! How big have you grown?" Ashara cooed to her grandson. In normal terms she was too young to be a grandmother. But she had kids young and her son too couldn't really keep it in his pants.

"Grandma! Today me and my friends were playing in the garden and we caught a snake."

"Really?" The grandmother egged him on.

"Yeah. We killed it but throwing stones on its head." The child had a downcast face for that. For what reason was he sad that a snake died was uncertain. "Is it true Father and Uncle Oberyn can catch snakes with their hands?" Richard just chattered away.

Ashara was immediately reminded of her own son who used to be a complete chatterbox when young. How time changes people!

"Yes. Haven't you seen them do so?"

"Never had the opportunity to show him, Mother." Naruto came to greet his mother. He hugged her and whispered, "Did anyone see you coming?"

"Everyone." Ashara confirmed, "As you said all the guards saw me coming."

Naruto nodded, he them gestured something to his son which immediately shut him up. Then turning back his head to her room he called out to his wife, "Arianne. Tyene. Please come here we have a guest."

Ashara stopped her son but, "Let it be she's pregnant."

But Arianne had already hollered out from her room, "Coming Good-mother!" The mansion was pretty lavish. And vast and spacious. Her room was far away which made it practically impossible for the former Martell to have even heard her. Or him.

Naruto shook his head at his mother signifying not to comment anything. Ashara found it suspicious. _Was her only child having marital problems?_ She wondered

"No we love each other still and can't live without each other." Her son like always read her mind. Ashara picked up her grandson who was now chattering like a sparrow incessantly with his aunt. Tyene was likely taking him to the kitchen to bring up the refreshments she thought.

Hair blonde like a sunflower and spiky like it too. The eyes were a purple that all Daynes including Naruto had. His skin had a tanned complexion but not olive skinned like the Martells. Richard was bus father's son in looks at the least. Who he grows up and emulates was up to Heaven's will. So here nothing was wrong. Adultery wasn't the issue here either.

Her son was simply sulking. He had always harbored ambitions reaching the skies. And had the ability, drive and ruthlessness to follow them. So a roadblock like the one he was going through right now might have soured his mood. Maybe permanently.

Ashara sighed at her son who stood resolute in his somber moodiness. She resolved to get to the heart of the matter.

"Good-mother I came down the stairs as fast as I could. As soon as I heard you." Now even though her son's house in the capital was only a single floor one it was sufficiently large that no person could hear what was going on in the door in normal circumstances. Unless...

By the Seven Heavens!

Her son was playing a dangerous game. One which could cost him his head for real this time.

"Isn't she beautiful as ever mother?" Her son asked her.

Tears unasked for came to her eyes. "Yes she is. She is, my son."

Arianne flushed in embarrassment as she heard those words. Her husband was such a dope. Naruto went behind her and pushed her ahead to his mother's standing place. She had been just standing stock still in her stupor.

"Hey, Be gentle!" She admonished. The Dayne now that his pushing was finished, poked his head from the back and rested it on her neck. Blowing a kiss to her cheeks, he said, "You won't like me that much if I was gentle."

Arianne tried to emulate a Chilli with the blush that had rouged across her cheeks. Ashara broke out in guffas at the scene," Always knew that my son was a practical prankster. Forget his foolish words good-daughter. Here, come here so that I can have a good look at you."

Arianne Dayne took a few steps, nervous at what her mother in law wanted.

"I won't you eat you for lunch, daughter. Nor is this the first time we are meeting. It's been a long journey from Leafhaven. My legs are tired . I am feeling too lazy to move around." Arianne obliged and stood before her mother in law.

Ashara teared up and ran her hands through her good-daughter's hair lovingly. She gave a beatific smile as she did so. "Come here." She beckoned to her son.

Now that the both of them were together, her heart broke out in joy. She blessed them from the bottom of her heart, "May the both of you have a long life together. No outside forces would come between you." After that she kissed the foreheads of them both with motherly love. "Is there nothing to eat? I am famished." She hollered trying to mask the emotion roiling in her bosom.

"I shall ask the servants to bring them." Tyene who until then was stuck to the background informed. Oberyn's third daughter and Arianne were almost the same age. Moreover they had similar tastes and passions. So they had become quick friends and maintained their relationship even now.

"If you wanted help with the pregnancy you could have called me you know?" Ashara admonished the two who were still children in her eyes. She interpreted th e presence of Tyene in the house as a step towards that measure.

"There was no need. Naruto is perfectly understanding and helpful. Tyene just came to show me the tapestries she stitched for Katherine." Arianne rubbished any and all need for help.

"Katherine?"

"My foolish wife thinks it's a girl this time." Naruto said with pride.

"Oh please! It was you who started that crap!" Arianne rounded up on his obviously false claims.

"You were the one who told the kicking was less this time!" Naruto put forth a very valid excuse.

Arianne would have nothing of it, "But if you weren't the one who spread that this time it would be a baby girl for us, then Elia wouldn't have sent those silk baby clothes if you didn't say so." Arianne laid down concrete proof to nail her husband's white lies. If only his rivals had such skill.

"Katherine was suggested by you." Naruto one-uped her. The two of them faced off each other totally forgetting the guest in their house.

"You both are good parents. Your mother is happy." Ashara commented snidely. The both of them looked to Ashara who they had momentarily disregarded in their friendly fracas.

Naruto sneaked his hand to his wife's back and got her close. Jolting her out of the reverie, he coaxed her to smile. Even if out of embarrassment.

"Mother in law and the daughter in law can chat in peace. I have a meeting with the King." Naruto kissed his wife on th wheel as he prepared to leave for a short while. Quentyn had called him to plan the new incursion into the Stormlands. It wasn't said in the court as the Martells wanted it kept a secret.

"Brother is calling you always nowadays. I am feeling like you married him not me." Arianne said with a pout that almost broke the Dayne's heart.

"How about I make it up to you darling? I really have to go."

"Sure!" His wife chirped. All signs of melancholy flushed down the drain. "You have to promise me you won't go for any battle or war until the babe is born." She said with no non-sense attached.

He chuckled. "I wasn't gonna go anyway." He smiled as he gave her a peck on the cheeks, "It makes me happy to know that you still want me around." He then embraced her lovingly juts like before.

"The tea is here." Tyene totally oblivious to the proceedings announced. Looking at them hugging the breath out of each other she brought it down to the fact that Arianne was having another of those pregnancy hormone overdoses.

"Eew... They are kissing." Little Richard cried out.

"And how do you know what a kiss is little boy." Tyene questioned him with an acerbic sarcastic tongue.

Richard scraped the back of his neck embarrassed juts like his father used to in his youth. "You see... after I caught the snake Jill and Emma were so impressed that they kissed me." He squeaked.

"Did you like it?"

"Kind of."

Tyene looked at him with a look that belied her thoughts of how ridiculous he was being, "Then shut up!"

"Yes. As you say Aunt Tyene." Little Richard was of nothing but an obedient good boy. He was so obedient and diligent that he put even his father to shame.

Sarcasm of the highest degree.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne *****

Naruto Dayne sped through the doors of the recreation house that his King had retired to. It was a peaceful time so or was not in a bad vein. Jon had conquered the Westerlands with much loss of force.

Now all Jon would wish for would be a time of peace and growth. Which he was not at all ready to give. Naruto decided that it was the ripe time for an incursion into the Stormlands.

Last he heard a fight had broken out between the northernmost rulers- Stannis and Robb. It was on the issue of the sovereignty of the North. Robb wanted at least a dominion status. Stannis wanted nothing of it.

What set the spark, so to speak was the raid from the Ironborn. Always satisfied in playing the party-pooper this time too, the Ironborn did their time honored role of a spoilsport.

Naruto laughed at an inside joke as he neared the door of the private chambers of Quentyn. And it was good that he dud too as he heard a hacking cough from somewhere. A cough which likely expelled much phlegem. And also blood.

He was eavesdropping with his ear stuck to the door. If any servant interrupted him he would just kill him or her. He strained his ears to hear what exactly was going on.

"Master I will bring the Royal doctor at once. You are coughing up blood!" The Dayne could hear a concerned voice. Aged thirty seven with a squeaky nature to it. This was the steward most likely.

"There is no need to. This disease has been with me for a long time. I had it held secret as I wasn't sure my father would enthrone someone who was as much ailing as he was." This was definitely Quentyn's. The dull but kind sounding voice couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

 _Why was the world so unkind to him?_

When all he ever did was provide for himself. Quentyn's son was young, surely Trystane or Oberyn would be made regent. Oberyn would most likely refuse as that man had no ambition at all. While Trystane was overflowing with ambition, lacking only in talent compared to him or Oberyn.

Naruto retreated from the door as silently as he could. He retraced his steps back to the entrance of the holiday cottage. Making sure, there was no witness he announced his presence loud and clear this time.

"Your servant Naruto Dayne requests entry, Your Grace. He has some good news for your ears only." Naruto could sense a frantic upheaval inside the cottage that mirrored the one inside his own being.

"Come in." His King's voice was again crystal clear. Which prompted Naruto to ask himself for how long was this disease been hidden? Did Quentyn hide it mainly from Trystane whose ambition was almost as unabated as his own? Or was it from him, Naruto Dayne?

Did Quentyn feel not right to reveal that he wouldn't be alive for much longer? That he would basically leave his proclaimed brother alone to fend off for himself?

Whatever be the cause for it, Naruto decided that he wouldn't reveal that he knew. God forbid it, if someone found out.

Quentyn himself exited the door of his personal chambers in the holiday cottage. A benign smile marring the shadowed deathly pallor of his face. Naruto for the first time noticed that Quentyn wore make-up on his cheeks.

"Naruto! Just the man I wanted to meet. What do you have to say? When am I gonna be an Uncle again?" Uncalled for, a smile blossomed on both of their faces. Though it couldn't be said of Naruto, Quentyn was fond of his nephew.

Both their children were now way past ten years of age. They themselves were in their late thirties. Middle age was fast approaching for the both of them. The world was their oyster. And only know did they find their way in prising open the shell of their oyster.

"Arianne is now in her second trimester. She says it's a girl this time." Naruto fondly said of his wife.

"Has she thought of any names? Nymeria is a boring and common one. Don't forget to tell her that." The king inquired about his sister.

"We were thinking of Katherine." Naruto revealed a tidbit to Katherine's Uncle.

"Fine. That's good. What was it that you were gonna inform me?"

"A plague has broken out in the Stormlands. It is the ripe time for Your Grace to conquer it." Naruto explained the situation.

"Won't it be risky driving headfirst into such a plague - infested region? The Stormlands are damp and muddy. Rats would only thrive there."

"I know a man called Water Mirror. He is the one who treated all my and my men's scars from the fire. He guarantees that not a single one of your army would die from the plague." Quentyn always did think how nine of the soldiers had a scar on them. Now that he knew the reason he was emboldened to go out there.

 _Or maybe this Water Mirror would be able to heal his old disease._

"Excellent. I will lead the troops myself this time. Meanwhile, Naruto take care of my home. I can only trust it in your hands." Which basically meant the Dayne wasn't invited to the party again. Or it could be that the Martell feared an attack on his backside.

"Thank you, your grace. I didn't want to miss the birth of my second child." Naruto thanked the Royal with his whole heart. He wanted to be there for his beautiful wife. So he went with the assumption that this time the order was not a humiliating one.

"There is one more reason I am not taking you this time." Quentyn breached the ice with this new reason. "My son is coming of age. He needs to be thought. The Royal tutor is a good teacher but he doesn't have your experience."

"I accept." Quentyn was basically looking forward to a future without Quentin.

Naruto bowed and proceeded to exit the house. He was stopped but, by a few choice words.

"I pray that I return early Naruto. I have a wonderful gift for you." Quentin muttered.

Naruto sighed in relief, looked like his lands would be returned soon, "That's thoughtful of you. Expenses have increased lately." He started pacing away from the dying king. He acted like he didn't see it. But Naruto really did see the blood stains on the cuff of the tunic worn by Quentyn.

Quentyn had Tuberculosis. It was a wonder that he was even alive.

The Blonde Dayne paced out of the cottage. The scenery outside would have gladdened any artist's heart. Lush greenery and abundant fauna. Other than a slight uncomfortable dampness in the air nothing was left lacking. But still his mood had taken a sudden downturn.

Just as he was out of the complex he looked heavenward. Rage building up like the bloody phlegm likely did in Quentin's throat. Al hell broke loose and he screamed,

"Why have you forsaken me?" He shouted out to the skies, seemingly to no one. Rage soon turned into sorrow.

There was no intended response from up above. As it should be. Naruto fell to his knees and started sobbing. _Why was it that each time he secures a foothold for himself, the foothold was smashed to pieces?_

He had almost conquered the Reach when he was trapped in the Fire. He was going to be the mist powerful man in Westeros being the commander of the mightiest army when he was stuck in his forsaken mansion. And just when he rebuilt the burned bridges the intended host in the other side of the bridge was dying.

"All I ever wanted was to make a name for myself. Is that too much to ask?" Naruto yelled out to the heavens but the heavens still refused to open up.

Naruto sighed in helplessness. Nothing could be done. An another way had to be found.

He reckoned God didn't have much time to spare for a man like him. His sins were just too great.

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne*****

Ashara sat down beside her son that evening. He was Lounging in the gardens of the mansion. His wife had been sitting with him but had fell asleep at a some point of time.

He still was in a somber mood. Not like when he was when he left home. Something had arose outside in the big bad world.

"Quentyn has tuberculosis." Naruto revealed as to why he had his face dried up like a rose in winter.

"He told you now?" Ashara asked her son, alarmed at the news he had just told her.

"I eavesdropped. He hadn't told anyone yet. Most likely so that others don't get funny ideas." Naruto indirectly alluded to himself.

Ashara shook her head, there was no stopping him now. Long ago she had understood that her son was meant for truly big things.

The small towns of Starfall or Leafhaven wouldn't be enough for his hunger for fame. Not even just Dorne would satisfy his thirst for achievement. But he had one quality that others in his position lacked.

Stubborn was he then. Stubborn was he now. Stubborn shall he be forever. Stubborn in his dreams and ambitions. Stubborn to love fame and ambition more than anything in his life.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"What I have always been doing. Wait. Wait for the right time." There was a bite in his sound which told her he was up to no good.

Quentyn had a son but he was far too young. A regent would be declared. Even more than one. And if any if his enemies become the regent, then they would make him suffer.

So he would make them suffer instead.

Ashara was totally knowledgeable about what was going on his head. He was plotting again.

"Take care son. I am getting old." She tried to reason with him. He was all that was left to her in this world. It would break her if he was to go.

"Mom. I promise you I will always be careful. Careful of my enemies, my friends." He then glanced down at his sleeping wife "And even my wife."

"Where is your other woman? Haven't seen her for awhile."

"Up north. Preventing the long winter from coming. She has been extremely successful. How can I look at her face if I remain a bandied Exiled has been commander for all my life?" Naruto spoke of Gwen.

"She wouldn't mind son. She has a pure heart. Not like you."

"So the blame lies on my shoulders? Mother cut me slack. I am just acting like how the world is acting towards me. " The blonde Dayne tried to justify his actions. But his mother wouldn't have any of it.

"Do you remember the now famous words of our founder?" Ashara retorted with passion streaking down her eyes, "Even if the whole world betrays me, I shall not betray my world."

"I would rather betray the world than have it betray me." Naruto impassively replied in the most egoistic manner possible.

His mother sighed, guess there was no turning back now, "Happiness will betray you then, my son. Don't follow this path. Contentment is much better and solid than fame and achievement. What use is being a King when you have to tread over all that you live to reach there?" Ashara warned her son of the consequences of his path. These words would come back to haunt him later, much later in his life.

Naruto made a face as if totally surprised and shocked by what he had just heard. Shaking his head ruefully, he cautioned his mother, "Who told you I want to be a King? Speak no such words mother. For it is treason!"

"You wouldn't be happy with anything else my son." She took no quarters, choosing to dive headfirst into the truth, "You are my son. I know you very well."

There was silence. As Naruto didn't fancy an answer.

There was silence, so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

There was silence in which a single statement threatened to change the world upside down.

"You are right." He confirmed. "But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of whatever you just said? I wouldn't be happier with any other outcome."

To which his mother had a grief-filled plea, "That's what worries me the most. You are like a opium addict who doesn't know he is having opium."

That year, seven years after the ascension of Quentyn Martell, the Dornish Royal invaded the lands of Renly Baratheon. The Stormlands.

The faith that the plague would result in a far weaker army was quashed to bits as the reality struck. There was no plague. It was all fabricated lies by Renly.

In peril, Quentyn called out to the one person who could save him. Naruto Dayne to lead the armies once again and be successful.

 **Chapter End**

 *****Dawn of the whiskered Dayne*****

Ooooooh... Mexican standoff between the two remaining Dayne adults (for now). I liked writing that part of this chapter as well as the first part.

When you change something from Canon you should be prepared to face its challenges and outcomes. Of I kept Ashara alive then I can't have her invisible. Unless there is a reason as to why.

Which means the Kyuubi will still be missing.

I have never glorified heinous crimes in this story nor do intend to. Naruto will know he's being a bastard but he will still act like one. Simply because that serves his purpose. Will he face its consequences?

Eventually yes. There's a reason this is classified under tragedy.

The next chapter will see a sea of changes taking place. One more step to the finale. Stay tuned.

Also, two chapters back I had let you all know that I was thinking of starting a new story. The problem is that I want to write more than one story but don't have the time. So I have to decide to pick up the story for which one of you will agree to beta.

1\. The first one is called Barbarossa. It's a rehashed work of my abandoned story Spitting Snake x Stillwater. I didn't have the smarts then to write such a story then. But now it's a different matter.

2\. The second one is something I am looking forward to. It's an all-out adventure story. An if what- kind of story. Madara summoned the Kyuubi to kill off his Arch-nemesis. Little did he know about the price he and the whole of the shinobi world would have to pay for it. Pride goes before a fall.

Now the demons are the rulers of the Elemental Nations. Will the resistance be successful?

3\. A dear reader had once requested me to write a crossover between PJO and Naruto. So I cooked up this one. Kushina is a reincarnation of a faded Goddess Metis who has entrusted her revenge to her son.

The choice is yours. Let me know which one you fancy to read the most.


End file.
